


Mass Effect: The Paths We Followed

by Areitheperidotdragon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 158,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areitheperidotdragon/pseuds/Areitheperidotdragon
Summary: SI. My Fiance and I found ourselves in the Mass Effect universe, asked to help prevent the destruction of the Dimension and all it's many time lines by the hands of a natural 'dimension hopper'. This is our story...





	1. Prologue: Echoes in the darkness

Minor adjustments and edits. I want to thank Herr Wozzeck and erttheking for their help and letting me bounce ideas off of them.

I highly suggest checking out their works!

Here we go!

Edits as of 04/21/2017

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-/*/*=-=-=-

Prologue: Echoes in the darkness

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-/*/*=-=-=-

A flash of blinding light suddenly fills an empty room. The room itself is empty save for the form of a startled woman who had been examining the now abandoned property of her missing, and presumed dead, cousin. When the light clears she finds a small black box that has glowing blue lines along each side. As she reaches for the box, curiosity overruling sense, there is a pulse from the box and a single small blue orb with a orbital ring rises to float above the box itself. A female voice issues from the box, although no speakers are visible upon it and the woman shifts back a few feet, a nervous expression on her face.

'What you are about to hear may not be easily believed. You may doubt my words and that is understandable. I ask that you set aside all thoughts of what you believe you know about reality. Allow for the possibility that what you are about to hear, what you are about to learn, is real.

This is a record of two humans, one male, one female, both drawn into the reality of another world. That's right. I am attempting to tell you that the Multiverse theory is, in a sense, true.

These two humans were given a choice. Though it was not much of a choice at all.

They were to choose between dying on their own world or come to a dimension that was not their own in order to fight and to possibly, quite probably in fact, die. All in an attempt to keep said dimension and its' neighboring timelines from falling apart. Collapsing in on one another in an implosion of energy that would potentially destroy dozens of dimensions. Trillions upon trillions of lives were on the line.

They chose to live. They chose to fight. Though much of what they would face, they faced alone. Separated from each other throughout much of their journey.

They learned about their task, about their new lives and what would be required of them from a mysterious being known to them only as 'The Lore Keeper'. They learned that each Dimension was comprised of hundreds, if not thousands of neighboring Timelines. They also learned about beings that were born with the ability to traverse the dimensions at will. Many of these natural dimensional travelers simply... watched. Ascribed to a kind of, 'non-interference rule' and letting events outside of their home dimension happen as they would without direct intervention on their part.

On occasion however one of these individuals, known as D-hoppers, would try to change events in misguided attempts to make things better. Only to make things far, far worse, by causing the eventual collapse of multiple timelines if not outright destroying the entire dimensional 'ring'. Those who survived such tamperings often felt guilt of such level that they went insane and would need to be stopped. Others... others simply started out insane and their greeted wish, their greatest desire, is to cause just such collapse for 'fun and games'. They enjoy the destruction that they can cause and play vicious games with their victims, trying to break them by showing them the sights of creatures, monsters and horrors from other dimensions.

By trying to take away their sense of hope for any victory.

The Lore Keepers duty then, as was explained to them, was to help monitor all the many dimensional 'rings' and their subsequent timelines to insure that such collapses would not occur or, in the event that a collapse was unavoidable, could be countered enough so that the neighboring dimensions and timelines would be minimally affected. To this end they search for and find, or attempt to find, those who fit particular personality types.

They refer to these types of individuals as the 'Hero' and the 'Necessary'.

The 'Hero'; one who tries to save everyone, sometimes to the detriment to their own safety. There is no such thing as a 'no win scenario' for these individuals. There is no non-interference policy that they cannot work around in order to prevent a civilization from being destroyed. There is no 'D-day' that cannot be circumvented. They will do what they can to save lives even at the potential cost of their own. A noble heart who sees even the loss of the 'one' for the 'many' as failure, unless the 'one' is themselves.

The 'Necessary'; one who makes the hard choices even if it paints them in the light of a 'villain' they will do what they must to save the most lives in the long term. If it helps you to understand this personality, please think, if you will, of having to face the choice of saving one hundred children versus a team of scientists who are on the verge of a cure of a slow acting virus, a cure that would save millions. You might choose the children, while a 'Necessary' personality type would choose the scientists, thus finding themselves lauded a monster for a Long Term choice to save millions at the cost of those children's lives.

Thus, with these personality types in mind, the Lore Keeper chose two people from a version of the world called Earth. Specifically, this version of Earth and this specific timeline. A couple, engaged and happily enjoying themselves at a simple convention. The year for them was 2013 when the Lore Keeper called on then. And they found themselves thrown into a universe not their own all in a desperate bid to save each other's lives and the lives of people's, entire species, not their own. They were given backgrounds so they would be able to mesh more easily with that universe and not be out of place, but of course, there was no way to give them memories of their 'created' lives.

The most that they could do was choose who and what they would want to be in that universe, should they live and complete their mission. The Lore Keeper set them upon the paths to their desires, though they had the firm reminder that they could not, would not, be able to set aside their tasks.

They were given the physical gifts that they would have to learn to master through vicious trial and error. They were given no time to adjust to such changes. No, they were thrown into the fire to succeed or fail.

They would have no family to turn to in this other world and, even when they wished to turn to each other for comfort, they would find themselves light years apart. They would be able to do nothing but comfort each other through their words. A cold comfort indeed.

I was sent here to share their story with you. You will hear their thoughts, their hopes in small audio recordings either before or after each 'log'. All that I ask, all that they ask, is that you be willing to believe...'

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-/*/*=-=-=-

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter One: Comic Con. Lucian POV

I have had this rattling around for a while now and it is also posted on ff.net. It's a double SI and will jump between POV's. This will not be the usual SI either...You'll see.

:)

I Do Not Own Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 or Mass Effect 3. spoilers for all three ahead throughout the fic too. lol

ME3 spoiler warning btw!

Edits as of 05/2017

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/*/*/*/**-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter One: Comic Con. Lucian POV

-Begin audio log-

"Do you really want to record a log on what happened to us?" a male voice says in a deep but somehow soft and rich baritone. "What would be the point of such a thing?"

"I know that it seems silly. It's not like anyone from around here will believe what they are listening to if they hear it. But... well, we can't go home and while we knew that when we chose to come here," says a soft female voice, "I still think that we need to remember where we came from."

"Why? Our lives are better here even with the threats around us, you can't argue that. We no longer need to wear glasses or contacts, either of us. You no longer need to worry about developing kidney stones," a soft sound of agreement echos in the background. "No real worries about most types of cancer any more and most of the illnesses that we might yet catch can be treated. There are only a few major ones out there to worry about and we both know how to protect against those."

"Can't say that there's 'galactic peace' though," a tang of bitterness can be heard in the female's voice.

"There will always be war," the male responds soothing. "'War never changes' remember? Besides, galactic peace would just be boring and stagnant. No changes brought on by natural strife? No new innovations while people scramble to do more with less? Dull."

There is a slow intake of breath followed rapidly by a soft, heavy sigh.

"I am well and truly glad that they make those things without nicotine." says the female voice with a teasing tone.

"Indeed. Besides, I've never had a problem setting aside such vices. Besides, these are flavored," another intake of breath followed by a heavy sigh. "Mint. Back to the subject though... you do realize that this is pointless. Even if anyone finds it and listens to it back home..."

"They... still wont believe what they have heard. But... that's the brilliance behind it though. One; who here would believe that we're from a plane of existence where all of this is just a story for peoples amusement? Two; only a handful of people might even be willing to believe it as truth back in our home dimension home."

"Exactly, so why do this at all?"

"Because I want to try to send it home. We might never be able to go back, but that wont stop me from finding a way to let my mum and dad and your mum and siblings know that we didn't just...disappear on them. You know that they wouldn't have found our remains amongst those lost in the explosion. They would have had questions about what happened. Why we weren't accounted for."

"They'll call it a fake you know and that's even if you can get it through the dimensional barriers. And your plan is reliant on the assumption that they are still alive. The Lore Keeper herself told us that time runs differently when across the different dimensions, confirming some of your own idle theories. Time only runs the same when you are within one of the neighboring timelines of the very dimension that you currently live in. Our families may very well be long dead by this point. Our own version of Earth might even be naught but a cold and lifeless block of rock."

"Possible. Even probable. But there is also the chance that only a few seconds have passed for them instead of the years that it has been for us. Regardless of whatever proves to be the reality, I still want to try. Please my Darkness, even if it's a false hope, let me hope that I can tell them not to worry about us. That we are as safe as we can be. As happy as we can be. Despite the threat looming over our heads."

A small sigh fills the air.

"At least you realize that this plan of yours might be pointless a pointless endeavor. Very well. Project Time Capsule will commence," a more thoughtful sigh escape the male. "Where do we start?"

"Comic-Con of course."

"Of course, my Light, of course..."

-End audio log-

-=-=-==*-*-/*/**-*-=-=-

We'd finally managed to arrange things. We had arrived at Comic-Con several hours ago and had started to check out the different sights. My fiance and I had only ever been able to visit Blizz-Con before now and had finally decided that a quick trip across the water on the ferry to Seattle for Comic-Con would be worth the money this year as a small vacation. I was currently dressed up as Shunsui Kyoraku and my fiance was dressed as Orihime. Both characters from the Bleach manga/anime series.

Ah, I do apologize. I haven't given you our names, have I?

My name is Lucian Mathias and my fiance's name is Lorraine Kuhlmeyer. As far as descriptions go, I stand at six foot five, have long brown hair that is usually pulled back in a loose tail and have a well tended goatee and mustache. My eyes are a dark enough brown that 'Raine often compares them to dark chocolate and, at a distance, might seem black at first glance. I've got Samoan blood, so I'm built big. Broad shoulders, tall and, even though I have a bit of a gut and look like an angry bear most days, I'm still more likely to simply loom over you and scare you into submission rather then outright hit someone. I don't start fights, but I sure as hell will end them.

I've got a job as a bouncer, so I have the 'Death Glare' down pat. The regular customers that frequent my work place all know not to mess with me and have a habit of warning any of the newbies, so it's an easy enough job. Don't go thinking I'm just a thug either. I've got a genius level IQ, absolutely love a good debate and enjoy reading and gaming. I'm trained as a Pharmacy A Technician and have even considered becoming a Pharmacist on occasion but ultimately decided against it. I've just got a bit of a lazy streak is all and prefer the night life to a day shift job like being a P-tech or Pharmacist would require of me. Besides, I've been a bouncer for long enough at a high-value bar that things were comfortable for me. I like playing games like the Mass Effect series, Res Evil, Zelda and more. A good story-line is preferred. Even enjoy a good stealth game like the Metal Gear series.

Lorraine in comparison, stands at roughly five foot five. She always, always, says that she stands at five foot six and argues vehemently for that last inch. I humor her most days, but even then I tease her about her being so tiny compared to me. She has bright red hair that's just this side of orange and has light brown eyes. She's got a little bit of a pudge herself. It doesn't bother her like it would some other girls that I've known over the years. She says she'd rather be a touch overweight then be like those who prefer the 'walking skeleton' look and I agree with the that sentiment. Honestly, who the hell likes the thought of being able to see their girl's ribs because she's literally underweight and malnourished? Eh, just my opinion, not important. Point is, she's hot enough that she didn't have to pick me.

Sometimes I still wonder why she did.

Anyway, she loves video games as much as I do and tends to go for anything with a good story-line just like I do, though she's admittedly not all that great with stealth games. It's hilarious listening to her play one of our recent games, Dishonored, all while trying to go through with no kills and not getting spotted. She's cute when she swears, mostly because she trips over insults when she gets really riled and sounds like she's stuttering. Should see some of the reactions she gets when we have friends over for the first time. The startled looks when this cute, sweet girl starts playing things like God of War. Priceless looks on their faces.

Still, there is one downside to her liking good story-line games. I've had to hold her on more than one occasion when she breaks down and starts crying because a favored character dies. For example; Mordin's death in Mass Effect 3.

She'd been going for a full Paragon run and, if your ratings high enough, Mordin sings that song of his as a kind of swan song. You know the one? 'I am the very model of a Scientist Salarian'? Broke her damn heart to hear him belting that out before he died. She couldn't play again for almost an hour. She mourned for what The Illusive Man and Cerebus itself could have been had TIM not fallen prey to indoctrination. It wasn't so much tears that cropped up at that realization, but more of a little bit of a rant at his foolishness in injecting himself with Reaper tech.

It's a little annoying on occasion. I'll be honest. They aren't real people. It's just a game, but hey... it's how she is and I love her both despite it and because of it because it means that she's got a good and open heart. She'd save the world if it meant her own life. Not that I'd ever let her do such a thing...

Back to Comic-Con though...

The weather that day was perfect; just that side of being too sunny but not hot enough thanks to a decent breeze to risk anyone overheating. Everyone was milling around in a large, flowing crowd. Most people were in costume like we were. 'Raine had her camera out and was taking photos like crazy, shutter-bug that she was during these kind of outings. Should see her zipping around a zoo. At any rate, we had our allotted spending money pulled from our accounts to buy a few souvenirs. The rest of our money was to remain untouched so we could pay bills and such.

Planning ahead and all that.

'Raine had been busy taking pictures of a group of Deadpool's when there was a sudden scream from behind us. I twisted around and fell into a defensive crouch. That scream had not been a happy one, but a true, terror-filled, 'THERE IS DANGER OVER HERE!' kind of scream. I caught sight of a man dressed... well, he looked almost like a homeless man but he had... shit. There were explosives of some sort wired around his chest. Enough of it that it didn't really matter what kind of explosive it was, it would cause serious damage to everything and everyone around him. He was screaming something, but I couldn't make out what it was that he was saying. Nor was I going to try to find out. I turned back around and grabbed 'Raine's arm as I started to run for one of the side paths that was closest to our location. I intent on getting us behind cover if I could. Cover... might be enough to help us survive this...

There was a sudden flash of light and I found myself suddenly wrenched backwards. I stumbled but managed to keep my feet. Containing a growl, I turned back to shout at 'Raine for trying to stop us, to tell her that we had to run and run now but... What I saw left me very confused.

'Raine was...frozen in place mid-step. Fear and the determination to keep up with me was writ clear in her eyes even though she was so... still. As I looked around, I realized that everyone else had somehow been frozen as well. Even the bomber was frozen with his thumb pressing down on the trigger. A man in military fatigues was frozen, hanging in the air and obviously caught mid-tackle by whatever had halted everything. A bizarre sense of manic relief flooded through me.

"Ha! Yata!" I shouted and raised one arm. For one, wild moment I though that somehow, someway, just maybe, I had managed to miraculously channel Hiro from the 'Heros' show.

There was another bright, but more contained flash to my right. I twisted around to look and saw what... well it looked as if it were a woman moving toward me but her form... shifted... oddly and on a constant basis. One moment she was Human. The next she looked like an Asari. Then some sort of squid-like being and now a weird kind of bird-person. I had to blink rapidly as my mind caught up with each shift in shape and... her...? lips curled upwards in a small smile. Her form finally stabilized when she came to a halt a few steps away from me, her shape settling definitively on a female form that seemed to be a cross between an Asari and a Zora. Disappointment filled me as I realized that this woman was the most likely cause of this odd, frozen bit of time.

"Hello young human," the woman's voice seemed like an odd echo of voices. Young girls. Women. Elderly ladies. "I am known as the Lore Keeper."

"...So?"

My tone was rather blase and that was, perhaps, maybe not the best thing to say, but I wasn't exactly in the best of moods either. My heart was still pounding wildly in my chest and even with the distraction in front of me, I kept looking back at the bomber. This Lore Keeper... lady...? didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to be amused by my reactions. Which did not help my mood one bit...

"I am here to offer you a choice young Mathias," she said in that strange multi-toned voice. "Stay, and you and all of those here will either die or be injured to such an extent that you will wish death..."

"Wish death how?" I interrupted her abruptly.

Again there was no sign of anger from her, merely that continued sense of amusement.

"Would you wish to continue to live if you were left unable to see? Unable to hear? Left without your legs? Without your arms? Without your mate?" she tilted her head as she looked at me and then at 'Raine. "Or perhaps you would be the sort to cover your mate's body with your own. While you would protect her from the worst of it, she would still be badly injured. On top of that, you would be lost to her. Dying in a noble sacrifice. Tell be, do you believe her to be strong enough to truly 'live' without you and not simply...'survive'? So many different variations of fate before you even now..."

"Don't you DARE threaten 'Raine," I growled at her in a low voice.

I shifted my stance out of my normal, if somewhat tense, slouch to my full height and towered over the lady... thing... Lore Keeper... person. She looked back at me with a raised brow and a faint, if sad, smile upon her lips.

"I am not the one here who threaten's your mate," she indicated the homeless man. "He is the threat here."

"But you can help me move her!" I firmly and I took a single, near-to-threatening step toward the woman.

She merely shook her head and held out her hands in a placating yet helpless kind of gesture.

"In truth, you have not actually moved from where you were frozen. At this point in time we are conversing in your mind. I am unable to halt what is happening, unless you choose the other option that I have available to you. That is the Law that I must follow. What any of my kind must follow. There is no other route I might take to interfere with what is happening around you."

"What do you mean? What choice are you giving me?" I asked, annoyance ringing clear in my voice.

"Allow me to explain something. Dimensional realities are tricky things, especially when you take into account those who are Time Travelers or Dimension Hoppers. Several dimensions can be affected by these kinds of travelers, sometimes in ways that will doom those dimensions, or at least the particular time-line, that the outsider visits. All because of intentional or even unintentional changes within said time-line."

"...And?" I crossed my arms. What she had said was... interesting, there was no doubt there, but she needed to get to this 'choice' soon or I was going to snap. She continued as if I hadn't interrupted her...

"And," she said with a faint chuckle, "on occasion that damage can be significant enough that it would alter not merely one, but multiple time-lines, causing them to collapse in on each other in a kind of... implosion if you will. My job as a Lore Keeper is to find those who ends are nigh and who are also capable of making the hard choices that will be needed in order to keep the time-line in question from spiraling so out of control that the other time-lines are damaged or destroyed. There are times in which said time-line can be repaired or stabilized... and times in which the only thing that can be done is keep the time-line stable enough that the only one destroyed is that particular dimensional time-line."

"So you're looking for a hero? Lady, I'm no Hero to go about saving the day," I scoffed.

"No. You are not. This is true. She is however, if she chooses to accept the offer," she indicated Raine. "Understand young Mathias, I am speaking to the both of you at the same time, even though it seems to you that she is standing still, just as frozen as the others in the area. I need you both to complete the task set before us, if you are willing to accept my offer that is. The One who Works to Save All, the Hero and the One who Chooses the Many over the Few, the Necessary. I believe that the both of you can help me save a particular Dimension and all the variant time-lines that neighbor it so closely."

"Wait...so..." I blinked at her in minor confusion. "Are you saying that if I choose to go and she does not, then I will appear to die to her, leaving her alone and... and vise versa?"

"Yes," came the simple response

"But if we both choose to go... what happens then? What happens to the rest of the people here?" I asked carefully.

"Then by the very Law that I follow, I can reduce the affects of the bomb," she indicated the bomber with one hand. "Those here will still be injured, yes, but all will live in return for your payment, your willing sacrifice to aid a Greater Cause. Both of you will become 'missing persons' to this world, lost in the panic and the shuffle of the attack."

"But..." I tilted my head. "Wouldn't time pass differently for other Dimensions? We could be gone for only a minutes, right? Help you and come home?"

"It will be a one way trip. The time difference that does exist will mean nothing to either of you," she chuckled softly. "You both ask surprisingly similar questions."

"She's barraging you with her theories on time and dimension isn't she?" I asked with a faint smile.

'Raine had a long standing hypothesis in her head that she described as a 'record effect' when it came to time and dimension. If you will, a record has notches and each dipped notch could represent a particular dimension and all its' individual time-lines. Each raised notch is the barrier that prevents the dimensions from colliding against each other. The further out one goes, the more likely one is to potentially come across a 'myth world'. Not only that, but the further out one travels, the slower time itself will go. One minute in an 'inner' dimension could thus be one year, or more, in an 'outer' dimension. The very center would then potentially be a hub dimension where there is no true concept of 'time'.

Was it possible that this being, this 'Lore Keeper', was from that center hub that 'Raine believed in?

"Oh yes," she said with a grin. "And to clarify, that is a 'yes' to both of your questions."

It took a moment for me to realize what she'd meant by that.

"Hey now! Out of my head!" I glared at her.

"Surface thoughts that are all but shouted at me are hard to miss young Mathias and as we are conversing 'in' your head, it is rather hard for me to remain 'out' of it," she said with an unapologetic shrug.

"Fine," I said with a faint glower. "What happens when we get to this mystery dimension of yours?"

"I will be able to alter things enough that a background can be created for each of you to explain your presence in that universe," she said. "As far as anyone in that dimension would be concerned, you will have been born there. I will also allow you to have the ability to have access to an end goal. Something that, once the danger has passed and if you live, will be your lively-hood from then on. You can also take what you have on you at this time along with you to use or sell as you please."

"Will you tell me what world we will be going to?" I asked.

"Not until you make your choice," she said softly.

I growled softly at the answer and then looked at 'Raine's form. Staying would obviously be the bad choice, especially when once considered the explosive that was about to go off. I was not leave her alone to do something foolish either. The Lore Keeper... well, 'she' was right to call my Lady Light a 'Hero'. She had that kind of foolish, optimistic mentality that, if pressed, meant that she would try to save someone even if it meant putting herself in the way of danger. If I wasn't there to stop her... then she'd likely get herself killed by trying to 'do the right thing'. I sighed and turned back to glare at the 'woman' in front of me.

"Can you tell me her choice?" I asked in a low voice.

"No," she said sadly. "Not until you have chosen your own path to follow."

"She wouldn't leave me to fight alone and I wont leave her to make a fool's choice in order to save someone," I muttered.

"What is your choice?" the 'woman' asked in a gentle tone.

I squared my shoulders and nodded my head.

"I'll go," I said firmly.

There was another flash of light and 'Raine was suddenly standing by my side instead of frozen in place. She let out a relieved shout at seeing me and hugged me tight around the waist as tears of relief in her eyes.

"Hey... hey now my Little Light. I'm ok. Stop crying," I wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Sorry..." 'Raine said. She backed up and wiped at her eyes. I gave a small, swift swat to her bottom at that.

"What did I say about the 'sorry's'?" I asked in a teasing tone.

She giggled, a soft hiccuping giggle, and then grabbed my hand firmly in her own smaller grasp. We both turned around to look at the Lore Keeper.

"I will tell you this; Some things are meant to happen. Some things cannot be allowed to change. The world that I am sending you to live in has three known 'installments'. In as far as you are concerned. You will not be able to change some things. I reiterate this to you now, so that you do not mourn for that which you cannot change. Those that you cannot save," she said that while looking directly at 'Raine. "Everything within the 'first act' must occur without your interference. This is both to keep the time-line stable and because our enemy is not trying to alter those events. You will need to focus. To prepare. To ready yourself to join the 'focal point' of that dimensional universe but only at the right point in time."

"Universe?" 'Raine asked with a blink. "So we're not just going to an alternate version of Earth?"

"No, not just to an alternate Earth," she smiled and chuckled. "Though, you may very well visit this universe's Earth at some point in time during your travels. You will be going to the Dimension of a 'game' that you know as 'Mass Effect'."

"Oh? I already know my 'end goal' then!" I said and I laughed, darkly amused.

"What's that love?" 'Raine looked up at me and I could see the Lore Keepers amusement grow. She'd already realized my intent if she really was 'in' our heads.

"I'll start off, if possible, with trying to become a Specter, but that'll just be my cover," I said with a cold grin.

My grin widened further still when 'Raine tilted her head to the side with a small, confused frown.

"What, cover for becoming the Shadow Broker?" she asked.

"No, too small Little Light. You are thinking far too small," I looked down at 'Raine and kissed her forehead. She frumped at me and I laughed as I looked back up to the Lore Keeper.

"My main 'goal' Lore Keeper," she held out her hands in a kind of 'hit me with it' gesture. "I want to replace Jack Harper as the Illusive man."

'Raine face-palmed. The abrupt, and perfect, reaction caused me to burst into loud, dark laughter.

-=-=/*/*-=-=/*/*-=-=/*/*

Hope everyone enjoys!

Review please!


	3. Chapter Two: Ironing out the Details. 'Raine POV

AN: Someone Pm'd me and asked why I'm not covering the events of ME. I am and I'm not. One, I think those events will be needed to be left alone in order to shape what kind of person Shepard will be in my story and will prevent the SI's from changing how she develops. Two, the SI's need their own development and they'll need more time then just the year during ME's events. Three, honestly the last part is that I haven't actually played more then a single mission of ME when a friend was visiting when I was younger and I never got around to playing it in full so I know almost none of the dialog and the like other then what I've read in other fanfics and what I've read from the ME WIKI. Love ME2 and ME3, just never felt like going back to play ME all the way through.

Now that's not to say some things wont change for ME itself, some of her choices wont just be the normal choices we are used to. Just that the SI's will have nothing to do with Shepard and her choices.

Exits done as of 06/2017

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/*/*/*/**-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter Two: Ironing out the Details. 'Raine POV

-Begin audio Log-

Soft laughter echoes through the air.

"I was not expecting you to say you wanted to be TIM of all things you know. I'd thought of a few things, but not that."

"Come now Little Light, you know me and how I tend to manage things. If I had the chance to hold any kind of power in any 'game' or 'what if' scenario I would be the one behind the throne. The one managing things from the shadows."

"True, which is why I'd first thought you'd say something about the Shadow Broker. Still... Tim?"

"Still nothing Little Light. It was the right call and you know it," there was a slow intake of breath, followed by a soft sigh. "Time to explain your own thoughts about the Lore Keeper."

"Knucklehead. Fine. Let's see..."

-End audio log-

-=-=-=*-*-/*/*-=-=-=-

A scream that sent us into a frantic run for safety. A sudden suspension of time and then the equally abrupt appearance of a weird female who calls herself 'The Lore Keeper'. I could only imagine at that point that was either comatose or dying and that what was going on around me was some sort of 'death dream'. Regardless of the how behind the events going on, the Lore Keeper had some very interesting things to say to me. Just a basic explanation regarding herself and these Dimension Hopper's left me with so many questions.

About my own 'record theory' and if it was close to being accurate. About where she came from and if she lived in the 'Hub' that I had imagined at the center of things. About Dimension Hoppers, natural or otherwise, and how they could exist. How time differed between realm to realm. So many questions running through my mind along those lines and more.

She was nice enough to confirm that my 'record' theory was accurate in several ways, yet off in many others. She refused to clarify what points I'd gotten wrong in my theory however, something about figuring it out for myself if I had the time and inclination. In pressing her for more information, I found that she was indeed from that the 'Hub' or 'Void' dimension that I'd imagined being at the 'center of all realities'. She'd been chosen from amongst her people, a time-less species that never aged, to act as one of the Lore Keeper's. Their duty was to monitor the multitude of dimensions and their time lines, to make sure that any who might travel through time or across the dimensions didn't screw up the entire dimensional 'branch' to the point where it would all collapse.

Time and Dimension flowed, similar yet dissimilar to the flow of a river. A single pebble would only cause a few ripples and both would remain stable. Drop a fucking boulder into the river and you just might destroy the river all together, split the river in two or cause flooding as the flow of the river is diverted towards a city or town. Time Traveler's and Dimensional Hoppers, natural or otherwise, could act as either a pebble or a boulder... or in some cases a damned nuke. If they lost themselves to madness then they could potentially affect and damage, if not outright destroy, multiple dimensions at once.

Something that the Lore Keeper's worked to prevent constantly.

When she told me that she needed our help and that the whole mission would be to stop a dimensional hopper gone mad, I paled. Damn near panicked. I'd recently finished reading a comic, 'Deadpool VS Marvel'. In it, Deadpool goes nuts and starts killing everyone in the Marvelverse, going so far as to travel through other Marvel time-lines to do the same thing. The comic ended with him appearing in the Marvel studios, ready to kill the artists in a lethal fit of 'fight the power/down with Big Brother'. There was the automatic thought that we'd be facing such a foe.

"Umm... Lore Keeper," I asked hesitantly. "We aren't facing a crazed Deadpool, are we?"

She blinked at me in surprise and then chuckled softly.

"No," she said in a soothing, motherly tone. "He has already been dealt with. Nor would you have to worry about him travelling to this Dimension nor the one you will be going to. The machine that he was using functions under different Dimensional Laws. Not only that, but it ceased to function upon his arrival to the 'Author's World' that mirror's your own. He effectively trapped himself and we were able to deal with him from there."

"And all those lives lost?" I asked hesitantly. "Couldn't you have stopped him before he reached the 'Author's World'?"

"No," she shook her head sadly. "Some things have a set course to them. Some events are meant to happen in one way or another. The dimensions he traversed were along outer-dimensions from his own, where time passes at a slower rate. While we could have stopped him, those he slew were already going to die from other disasters. The lives lost already slated for death."

I frowned.

"It's like there isn't any free will at all," I said softly.

"There is... and paradoxically, there is not," she said in an equally soft tone. "Some events will happen regardless of what other people do. A volcano will go off when the pressure has built high enough. Earthquakes work the same way. A falling meteor's path cannot always be predicted, known or even halted. The most one can do in these situations is plan around the events that are coming, if possible to do so. It need not always be the same person who leads the way out of times of trouble. It need not always be the same people who die to an unavoidable contagion. Inversely, some lives must be preserved. Maintained. For in those cases only one particular soul can guide the way out of the darkness. Some lives must end so that others survive."

"I can understand that," I said thoughtfully. "Don't like it, but I can understand it. So for the world we are going to... Inner or Outer Dimension?"

"Inner. Compared to your own at least," she said softly. "Events have already passed. Time's course already set. Some things can be changed, pebbles in the river. Some things cannot. If you choose to assist me in maintaining what cannot be changed, then you will have the chance to live your life out elsewhere. If you both choose to stay, then you will both die a painful death. If your mate chooses to go, then you will live. You will be hurt, but you will live."

I let out a sigh and forced myself to relax enough to seriously contemplate the choices she had put before me. Stay and die a painful death, stay and live but with my love 'dead' or go on a 'mission' which could very well kill me. Well, those were pretty damn sucky options to put it mildly.

"Why me? Why us?" I asked as I indicated Lucian who was still frozen mid-run in front of us.

"To put it simply, I need a Hero and a Necessary," she said with a wave of her hand. "A Necessary is one who will do what needs be done even if sacrifices are required. A Hero however, acts to save all that they can. That would be your own personality. You would save who you could even if it is a Time Locked Event."

"Like finding a way to save Gallifrey in the Doctor Who universe," I said with a snap of my fingers. "Is that what you mean by 'time locked'?"

"Yes, exactly that. Very good," the Lore Keeper smiled at me and the smile reminded me of my mother when she would praise me for a job well done. I blushed at the praise.

"And Lucian?" I asked. "He has the 'Necessary' personality that you need, right?"

"Correct. He is the counter to your Hero nature. A Hero and a Necessary balance each other out and we always try to find a counter to the 'Hero'," her expression briefly darkened. "I will admit that this is not always possible. There are times when we can only find one or the other personality to choose or times in which one of a chosen pair chooses to remain behind and not get involved."

"I can understand that," I said with a tilt of my head. "Not everyone wants to clean up someone else's mess even if there is a decent reward at the end of said task."

"Well put," she acknowledged with a nod of her head. "Be aware that the Necessary is more than just the one who makes those hard choices of the 'many' versus the 'few or the one', but also acts to stop the Hero from attempting to change what would be considered a 'Locked Event'. If a Hero tries to stop such an event, they might well perish or worse, cause the very collapse that we are trying to prevent. There are times in which a Dimensional Hopper or Time Traveler tries to arrange such a catastrophe."

"I can understand that. It would... I mean, if I tried to save both Kaiden and Ashley when at least one of them has to end up dead for the Time-line to remain stable, then things might... implode essentially?" she nodded at my questioning tone. "And a Necessary would be more ready to say... save whichever person is with the Salarians at the time, or vice versa. It all depends on what choices keep the Time-line stable, right?"

"You are correct," she said in a gentle tone.

"The many versus the one. I...I'd like to think that I could make that kind of a choice but," I winced and shrugged my shoulders. The thought of actually making that kind of decision...

"I believe that you could," she said, "but it would haunt you. There is the possibility that it would even cripple you when it comes to later choices. A Hero does all they can to save everyone, but failing wounds them deeply."

I flinched at the thought, knowing that she was right regarding the way I'd react. It's stupid in a way, but I had a cat when I was younger. He got into a bad fight with a dog and we had to tend him back to health. He'd ended up with a nasty bite wound on his neck. We didn't have the money to take him to a vet at the time, so we did all that we could to tend to the wound ourselves. I'd been happy, because it looked like he was getting better. Sadly, the wound had gotten infected despite our efforts and he ended dying due to blood infection.

I'd been a mess in the days after his death, and that was just from being unable to save my CAT. I knew that even if I did all that I could to save a person and still failed them... it would hurt emotionally. Hell, that was one of the main reasons that I couldn't go into a medical profession. I knew myself well enough to know that I wouldn't be able to handle the stress of those kind of jobs. Instead of people, I work as a Junior Mechanic at Ralph's. It was easier to fix cars and computers then was to fix people. Besides which, most people don't cry over their vehicles or computers if they aren't repairable.

I sighed softly and pushed my hair back behind my ear as I thought. I finally looked back up at the woman.

"You have a point. I know myself well enough that I can see that happening if I'm not careful," I said softly and I flashed a weak smile her way. "I'll go. I know Lucian. Neither of us would choose to just up and die nor would we leave the other behind. I'll follow my Darkness and will kick this D-Hopper of yours in the ass."

There was a flash of light and Lucian was suddenly standing beside me, unfrozen. I teared up and grabbed him in a tight hug. He chuckled and returned the hug. I snuggled close and then pulled back with an apology, only to get a small swat to the bum. I had a habit of apologizing. A lot. Enough that he'd gotten tired of me saying 'sorry' all the time and he'd started to playfully swat my rear for each one that came out of my mouth. Especially if an apology wasn't necessary.

I grinned at him and listened as she told us more about where we were going. When I heard our destination was the Mass Effect universe, I tilted my head in thought. I figured out fairly quickly that I'd personally want to have some medical training, something beyond basic first aid for that universe. Even though I'd turned away from the medical field in leu of becoming a mechanic in our own 'verse, I still enjoyed the thought of helping people. It helped that the tech in the Mass Effect universe was of a far better quality than that of our world. It might still lead to some heartache later on of course, especially if I was unable to help someone that could be helped by said skills, but it would be a good idea to have more hands trained for emergencies. Especially given the things that both of us knew about and could thusly prepare for.

After getting that kind of training, or during said training, I wanted sniper rifle training. I'd always loved sniper rifles and tended to work with a sniper or thief's mindset whenever I played games. Mind you, I wasn't all that great at stealth games that didn't have a kind of leveling system for the skill, but I did enjoy them enough to know that there was a distinct amount of practicality and advantage to being trained so.

Last, I wanted to have tech training. I wanted to be a ship mechanic/tech geek like Tali. I was already mechanically inclined so that shouldn't be too difficult to manage over all. That way, I would have the skills to patch up either people or machines given the situation. I had another thought about what I might want to do if we were successful in this endeavor, but Lucian's laughter brought me out of my musing. I looked over at him in confusion.

When he said he wanted to replace TIM... and I knew he was serious about it too given the situation were were in... I face-palmed. I sighed softly in exasperation and shook my head.

"He... he can't do that can he? It would mess things up if he became TIM right?" I asked over his laughter, fighting back the urge to elbow him in the side.

"There must always be an Illusive Man, but must he be Jack Harper?" she looked me in the eyes and then shook her head . The small smile that she gave me didn't relieve me. Not at all. "For what needs to be done to keep this dimensional time-line intact, it is not strictly necessary that 'TIM' be Jack Harper, just that there is a 'TIM' and by extension; Cerberus."

"But Cerberus becomes the Reaper's Trojan Horse!" I said, panic lacing through my voice.

The Lore Keeper just continued to smile at me reassuringly.

"There will be, must be, a Trojan Horse for certain events to happen, this is undoubtably true," Lucian said as crossed his arms, his self-satisfied smirk still in place. "Like the events of Sanctuary on Horizon. However, this does not mean it will be Cerberus acts in such a manner, does it Lore Keeper? If you have a rogue D-hopper trying to damage the time-line, then you will have to allow for certain rules or events to be bent to suit the situation at hand. And honestly, as far as I'm concerned, Jack's been affected by Reaper tech since before the start of the first Mass Effect story. Cerberus is already a Trojan Horse."

"Um?" I blinked up at Lucian in confusion for a moment before I remembered what he was talking about. "Right, you're talking about the events of Mass Effect: Evolution? The Artifact they were around during that time?"

"Exactly," Lucian said with a nod. "He may not have been around it all that long, but it doesn't take long for such an artifact to affect people, especially if it is active. Saren wasn't around it for a huge period of time either before Jack and his team caught up to him, now was he? We also know that it was Reaper tech because of what one of his team mates was turned into after getting hit by the blast."

I nodded my head in understanding and he continued. The Lore Keeper remained silent, listening to his logic with a small smile.

"As such, we know that even if you expose yourself in small dosages to such artifacts," he said, "you are STILL exposing yourself to it. Another fact is that he knew about the derelict reaper before he sent Shepard to it. He knew how it was affecting people. Did he ever visit it himself personally? He might have, for all we know. Either for a few moments at a time or longer. Remember how much of a hard on he had for getting the collectors base at the end of ME2?"

"Yeah, that was pretty messed up," I said with a wince.

"It was," he acknowledged. "He knows that it's dangerous tech. He knows exactly what that tech can do to his people when under long term exposure and he hadn't just be throwing in grunts to test what happens to the lab rats either. He'd put in high rank scientists to study the derelict! That, in a word, was foolish. Also, consider this; Jack Harper was just a highly trained, very intelligent Merc. After being near the one artifact, he's suddenly revealed to be this brilliant mastermind capable of building an effective shadow organization in such a short amount of time? Doesn't seem all that brilliant when you think about what he wanted to do at the end of things, now does it?"

I tilted my head to the side and realized he had a point. Even by the end of ME3, they had no real way to 'shut down' a fully indoctrinated person other then by killing them. And what TIM would propose would be long term exposure to hundreds of scientists as they examined the derelict in question. Without a fool-proof way of defeating the indoctrination process, having any reaper tech on hand, even the supposedly 'inactive' tech like the derelict, would be the equivalent of willing handing your only weapon over to your enemy so they can kill you with it.

"You... you have a point Lucian," I said shakily and he nodded.

He turned back to the Lore Keeper.

"TIM must exist," Lucian continued. "This is because Cerberus itself must exist so that the Lazarus Project can be completed and Shepard can be reborn stronger then before. 'We have the technology, we can rebuild him or her'. With someone else other then an already indoctrinated puppet on the Cerberus throne, it may very well be able to be one of the biggest assets at Shepard's fingertips. Especially if we need to act to counter the D-hopper's machinations."

"You are catching on. That's good," the Lore Keeper nodded her head slowly, looking pleased with Lucian's speech

"What about Shepard though?" I asked warily. "She was around Reaper tech herself."

"True enough 'Raine, but never longer then the time it takes to complete a mission," Lucian responded with a nod anf a frown. "The derelict Reaper and the Collector base being the most concerning incidents. Most of the artifacts she runs across, or will run across, are Prothean in nature, not Reaper. I admit that it is a concern."

"Shepard is not immune to the effects of indoctrination," the Lore Keeper said softly. "But she has some resistances to it. Throughout all of the multiple time-lines, 'The Shepard' is always there. Male or female. Paragon or Renegade. That branch of the universe has created a 'Shepard' for every cycle that has passed and for every time-line that exists. This does not always mean that 'The Shepard's' efforts are successful. But they exist. Every time the Reapers have come, the Universe had tried to counter their misguided programming."

"That's... interesting," I said with a thoughtful hum. She chuckled.

"As you know," she continued, "all of those that came before this 'Shepard' have failed in their task. Outside of the first few, they have not fallen to indoctrination despite the efforts of the Reapers. I will tell you why, as I know the answer because of my role as a Lore Keeper . The 'Shepard's' all share the same soul."

Lucian and I fell silent at that startling revelation. I shook my head sadly after a few moments.

"I get it. Immunity built into his or her soul memory," I let out another hum and Lucian echoed me. "If I may? What stopped all the other attempts? The one's that did not involve failure due to indoctrination. The government of that time? Simply a lack of time? Not enough troops?"

"Many times the government's of that time period showed an unwillingness to listen," she said sadly. "Other times it has been, as you say, the simple lack of time. Recall that if Shepard did not stop Saren from turning the citadel into relay for the Reapers to use, that they would not have had those years to prepare before the full onslaught. The Reapers were forced to travel toward the habitated planets via slower methods. It was only through the efforts of the last 'Shepard' that the 'Keepers' were reprogrammed to not automatically start the 'harvest program'."

"Thus setting the stage for 'our' Shepard's success," I finished with a nod of my head. It sounded reasonable.

"And even then, most of those prior governments probably didn't listen to the warnings. That alone could have cost them the cycle. Recall that it took Garrus talking to his father to even get the small task force he had to start forming any kind of tactical plan," Lucian said with a frown. "It's a lose/lose situation each time and yet enough progress is made for the next 'generation' to build on."

"Wait," I said suddenly, "You said that the 'Shepard's' share the same soul. Is it the same soul across all the different time-lines? Can a soul exist across multiple time-lines? Or do you mean that there is a soul unique to each time-line?"

I looked back at the Lore Keeper. She was shaking her head and laughing softly.

"I am sorry, but no more questions," she looked at my fiance, her face serious. "Lucian, Specter as cover is out of the question. The second Specter must be Kaiden or Ashley, depending on which one lives. There will be events that only they can act upon. However, once the changes I must made to you are complete and your bodies put through the normal vaccinations and alterations that most soldiers have, I can put you through the N7 program as your cover. It will be up to you to follow the path you desire from there."

She then turned to me.

"And what do you want for yourself?" she asked softly.

"Ship Tech like Tali," I said in a confidant tone, "but I would like to also have Sniper training and some basic medical training. Enough to be a nurse but not a Doctor. I also have... one more question if you would allow it? It's pertaining to explaining our own knowledge..."

"I know your question and it is a reasonable one to ask," she said with a smile.

"Right then," I coughed and then looked at Lucian. He'd raised a brow at me. "We know that there is a type of Post-cognitive ability thanks to Javik. Are there any Post/Pre cognitive's, real ones, counted amongst the humans of the Mass Effect universe? It would help if I could explain my knowledge, my 'bad feelings' to Shepard when we join him or her."

"Hm," she tilted her head at me. "Other then the Prothean's, Post- and Pre-cognitive abilities are almost non-existent. Only the Asari and Human species have shown the ability in the current cycle and even then it is rare in Asari to the point of being legend. It is even rarer in Human's, despite many who pretend to be as such. It can be a logical reason for why you have the knowledge that you have, but you will have to be careful how you present the 'ability' to others. And, as the future as you know it will differ, it will be wise for you to focus on past events. If you are going to act as if you have this ability as part of your 'background', many will know of your ability and will covet it. This will add an extra layer of risk to your life, but it can be done. You will have to have received 'specialized training' under the Asari to 'control' your ability."

"Got it," I nodded at the reasoning behind her words.

Such a rare 'ability' could be valuable to others. It would stand to reason that I would have needed training to 'shut off' random, uncontrolled visions. A lot of different stories explain that cognitive people are not able to control their abilities without severe training. But, as I would only have specific knowledge, I would not be as effective as others might assume.

"That can also be the reasoning for putting another Ship tech on the Normandy at least," Lucian said thoughtfully.

"Oh, quit with your plotting!" I said with a amused huff.

"No," Lucian responded with a smirk.

"Here, these are for you," she said, cutting off the playful spat we were about to get into.

With a small flash of light, two little thin bracelets appeared in the Lore Keepers hands. I let out a soft squeal and grabbed the one she handed to me, slipping it around my wrist eagerly. Immediately upon fastening the bracelet into place, the normal Omni-tool glow surrounded my hand and 'welcomed' me to the user tutorial. Lucian slipped his on with a small roll of his eyes at my eagerness.

"You will be placed in the year 2178," she said. "That will be enough time to train for the paths you wish to follow. You will receive notifications from me on occasion letting you know what Shepard's choices are through the events of ME in 2183. Then you will join Shepard when she is revived in 2185. At least, one of you will, if Lucian's choice in paths is successful."

"What, no guarantee of success?" Lucian said with a raised brow.

"Not for that path, your N7 training as 'cover' can be done easily, but to become TIM? That will be significantly harder for you to achieve," A small 'screen' appeared in front of the Lore Keeper and our new Omni-tools pinged. "Now, this timeline's Shepard is Female, Spacer origin and is a War Hero. Also she is classified as a Soldier and can handle any and all weapons. Once you arrive you will also be able to view your own backgrounds. Review the information and memorize it, it will be your life from this point on."

A soft sigh escapes the Lore Keeper and she gives us a small sad smile.

"For this I am sorry," she said in a soft voice.

"For what?" Lucian asks warily as I grab onto his hand again.

"The pain."

The next thing I knew was blinding light, the sense of falling and pure agony. It was worse then anything I'd ever known before. The only thing I could think to compare it to, was one of my kidney stone attacks but instead of the pain being centered in my lower abdomen, it was all over and it hurt. I screamed, at least I think I did, before everything blissfully went dark.

-=-=-/*/*/**-*-=-=-=

yay another chapter done!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Learning the ropes. Lucian POV.

yay next chappie!

edits done as of 06/2017. Thank you all once more.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 3: Learning the ropes. Lucian POV.

-Begin audio log-

"I've wondered on occasion..." Says the male voice.

"Whats that?" says the female voice, curiosity lacing her tone.

"How much pleasure would Jack have taken from that level of pain?"

There is a long silence followed by a exasperated sigh.

"Only you would think of something like that."

"Needed something to think of to ignore the pain, I've got a higher pain threshold then you..."

-End audio log-

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/*/*/*/=-=-=-=-=-=-

The pain was intense and the light burned so brightly that I thought for a moment that I would be permanently blinded by the end of it. I'm quite certain I bit through my lip at one point to hold back a roar of pain and had just enough reasoning ability left to think that Jack would probably have gotten a kick out of this kind of pain before I passed out.

I woke with a jolt and sat up abruptly only to hit my head against some kind of metal with a very loud 'clunk' sound. I groaned and fell back against what felt like a mattress. I heard unfamiliar male laughter from the left of me and opened one slowly to glare at where the annoying laughter originated. I could just make out the blurry form of a male leaning against a door frame.

"Heya mate, nice job there." The male said in an australian accent.

"Fuck off..." I muttered as I sat up a little slower, the other guy just let out another bark of laughter.

I noted that what I had struck was an upper bunk bed. I shook my head again for a moment cursing my height and looked around slowly. I was in some sort of barracks room and the room was very spartan in design. There was barely anything to act as decoration other then a clock on the wall and a single picture attached to the wall next to the upper bunk. The picture was of a group of different species females, human, asari and turian all in equivalent bathing suits on a beach and that caused me to blink for a moment in surprise at the sight.

"Anyway, grubs ready, don't want to miss out on our first real meal in months. Those damn MRE's haven't improved over the years."

I rubbed at my eyes and blinked a few more times, the room finally coming into focus.

'Wait...' I thought to myself startled. 'I can see?'

I reach up to see if I'm wearing my glasses, true I didn't have them on me at Comic Con, but without them I can't see clearly at a distance. Sure enough, they aren't there. I blink in surprise and look around the room slowly. Everything was in sharp relief even at a distance. I grinned and laughed softly to myself. The first 'gift' from the Lore Keeper, my vision was fixed. I wondered if she'd repaired it to regular 20/20 or if it was better. I needed to check my medical records later. But that could wait. Where was 'Raine?

I frowned and glanced down at my omni-tool which was flashing at me. After going through the quick tutorial, rather simplistic user interface actually, I found several messages waiting for me. I ignored the ones from LK and focused on the one from 'Raine opening it quickly.

_-My Darkness,_

_I've been in the ME universe for a few days now. This is absolutely amazing though! Guess what?_

_I'm on one of the Quarian Live ships! I've was even given a human version of their suits! One of their military men, Kel'el vas Qwib Qwib, that ship name still makes me giggle, is teaching me basic fire arms skills and sniper skills. Get this though, I'm on the RAYYA! And I'm learning my tech skills along-side Tali'zorah! How sweet is that?_

_I had to bite my tongue to keep from squealing like a blasted fan-girl when I realized who was going to be my fellow student. Though the other student with us is a dick, Rhys'til. 'Human filth this' and 'walking contaminant' that. But I ignore him for the most part even though I want to give him a swift kick sometimes. He's getting gun training too so I'm stuck with his smarmy attitude more then I'd like. He's in a bit of trouble as it is._

_Anyway, seems I've already gone through all the 'training' with the Asari for my 'cognitive' abilities. I bloody well trained at the Ardat Yakshi Temple, how nuts is that? I think, if this is the same Falere, then I'm friends with one of Samara's daughters. Bloody hell though, if I'm reading this message from her right then she 'likes me' likes me, but she also asks if I've heard from my 'army man' so that's a bit of relief, everyone knows I'm taken and I don't have to worry about her flirting turning serious._

_Apparently cognitive abilities are so rare that only a few know how to train to 'ignore' the visions, still get them, but you can basically force yourself not to be 'paralized' by them which is what happens to Asari with the gift. Also once you have a vision it's there for good. So while I might forget what I had for breakfast, I'd never forget 'seeing' a certain Commander save her pilot at the cost of her own life if I shook the 'pilots' hand. Isolated Eidetic Memory is what they called it._

_Ack, I've got to go. We're learning a hacking program and it's my turn at it. Wish me good luck!_

_Love you!_

_PS: A lot of my past is still the same even though it's been updated. 'IT' still happened. Also my parents 'passed away' some years back. Blue Suns attack on the ship they were travelling on. What's your past look like?-_

I laughed softly at the rambling nature of her letter and closed out of it to move to the other messages from LK. Opening the one labelled 'Medical' I was able to review my current medical history. My vision was 20/15, weight still around 250 lbs and a glance down showed I still had a slight pudge but not much of one, it was replaced mostly by muscle. No biotics but I have some top of the line heavy skin weave apparently. I'd had minimal injuries over my years of training and service. LK left a note that she had 'implanted' knowledge of my 'weapons of choice' in this world. Shotgun for up close and assault rifle for normal fights with a pistol as backup.

I leaned back a bit at that and thought about my weapons to see if what she said was true. A soldier would have intimate knowledge of how to take apart, repair and put back their weapons in record time. I could do that with my old Smith & Wesson back home, but this new equipment?

Sure enough when I thought about 'my' shotgun a M-300 Claymore came to mind. Low ammo clip but one of the most powerful shotguns of the current year. Krogan in origin and something I only used if enemies got too close. Highly reliable in close combat and sure to take out an enemy in one hit, or at least disable a Krogan long enough to finish them off or retreat.

I could mentally go through all the steps of cleaning and maintaining my weapons and found that as I thought of it my hands were actually moving on their own as if I actually had the gun in front of me. I grinned to myself in satisfaction. Not only did she give me the knowledge but the muscle memory as well.

It explained the pain very well, made it a worthwhile trade off in fact. She'd altered our bodies enough so that we could be placed into this world seamlessly and it would have been very questionable for a soldier in the N7 program to not know how to use and maintain his weapons. 'Raine could probably use basic tech skills and would 'know' whatever meditation techniques they would have 'taught' her.

I closed my medical file and opened the one labeled 'Service History'. I'd served with a military/scientist team under the designation of...wait...seriously? LK had to have been screwing with me.

My team was the Biological Specimen Acclimation Alliance. The frickin B.S.A.A.! Our primary mission was to protect a group of scientists whose job was creating any cures to rare illnesses that were cropping up among the human race at random intervals due to interaction with alien species. Thus assisting with safe acclimation and integration into alien environs. They were actually trying to work with the Council races on some of their own rare illnesses like Kepral's Syndrome for the Drell. It was an ambitious program actually.

I groaned and rubbed at my eyes though. If I ended up having to fight a B.O.W. or a Tyrant out here I was done. Bad enough we were going to be dealing with the ME version of zombies, Husks which could be pretty damn vicious depending on which species they originated from, but if there really ended up being an organization called Umbrella working on a 'T-virus' I was done, pack it up, grab 'Raine and hightail it to a world with no spacefaring life D.O.N.E. done.

I sighed and looked back over the file. I let out a soft laugh of amusement when I found that the BSAA was named purposefully as a joke because one of those in charge had been a fan of 'old school' zombie games, specifically Res Evil/Biohazard, but it's job was still rather serious despite the intended humor of the name.

My file showed that most of the time I and my team were on protection duty for the scientists while they worked on cures for said rare diseases and on occasion were attacked mid-route with a cure or their bases attacked to prevent them from actually making a cure successfully. My specific unit of four men had survived and successfully fought off numerous attacks on the scientists assigned to us. I'd then been nominated to the N7 program for courage under fire, our Captain having been disabled during the most recent fire fight. I'd kept my cool, got our Captain to cover and then successfully held off and then driven back the enemy forces, Eclipse, despite the heavy odds against us. And all without any loss of life of our team or the scientists we were there to protect. I'd been hailed as a tactical genius for that victory and promoted to Lieutenant Commander.

Currently I was training with three other nominees. Lucas Dundee from Australia, Sniper with extensive blade training and biotic expert. Jillian Ripley, technical engineer, well known for tactical placement of turrets and stealth attacks. And lastly Roco Chief, all around weapons expert and pilot/driver. All sitting at the rank of Lieutenant Commander like myself.

I looked around after closing my omni-tool and found that I was no longer wearing my Comic Con outfit but basic fatigues, my costume was instead hanging on a hanger from the top railing of the bunk bed. I stood and walked over to it, finding it in good condition. I reached into my pockets and found the tickets, only they were dated 2178. I blinked in surprise and did a quick extranet search and found that Comic Con did indeed still exist in this day and age for the ME universe. From what I could tell it looked like 'Raine and I had met up during my short shore leave allotted to me before starting up with my N7 training and before she went to get training from the Quarians.

I reached into my back pocket and felt that my wallet was still there. I pulled it out and found the funds for the trip still within. I blinked and then grinned wondering what the rate would be for old world money collectors wanting to buy almost mint condition twenty dollar bills. I opened my Omni-tool and started searching for a auction site as I left the room and my body instinctively followed the smell of fresh food cooking once I entered the hall.

I gave a soft, dark chuckle when I realised that the five hundred I had in twenties would net me almost four hundred thousand credits to a collector. Twenty-five twenty dollar bills, with each one alone being worth sixteen thousand credits. It was a damn sweet chunk of change considering from what I could tell one Credit would be the equivalent of one dollar. I looked over the shipping methods used and the process of collection for items and decided to follow that avenue of profit later, once I figured out where the local galactic post office was.

-=-=-=-=-=*-*-*-*-/*/*/*/*=-=-=-=-=-=-

I sat down to what I was assured would be one of the last 'good' home cooked meals I would have for the next year. Steak, well done with mashed potatoes and gravy and white corn. Ripley, Dundee and Chief were already there chowing down on their food. I sat down with my own plate and a cup of coffee and let out a soft sigh of content at the taste of the steak. Perfectly cooked.

"Heya mate, have ya heard?" Asked Dundee.

It took me a moment to realise he was talking to me and that the others were looking at me expectantly.

"Heard what?"

"The rumor is that the higher ups are switching around the N7 program a bit. New type of tactical training for us as a trial."

"Switching it around how?" I asked taking another bite of steak.

"Aliens." Ripley says in a dark voice. I raised a brow at her in surprise at the venom in her tone. "Like we need to learn their tactics."

"C'mon Rip! Don' be like that." Dundee said pointing his fork in her direction. "It'll be good training, we'll learn new things!"

"And whats wrong with the Human way of things?" She hissed back.

"He's not saying anything is wrong with our ways Ripley." I said in a firm, but gentle voice wanting to stop the animosity before it escalated. "Just that learning new tactics from another source can be useful. Such as learning Karate when you just know boxing, or boxing when you just know street fighting skills. They are different skills that can be used in different situations, but if you get into a situation where you know boxing but don't know Karate, you're going to get your ass handed to you. Having a wide range of skills, especially as N7, can come in handy regardless if it's tactical or hand to hand."

"Bah, we'll see. I still don't like it." Ripley turned back to viciously attack her food and ignored the rest of the group.

Glad to have shut her up for the moment, I have no real love of bigots and racists and their pointless anger towards entire groups of people. Pointless rage is pointless. Not to say that I wouldn't use their rage to my advantage as 'TIM', I would exploit it to the fullest and use their rage to further my own goals. As Cerberus was well know for it's 'for the good of humanity' standpoint it would be rather easy to keep that look going in order to get funding needed.

Some things weren't able to be changed. Jack escaped when she was a kid and looked to be in her mid twenties. From 2178 to 2185 when she was recruited by Shepard is only seven years. Even if she was only twenty, that leaves her sitting at thirteen years old right now. I blinked though when I realized that it was possible she was just now escaping the project, they never did tell us how old she was when she got away.

I sat back setting down my utensils and opening up my omni-tool. I typed a quick response to one of Lore Keeper's messages and then took a sip of my coffee. I got a response back just as I was taking a second sip. Good response time from her at least. I opened the message and raised a brow.

_-Jack escaped when she was eleven. She will be twenty-four in 2185 upon recruitment._

_-LK-_

I blinked at that, short and to the point. So Jack was seventeen now, good to know. And I have time to implement my plan for her if my Coup is successful. I fully intended to plant some 'old holo feed' into the base where she was held that will paint The Illusive Man in a better light. To give a direct impression that TIM had been planing on that facility being purely medical in nature and not military, meant to work on saving the lives of children exposed to eezo. TIM has most likely hundreds of programs being worked on, he can't check on all of them personally and even despite heavy background checks surely some wack-jobs would slip through the cracks. A few simple additions to that 'mission' would help Jack and hell, Shepard herself, look at TIM with a little more respect. The hard part was going to be 'cleaning house'. Since I wanted to paint Cerberus in a bit better of a light, volunteers for experiments instead of kidnapping or leading Alliance soldiers to their deaths, then that meant I was going to want to 'advise' the Alliance of those cells that have 'gone wrong'. That in itself would lead to dissension in the ranks if done poorly. Perhaps give them one single chance to 'shape up'?

"Attention!" shouted a voice from behind us jerking me out of my thoughts as, to my displeasure, I found myself standing as abruptly as the others at the shout .

LK had not only given me the muscle memory to use my weapons, but the instinctive muscle memory of a soldiers reactions to all situations. Damn but that was going to be annoying to get used to, I wasn't a natural military soldier and the disorientation because of a reaction like this could be detrimental if I didn't get a handle on it. Our N7 trainer moved over to stand at the table and there was a Turian standing next to him. I saw Ripley sneer for a moment before I glared at her, causing her to force her face into a neutral look.

"Alright recruits. You've all been chosen for one of the hardest military training regiments the Human race has. Unlike the other N training programs this isn't going to be the cake-walk you guys have been through before. Other training regiments have some safety measures in place, nets when climbing, concussive training rounds only, Medics on hand to immediately treat any and all wounds."

The Commander starts pacing back and forth during his speech and we all keep our eyes to the front. Suddenly he turned and shouted at us.

"NOT HERE! There will be LIVE rounds. If you fall you will NOT be caught by a net, you will break your BONES if not DIE from the fall. There will be no Medics until the training missions are COMPLETED and you have made it to the LZ!"

He stopped at the edge of the table again and placed his hands on the cold metal. He looked over each of us slowly before he stood straight again.

"If any of you wish to back out now you may. NO ONE will think poorly of you if you do so. That you were NOMINATED and ACCEPTED for this training regiment is one of the GREATEST honors a soldier can receive. Well?"

We all stayed standing and made no move to leave. He nodded slowly and grinned coldly at us.

"At ease men." We all relax a bit and turn to look at the Commander. "We've got a special assistant trainer with us today. One of the Galactic Councils Spectres will be helping me whip you lot into shape."

He waved his hand to the right indicating the turian, who now that I thought about it looked vaguely familiar with his white markings and now that I thought about it, how many turian Spectres existed besides him and Saren?

"This men, is Nihlus Kryik. He will be here to teach you non-human military tactics, fighting styles and will be assessing your skills during missions in order to instill a greater range of tactical planning in your pea-brained skulls. You respect him as you respect me is that clear?"

"Clear sir!" We all shouted.

Hm, Shepard was born around 2154, so she's 31 by Mass Effect 2, so when DID she complete N7 training? Was she already done with it? I really couldn't recall that ever being specified. Was Nihlus really here just to teach new tactics like the Commander said or was this the beginning of the review of humanity to see if we had Spectre potential? Check the recruits first and then move to those who completed the program? Well...either way, this was going to be interesting indeed.

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-/*/*/*=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

And I was right, things were interesting. To start off with Nihlus challenged each of us to a one on one sparring match, no weapons but our own bodies allowed. Ripley was up first, the look on her face screaming that she wanted to teach Nihlus his place.

He let her last for a few moments, watching her punches and kicks closely but always moving out of the way. Finally he darted in during mid kick and lashed out with his own leg and used that spike on the back of his leg to hook her own leg and wrenched her off her feet. He was swift to disintangle himself and had her pinned to the ground in moments.

He stood, watching her carefully and then held out a hand to help her up as an offer of peace. She glared at his hand and stood on her own. Thankfully she didn't try anything after she stood and simply moved back to join the rest of us. Nihlus moved to an at ease postion and looked us over.

"For that move I, in essense, 'pulled my punch'." He looked at me. "Lieutenant Commander Mathias, how did I 'pull my punch'?"

I blinked for a moment, tilting my head as I thought about the situation, then I indicated the spike on the back of his leg.

"The spike sir. Even covered as you have it now, with enough force and at the right angle you could have stabbed it right into her leg, not just bringing her to the ground but wounding her in a way where she would not get up easily, or if you hit the artery in the lower leg she would be disabled by bloodloss or distracted by trying to stop the bloodloss and thus open to a final blow."

"Very good LT Cdr, very good." He nodded and started to pace slowly in front of us. "Most battles are fought at a distance with ships or guns, very few humans during the First Contact war actually fought with us in hand to hand combat and many of those who did fell prey to the very move I just used. I am here at the Councils behalf to try to instill a greater sense of respect and unity for our spieces, to quell any lingering hatred caused by that War. I've been told you are the very best recruits to have completed the N6 program, some of the highest scores possible. I and Commander Rodgers aim to see you match or surpass the highest N7 score, currently held by one Commander Shepard. Mathias, get up here!"

Oh fun. My turn.

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-/*/*/*=-=-=-=-=-

And that went about as well as I expected. I knew some basic fighting skills from my own world and they clashed with the muscle memory my body now had. I managed to dodge the same move that laid Ripley out but I was knocked on my ass faster then Ripley because I went to dodge a punch by dropping down and nailing Nihlus in the stomach but my body wanted to dodge left instead. The miscommunication between brain and body caused me to pause for a moment in my movement, which left me open to the right hook that laid me flat.

I was praised for managing to dodge the 'hook' attack by Nihlus but was laid into by Commander Rodgers for the hesitation. I got to do twenty reps of push-ups while Nihlus fought the others. Surprisingly it was Chief who lasted the longest at almost five minutes before he slipped up, over extending himself in an attack.

We were told that tomorrow we would be taken to an uninhabited jungle world for a 'mock' mission. We were advised again of the seriousness of the mechs we would be facing and the fact they would be using live ammo. Commander Rodgers would track us from shuttle above while Nihlus would be on site.

They also made me the one in charge for the mission.

Shit...

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-/*/*/*=-=-=-=-=-

Yay!

REview!

Can anyone tell me the importance I placed in his fellow trainees names?


	5. Chapter 4: Experiencing Technical Difficulties. 'Raine POV.

yay next chappie!

I know it might be a bit much going through the 'backgrounds' that were created but I'm trying to make this go a little smoother then just being tossed into the MEverse with no background. C-sec and everyone else would be a little concerned if someone that 'doesn't exist' showed up, ya know?

Also you'll note the chapters are coming out pretty fast. I tend to write in spurts and it's hard to sit on a finished chapter :-P

Enjoy!

Edit: updated 7/16/13 due to missing components to the 'Cog abilites. sorry bout that folks!

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 4: Experiencing Technical Difficulties. 'Raine POV.

-Begin secondary audio log-

"I'd say your own time getting used to things went rougher then mine." A soft laugh. "That jump to attention without wanting to, would have made me trip if I'd tried to fight it. The worst I had to deal with was an Idiot of Epic proportions."

"You held yourself well against that bigots attitude, I will say that."

"Wasn't going to give him any ammunition. Besides, Tali took care of it when he went too far, even though it hurt her to do so."

"I heard..."

-End secondary audio log-

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-*/*/*/*=-=-=-=-=-=-

I woke up to the hum of an engine.

I sat up slowly and groaned from residue pain and rubbed at my eyes. Blinking I looked around the room and then frowned. Oh not at the sight of the cabin around me, not at the sight of a packed suitcase, but at the lack of a grimy feeling in my eyes. If you have ever worn contacts you know that if you fall asleep while still wearing them they tend to get a gummy, grimy feeling to them and you have to remove them and clean them to get rid of that sensation, and removing them can be a bitch.

I stood up and made my way to the small mirror in the cabin and leaned in close to try to see if I could make out the faint 'line' of the contact. Nothing. Also my eyes weren't all red from sleeping with my contacts in. I looked around the room once more and everything was in sharp relief. I blinked and then laughed softly. I could see. Without any aid I could see.

I let out another little laugh and bounced on my toes for a moment. Then bursting into giggles I spun in a circle and bounced again. I could see! Holy shit I could SEE! I spent several moments just bouncing up and down and looking around the room in joy.

I heard a beeping sound and looked around, still bouncing on my toes. Not finding anything obvious like an alarm or a clock I shrugged and pushed my hair back behind my ear. Another beep sounded, this time close to my ear and I looked at my wrist. Oh right! The Omni-tool! Well I felt silly.

I opened up the 'tool and saw that I had several messages. One was labeled 'Medical', one 'Background', both of those from an 'LK' and the other was 'Heya!' from a Falare. I blinked at the last message and decided to look at it first.

_-Hey there Pinky!_

_Hope your trip to Earth went well. The costume you got was very fetching, almost Asari in design. You probably turned a lot of heads, though I doubt if you'd noticed you silly, sweet thing. You were probably focused on your Army Man. You said he'd had a surprise for you, did he finally 'pop the question'? You better send me a picture of the ring if so! Human culture is so fascinating!_

_Did he ever tell you how long he was going to be in the N7 program? Hopefully it wont be years until you can see him again. I know what it's like waiting years between visits from family. At least I've got my sister with me at the monastery but with mothers job she can only visit so often._

_How are your cog' abilities treating you now that you're able to travel? No more freezes? Wish I could have come with you but life here is good so I shouldn't complain._

_You better tell me how it goes on the Quarian ships! If any of them are rude you let me know and I'll send them a blistering message!...I'd say I'd come kick their suited asses but yeah, stuck here. 'Lol' as I believe you'd say?_

_Anyway take care, and remember...Pictures!_

_Your Friendly Blue Bird.-_

I blinked after reading the message and the read it again. Unsure of how to respond I backed out and went to the background message from LK. A lot of things stayed the same it seemed, I was adopted by two very loving parents, raised on Earth, my childhood was still the same which caused me to wince as a certain...'event' still happened but had been dealt with a little more swiftly at least.

I started showing signs of my cognitive abilities at around fourteen when I hit puberty, late bloomer, and my parents and I were at a museum when I'd had my first 'attack'. I'd touched a suit of armor on display, ignoring the 'do not touch' signs, and then 'froze', my body becoming paralyzed. I'd 'seen' the details of the knights bloody past and had broken down afterwards when I could move again.

After many medical tests the doctors found nothing wrong with me, no disease or brain issue that would cause a seizure, which is what they were sure it was, and we were sent home wondering what was wrong with me. After several more random attacks, each time resulting because I'd had a 'Vision' after touching an older artifact, my parents started searching amongst the other races for some sort of similar condition.

They lucked out with the Asari, the background said. It was a very rare touch cognitive ability that allowed for some Asari to see into the past of an object or person and even rarer see a possible future. The ability was a little wonky though when touching a dead body as you got to 'see' and 'hear' persons last moments from their point of view.

This ability was was followed by a genetic disorder for the asari that cut their lifespan down to only two-hundred years. Most with this ability trained with old matriarchs to control the visions through melding so they could still move or react, essentially through the meld partitioning their mind so that a portion of their mind could 'see' the vision and the rest would keep control of the body. Essentially that partioned portion of the mind acted as a storage point for the visions and could be accessed in full detail at a later time.

Some though had to learn meditative skills and avoid melding as the melding process could be painful for the one with cognitive abilities and this pain would restrict the afflicted Asari from being able to perform a mating meld or any meld. Not quite as bad a level as what would happen if someone tried to meld with an Ardat Yakshi, it was the one with the condition that felt the pain. Overall though a really painful situation if you were one of the unlucky few.

Contacting an Asari matriarch they were able to get me an appointment to test if I had the same sort of ability since my symptoms matched up. Turns out though that I was one of those who couldn't meld so they'd had to go with teaching me the meditative methods to give me the control I 'needed' to live a 'normal' life. The only place who still knew how to practice those meditative techniques though, were at the Ardat Yakshi Monastery. I'd gotten my training there and then in order to follow my dream of becoming a ship tech I'd requested of the Quarians to learn from them.

Well that explained the letter, in a way. Falare was one of those at the monastery, and if my hunch was right she might very well be Samara's daughter. I penned back a basic response to Falare, asking her if she knew how her mother was and other basic questions. Looking over my hand I saw my engagement ring was still there. Now Lucian had proposed to me about a month back but apparently here it would have been just a few days back. I looked back through the Omni-tool tutorial and then snapped a quick image of the ring, a nice simple white gold band with a simple small white diamond, I hated flashy jewelry and Lucian had kept that in mind, and then I sent the image along with the responding message off to Falare. Really the entire background history given to me was fascinating and was worth a read or two.

I then skimmed my medical history, glad to see no sign of my kidney stone issue, long since cured in humans with simple genetic treatments. Eye sight was improved, which I was grateful for. I would have dug further into the file but a louder beep sounded through the room.

"We'll be docking with the Quarians live ship in just a few moments." Said a pleasant female voice. "Please have your bags packed and ready for departure. Thank you for flying Orion and have a good day!"

I stood and walked over to where my suit case, I assumed it was mine anyway. Opening it up I found my costume neatly folded inside, Orihime's outfit from when she was stuck in Los Noches, along with a few basic change of clothes, various toiletries and my camera. I blinked in surprise and then carefully moved the camera to one of the smaller pockets to hide it as it was probably worth quite a bit at this point.

Closing the suitcase back up I stood and left the room. There were two other Quarians, both male and both talking adamantly to each other and showing each other some random bits of tech, probably just returning from their pilgrimage and one official looking turian standing to the side with what seemed to be an annoyed look, smaller suitcases sat at each of their sides.

"Keelah! I didn't know we had a human passenger on board!" said one of the quarians and all three of my fellow passengers turned to look at me.

"Um...hi?" I said with a nervous smile.

"Why are you on this trip?" The turian asked suspiciously.

"Ah..." It took me a moment to recall my 'background' while under the turians glare. "Here to learn from the best techs and mechanics in the galaxy!" I responded with a hesitant smile.

"Um...why aren't you going to a salarian outpost or something, then?" Asked the other quarian, voice a little higher in pitch.

"Why? They are primarily geneticists, not tech specialists. Ask them to jury-rig a newer ship with older tech or vice-versa in a pinch and they'd say it couldn't be done!" I waved a hand toward the two quarians. "You guys would get the ship up and running in no time!"

Both quarians stood a little taller at my words while the turian raised an eye...ridge?...in surprise.

"Most people just see quarians as beggars." The turian said obviously testing my response.

"Yeah, they're idiots and bigots." I scoffed. "Their loss is my gain. Being a true tech specialist means finding a way to mesh the tech you have in a way that works, not just building fancy new things. Maintainance is the key, and keeping the old girls in the fleet running this long? That's skill."

All three of them nodded and the pilots announcement of arrival cut off any further questions. Holding my suitcase tight I followed after the other three into the docking bay of the quarian ship. I overheard the turian gently scolding the two quarian males about not getting into any more trouble and to behave themselves before he got back onto the Orion travelling ship. He was followed shortly there after by three other young quarians clustered together and getting farewells from some taller family members, or at least I assumed they were family. I had to bite back a laugh thinking that the kind turian was about to find himself acting as a babysitter again from the look of things.

I stopped just a little ways away from the docking doors and looked around, bouncing on my toes again. The messages from LK didn't mention that I would be meeting anyone in particular. I looked back to watch the ship leave through the view ports and thus was taken by surprise when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Lorraine Kuhlmeyer?" The voice was an older female voice.

I spun around dropping my suitcase on my foot and letting out a pained yelp. Thankfully it didn't burst open so I simply bent down to pick it up and waved off the quarians apologies.

"Yeah, I'm 'Raine." Now that I thought about it the females suit looked familiar to me. My eyes widened a bit as I realized who was sent to greet me and my assumption was confirmed a moment later.

"Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, I'm here to welcome you to the Quarian Fleet and show you around the liveship that will be your home for the next few years."

She held out her hand to me and I quickly reached out to shake it. I grinned happily.

"Ma'am, a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine dear. It's not often other races wish to learn of our ways." She started to lead me out of the docking bay. "You will be living here and training with several of our own youngsters."

"So I'll be, by your people's ways, 'Raine nar...or vas...?" Trying to get the ships name.

"You are an adult by your own people's standards, but if you wish to adopt our own for your training you will be 'nar' Rayya since you are just beginning to learn our ways and the Rayya will be acting as your 'Parent' ship."

"Oh, cool...wait!" I froze and stared in surprise at Shala'Raan. "Rayya? The Rayya? This is the Rayya?!"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Shala'Raan tilted her head a bit looking at me.

"No! No problem Admiral ma'am! It just the ship I'd ask for if I'd had a choice!" I bounced on my toes again and grinned at her happily which caused her to laugh.

"I'm very glad we were able to accommodate then, I hadn't known you'd had a specific ship in mind. This way then to your room, you will be bunking with two others who match your current level of technical skills."

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/*-*-*-*/*/*/*=-=-=-=-=-

Getting settled in was easy enough. The bunks in the room showed two clearly in use with the blankets rumpled and little pictures and old toy figurines sitting on or around the beds. I had to hope for a long moment that my own tech skills weren't par with actual children and set my suitcase down on the untouched bed.

Opening back up my Omni-tool I looked it over for any basic hacking programs and found one already installed to my relief. Grinning I looked it over and found it had a tutorial function. Popping it open I almost burst into laughter, the hacking programs were literally like the 'mini games' from the ME series.

I went through a few practice 'hacks' to test my skills and speed and found that I could go through them pretty easily. Looking over some of the information in the tutorials, young techs just learning and those up to 'hard level' skills used these programs to hack terminals, access and fix coding problems, etc., it took a truly brilliant tech, I was guessing that you'd want to be at 'legendary level', to be able to hack into a system without using a hacking program in order to access and modify systems or to build the programs that most techs used.

I found it highly amusing that the ME mini games were actually showing us what would be 'real life' applications to help make hacking easy for those in the ME universe. Which meant that by ME3 when Shepard did any hacking she'd actually passed into that level where she wouldn't need the hack apps! So THAT'S what she'd been up to when she was under house arrest for almost a year! Made sense now that I thought about it. She had to have been bored to tears.

I kept up the practice hacks and found that with timing and everything I was sitting at 'intermediate' level. The 'hard' levels just didn't give me enough time and moved too quickly. I was just about to try to make another attempt when the door opened and two quarians, one male and one female entered the room in an almost aggressive silence. I blinked and looked at the two curiously. The male took notice of me first and gave a jump, which looked to be exaggerated. My thoughts were confirmed as soon as he started talking.

"Keelah! Why is there a Det Kazuat in our room?!"

"Funny," I said, keeping my voice bland as the female rounded on the male pointing one finger in his direction. "the only 'living sack of excrement' I see just magically walked into the room."

Whatever the female was going to say was overtaken by a fit of laughter on her part as she sat down abruptly on the bottom bunk bed, arms wrapped around her middle. The male just stood their staring at me and I could tell due to the lighting from his mask that his mouth was hanging open in shock. He obviously wasn't expecting me to know anything about their language. I loved the Quarians (save for what they did to the Geth) in the MEverse, a fascinating culture and the first thing I'd done was see if EA had set up any other insults other then Bosh'tet. Heck thats the first rule I follow when trying to learn any language, know the insults first.

I tried to keep my expression clear of the smuggness I was feeling but knew that I failed as I could feel my lips twitching into a smirk. The female quarian gave another laugh before waving her hand.

"Ah, ignore him, he's an idiot. Wouldn't know a good thing for our people if it came and bit him on his rear. I don't know how he's going to survive his pilgrimage." I looked at the female, eyes widening, ignoring Rhys'til's indignant 'Hey!'. No way...I know that voice. There was no way.

"I'm Tali'zorah nar Rayya, this Bosh'tet is Rhys'til nar Rayya. Pleased to meet you." Tali held out her hand and I shook it with a grin trying to contain my excitment.

"Lorraine Kuhlmeyer, while I'm here though just call me 'Raine nar Rayya."

"Why in the world would we call you by our ship name?" Rhys'til hissed. Tali looked curious about that as well. I squared my shoulders and looked at Rhys'til firmly.

"I am here learning not only tech skills and hacking skills, I will also be learning your ways and culture because I want to know more about your people. As I sign of respect that I am merely a child to your ways, and the Rayya while be the ship teaching me said ways thus being my 'parent ship', I have asked to adopt the ship name and be known as 'Raine nar Rayya, Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay herself gave the okay."

"Really? Auntie 'Raan gave the okay?" Tali said in amazement. "That's...wow."

"Lies." Hissed Rhys'til. "None of our Admirals would agree to such blasphemy."

Without another word he stalked to the bunk beds and climbed into the top bunk. He turned away from us and laid down with a grumble. Tali sighed softly and waved her hand.

"I'm sorry about him." She said softly.

"Eh, it's ok." I said just as softly. "There are bigots in every species, it's not really a surprise. At least he's not all, 'Ah! Human! Kill!' right?"

Tali giggled again and shifted on the bed a bit. She then glanced up at the upper bunk and waved toward the door.

"He's going to sulk like that for a while, have you been shown around?"

"Just the basics, medbay, mess hall and here." I shrugged.

"Ah, the boring spots, I'll show you around the best places. By the way, what are you doing for food?"

"MREs, Meal, Ready-to-Eat. Got quite a few stored thanks to Admiral Shala'Raan apparently."

"Oh that's good. At least you don't have to eat flavored paste."

"Sometimes I think I'd rather have paste." I made a face at her. "They don't taste all that great you know."

She laughed and then indicated for me to follow her. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. We both stood and left the room as quietly as we could. She took a right and led me down several twists and turns. I shook my head and tried to get a feeling of which way we were going when I noticed the hum getting louder.

"Is that the engine?" I asked.

"Yep, toward the back of the ship, that's what I want to show you. Is this the first time living on a ship?"

"Yeah, used to living on solid ground."

"Ah, if you get lost then always use the engine as your starting point. The mess is closer toward the front of the ship then it is toward the back, the med bay closer to the engine itself our rooms right in the middle. Mind you that's when your on this level. Since we're still younglings though we don't go onto the other levels all that much save for schooling and the like, that's on level seventy-seven though."

"And we are on level...?"

"Sixty-nine."

"Alright Sixty...Wait a sec you're pulling my leg!" I gave her a mock glare and she stopped, looking at me in surprise or what I assumed was surprise judging by her body language.

"What do you mean? 'Pulling your leg'?"

"Messing with me, joking around, pranking me." I waved my hand. "Pulling my leg pretty much means all that. You said we're on level sixty-nine?"

"Yes," Tali said slowly. "We are a liveship, this ship alone has ninety levels, most of them for growing crops and housing families. We have a small security force, but it's more of a token force then anything. Levels sixty through seventy are mainly used for older children preparing for their pilgrimage, those between sixteen and twenty-one. There are actually multiple 'mess halls' set up on various levels for the different groups."

"Ah, give a level of freedom to the 'teens away from the parents but still able to visit." I nodded a bit at that. "Makes sense."

"So...Sixty-nine?" Tali asks hesitantly, instinctually fearing my answer. I grinned and rubbed at that back of my neck.

"Ah...Sixty-nine is a human reference to a...sexual position." I said, knowing that I was blushing bright red.

"Keelah!" Tali yelped in shock causing me to laugh.

-=-=-=-=*-/*/*/*-*/-/*-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Things went smoothly for the most part for several days. I was given a quarian style suit, minus the helmet, by Admiral 'Raan and it fit like a glove. The worst problem though was Rhys'til. He wouldn't talk to me for the most part, even when I was trying to ask a few friendly questions. Any time he did talk to me only centered on throwing insults my way. I ignored him for the most part or on occasion asked it he thought calling me random insults helped him feel like a big boy. He didn't like those responses, obviously he wanted me to react like the animal he figured I was. After a while I just stopped trying to be nice.

Tali was great though. She taught me a lot of things about life on the Flotilla that was only hinted at in game. She showed me the families with children too young for suits and I felt a pang of pity that I struggled to hide, knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated. The youngsters were all milling about in special little habitat balls, similar to what some human children in my own dimension had to live in due to immune deficiencies. Oh I know Tali said that getting a suit was a big thing, you were able to leave that habitat ball, but to have that be your life, always stuck in a ball or a suit or else you would get sick and die? The Quarians truly were a hardy people to live like this.

I wanted so badly to tell Tali or someone else about the truth behind the Geth, but I knew no one would believe me. I wouldn't have a chance to go over why the Quarians were chased off their home world until Legion showed up during ME2. It hurt in a way, knowing what I did but not being able to act right away to help the two races reconcile, even if I could there was no immediate way to differentiate between a True Geth and a Heritic Geth. All I could try to do was question and lay seeds of doubt about the Geth nature, but even that had to be oh so carefully done that I wasn't sure I'd be able to manage it.

Tali noticed my melancholy one day and asked me what was wrong.

"It's nothing really. I was just looking over your history, you know with the Geth and all? There's so much information that's...well honestly it's just not there."

"What do you mean?" Tali said, sitting down beside me as I looked over a data pad that had their history listed in it. Right now I was looking over battle history with the Geth, unlike other cultures with a military it didn't look like they had very many classified missions. Any one Quarian could access missions not in progress if they wanted to see what had happened, but the files themselves only went back so far.

"Well, even now you don't have much interaction with the Geth unless you try to go back to your home system." I pointed to the data pad. "Mostly your people just seem to be chased back out, casualties due to suit breaches, but the ships are repairable only damaged to the point where you must retreat for repairs but never damaged to the point where the ship can't retreat. Why don't the Geth finish the ships off? Pursuit always stops when the ships are out of the system. Why? Why stop when they are winning?"

"The Geth are rogue AI 'Raine." Tali said softly. "Who knows what they 'think', who cares, it's enough to know that they attacked us and that they need to be stopped."

"But why did they attack? There is almost no recorded knowledge left from the Mor...War itself." I almost let slip what the Geth called the war. Closing the data pad I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I like history, it's interesting. But this is a puzzle with missing pieces, I can't see the whole picture and that bothers me."

"Let it go, 'Raine." Tali patted my shoulder lightly. "It happened centuries ago, what does it matter now? Come on, training starts today, weapons first and then hacking, it'll be just the thing to get this off your mind!"

I watched as she left the room and the door closed behind her. I set the data pad down on my bunk and stood up slowly.

"It matters Tali," I muttered to myself. "it matters."

I followed after her.

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-=-

Our teacher was a weapons and technical expert from one of the other ships. He stood a few inches taller then us, I actually fit in nicely height wise. I had to bite my lip to hold back a giggle when he introduced himself though.

"I am Kel'el vas Qwib Qwib." Said the taller male. "I'm here to teach you the technical, engineering, hacking and gunmanship you will need to survive."

He indicated the table in front of him which held different model guns.

"Each of you at this point should have received training on how to handle a basic pistol or heavy pistol from your parents or guardians." He looked at me at the last before walking over to the table. "Now we will provide you with specialized training if you would like."

"I'm fine for the most part with my pistol." Tali said tentatively. "But I've always wanted to learn how to use a shotgun."

"The trick with a shotgun is not the recoil as much as it is about controlling the spread of fire." He picked up the shotgun and it extended out of it's 'sleep mode'. He then turned and fired a shot at a group of dummies along the wall that I hadn't noticed. The noise was loud in the small space, but not to the point where it damaged my hearing, more that it made me jump and yelp, same with Tali. Rhys'til jumped as well but managed to keep quiet trying to pretend he wasn't affected by the sudden noise as Kel'el turned around.

"Different shotguns can have a different rate of spread. Notice that only the three dummies in the middle show major damage while the outside dummies only show superficial damage. Shotguns are primarily for driving back numerous enemies that have gotten too close. 'Raine nar Rayya, your choice?" His visored gaze fell on me causing me to shift nervously.

"S-sniper rifle, sir." It was my weapon of choice for any FPS game.

He nodded and picked up the Sniper rifle on the table. He hefted it as it extended out, bracing it against his shoulder.

"Your scope will automatically assist by providing any necessary wind speed information. Some scopes can even assist with seeing through smoke screens, although those scopes are expensive. Recoil is a main factor now for a sniper." Even though the dummies were relatively close he fired off a shot at the furthest dummy, blowing it's head clean off. "If you are not prepared for the recoil of the rifle you will miss every time."

"Um...sir?" I said hesitantly, realizing something.

"Yes?"

"What's stopping the ricochet?" I asked.

He laughed and waved the three of us over so he could indicate the wall itself. He tapped on one spot and looking close I saw that the bullet was trapped in a small blue field.

"Using a mass effect generator one can create a 'wall' that gives a similar effect to a biotic's Stasis ability. It's limited and there is currently no way to mobilize the tech, also the generator itself is bulky." He pointed to a huge quietly running generator that I'd mistaken for a crate.

"The field itself is also limited in size." Another gesture that indicated the wiring that wrapped around the wall that the dummies stood in front of.

"Limited in size, immobile and only works for limited amounts of fire. Twenty shots and the generator is overwhelmed and put through a cooling mode for ten minutes. Useless for engagement in battle but perfect for a practice range."

"Nifty. If someone could modify that it would make a great pilgrimage gift" I said looking over the generator with Tali.

Rhys'til just scoffed and moved back over to the weapons. He picked up the other Sniper rifle and flashed a look at me. I could tell by the way his eyes narrowed and the aggressive stance of his body he was either glaring or sneering at me. Really I wish they didn't have the smokey face masks sometimes.

"I'll show you how a real Sniper works, von." He raised the rifle to his shoulder and Kel'el simply crossed his arms, I could just make out a grin through the face mask. I turned to focus on Rhys'til and gave him an extremely sweet smile.

"Seriously, that's the best insult you have? 'One who has a weak bladder'?"

"Shut up!"

He turned back to the dummies and aimed. I'll have to admit I was surprised, he managed a headshot. However he also landed himself flat on his ass as he wasn't prepared for the rifles severe recoil. He let out a wail and grabbed his right arm. While I didn't like him, I didn't want to really see him hurt either and I rushed over with Tali to try and check if he was ok. Kel'el followed at a more sedate pace. I opened up my omni-tool and searched for a medical app. Finding one pre-installed (thank you LK!), I followed the steps to run a quick scan on his shoulder. I let out a soft sigh of relief at the easy to read results.

"Just a bruised shoulder from the look of it. Nothing broken or fractured...at least if I'm reading this right."

Kel'el bent down and looked at my omni-tool. I shifted it so he could get a better look and he nodded giving my shoulder a gentle pat.

"About what I expected. The HMWSR Master Sniper Rifle an exceptionally powerful rifle. The more powerful a rifle the stronger the recoil. Learn from his mistake."

I nodded in response.

"Honestly you stupid Bosh'tet," Tali said in friendly exasperation as she and I helped Rhys'til to stand. "why do you have to be a show-off?"

Rhys'til pulled free of both of us roughly and rounded on me.

"I don't need the help of some Ish'ti!" He snapped viciously.

Tali and Kel'el both stiffened and started to radiate rage. 'Ish'ti' was not a word I'd heard before. I know 'Bosh'tet' pretty much was an all around 'idiot/jerk/ass' sort of insult but what the hell was 'Ish'ti'?

Tali surprised me by lunging forward and shoving Rhys'til against the wall, ignoring his injured shoulder. She kept her arm under his chin, pressing hard against his neck and starting talking to him in an angry tone so soft I couldn't really understand her. I tried to move forward only to have Kel'el stop me and shake his head.

"No, let her say what needs to be said." His voice was angry, but controlled.

"What did he say that was so bad?" I asked quietly.

"To call someone an 'Ish'ti'...the literal translation would be...'one who enjoys the company of animals'..."

"That's..." I blinked in surprise. "That's meant in a sexual manner isn't it?"

"Yes."

Talis voice rose suddenly, a vicious whip of words that drew my attention.

"I don't care if we've been friends since we were kids. All she's trying to do is learn our ways. She's been nice, kind and respectful the entire time! If this was the olden days I'd be sorely tempted to call Reck'kril on you!"

I leaned close to Kel'el and spoke at a whisper. "'Reck'kril'?"

"'Battle of Honor'." He responded also at a whisper. "Old style fight to the death to defend the honor of friend or family."

"But...she's known me for less then a week!"

"No one uses that insult any longer, it's considered taboo. The fact that he knows it at all means a very long talk with his parents and the Admiralty Board. He's lucky he's pre-pilgrimage, otherwise he would risk exile, as it is his parents just might. We can't afford the level of discord associated with that word on a ship because of the level of hatred in those who would use it. It's been years since I last heard that insult, I was just a child at the time. The Captain who used that word in that case tried to kill a member of his crew because she fell in love with an Asari, he felt she was a traitor to her kind. He was Exiled for his actions." His voice was dark with displeasure. My eyes widened in surprise, that was...bad.

"Tali...I...She's just a human!" Rhys'til croaked out.

"I. Don't. Care! You are to NEVER repeat that word or I will Kick you out the nearest airlock myself!"

With that she let him fall to the floor and walked over to me. Grabbing my arm and nodding to Kel'el she dragged me from the practice range and back to our rooms. Next she went to Rhys'til's bunk and started yanking off all the tools, toys and data pads and tossed them out the door violently.

"Tali...if he's a childhood friend...I've only been here a week, I don't want to come...whoa!...between you too." I had to dodge a data pad as I finished.

"Not your fault." Tali said, her voice filled with sorrow. "That he said that at all, that he even thought it about you, means he was never my friend. He's nothing but a bigotted Bosh'tet."

She slumped suddenly and slid off the top bunk to sit down on the lower one holding a small holo pad in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and I knew she was crying. I slowly sat down beside her and carefully tried to draw her into a hug. She turned into my hug and clung to me tightly. I looked down at the holo and saw an image of what I assumed was her and Rhys'til as little kids in little suits, their families behind them and their habitat balls to the side. Obviously they had just had their celebration in getting their new suits.

They truely had been the best of friends. I felt guilt flare up.

"I should never have come here..." I said sorrowfully as I tried to stand up. Tali tightened her hold on me.

"D-don't you DARE say that." She said in a tear filled voice. "His stupid hatred is not your fault."

"Maybe...he'll learn his lesson?" I said, trying to sound cheerful but knowing I failed. "I hope he apologizes. I don't want you to lose a friend because of me."

"Even if he does it will take time to forgive him." She said softly. She let me go and curled up on her bunk bed. I moved to my own and sighed. Looking at my Omni-tool I saw Lucian's name as registering 'online' and penned a quick message to him. I kept it as light hearted as possible and hoped he would respond soon. I ended it with the excuse of having to try out a hacking program with the actual intent of going straight to bed to excuse why I wouldn't be able to respond right away. I was surprised to get a message ping only a few moments later from him, I'd really expected him to be busy with...whatever.

_-Hey Little Light,_

_Just arrived myself. At a military bunker of some sorts for N7 training, I'll tell you more when I find out. If this Rhys'til gives you any more trouble you let me know, I'll send him an image of me in full armor to terrify him into behaving if I have to._

_I take it that there was a lot of bouncing when you met Tali? Can't believe I missed that! Ah, now your blushing aren't you?-_

_I was indeed, he knew me so well. I smiled faintly and went back to the letter_

_-Trained at the Ardat Yakshi Temple eh? That may be useful down the line, especially if you're supposed to be friends with that Falere. Try to keep up the friendship, it's good to have more then a few friends here, don't isolate yourself like you normally do._

_I've got to go meet up with my fellow N7 trainees and get an idea of what I'm in for._

_I love you Little Light.-_

I laughed softly at the letter, glad he answered it so quickly. I wished I could talk to him directly but didn't know how to set up a vid call just yet, plus if he was going to start training soon I didn't want to get him into trouble with any instructor. Hopefully we would be able to talk again soon.

-=-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-=-

Yay! Wow this is my longest one so far!

REview!


	6. Chapter 5: FUBAR. Lucian POV.

yay next chappie!

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 5: FUBAR. Lucian POV.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

I'd spent some of my down time sparring with Chief and getting used to my new reflexes. Even after an hour or so of sparring though, I still found myself hesitating as I fought to control my own body. Having the reflexes were good in a way, but it was MY body and it would follow MY mental orders. Finally fed up with the issue I called it a night and headed back toward mine and Dundee's room.

I plopped down onto the bed and opened my omni'tool to review my background again. It was simplistic and dull and I'd only skimmed through it the first time to get an idea of where I was and what I was supposed to be doing. What I was interested in now was if I had any family obligations to watch out for. I finally found the part on family history and started reading it a little more thoroughly. I'd had a mother and three siblings, just like where I was from. We lived on an outskirt colony called Zion with only a populace of one hundred. I'd gone into Alliance service at eighteen.

The background showed a holo of my family and they looked exactly like my own, only a little happier. My mother, in my world, has bone degeneration so I had to help raise my siblings, acting not only as older brother but also as surrogate father. Mom was always in pain. This image showed her happy, pain free and without her usual pained slouch. I wondered what things would have been like. Would I have liked living on the colony? Would my siblings have liked it? What would it have been like not having to take over sometimes and being the parent because mom couldn't function past the pain?

I felt a pang of longing fill me as I looked over the image of 'my family'. I wished for a long moment that the Lore Keeper had given me memories to go with my new life. I longed to know what it would have been like to have a healthy mother. To be the protected instead of having to protect my younger siblings and help my mother out since early childhood. I shook my head with a sigh, as much as this world would say 'this is your life' it wasn't truly MY life. And it was going to take time to get used to that.

Looking further into the background, I saw that a year after I'd completed N1 training the colony had come under attack by batarian raiders. I stiffed and sat straight up at that. Most batarian raiders were looking for slaves! What if they were taken? Reading further I slowly relaxed, but found myself no less upset. The entire colony put up a fight long enough for Alliance ships to arrive, casualties were high but no one had been taken by the batarians. 'My' mother and siblings were a part of the casualty list.

Convenient of the Lore Keeper, to insure that both I and 'Raine would have no family to turn to. Even if it wasn't our 'real' families, having a relative to talk to, to rely on, for 'Raine at least, would have been nice. It was cold and calculating, if we failed no one would notice, no one would truly mourn for us save for the people we made friends with, and she could potentially look for another 'hero' personality and 'necessary' personality to fix the damage her d-hopper was causing.

I growled softly, feeling anger build within me, I didn't like the thought of being just another little pawn on her chessboard. I turned off my Omni-tool and laid down for the night. One day at a time Mathias, one day at a time.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

I woke the next day to the alarm and tried to reach out and hit the snooze button. My hand slapped uselessly against a table and no amount of scrounging for the clock revealed anything. Poking my head out from under my pillow I looked for the alarm and saw nothing. Confusion filled my sleep addled brain and I looked around the room not really recognizing anything. It took a few moments but seeing Dundee quickly getting dressed in combat armor brought everything, comic-con, the Lore Keeper, the deal, back and I recalled where and when I was.

I let out a soft groan and got out of bed, not wanting to get up just yet. My bodies 'autopilot' took over for several minutes and made my bed swiftly, brushed my teeth and I was in my combat armor before I even really registered everything I'd done. When I was finally fully aware I was sitting in the mess hall with a bagel in one hand and a cup of piss poor coffee in the other. I blinked and then swore under my breath when I realized I'd lost control of my movements again.

"Heya, look who's finally aware of the world!" Dundee's voice was cheerfully, annoyingly loud. I glared at him and took a bit of the bagel.

"When you said he wasn't a morning person Dundee I didn't realize it was this bad. He's been on autopilot for about thirty minutes." Said Chief in surprise and some worry, my glare turned his direction.

"Hey now mate, no need to go krogan on us." Dundee said with a laugh at my glare and then looked at Chief and Ripley who were both eyeing me warily. "What we could do is set the alarm to sound gunfire, don't suggest actually doing it but he's up and ready with a gun damn quick then, hand t' God."

I grunted at that and sipped at the coffee, didn't taste much better the second time around. I looked at Dundee and wondered for a moment how long I'd known the guy that he knew me that well. I tilted my head and then nodded waving my hand slightly at him in a 'go ahead' gesture. Maybe that would clue him in to tell them something about our apparent friendship and I could clue in on what level of friendship I had with the aussie.

"Known Mathias here for about a year. Damn good shot and a good man to have on your six. Keep to yourself mostly don't you big guy?" I grunted in response, still unsure of how to respond to him. "Only thing is he is grumpy as hell early mornings, least until he gets his first cup." He indicated the coffee in my hand. "Thing is if he wakes up to gunfire, first thing he grabs is his gun and next to find cover, good instincts. One of the team, a prankster named Wolfe, thought pranked him once with the alarm bit during N6 training would be funny. Caused him to pull his gun, find cover and then move out of cover to take fire at 'the enemy'."

Dundee paused for dramatic effect and the other two leaned forward eagerly. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"The only thing was the 'enemy' that was coming into the room was our N6 trainer Corp. Jackson. Lucky he didn't have a weapon on him and that the first thing he did was raise his hands to show he was unarmed and harmless otherwise I think Mathias woulda taken the shot." He took a bit of his food and then pointed his fork at me. "Never thought a human could go 'bloodrage' until then, he lit into Wolfe for causing him to pull a gun on his superior, took all of us, including the Corp. to pull Mathias off 'em."

I actually flinched at that. I was normally known for being calm and collected, I hardly ever lost my temper. On rare occasion though I've faced situations that have pissed off so badly that I'd actually purposefully get into a fight, mind you I normally make sure the other guy throws the first punch so I have the excuse to wail on him in self defense. I could easily see that being a situation I'd lose my cool over. Nearly killing a trainer, a superior officer, over a prank caused by a fellow soldier? Yeah, I'd be pissed.

The other two looked suitably impressed but didn't look at me with any fear, which surprised me. Ripley spoke up at that point, I think something in my expression prompted her to relieve me.

"I'd have kicked his ass too. Pranking's one thing, but putting someones life in danger when you know someones natural reaction is to go for their gun? That's stupid." She turned back to Dundee. "What happened to Wolfe?"

"Wolfe was always a prankster, but sometimes he took things too far with those damn pranks. Mathias here got a slap on the wrist for the most part, kitchen duty for beating up Wolfe. But it wasn't his fault for pulling the gun on the TI and we were on a colony, you always keep a gun on hand in case of raider attack, even if you're off duty. Wolfe though, it was the third dangerous prank he'd pulled, last time he lost rank, for this one? Dishonorable Discharge."

The other two nodded slowly and I finished off my food and coffee. Seems like I knew Dundee well enough for him to defend 'my' actions and trusted me to watch his back. That was good. Our trainer and Nihlus entered the room at that point. A glance at my 'tools clock showed me that it was barely seven in the morning, way too early. We started to stand but the trainer waived for us to remain seated.

"All done with your meals?" We nodded as a group. "Good. We're heading out. Grab your weapons and head for the Hanger, you have ten minutes."

With that there was a mad scramble for the armory. I blinked and followed after the others. Instinctually I grabbed a heavy pistol, shotgun and assault rifle. I started for the hangar but forced myself to turn back and grab a belt of grenades as well before running to catch up with the others as they rushed down the hall. We piled into one shuttle with Nihlus while our TI went to another. While we travelled the TI came on the vid-comm to give us the mission parameters.

Shit and double shit. I didn't feel ready for this! Playing video games was one thing but this could kill me! I had to bite the inside of my cheek to control myself and keep from telling them to let me off the shuttle, as it was my left leg was bouncing like crazy.

"Alright men, the mission today is simple. Infiltrate hostile enemy territory. Disable any hostiles encountered. Obtain data from within the building and then make your way back to the LZ. Mathias you're in charge. Do you understand the mission parameters?"

"Yes sir!" I said and gulped, doing my best to hide my nerves from the others and slid on my helmet.

"We're at the LZ," said our pilot over the comm, a pert and cheerful female voice. "good luck!"

The side door of the shuttle opened up and we all piled out and into cover, guns at the ready. The LZ was a nice open clearing in a jungle. Looking around slowly I saw that we had plenty of cover available. My HUD popped up and I saw a mini map, shield bar and ammo bar. Our target was to the north and I saw three red blips in range of our position currently. I wanted badly to give into the instincts that had been placed in me by LK but shoved down the urge. I signaled the others to wait and carefully moved forward under cover toward those red dots. A quick glance out of cover revealed that three security mechs were milling about in a loose patrol pattern. I started to to take aim on the one closest without realizing it and just managed to hold off on pulling the trigger. Cursing softly I forced myself to move back to the others. Once I reached the group I looked to Dundee and then Chief.

"Chief, you got a sniper rifle on you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, can you and Dundee get clear shots from here on the mechs?"

Both moved, popping up with their rifles and then ducking back down. Dundee nodded from his position but Chief had to move to a different tree to find and popped out again rifle raised. Ducking back he nodded that he had line of sight. I nodded in response and started to move back to my scouting position automatically. I again had to force my not to move and pushed my hand against my forehead. I was starting to get a migraine. Shaking my head to try to clear it I looked at Nihlus who had his own sniper rifle out. I grinned as I realized something and hoped that I was right.

"Nihlus?" The turian looked at me with a raised brow ridge. "Your weapon is out. You're a part of our team for this...aren't you?"

"Ah," He said, his amusement easy to read in his flanging voice. "You caught on. Took less time then I expected really."

"Wait? What?" Ripley looked back and forth at us in surprise, even Dundee and Chief were looking at us in surprise.

"Good, find a spot and when I give the signal the three of you take down those mechs at the same time."

They all nodded and I moved back to my scouting spot. Watching the mechs patterns for a few long moments I waited until they were spaced at a nice distance from each other. Again my body acted on its own and gave a fisted signal for them to shoot. All three mechs heads blew up at once. Ripley let out a whoop at the success while I simply frowned under my helmet.

I forced my body to move forward at a slow and careful pace, picking my cover deliberately instead of letting my body rush ahead on it's own. The headache was getting worse by this point and we were barely ten minutes into the mission. I came to a halt when I heard the sound of moving metal and ducked behind the closest tree for cover. I purposefully signaled for the others to hide as well and they each ducked out of sight. Looking around the corner I saw a large cluster of mechs standing around crates and a turret. My hand had already grabbed a grenade before I registered it and was starting to throw the damn thing. The hesitation this time caused my throw to fall short and the grenade landed not ten feet away. Swearing I shouted for the others to fall back and ran.

The blast knocked me off my feet but I was relieved to see my HUD showed my shields still at seventy-six percent. Dundee helped drag me behind cover while Chief and Nihlus covered Ripley as she set up a turret. My head was ringing and before I knew it the mechs were cleared out by the others.

"Mathias, what the hell happened?"

"Hand slipped." I said curtly, forcing myself to my feet and holding my head. Nihlus came over and ran his omni-tool over my form.

"You're showing heightened levels of endorphins and enkephalins to counter pain but I'm finding no injuries beyond bruising."

"Yeah, figured that. Migraine, bad one." I said gritting my teeth and shaking my head again. "Doesn't matter. We've got to move, that blast gave away our position, other hostiles may be advancing on us. Go!"

We all broke off at a run for the building that was in sight, keeping as close to cover as possible. Dundee and Nihlus stayed close to me, ready to offer help if I needed it. We ducked under cover as a large group of mechs trotted off for the site of the explosion and we waited for several long moments.

"Looks like the blast drew their attention, which is good news." He'd raised up and was looking through his scope toward the main doors. "Only two mechs standing guard right now."

"Good, Nihlus help him take them down. Chief, look for a camera and hit it if you find one."

They acknowledge my orders and fired seconds later. Moments later we were clear and able to enter the building. Slowly we checked each room. One room gave me pause and made me hiss in surprise. The others were a little behind me so they hadn't seen it yet.

The room was painted black and inside was a museum display stand. On top of the stand was a single egg shape that was familiar. Behind that was a large, broken head of a statue laying on its side. The head was huge, curved, smooth with a large, flat crest, like a crown. A second little mouth was extending from the primary one. The head of an  _Aliens_  queen? There were words carved into the stone and I hesitantly took a step closer to read them.

_Why so serious?_

The fuck? I looked back at the egg and let out a shout, the egg was pulsing and opening up. I backed up and out of the room. Someone grabbed my arm and I spun around pistol raised. It was just Dundee, I quickly raised my gun to point at the ceiling.

"You okay mate?" He asked, looking past me into the room and then looking back at me like nothing was wrong.

I spun back around and saw that the room was empty. A men's bathroom, normal stalls at one wall, urinals at the other and normal white sinks with mirrors over them.  _What the fuck?!_ I thought to myself. I stepped back into the room and looked around again. The mirror caught my eye. The words,  _Why so serious?,_ were fading away. I backed out of the room and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall, my head pounding. What was going on?

"Mate?"

"I'm good." I said pushing away from the wall. "H-how close are we to the objective?"

"Next room." Ripley said, concern lacing his tone. "Already cleared."

"Doesn't this seem a little...?" Chief started to say and I slapped a hand against his chest plate, not wanting him to jinx us.

"Shut it!" I snapped at him, my temper flaring as I walked past him and into the main room. Going to the console where Nihlus stood waiting I opened my Omni-tool and started to request the transfer of information. The transfer was going well and everyone was watching out for any enemies while I got the data. At the halfway part though all the screens suddenly went blank.

"The hell?" Ripley said, looking away from position at the eastern, what I figured to be eastern, doorway.

The screen popped back up with the 6-bit image of a fat man and a two minute timer that started to count down.

"Ah, ah, ah," said the image. "You didn't say the magic word. Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the magic word."

Our TI's voice suddenly echoed in our helms.

"ABORT! Get out of there now! This is NOT part of the mission!" His voice dimmed as he yelled at the pilot. "How the hell did our scans miss that bomb until now!? Disable the mechs! Give them a clear exit!"

"MOVE!" I shouted, panic filling me as we raced out of the building and back into the jungle. We barely made it a few yards before the entire place blew sky high. The blast knocked us all down. Groaning we each stood up slowly, my HUD showing my shields at one percent.

"You guys alright?" I called painfully.

"Five-by here sir." Ripley called. "No shields left, that blast took them down."

"Same here sir." Called Dundee.

"Five-by as you say." Said Nihlus, he had a slight limp.

"Chief? You alright?" I called. There was no answer. "Chief!"

"Over here sir!" called Ripley, her voice worried and laced with controlled panic.

We rushed over to her side and came to a halt, a narrow beam had pierced Chief through just under his ribs on the left side. It had gone clean through and seemed to have missed his lungs but I couldn't tell it it had hit his spine or not. Blood was pooling rapidly beneath him. I cursed and opened the comm while Ripley applied medi-gel to try to stem the blood flow.

"We need extraction,  _NOW_! Chiefs wounded, it's critical!"

"Copy that." Said our TI. "On the way."

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Once back at base I stormed to my room, rage suffusing my every pore. I threw my helmet across the room and opened my Omni-tool to type a quick missive to that twisted bitch LK.

_-We need to talk NOW. I don't care how, GET HERE!-_

I'd barely hit the send button when I heard her voice behind me.

"What is the problem?"

I turned to face her ready to lash out and went still. Gone was the gentle mother facade, the friendly helper. The zora/asari woman before me had eyes of cold steel, lips in a firm and unyielding line. I went still as she radiated danger and respect. The was a warrior who didn't take shit and would kick my ass if I wasn't careful. Taking in a slow breath to calm myself I hissed at her.

"What the hell is with this?"

"With what?" She responded coldly.

"ALL of THIS!" I waved my hand around the room. "Half the time I'm fighting my own body! Why in the nine  _hells_  did you put this...this  _instinct,_ this soldiers instinct in me!? Why not put me back further so I can enlist and start from the beginning? I could have gotten killed with that damn grenade!"

"This is the soonest I could place you. You chose the path before you, I merely gave you the tools."

"Tools that I can't fucking  _CONTROL!"_ I shouted.

"That is not my problem." She said. "You will learn to adapt or you will die."

He words cooled my anger and replaced it with a cold dread.

"This is some kind of  _planned_  trial by fire isn't?" I said slowly. "You don't give a damn if I die or not, just if I can  _adapt._ "

"Very good. You understand." Her voice was condescending.

"And what about 'Raine?!" I hissed taking a step forward.

"She will face her own trial. A trial of the mind and heart. A trail of will."

"And if she fails?" I hissed.

"She will die by her own hand." The Lore Keeper raised a brow. "You did not expect this to be easy, did you?"

"A fucking warning would have been nice!" I waved my hand behind me. "And what the hell was with the training mission!? The  _Aliens,_ the  _Batman_ and the  _Jurassic Park_  bull shit!?"

"I told you that you are here to stop a rogue dimensional hopper. Do you think he does not have the ability to sense that you are here? That was his way of saying 'hello, let's play'. I've seen it before."

I fumed in silence at her words, my head pounding with the pain and rage and fear that I felt. The fact that she'd said that she had seen this before filled me with cold dread.

"How many others?" I asked finally.

"Others?" She said with a tilt of her head.

"How many others have you called upon to fight this  _one_  d-hopper? How many have failed your god damned 'trial'. How many has he killed for  _fun_ or because he was  _bored_?"

"Too many," She said, her voice softening but her face remaining just as cold. "This is the ideal time frame to place you. Too early and they die. You need just enough time to become 'interesting' to him, but not too long to become 'boring'. Too late and they die, killed before they can even become a blip on Shepard's radar, he hates not seeing some effort, hates seeing people just expecting to join up with the team and 'make a difference'. This is one of the reasons I am not allowing you to interfere with the events you know as Mass Effect."

"He kills them before they can intigrate."

"Yes."

"This is all some big fucking chess game. For  _both_ of you, isn't it?" I said, crossing my arms and daring her to lie.

"I can only do so much young Lucian. The rest is up to you."

She disappeared at that and I growled, frustrated by the lack of answers. Glancing at the time I saw that barely a minute had passed thanks to her little ability. I walked to pick up my helmet from the floor and after starting at it for several long moments I threw it again, hearing it bounce of the wall and not caring where it landed. Someone may well be dying simply because I was  _here_. That didn't sit well with me.

" _FUCK YOU!"_ I yelled before dropping into my bunk and holding my head in my hands. "Fuck you both. I wont let either of you break me."

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

-Begin secondary audio log-

"Things went rough for you from the start, didn't they?" says the female voice.

"Indeed. Everything is a game, to both of them."

"I can't believe I was so close to losing you."

"What would have been the point? Killing off a 'player' too early would have been boring, she said it herself, too early and it's boring, too soon and it's boring. She needed us to remain interesting long enough that we could become a real threat to the D-hopper." A soft sigh from the male voice. "That was the first time I truly wanted to kill someone you know? Oh I've wished someone would do us a favor and remove themselves from the gene-pool, but actually wish I could kill someone? So much she left out before bringing us here."

"We didn't ask..."

"It didn't matter!" The sound of a glass slamming onto a table. "Both of us found difficulties with the muscle memory she 'gifted' to us. The migraines as I fought to control my own bodies actions could have gotten me killed! What happened to you was no less cruel."

"We lived, we're here."

"For how long?"

-End secondary audio log-

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Harsh chapter huh? Make you wonder what 'Raine will be facing?

Thanks and pls review! I have cookies!


	7. Chapter 6: Homesick. 'Raine's POV. 2178

yay next chappie!

Thank you again for all the help and support!

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 6: Homesick. 'Raine's POV. 2178

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

For a few days Tali and I were given free time to roam around the ship. Kel'el wasn't going to be able to train us as he needed to take care of a few things thanks to Rhys'til's outburst. He'd apologised but Tali and I waved him off and let him know that it was fine. Tali showed me around the ship and even grabbed a few quarian toys for me to fiddle with that helped teach a youngster the dexterity they would need when working on ships. The toy was completely unfamiliar to me and it was fit to function properly in a quarians hands. Thankfully I'd practiced enough as a kid at making the 'live long and prosper' symbol from Star Trek that I could do it with both hands and that allowed me to manipulate the toy. The whole point was to take it apart and put it back together in one of the three shapes it could take; live-ship, fighter and surprisingly, geth.

I asked Tali why she had a toy that would take the shape of a geth when they were supposed to be the quarians greatest enemy and she'd shrugged.

"Just because they are our enemy doesn't mean that they aren't fascinating. They have a hive mind and developed into AI without our interference. We didn't make them to be AI you know. I'd like to find out what caused them to become AI? Was it a glitch in their programming? Was it because of their hive mind? I'm planning on trying to find a intact geth memory core for my pilgrimage. Think of the things we could learn about them if I succeed!"

She'd given me a window of opportunity I just couldn't pass up.

"Not just military information either like base locations or strength of a unit. If you get an intact memory core and they have a hive mind like you say, then you'll have information all the way back to before the War!" I looked at her with a grin and tossed the toy back and forth in my hands. "They can't lie, can't hide things like organics can. Humans have a saying 'history is written by the victors' but in this case, if one single geth knows what happened back then, then all of them will! I could have the answer to my puzzle! I could find out 'why' they just chase you out of your home system and don't try to finish you off!"

"Keelah, you're right." Tali sat back and set down her toy. Her tone was filled with shock and awe as if she'd never thought of the implication. "It would be an unmodified, truly accurate source of history. We lost so much when we left the home world and we can reclaim it in their memory. Because  _Geth can't lie._ "

She'd set to work on her omni-tool after that, asking me not to bother her as she practiced her hacking skills with renewed vigor. I'd simply let her be and grinned happily, glad I could plant a few seeds toward reconciliation. My grin faded though when I realized that things wouldn't be all that easy. It would be a very hard blow for the quarians when they realized that they had gunned down weaponless protestors, their own people, who felt that the geth were the quarians 'children' and that they had a duty to 'protect' those children.

Shepard's visit into the collective showed several points that made me tear up because the quarians had seemed to split into two factions and harmed their world badly as a result. I wondered if the geth chased the quarians off their home world at the order of one of the 'good' creators because they were screwing up their homes natural enviroment with their fighting? I think Legion said something at some point about the fact that the geth were working on rebuilding and restoring Rannoch. Ah well, those were questions for when I ran into Legion.

After our 'weekend' ended we found ourselves back at what I'd dubbed the 'shooting range' with Kel'el. Rhys'til was absent and all Kel'el would tell us was that there would be a hearing later that day to try to find out where the young mans hatred came from and if his parents bore any fault in encouraging his behaviour. And that we might or might not need to be present for said hearing to make a statement to the Admiralty Board. I was worried that my presence is what caused the blow up and even asked Kel'el if he felt I should simply go home. His response both surprised and relieved me with his sincerity.

"Keelah no!" He placed his hands on my suited shoulders, I'd taken to wearing the suit as it was comfortable and I hoped it would show my willingness to learn and fit in. I wasn't wearing the helmet since Tali assured me that I wouldn't have to. The entire ship was the equivalent to a clean room with constant filters going, even then no one went around outside of their suit or habitat ball so I was no threat to their health.

"Now you listen to me 'Raine  _nar Rayya_. The fact that you are here, willing to learn where no one else has even thought to try, where all others see us as the 'beggars of the universe', you have honored us by wanting to learn our ways. Politically speaking the Admiralty jumped on your request to help paint us in a better light, for if you see and show others that we are not thieves, that we are not rodents to be chased away, our people's lives will be the better for it. To make others see us not as wasted space but as potential allies. Most of the races forget that we have the largest potential armada available, even our live-ships can have weapons installed."

He dropped his hands from my shoulders with a pat and I could barely make out his smile through his fogged face mask.

"Personally speaking, I see you as a very brave young lady who will make history for humans and quarians alike. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, youngling."

I wiped at my eyes swiftly trying to stop the tears that were building at his kind words. Tali placed her hand on my shoulder and gave a squeeze, I smiled at her in response. I was starting to see Tali as a little sister, I was older then her at twenty-six, so it was natural I guess. Kel'el clapped his hands together, catching my attention and then he turned back to the table that held weapons.

"Alright then, away from the mushy stuff and on to the fun! I know what weapons you'd like to use, now to find out how proficient you are with the weapons you already know."

Laying on the table were a few basic pistols. Tali moved forward eagerly and I watched as she stripped it down to its basic parts, checked each part and then swiftly placed it all back together. My eyes widened in surprise as the whole process only took her a few minutes. Kel'el clapped his hands, seemingly pleased and indicated for her to take a shot at the dummies.

Tali raised her weapon, holding it firmly but not too tight and took aim. She took in a slow breath, let it out, and pulled the trigger. The dummies head blew to bits.

"Very good Tali'Zorah! Very good!" He waved me forward. "Show me what you can do 'Raine."

I moved forward slowly and picked up one of the pistols. I looked it over, marvelling at the tech and then let out a soft gasp as my hands started moving on their own. Not as fast as Tali, but my hands were taking apart the pistol on their own! The heck!? It took me several long moments and I could feel the beginnings of a headache but I finally got my hands to stop moving, the part I was holding, equivalent to a recoil spring guide (Lucian had taught me a little about his own handgun back home and this part was roughly in the same spot, so I assumed it did the same thing), fell to the floor. Kel'el bent and picked up the part, gently handing it back to me.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'm here to teach you, not judge you. You know what this part is?"

I shook my head slowly, still shaking from the strain of getting control back of my hands. Kel'el's voice was a kindly buzz in my ears ahs he explained each part, I was focused mainly on trying to figure out what the heck just happened. A gentle push against my back toward the table drew me out of my contemplation.

"Try again youngling, take a deep breath, it's alright."

I flushed and looked at the part in my hand, such a tiny thing. I took a slow breath and placed my hands back on the partially disassembled pistol and tried to force my hands to move slowly, I let them move, but I wanted them to move where I could  _comprehend_  what they were doing. The headache was getting worse and I could feel my brow twitching from the strain. It took me nearly fifteen minutes but I was able to finish taking it apart and putting it back together at the slower pace and I had a basic idea of where everything went now, which was better then before.

"There we go. Go at your own pace, don't try to rush because you saw someone else do it faster. That's what causes mistakes, like having the weapon jam in a firefight, not fun let me tell you." He sounded like he was speaking from experience. "Now. Go ahead and take your shot."

I flushed a bit in embarrassment that he took the fumble as lack of experience but didn't try to contradict him, I really didn't have any experience, not mentally at least. I raised my arms, again forcing them to move slowly and aimed down the sight of the gun. My legs wanted to move and I allowed them and found that I was more steady on my feet. Grinning I sighted down the barrel and aimed for the head of a dummy and pulled the trigger.

The shot wasn't perfect, only clipping off the top right of the dummies head, but it was still a hit. I grinned in relief and slumped a bit, my thumb automatically hitting the safety as I set the pistol down. I glared at my hand for a moment, it needed to stop doing that!

"Good shot!" Tali said, patting me on the back.

"Indeed, a little off but we can work on that. You'll need to learn precision to be a good sniper."

"Yes sir." I said smiling again.

"Now, each of you grab a pistol and practice shooting for the hour. You're to take the pistol apart and put it back together before each shot fired."

I groaned at that, my head was already pounding!

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

An hour later and the headache I had was so bad that Tali and Kel'el had to help me down to the med-bay. The chief medical officer was out for some reason but the remaining medic had apparently had some experience helping out humans and they even had supplies on hand to help tend any injuries or illnesses I might get. They really did have things planned out for my stay and I found myself very grateful for that. A quick scan showed there was nothing wrong and the medic figured it was a tension headache, combined with the stress of the change to ship life. She gave me a small supply of pain relievers to help and gave me orders to come back if the pain got worse or lingered for longer then a few hours.

I downed the small white pills with some water as soon as I could and Tali helped me back to our room. I collapsed on the bed, and found a good spot to apply pressure to that helped reduce the pain. I passed out shortly after that.

Tali woke me up after what felt like only moments later, shaking my shoulder hard.

"Oi...I'm up...what's wrong?" I asked blinking my eyes open and focusing on her face-mask. I was still a bit groggy from the meds but the pain was gone, thank goodness.

"We're being called into Rhys'til's hearing. They need us to talk about his treatment of you and what kind of action they'll need to take against him for his attitude."

"Seriously?" I said sitting up quickly, almost bashing my head against her face-mask. She jerked back in time and shoved my hairbrush into my hand.

"Yes, 'seriously'. We need to hurry, I've spent almost five minutes trying to wake you!"

"Ack! Sorry!" I brushed my hair quickly, tearing through my tangles and tossing the brush on the bed. I started out of the room, turning to the right only for my wrist to be grabbed Tali as she headed left.

"Gah!" I yelped as I stumbled due to the sudden change of direction.

"This way!"

She led the way to an elevator and hit one of the buttons. I couldn't recognise which number it was, hadn't started learning their alphabet yet. Several minutes later we were still moving.

"Seriously? The elevators are this slow?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, now you see why I wanted you to hurry." Tali's voice was worried and she kept checking her Omni-tool. "I think we'll just barely make it."

"Hasn't anyone tried to find faster tech, like a booster or something?"

"Hmm?" Tali looked up. "Oh, you mean the elevator. We have a few out on pilgrimage hoping to find just that."

"Ah."

We fell silent after that. Ten minutes later the elevator dinged and Tali again grabbed my wrist and dragged me at a run down the halls. Several adults shouted after us, either yelling to watch where we were going, shouting for us to hurry, or laughing at the sight of me being pulled along by the smaller girl. I blushed at the teasing that followed us and tried to keep pace with Tali. Finally she stopped in front of a door, checked her 'tool and then took a moment to slow her breathing. I braced my hands against my knees and forced myself to breath slowly, trying to calm my heart rate.

"We...good on time?" I said standing straight.

"Yep. Try to answer their questions and don't interrupt ok?"

I nodded and we made our way into the room. There had been a dull chatter at first but when people realised I was in the room it went dead quiet. I blushed and followed Tali as she moved to stand at one of the podiums where Kel'el was waiting. The room was a bit larger then the one Shepard had been in during Tali's trial and housed a hell of a lot more people. Rhys'til and his parents stood at the other podium. Rhys'til was slumped dejectedly while his parents stood straight and kept at least a foot distance from him. They were obviously displeased with his actions.

Like the other ship, there was a place for the Admirals to stand, of which all were present. Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay of the patrol fleet, Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib of the civilian fleet, Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema of the Heavy fleet, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh of special projects and Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Alarei. I couldn't recall what Tali's father was supposed to be in charge of in regards to the Fleet.

I stood by Tali remaining quiet but fidgeting nervously at all the attention. Admiral Han'Gerrel spoke up at that point and called attention to the room.

"Thank you all for being here. Today we are to discuss a serious accusation brought to our attention by Kel'el vas Qwib Qwib in regards to one of our young, Rhys'til nar Rayya."

The crowd started muttering again softly for a few moments and Rhys'til seemed to hunker down further, trying to hide. I felt a pang of pity for him. It was never fun getting in trouble with your parents, getting in trouble with the  _leaders_  of your people? Had to be absolute hell for him. I was actually surprised that they had called this hearing so quickly. Best to nip dissent in the bud fast I guess.

"Kel'el, please tell us what occurred?" said Admiral Shala'Raan in her gentle voice.

Kel'el recounted what had occurred during training the day before. Several of those behind us raised their voices in shock and outrage when he clarified which taboo word was used, being careful to use the translation and not the actual word.

"Forgive me, all of those here," Admiral Han'Gerrel said, god's but did I love his voice, "but we must confirm that the word he specifically used was 'Ish'ti'?"

Everyone let out soft gasps and angry muttering when Admiral Han finished speaking. I was surprised that the Admiral dared to use their taboo word but figured that during an inquiry of such nature that they had some leeway. I recalled the story Kel'el told me and realized that the people who used that kind of word were probably the worst sort of bigots and racists, well in this case speciests, the kind of people that resorted to murder to get their way.  _Well, that's a cheery thought, this might not end well,_ I thought to myself.

"Sir, yes sir." Kel'el responded, his voice grim.

"And the word is  _accurate_! We don't need  _that filth_  on our ship! On  _any_  of our ships!" A older female voice called out from the crowd.

And the shit hits the fan. The room erupted into vicious noise, shouts of anger at the words of the quarian who stepped forward. She was hunched forward slightly, no cane, probably too stubborn, but it definitely looked like she was an elder by the way she moved. Rhys'tils mother let out a pained cry.

"Auntie Metin'! This was  _your_  doing?!" her voice was filled with anguish and shame.

"Yes! And I would do it again!" She was now in the center of the room and turned to face the crowd, arms raised.

"The other species of this universe look down upon us! They torment, beat and arrest us with no reason but that we are  _Quarian_!"

Everyone had gone quiet, many had their arms crossed, including the Admiralty Board, and several were standing in either aggressive or worried stances.

"We are not beasts!  _They_  are! Their viciousness against our young out on pilgrimage! Their blatant price gouging when we need supplies! We rely on  _Ourselves_  for a reason! Because  _No One_  else can be trusted!"

People were shifting nervously where they stood. I flinched, she had a painful point about their treatment by the other species. I felt a hand grab mine and I jumped, looking down I saw Tali's hand gripping mine and I trying to give her a brave smile before looking back to the scene developing in front of us.

"If they will not welcome us on their ships, we should not welcome them upon ours!" She spun around and pointed a finger at me causing me to wince.

Terror filled me. I had faced people who were upset with me before, but  _This_  was not an anger directed at me, a single person. This was a rage, a loathing, that was directed not just at humans but at asari, salarian, turian and more. This was a loathing of all outside species and I was facing the brunt of it.

I felt Kel'el's hand settle on my shoulder. I looked to my teacher, and then to my new friend Tali. I'd only been here for a week, and this was the result? This hatred? Where was she for Shepard's visit? Dead? Was that why there was not even a hint of this level of animosity during ME2? She turned to the Admiralty Board.

"And yet our great leaders allow a  _beast_ upon our ship and think to teach It  _our_  ways,  _our_  history and  _our_  morals? I say  _No_! If the species of the other worlds would treat us as dirt under their precious mag-boots then we should treat them _no less different_! If  _It_  must be here then it is not as our  _equal_  but as our  _lesser_! Teach  _It_  the same pain we have had to endure!"

There was muttering from around the room, quiet but cruel. Obviously many were not happy with my presence on their ship or felt that it was a waste of time. The Admiralty Board was speaking softly as well, 'Raan was gesturing angrily at Han while 'Xen was simply shrugging. The other Admirals stood still and silent as if waiting. I didn't want to cause any further upset, I really didn't, but I had to stand up for myself somehow. I let go of Tali's hand and stepped forward, rubbing my hands nervously.

"I...I'll..." I took a deep breath and tried again. "I'll be the first to admit, that the treatment of the Quarian people by the other species hasn't been...the best."

The room had fallen quiet again as everyone turned to look at me. I gulped and tried to stand straighter under the weight of their combined gaze.

"I'm just...someone who wants to learn. Your people, your ways, your culture." I raised my hands and then let them fall to my sides. "You are amazing. Such diversity, such hardships and still you persevere. You have one of the harshest ways of life, you have to be so very careful..."

"Exactly! Careful!" Metin lunged forward finger pointing at my face and I raised my hands in an 'I'm not armed' gesture. "Your mere presence here could kill us! Kill our young! You are a danger to our people the longer you are here!"

My eyes narrowed and I slowly crossed my arms, forcing myself not to back up, not to flee though I desperately wanted to leave and not look back. Then I hit on an idea.

"And what about the danger I'm in?"

"Pah! As if you are in danger!"

"I am. Every day I stay on this ship I increase the danger to myself,  _every single second_."

Everyone fell silent again, this time in confusion. Taking a page from Metin's book I raised my arms out and turned to the crowd.

"Look at me! I am here, in a sterile environ. My species, humans, have a genetic benefit, yes and that benefit is a highly adaptive immune system, but that benefit is  _dependant_  on being  _exposed_  to a  _natural_   _environ_. On  _constantly_  fighting off bacteria or weak viruses. Our bodies are always at war and the longer I stay aboard your ship the  _weaker_  my immune system will become because it has  _nothing to fight_! If a bodies immune system has nothing to battle then like any muscle it will atrophy and become  _useless_!" I brought my hand down in a slicing gesture. "If I stay aboard this ship as I plan to, for years, then the moment I step on board another starship, the moment I step onto the citadel, I risk falling sick to an illness that any other human's immune system would be able to fight and I might very well die due to a  _common cold_!"

I started pacing in the circle back and forth in front of the crowd. I was using logic that they knew very well, with their weakened immune systems. Even Metin looked a bit surprised at my words and wasn't trying to verbally brow beat me into submission, yet. People were starting to calm down to my relief. I was trembling inside, my nerves were shot. I took another steadying breath and pushed through the fear.

"I don't hate quarians, I don't fear quarians, I don't look down at quarians. I respect you! Of all the species I find only your own and  _one_  other to be the most resilient, the most tenacious, the most stubborn and amazing and beautiful of all those in this universe, and no I  _do not_  see humans as the other species." I looked to Metin and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know and may never know why you hate the other species so deeply. In a way as well, I'm not sure I want to know what you went through, but I am not 'everyone else'. I am  _not_  a 'beast' or a 'monster' or a 'villain'. I'm just  _one_  young woman who wants to learn from a species who has so  _very_  much to teach me." I looked up at the Admiralty Board. " _If_  you're still willing to have me here that is."

Silence filled the room before Raan stepped forward.

"Of course we will have you, child." She turned to Metin and her voice grew firm. "We will have to talk to you further Chief Medical Officer Metin're vas Rayya" Oh shit she was the head of this ships medics?! I was really glad she was out earlier when Tali and Kel'el took me to the med bay! She might have tried to kill me by giving me the wrong medication!

"Your actions and words this day will only breed malcontent. That ends  _now_." She looked to Rhys'til and her voice softened yet remained firm. "Rhys'til nar Rayya, in light of your aunt's obvious anger and her passing that anger on to you, which is an anger that time and again has proven to be detrimental to the safety and well being of the Fleet, we will forego greater punishment at this time."

Rhys'til relaxed and if it wasn't for his mother he would have fallen to the floor in relief.

"You are, however, placed on probation. You will be staying with your parents until further notice, though you will still receive your needed training. You are not to be seen on decks sixty through seventy unless escorted. Any deviation from these instructions  _will_  result in disciplinary action being taken against you. You are dismissed."

The small family left the hall, others parting for them to leave. Raan turned back to Tali, Kel'el and I.

"Kel'el, please lead the younglings back to their room. They do not need to be here for the remainder of this hearing."

"Yes ma'am."

Kel'el led us back out of the room and back to the elevator. I managed to keep standing until we reached the elevator and then my legs gave out, Tali let out a yelp and managed to catch me before my knees crashed into the unyielding metal under our feet. My sight blurred and I let out a strangled sound. Kel knelt beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Easy now 'Raine, you're alright. You were amazing. Breathe now."

"I'd ask how anyone could be filled with such hate," I said with a pained gasping laugh, "but I know, in a way, I know."

They helped me to stand, not asking what I meant by my comment and I kept my gaze on the floor, tears falling freely. Before I realized it we were back at our room. I blinked away a few tears and then turned to Tali with a watery smile.

"I don't...want to be rude, but could I have the room to myself for a while? I want...to be alone for a bit...okay?"

"Yeah, you do what you need to, Kel'el and I will go...shoot things, right Kel?"

"As you order 'Admiral'" Kel'el said, trying to lighten the mood. He had to dodge an elbow to his gut as they walked down the hall toward the shooting range.

I moved into the room and collapsed onto my bunk, crying into my pillow. I'd managed to keep control long enough for that stupid little speech I gave, but the fear and pain no longer needed to be held back. I sniffled. I wanted to see my mother, I wanted to go home. The awe had worn off and the reality had set in. There were people out there who hated me just on the fact that I wasn't the same species as them. How screwed up was that? I wanted...

I sat up slowly and looked at my omni-tool. I didn't know if he was on a mission or was sleeping and at that time I didn't care. I desperately needed to hear Lucian's voice. I looked over the tutorial and then opened the comm and initiated the call to his own 'tool. I leaned my head against the metal wall and listened to the ringing.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

After about a total of ten rings my shoulders slumped and I moved to end the call. Lucian's voice filled the room just before I pressed the button and I jerked up with a soft cry.

'Hey! Sorry about that, haven't used this things calling feature yet... Hello?'

"Lucian..." I said with a sniffle, smiling at the sound of his voice.

''Raine? What's wrong?'

"I'm just. Things just got...kinda bad."

'How? Are you alright?!'

"Yeah, fine. Not hurt...physically, it's just..." I hiccupped.

'Take a deep breath little light, then tell me what happened.'

I took a slow breath and then let it out. Slowly I went over the events of the day. My body suddenly knowing how to disassemble and reassemble a pistol. The migraine that developed while I fought to slow my movements. The hearing...

"It was...bad Lucian. That kind of rage, loathing...I've felt it, controlled it, but never been the object of it, you know? It kind of made things all come into focus. There are people who will want us dead just for being human. We can't go home...we really are stuck here with people who want us dead."

'Yeah, we are. And I do know what you mean concerning the lack of control. Try having the muscle memory of one who has gone through all the training to reach N6 and then be nominated for N7 training.'

I winced at the thought. "Are you getting the headaches too?"

'Yeah, I think it's because of the strain of having to stop your body from acting the way it wants to. She did this on purpose too.'

"LK?"

"Yep, we aren't the first people she's called on apparently. All the others were killed by the D-hopper either because they became 'boring' or because they didn't 'put in enough effort'. We've been forced into what she calls an 'ideal time' and we'll have to learn about the 'gifts' she's bestowed us with, without help. Sink or swim. I have to learn in the middle of the battlefield and you...she said it's going to be a trail of will and the mind, so, probably withstanding the hatred you just faced, there are probably others that feel the same as this Metin're so be careful and don't let them beat you down. Not actually surprised that they have people hidden amongst them like that with the way they are treated, combined with their isolationist tendencies, so watch your back. By the way, the bastard paid me a visit, so you need to be even more careful.'

"Bastard? Who, the D-hopper?"

'Yup.'

"When?!"

Lucian then explained to me what had happened during their first N7 training mission. The movie references and then the bomb itself. I felt sick to my stomach as I fell against the wall behind me.

"I...shit...you're ok though right?"

'Yeah. Took out my shields completely, but no damage to me. The only casualty was Chief. Thin pipe right through him under the ribs. We still don't know anything other then that he's in critical condition.'

"I hope he makes it."

'Surprisingly, I do too. Hardly know the guy, but he seems okay. Ah, a sec love?'

"Sure."

There was a muffled shouting and I grinned as I heard Lucian's response over the comm.

'Be right there! 'Raine? Looks like we finally have some word on Chief. We're having a debrief now. I'll call when I can alright? And watch out, D-hopper might try to 'say hello'. You be safe.'

"I'll do my best. I love you."

'Love you too, Little Light.'

The omni-tool faded out and I curled up on the bed and sighed. At least he was okay. I still wished he was here to hold me but I would have to make do with his voice. As I fell asleep I worried, though. Who would be put into danger if the D-hopper decided to visit me?

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

-Begin secondary audio log-

"The struggle to control our bodies lasted for a long time." says the female voice softly. "The quarian medics had to send off for pain medicine more often then they would have liked. And they could never find anything that would point to a cause for the headaches."

"What was worse was the 'hesitation' caused by the struggle to maintain control. In the middle of battle it was one of the worst things that could happen." The male voice sounds highly annoyed.

"At least we were able to get control of the 'gifts' after time."

"Five years is not enough time to learn to completely control the instinct of a career soldier, but it would be enough for me to survive."

"Just barely..."

-End secondary audio log-

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

W00T!

Review!

Happy Fourth!


	8. Chapter 7: Getting to know you. Lucian POV

yay next chappie!  
TI= Training Instructor. Also known Military Training Instructor (MTI), normally just shortened to TI.

Temporary Duty Yonder (TDY)  
A temporary duty yonder assignment, or TDY, refers to a U.S. government travel assignment at a location other than the employee's permanent duty station. They are usually of relatively short duration, typically from two days to two months in length. A TDY can be to any location, be it 50 or 5,000 miles away, but they are all less than 1 year in duration.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 7: Getting to know you. Lucian POV

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

I closed up my Omni-tool after making sure the call was ended and hightailed it down to the mess hall. I slowed down a few paces from the hall and entered the room at a sedate pace. Dundee and Ripley were sitting at one of the tables while our TI and Nihlus both stood grim faced at one of the table ends. I moved over and took a seat, refraining from asking any questions.

"Now that we're all present we can begin." Our TI (...what was his name again? Oh right, Commander Rodgers! I'd only heard his name once at that point and it was a rather forgettable name.) rolled his shoulders slightly and we all stiffened, ready for the worst news. "Lt Cmdr. Chief will be able to make fully recovery but at this time is paralyzed from the waist down. The pipe damaged his spine and we will need to take him to Huerta Memorial at the Citadel for him to receive top of the line treatment which should get him back on his feet and ready for duty."

We all let out a sigh of relief at the news. Ripley piped up suddenly.

"How long until he's back on his feet sir?"

"The doctors at Huerta are optimistic from his files that he will be back on his feet within the month. This is ideal for the brass as they are investigating the incident that caused his injury. While the investigation is going on you will be TDY until we are able to confirm the status of each training base. Treat it as a small vacation as you will not be undergoing any exercises or going on any missions. However each of you must have one guard with you at all times, they will be in civvies so don't worry about looking out of place."

"But sir! We're still able to train!" Dundee was the one who pipped up then.

"I understand but if the attackers were able to locate one of our undisclosed locations for N7 training they may very well be able to locate another. We need time to check  _all_ N training facilities, not just the N7's." He popped up his own Omni-tool and checked the screen before looking up at us. "Now, the choice is to return to Earth for the time being or you can join your fellow N7 trainee at the Citadel while he recovers."

"Bloody hell, TDY on the Citadel?" Dundee looked like a kid who'd been told he would have full access to the candy store. "I've been wanting to visit the Silversun strip, top of the line games, food and more!"

"Bah, it's just a normal tourist trap. Why waste your money?" Ripley was looking at Dundee scornfully. "Let's go back to Earth, get some time on the beach."

The two glared at each other for several long moments before turning and looking hopefully at me. I realized that they were waiting for my opinion and were probably going to be fine with a majority vote. That and I was still the defacto leader of our group until told otherwise. I thought about it for a few and realized that while I did want to see the differences between 'my' Earth and this Earth, I wanted to check out the Citadel a bit more. You only got to see the parts the developers needed you to see for the purposes of the Mass Effect plot line or for side quests. It would be nice to check out the rest of the place, that and the Silversun Strip looked pretty nifty from what I had seen while playing ME3. That and I might have a bit better luck trying to find someone to buy those 'old' twenties that I had. I smiled at them and then nodded at Dundee.

"Those games looked pretty damn sweet. Plus I'd like to be nearby if there are any complications with Chief."

"Alright!" Dundee pumped his fist into the air causing Nihlus, our TI and myself to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, fine." Ripley sighed and grumbled under her breath. "Geeks."

I looked back over to our TI and indicated Nihlus.

"What's our resident Spectre going to do? There are no missions for him to judge at this point."

"I'll be going on a few missions of my own most likely. I need to report back to the Council and let them know what happened. Once I get the all clear I'll be back to help with your training." He shrugged slightly. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be lucky enough that the Council wont have need of me for a few days and I'll be able to get some R&R of my own."

I laughed at that. "Well if your higher ups do give you a few days find us at the Strip."

"I'll do that."

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

They had us packed up and on a ship to the Citadel within the day. We would have left a bit sooner but both Nihlus and our TI were paranoid enough to check and quadruple check the ship we would be on to make sure there were no 'surprises'. Finally they were both satisfied and we were allowed to board with our 'guards' (they took their own seats and started talking to each other) and take off. The trip itself was going to take at least an hour so we settled down to nap or read or play games on our 'tools.

I opened up my 'tool and sent a quick message to 'Raine to let her know where I was going to be and about Chief's expected recovery. Then I searched the extranet a bit further on the twenties I had stored in my inner jacket pocket. I'd only done a quick search which showed me the average rate that collectors would pay, around sixteen thousand credits for each twenty dollar bill, what I was interest in now was the maximum a collector had paid for the 'old' money which would help in my haggling once I found an appropriate shop. A quick search on the extranet surprised me actually. At one of the more lavish auctions a single twenty dollar bill had gone for almost thirty thousand credits. That was almost double the average rate. I chuckled softly to myself which caught Dundee's attention.

"What's so funny mate?"

"Nothing much, I just have some old heirlooms I've been thinking of selling." I shrugged. "Looks like their going rate at an auction is pretty nice, higher then the standard rate. That knowledge will help me with bargaining as I'm planning on selling a few of them while we're on the Citadel and keep the rest for a rainy day."

"Good idea, mate. We get good medical, dental and the whole nine, but for regular living we don't get all that much."

"Pah, that's because you waste what money you have on games. You should learn to save your money or at least spend it on the important things like weapons, med-gel and armor upgrades." Ripley pipped up from where she was reclining. Her eyes had been closed and I'd honestly thought she was asleep.

"She has a point, saving up is always a good idea, good quality armor and guns is an even better idea." I said looking back at my 'tool.

"Can it! You're a gamer too! Don't defend that Bludger." He was conveniently ignoring the comment on battle supplies.

"'Bludger'? That's rich. You're the lazy ass of the team. You're either sleeping or gaming every chance you get."

"Exactly! It's called 'Down Time' for a reason ya knocker."

While the two argued I rolled my eyes and focused back on my Omni-tool. Looking through it I managed to find what amounted to my 'bank account application' and saw that I had a healthy sum that was 'saved up over the years'. Logically speaking I was a gamer and it seemed to reflect, but I also tried to save up money when ever I could. On a bartenders pay, that wasn't much honestly, only had a thousand saved last I checked. On a soldiers pay of 'my' rank now that I was in the Mass Effect universe? My bank account didn't exactly look right to me so I did some pay grade checks. And that ended up being a little harder to break down. I'd been in service since I was 'eighteen', and been a Lt Cmdr less then a year. My current pay grade when I looked it up was four-thousand two-hundred and twenty credits per month. I had to do a double take at the amount but as far as the pay chart was showing it looked correct. A recruit started off at fifteen hundred a month and that amount went up with rank and years of service. All of that helped me make a little more sense of my credit total which was around two-hundred thousand five hundred, give or take a few credits here and there.

"How much do you have saved up Dundee?" I asked curiously.

"Me? Around fifty thousand credits, enough to get a sweet apartment for a few years."

"That's it?" Ripley sat up and stared at Dundee before shaking her head and laying back down. "You really do waste too much on games."

"It ain't that bad!" Dundee's voice was defensive at first and then turned sly. "How much do you have then Ripley? Since you're such a big penny-pincher."

"Not that it's any of your business but...four-hundred thousand."

I looked up from my 'tool at that, my brow raised. Dundee's jaw dropped.

"You really are a tight-ass! Mathias! What about you mate? You're nothing like this sheila are you?" The hopeful tone in his voice was amusing.

"Two hundred thousand, give or take." I answered with a shrug.

"Crikey! I know you're as big of a gamer as I am. How did you manage that?!"

I gave some thought about what I had learned of Dundee so far from the verbal cues both had been kind enough to provide and then grinned at him evilly. "Maybe I'm not foolish enough to actually pay for level ups or quick mission completions or pay for extra items that I can gain through a little something called 'effort'. I buy the main game and any DLC and I put in my own time for level ups and item scrounging."

Dundee fell into a sputtering fit that had me and Ripley laughing, even our protection detail overheard the conversation and got a good laugh out of Dundee's reaction. I'd apparently hit the nail on the head.

"I don't think I'm going to talk to either of you for a while!" He fell into what was obviously a playful sulk and crossed his arms turning to look away from us both.

"Good! That means I can actually catch some shut-eye!" Ripley said with a caustic tone.

"Alright children," I said rolling my eyes and cutting off Dundee before he could finish opening his mouth. "quit it or you get a time out."

"Yes, daddy." They replied in unison. I reached over and smacked them both upside the head and we all dissolved into laughter.

It was a strained laughter I realized. We were all relieved that Chief was going to live, but still worried about the operation he was going to get in Huerta. While Commander Rodgers said the doctors were hopeful he'd be up and walking within the month, there was always, always the chance of something going wrong in an operation, I don't care how advanced a species gets. Not only that but the others were affected by the 'unknown' attackers who'd managed to locate and plant a bomb on a secret military training base and then keep said bomb hidden until the last minute. I knew what had happened of course but who would believe me?

I shook my head and looked back to my 'tool looking for something to distract me for the rest of the ride. Hmm, Galaxy of Fantasy was just starting out and definitely looked interesting if the demo was anything to go by. Similar to World of Warcraft but just different enough that it could be a unique experience. A purchase and install later and I was immersed in the game.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

It took Ripley a few moments to catch my attention when the ship arrived. Finding a safe place to save I closed out the game, grabbed my bags and followed the others. We wandered up to the ship cockpit and crowded together to watch the approach.

To say that I was amazed at the sight of the Citadel would have been an understatement. With all the advancements in gaming, pixels were only able to capture a portion of the majesty the Citadel offered. The pale 'cloud' surrounding the Citadel had a violet hue to it and the arms of the Citadel glowed with the life of those who lived there.

Ripley was eagerly pointing out the different ships that were docking, docked, or leaving the Citadel. I wasn't paying much attention to her or Dundee as I was focused on the 'arms' of the station. Each one was supposed to be a type of contained city and even from a distance you could see the lights of the cabs zipping back and forth to their destinations. It was fascinating to watch. We docked smoothly and Commander Rodgers led us out into the docking bay and toward one of the cab terminals. I had to stop abruptly as a Keeper walked in front of me and I wrinkled my nose.

Again, pixels just didn't do any justice. A keeper has eight limbs total which always reminded me of spiders and the bulbous eyes were huge and glistening and gave the sense that they were always watching you. The chittering noise they made on occasion made me twitch. It didn't help that I knew exactly what they'd originally been programmed to do. That and I had a healthy sense of paranoia to begin with.

Ripley and I boarded one car with two of our guards while Dundee and Commander Rodgers boarded another with the other two and the Commander set our destination for the Zakera Ward. We were going to a small but classy hotel in the ward. We arrived about twenty minutes later and piled out of the car and followed him toward our temporary residence. He advised us that it was a modest three bed, two bath hotel room all paid for courtesy of the Alliance. While I tried to keep my gaze to the front for the most part and not look like a bumbling tourist while we walked, Dundee was playing that part well enough as it was, I still glanced around at the different shops and people milling about.

Suddenly, not too far from the cab terminal we had just left, the sound of a child crying caught my attention and I glanced around. It wasn't the annoying 'I'm not getting my way' kind of cry but the soft, barely heard sobbing of a child lost. I stopped and trying to look around for the source of the noise but didn't see anything. Closing my eyes I tried to turn in the direction fo the sobbing and then opened my eyes. I was looking at...the wall?

I heard Dundee call for me and waived a hand at him and the others distractedly. I walked over to the wall and frowned. There was a simple bench and a plant set up for people who wanted to rest. Ah, there! Behind the bench, barely noticable, was a ventilation shaft. There was no grate. Tilting my head I grabbed the bench and gave a small tug. It wasn't bolted down so I was able to shift it out of the way and glanced down into the small shaft, something that only a child could fit into.

The shaft went downward about six or so feet before going back. Huddled at the bottom was a small Asari girl who looked to be around seven or so. Her skin was teal in coloration and she had a cute smattering of white freckles on her nose. Her clothes, while dirty, looked high quality which meant she most likely wasn't a duct rat. I gave her a gentle smile as she looked up at me wide eyed.

"Hey hun, how'd you get down there?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"'enry grabbed me." She said with a sniffle.

By that time the others had caught up to me and Dundee kicked his foot lightly against my leg causing me to look at him.

"What are you doin' mate?"

"Little girls stuck down there." I indicated the shaft. "Going to try to help her up. Flag C-sec will you? She doesn't look like a duct rat, good clothes."

Dundee nodded and started looking around for a officer while Ripley muttered something about 'picking up strays', the others stayed silent but remained watchful for any threat. I ignored her and looked back down at the little girl who was standing now and looking up at me hopefully.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to reach down. You need to grab my hand and arm real tight and I'll pull you up okay?"

She nodded and I reached down as far as I could. She gave a hop and wrapped her arms around mine and gripped the sleeve of my jacket tight as she could. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Very good sweetie. Count of three and I'll lift. Ready?" She nodded. "One...two...three!"

I raised my arm up slowly so she would have a chance to keep a firm grip. The moment her feet no longer touched the ground her grip tightened and she squeaked burying her face against my arm. It was adorably funny. I had to shift awkwardly in order to get her out of the shaft but was able to pull her out without banging her head against the edge of the shafts opening. I stood up and then I tried to set her down but she still had a tight grip on my hand and arm and was curled up as much as she could so even with my arm against my side she wasn't touching the ground at all. I gave her shoulder a small shake.

"Hey. You're out." I said softly.

She opened her eyes and relaxed her hold a bit, settling her feet firmly on the floor. She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes going black. I flinched as I felt a mind push against my own, images of myself, 'Raine and more flashing in front of me. I pulled my arm free of the girl as quickly and gently as I could and her eyes changed back to a soft blue color. Her teal skin flushed to a dark purple at her cheeks and she looked at the ground with tears in her eyes. I tilted her chin up and made her look at me.

"You didn't mean to right?" She nodded. "Then don't worry, just, don't talk about anything you saw alright? A persons' mind is a private thing."

She nodded again and then held out her arms to me. I blinked a bit in surprise and carefully picked her up and stood up. She nuzzled her face against my neck and seemed to relax at the realization that I wasn't mad at her for the unintentional meld. I wasn't going to blame the child for something she didn't know how to control just yet and was glad that in the flashes I saw that none of them included the Lore Keeper or my Plans.

Dundee came back at a run with a C-sec officer at his side. I blinked at the sight of the Turian following him and had to fight to keep all signs of recognition off my face as I realized who he had grabbed. I set the young asari back down so she was standing on her own

"This is Officer Vakarian." Dundee said, introducing us to Garrus.

"Hello. I see you've found a young asari. We actually had a report of a missing asari kid in the area." Garrus looked at the young girl in my arms and lowered his voice. "Hey sweetie, are you Alani?"

She nodded her head and shuffled a bit so she was partly hidden behind me.

"Your mother is very worried, give me a moment to let her know we've found you okay?" Another nod and he tapped his omni-tool. "This is officer Vakarian. We've located the missing child Alani, we're down near the cab terminal in Zakera Ward." There was an acknowledgement and he closed his 'tool and looked back to the girl.

"Your mom's on her way right now." Garrus looked up to me and my team. "Thanks for finding her, where was she?"

"In the shaft." I indicated the open duct shaft behind the moved bench. "She said Henry pulled her down." Alani suddenly started shaking her head and held up her arms again. I gave a small sigh and picked her up and she then tugged lightly on my hair, not enough to hurt but enough to get my attention.

"Not Henry, 'Enry!" She said in a bossy tone (bossy in a cute way).

I raised a brow at her. She could say 'Henry' just fine without cutting anything off so I had to be hearing the name wrong. I shifted her a bit in my arms.

"Spell his name?" I asked.

"I...N...R...I. Inri!" She said in the same tone.

I would have said something further but a womans voice shouted in relief and Alani forced herself out of my arms and into the arms of a rather relieved asari. Her skin was a dark indigo and she had a simple white double strip design on her cheeks and also had a shopping bag hanging from one arm. They held each other for a long moment. Garrus interrupted with a soft cough.

"Ma'am if possible we'd like to get a statement from your daughter? She's already mentioned an Inri."

"Of course. I..." Alani tugged on her mothers arm to interrupt her and pointed at me whispering rapidly in her mothers ear for several moments before looking down at the ground. "...ah?" She looked up at me and then held out her hand. I shook it and raised a brow.

"Something wrong?"

"Alani said that you're the one who rescued her. Thank you for that." I nodded and shrugged, she continued before I could say anything though. "She also says she inadvertently melded with you as well as this Inri, who'd apparently grabbed her out of jealousy to give her a scare, she'd picked up why he was upset with her during the small meld. I do apologize, she's just starting to learn control."

"It's understandable," I waved off the concern, "she  _is_  a child and sometimes children can't control things. I don't think she saw anything too bad. How old is she?"

"She's twelve now and will have learned full control by fifteen."

"Really? She only looks around seven." I asked in surprise.

"Asari age slower then most species, she wont appear to be an adult to others until she's around twenty-five and wont be able to perform anything but a informational or emotional meld until she's around forty, the equivalent to human puberty." Her mother shrugged.

Alani shook her head at that and grinned up at us, she then reached for the bag her mother was carrying and gave it a small tug. Her mother raised a 'brow' and lowered the bag so Alani could reach in and pull out a...stuffed krogan plushie?

"Seriously? Who's brave enough or dumb enough to make a krogan _plushie_?" I asked in surprise and I heard the others echo me, even the Commander.

"Ah, it's custom made." She pointed to several features, a less prominent hump, less noticable head plate and the like. "This is a plushie of her, well, other mother I suppose you would say."

"'Other mother?'" Dundee echoed.

"I see, your mate is a female krogan...how does that work though I thought all fertile females staye...oh." I stopped myself and rubbed my forehead suddenly realizing what I was saying. "I'm sorry, she isn't fertile is she?"

"No, and you have no reason to be sorry." A sad smile came to the asari's lips as Alani grabbed hold of the plushie and moved back toward the shaft. I kept an eye on her, wondering what she was doing. "She wasn't fertile, you're right. The only way an unfertile female krogan can have kids is with an asari, and that's only if they retain the will to live."

"The genophage always rubbed me the wrong way when I heard about it the first time." I shook my head. Alani was now calling out at the shaft and I frowned and moved back over to her. The others followed.

"Inri? Inri! I have a gift! Inri?" Her voice was plaintive.

Garrus leaned over and spoke softly to us. "Inri is a turian name. Ma'am, have you been to the Citadel before? Does she have any turian friends?"

Alani's mother responded equally soft. "No, it's our first visit to the Citadel since she was born. We're going to be taking a shuttle to Tunchunka to visit Kalra's grave tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said feelingly, I couldn't imagine loosing 'Raine.

There was a sudden scrambling noise from the shaft that interrupted the conversation and we all turned to watch as two little clawed hands grabbed the edge. That shocked the hell out of me considering how deep the shaft actually was. Turians were damn good jumpers it seemed. A small head poked up, light blue eyes framed in a small turian face and a small still developing fringe that looked somehow cute rather then dangerous. Upon seeing us the young turian was about to drop back down but Alani held out the stuffed krogan to him. His mandibles clicked together making a nervous noise and Alani smiled at him reassuringly.

"For you Inri! Want you to have it. You need mommy more."

For a moment it looked like Inri was going to try to swipe a claw at Alani, anger and jealousy flickered in his eyes, but it faded after a moment with the realization that someone really  _was_  just trying to give him a gift and didn't mean anything cruel by it, he must have seen something in the unintentional meld that overoad his normal response and let him trust Alani's intentions. His clawed hand reached out slowly and grabbed the krogan doll by one of its arms. Alani let it go as he tugged it back to his side, still managing to hold onto the shaft with one clawed hand. Garrus started to approach and I placed up an arm to stop him, whispering softly.

"Think C-sec, a duct rat sees you approaching and he'll bolt, I'm surprised he hasn't already with all of us here."

Garrus nodded and stepped back. Alari suddenly looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Cue the begging I thought with an eyeroll, used to the look from my own siblings when they were younger.

"Mommy? Can we take Inri with us? He can be my brother!" Alani's voice was soft and begging.

Alani's mother looked over the small turian before moving over to the vent shaft and sitting down just a few feet away. She was careful to keep just enough distance that Inri didn't bolt. As it was Inri slowly climbed the rest of the way out of the ventilation shaft and knelt down himself, ready to bolt at any wrong move.

"Do you have parents Inri?" She asked softly.

He shook his head.

"Did they get sick?"

Another head shake. He looked around and pointed at one person walking by. We all glanced over, he was pointing at a Batarian.

"Killed by Batarian's?"

He nodded slowly, sadly.

"How did you get here?"

He shrugged and looked down.

"Escape pod?"

Another nod and shrug.

"Why didn't C-sec try to find a relative?"

At that point he looked at Garrus and indicated his facial markings and then pointed to his own face and the lack of markings. Garrus winced and sighed.

"Even at his age he should have facial markings or at least the faded design if he's been alone for a long time. Our facial paint is designed to last for years and each colony has a unique design, like a...a human family crest?" Those of us who were human nodded at the description. "I think he's trying to indicate that his parents didn't have markings either, meaning that they'd lost the right to wear any markings, outcasts, barefaced. He wouldn't have any family to find, least none that would want him."

Inri flinched and hissed softly in Garrus's direction. He let out another sigh.

"If he arrived in an escape pod and that pod was brought aboard the Citadel, he's small enough to have been able to slip past any C-sec and make for the safest place possible, the ducts. Can you talk Inri?" Garrus asked in a soft voice trying not to startle the boy.

Inri stayed silent for several minutes, finally though he spoke. "Can...dun wanna."

"Would you like to come live with us Inri?" Alani's mother offered with a small smile.

I marveled at the woman's willingness to take in the child, he would need specialized food and that would cost quite a penny, especially if he wanted to go into the turian military. Another thing that surprised me about her willingness to take in the boy was that she would outlive him and that would be a hard blow for her and Alani later on. Asari really could be the epitome of maternal instinct.

Inri's mandibles started twitching as he looked back and forth between Alani, her mother and the duct shaft. He was obviously torn, probably believing that Alani's mother was having him on. Alani stepped a little closer to him and held out her hand. He met her gaze for a moment before taking her hand in his own and closing his eyes. Alani's eyes went black for a few minutes. Inri suddenly started crying as Alani's eyes went back to normal and he looked up at her mother. He nodded hesitantly and then pointed to the elder asari's markings and then to his own face, she smiled gently and nodded. He let out a soft chirping cry and jumped into her arms. She held him close as he cried and Alani moved to crawl into her mothers lap and help hold the young boy. Garrus cleared his throat softly.

"Well, mystery solved and one more kid off the street. I wish this happened more often for the duct rats but we're more likely to find a body then anything else." He sighed and turned to my group and held out his hand to me and I shook his hand. "Thank you for your help. I'll help them out once the...emotional moment...has passed." He was obviously uncomfortable with the display.

"Pleasure helping out officer, have a good day."

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

After that little adventure we made it to the hotel without further incident. Our protection detail had their own room though two of them joined us in ours and stood at attention at the door. The suite (I wouldn't call it anything else) was built like an apartment more then anything else and we each chose a room. None of us bothered to unpack, we simply set our suitcases down at the foot of our beds and started exploring the place. Dundee called dibs on the vid-screen and started watching some kind of crime show, apparently his plan to check out the Strip waylaid by his favorite show being on. I don't mind crime shows but it looked like it was mid season and I hated starting midway through a series, be it books or shows. Ripley eventually grabbed her weapons case and started to take apart and clean her weapons and didn't look at all talkative. I shrugged and called up a map of Zakera Ward on my 'tool and searched for an antique shop nearby. Might as well get a bit of cash, I wasn't planning on spending my savings unless it was on weapons. Finding one that looked like a good place to start I looked to the guards, both male.

"I want to visit a shop, one of you coming with me?" I asked.

They looked at each other before one poked his head out the door and called out.

"Hey, Bob!" Seriously? Bob? Just my luck, might as well call him Red Shirt.

"What's up?"

"Lt. Cmdr Mathias wants to go shopping, you want to go out?"

"Damn strait I do!"

Bob met me in the hall. He was a rather nondescript kind of guy. Caucasian, average height, military hair cut, the usual. The only thing that stood out what that he had pale blue eyes but had dark brown, almost black hair. We walked in silence out of the hotel and I led us to the shop by following the map on my 'tool. The store was called Zata Han's antiques. Bob raised a brow at me.

"You're into antiques?" I shook my head.

"Looking to sell."

"Ah."

We made our way inside and was greeted with the sight of a Volus, presumably Zata Han, being held in the air surrounded by a biotic glow. The glow originated from a, you guessed it, asari. And the kicker? She was wearing Eclipse colors. As Bob and I drew our pistols I had one thought.

 _Shit_.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

-Begin audio log-

"Saving the life of a Volus, worth one life debt." says the male voice and there is the sound of a pull on a cigarette.

"Ah?"

"Saving the life of a Volus  _and_ preventing any damage to his stock?"

"Oh I see what you're doing." the female laughs.

"Priceless." They say at the same time.

-End audio log-

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

yay another chappi done


	9. Chapter 8: Rockin' sockin' robots. 'Raine's POV

Soooo. FYI...thanks to the awesome steam sale (Blast you Steam my wallet is empty!) =ahem= I now have Mass Effect and will be playing the entire series start to finish. This may cause a tiny bit of a slow down on both of my stories. No worries I will still be working on new chappies!

so...

yay next chappie!

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 8: Rockin' sockin' robots. 'Raine's POV

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

While the talk with Lucian helped, I still felt like I needed him by my side. The whole adventure was starting to loose its' charm and I was worried for his saftey. Overall though, the all encompassing ache I had felt was no longer threatening to paralyze me. I stayed laying on my bed for several minutes before giving my cheeks a smack and standing up. I wasn't going to let this beat me. I needed to do something constructive. Where did Tali say she was going? I drew a blank for several long moments before remembering she mentioned something about shooting things.

Our room had a single small sink with a filtration system installed and a towel hung off of a small handle bar to the right of it. A small sanitizing unit was right below the towel to clean the cloth after use. I washed my face carefully and tried to clear away most of the signs of my little break down. Unlike some lucky people I'm a messy crier, my eyes get puffy, nose runny and the whole nine. Finally satisfied that I looked decent despite my eyes still being puffy I opened the sanitizer and tossed the towel in and closed the lid.

Now I was at a bit of a loss since it didn't turn on automatically. It had several buttons on the top but the symbols were quarian, not human. At least they were color coded (red, green and blue) so I shrugged, figuring that green was go/start and pressed it. Nothing happened for a few moments and then a soft whirring filled the air and I relaxed. I'd been worried I'd somehow chosen to incinerate the towel, which would have been embaressing to say the least. I needed to remember to ask Tali what the other buttons did as well as what the symbols meant.

I left the room and wandered down toward the shooting range, about the only place I knew how to get to other then the mess hall without getting lost. The sound of a pistol firing let me know that I was on the right track. Opening the door I stepped inside and saw Tali shooting one of the dummies at a rapid fire pace. I moved out of the door way and to the side and then just stood there for a few moments at I watched her fire the pistol until it let out it's alert noise that it was over heated. She then set down the pistol while it went through its' cooling mode, picked up another from the table and repeated the process again and again, always switching into a pistol that had completed its' cool down.

"She's been at it since we got here." Kel'el's soft voice startled me as I hadn't realized he was standing against the wall. I looked over him and then back at Tali.

"Is she alright?"

"Just upset, she sees what happened as a kind of betrayal and shes right to in a way. But there's the chance that he was just reflecting his aunts' hatred. She is still upset with him regardless and might be for a good while."

I nodded at that. How many times in human history alone had the young tried to mimic their elders and in turn accepted hatreds that were not necessarily their own? How many times had that inherited hatred caused fights or even wars? It was amazing in a way that racism/speciesism wasn't merely a human condition but a organic condition and could affect even a close knit familial group like the Quarians.

Finally Tali seemed to run out of steam and set the latest pistol down onto the table and didn't pick up another. She leaned against the table, head bowed. I walked over to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. She twisted around suddenly and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I winced when I heard her soft sobbing and felt guilty that in a way I had caused her upset just by being on the ship.

"Hey, easy Tali. It'll be okay." I said softly as I rubbed her back.

"How can it ever be okay? I thought he was my friend!" Her voice was thick with sorrow.

"You know..." I started slowly, "I don't think you should give up on your friendship just yet hun."

"Why?" Tali sniffled and looked up at me. I realized suddenly she was about two inches shorter then me as I gazed down into her filtered gaze.

"We saw how his aunt was Tali, he may just have been mimicing her anger. If he doesn't actually feel that way then you guys might be able to mend your friendship."

"The only way I'm going to forgive that bosh'tet is if he apologizes to you during a ship gathering where everyone will hear him." Her voice took on a cold tone.

I shrugged a bit in response and shifted so I had one arm around her shoulder and started leading her toward the door. I got a nod from Kel'el as he moved to put away the equipment.

"Then make sure to tell him that." I led her down the hall and thought for a moment about what could help to distract her, distract us both, from what was bothering us. I hit on an idea. "You have a place to watch movies around here?"

"Movies? You mean vids?" I nodded. "Yeah, we have a small recreation room, it's not much."

"That's fine, doesn't have to be big but I figured we could use some time to ourselves. Having a Movie Night is one way to go about things."

"What kind of movies do you have in mind?" Tali asked with a tilt of her head.

I opened up my omni-tool to check and see if a few movie titles existed in this world or not and grinned.

"Well, would you rather fantasy/action or suspense/drama?" I asked looking at the titles I had in mind.

"Hmm, good genres...I think I'm in the mood for some fantasy."

"Lord of the Rings Trilogy it is!" I said with a grin.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Tali hadn't been lying when she said that their rec-room wasn't much. A mid-sized vid-screen, a single small couch that could barely fit two people and what I assumed was a gaming system though I wasn't entirely sure how it worked.

After some fumbling in figuring out how to use the vid-screen and loading the movies up on what amounted to the 'modern' version of Netflix (Charon videos), we set down to watch the movies. Tali asked a few questions here and there which I was happy to explain. Mostly it was concerning the magic in the world presented and the different cultures. She cried a bit when Gandalf fell with the balrog and tried to keep quiet about it but I could still hear her sniffling. About halfway through the second movie though (four and a half hours later) I noticed a small whistling noise.

Glancing around I was able to find the source of the noise, which was reclined right next to me. I paused the movie and leaned closer to Tali and grinned. She'd fallen asleep and the whistling was coming from her. I stood up slowly from the small couch as not to disturb her and started looking around for a blanket or something to cover her with.

The door opened right as I found a small blanket tucked under the couch itself. I stood and looked up seeing Kel'el. I put a finger to my lips to try to indicate to remain silent, hopefully it was a universal symbol, and then moved to cover Tali up with the blanket. She murmured softly in her sleep pulling the blanket tight and shifted to lay down on the couch. I grinned at the action and moved out of the room, Kel'el followed.

"It was getting late." He said as the door closed behind us. "I was wondering where you two had gone."

"Figured watching a few mov...vids, together would help as a distraction."

"A good idea. Another reason I wanted to find you is because we're having a small holiday and I didn't know if you'd been told or if you wanted to participate."

"I hadn't heard. What kind of holiday is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's just a gathering of the ship where the youngsters show off some sort of skill really, it's not anything big, not like the Pilgrimage."

"Which is the passage rite to adulthood." I said.

"Exactly." He nodded at my understanding. "This isn't quite as big of an event, like I said, but it does help us to see where our younglings' skills lay, where they might need improvement or encouragement. It is for those too young yet for pilgrimage show off what they can do. Some are best at hacking, some best at building things from scratch, things like that. We call it 'Perillia', loosely translated it means 'Gifts of the children'. Tali told me that she's going to hack everyone's omni-tools to play a melody, show off her hacking skills. Last year she built a small robot from scratch and had it doing near precision jumps."

I had to bite back a laugh as that reminded me of Tali's comment to Shepard 'Give me a chunk of scrap metal, a circuit board, and some element zero, and I'll have it making precision jumps.' Guess she was well on her way to making that an accurate statement. I tapped my chin thoughtfully and looked at Kel'el, tilting my head.

"So since I'm a 'youngling' to your culture you're wanting to know if I'd like to do something?"

He nodded.

"Well, does it have to be something mechanical?"

"No. If you want to share something of your own culture that would work as well. A movie, a song, a game, an old story." He shrugged. "Anything you'd like to share with us. As long as it's appropriate, there will be children present who just got their suits." He added the last hastily causing me to laugh.

"So when is Perillia?"

"Day after tomorrow actually. I know it's not much time to prepare but..." I waved a hand and smiled.

"I have something in mind."

"Good to hear it. By the way, after the holiday we're going to try out moving targets. I've got a few mechs we can use for target practice and have gotten permission to use one of the few vacant cargo holds as a training course. Concussive rounds only."

"Yeah? Cool!" He chuckled.

"Thought you might like that."

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Tali made her way back to our room sometime in the night because she was in her bunk when I got up. I cleaned up and slipped on my suit before checking the time. We were going to be late for the days practice. I shook Tali awake, she swiped at me in response, and waited for her to run through her own morning routine. I heard an unfamiliar whirring noise while she sat still and blinked.

"What is that noise?"

She held up one finger in response to my question and I waited for several moments as the whirring continued.

"Ah sorry about that. The suit helmet is designed with several cleaning tools." She said answering my question.

"Ah, so even in your suit you have to what, brush your teeth?"

"We don't get the level of bacteria a human might when eating but there is still a build up of residue from the food paste."

I nodded at that. Normally she was up first and had to wake me up so I wasn't surprised that I hadn't noticed the noise before now. We both stood up and started down the hall for the range. I thought of something.

"Do they add flavor to those food pastes or are they bland?"

"Oh some of them are flavored. We get one flavored one each day, the rest are pretty bland. I hear some of the ones sold on the Citadel taste like paper though." She made a 'blegh' noise.

"Doesn't sound good." I made a face at the thought.

We made our way into the 'range and stopped. Kel'el wasn't in the room and there were no guns out on the table. What stopped us though were a pair of mechs standing against the far wall. We glanced at each other and then back to the mechs. I grinned suddenly.

"Hey Tali?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to have some fun?"

"Sure..." Her voice was wary.

I laughed and motioned to the mechs. Opening a hacking program I was easily able to use the app to hack past the mechs low grade defenses and take control of it. I made it move past the table and to the right and had it raise its hands, closing them into fists. Standing in front of the table on the right side I indicated for Tali to do the same. She eyed the two mechs for a moment before sighing and hacking the other one, moving it to stand in front of mine.

"We're going to get in trouble." She said.

"Why? We're just going to shoot them up later anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah Kel'el told me last night, he's gotten permission to use a currently empty cargo bay as a training course. We're going to use concussive rounds, so these bad boys are going to get pretty beat up anyway."

"Alright then. How long per round and are we taking turns with the blows?"

"Eh...five minutes? And sure, counter attacks are allowed though" She nodded and set her timer on her omni-tool to five minutes.

"One...two...three...GO!" I shouted.

Her mech darted forward and aimed a punch at my mechs 'head. I was able to get my mech to back up in time to avoid a serious blow but it still got a nasty dent in the lower 'chin'.

"Ha! That's it! Go for the Optics!" Tali whooped.

I grinned as I realized I may very well have helped her with that little catch phrase. I typed in some quick instructions and had my mech counter her next punch by ducking under the blow and landing a punch in her mechs middle where the upper torso connected to the lower. Sparks flew as her mech stumbled back and Tali let out a curse. A few quick entries into her own Omni-tool and the sparks stopped, most likely she rerouted the mechs power along the undamaged wiring.

I smiled to myself, happy with the damage I had done to her own mech. Another key press later though and her mech was lunging forward with a punch. I typed in the instructions for it to dodge and yelped in surprise as her punch proved to be a feint designed to allow her mech to get close in a solid Headbutt. My mech fell to the ground with a mechanical whimper.

"Hey!" I glared at Tali.

"You never said headbutts were out." She answered smugly.

I laughed in response and typed a few commands in. Luckily a mechs data core was in the chest and not the head so really all that had happened was some damage was caused to the mechs optics which hampered its ability to see. Since she wanted to play it that way I set the next strike which had my mech lumber forward and kick out to trip her own mech. Her mech landed on its' ass and my own wobbled a bit before stabilizing its' balance. I let out a relieved sigh and grinned at her as she glared at me.

She shifted her hips and humphed at me. A few commands later and her mech was back on its feet. Our mechs circled each other slowly and then her mech lashed out with a sideways slash that I wasn't expecting. Her mechs blow struck at the neck of mine and the next thing we knew my mechs head hit the ground with a thud. Like a chicken with its head cut off my mech started walking in circles hands outstretched and searching.

"What is going on here?!" Kel'el's voice caused us both to whirl around. He was standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

Tali gulped and started stuttering. I placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It was my idea Kel'el." Looking to the elder Quarian. "A bit of stress relief while we waited for you. We're going to be shooting them up anyway so...I didn't really see any harm? Ya know a couple rounds of rockin' sockin' robots? Just...some fun?" I finished not so confidently as he continued to level his gaze on me. It really was hard to tell if he was upset or not. Why did their face plates have to be fogged over?

Kel'el didn't say anything for several long moments. Finally he sighed and walked over to the mechs. My mech was still walking around crazily and Kel'el opened his own omni-tool and shut both mechs down, mine crashing to the floor in an undignified heap. He turned back to the two of us and leveled what I figured to be a very stern glare in our direction, I wasn't sure as I still hadn't gotten the quarian body language down yet but Tali definitely radiated worry.

"Well then, we were going to start off with testing your hacking skills today, target practice would have been after lunch. Since you were kind enough to admit that it was your idea 'Raine you get to repair the headless mech. Tali, obviously you got past the easier defensive programs lets move you up a few levels."

Well crap, I thought looking at the mech worriedly. He led Tali over to the undamaged mech and left me to wander over toward the headless one. I picked up the head and turned it over so I could look at the wiring. Most of the wires seemed to be cleanly pulled free of where they would go or cut in two but several others looked like they'd been ripped right out of their placement and I wasn't quite sure what to do with those. I looked around for a tool kit and saw one near the door. Grabbing the kit I wandered back over to the fallen mech and looked things over. Logically speaking after working on the electrical system of several cars I could piece together which wires could be repaired by trimming away the plastic covering (each wire was wrapped in a plastic tube that was color coded), and which wires I would have trouble with as they were just ripped out.

I started on the easier and more familiar process and grabbed a wire trimmer, a crimper and some crimp holders (small little plastic tubes that you slipped the wires into in order to 'recreate' the original connection, you then used the crimper to 'lock' the wires in place within the holder). It was rather simple and familiar work to match up the colored wires and restore the connections.

Finally finished with that part of the work I looked over the wires that had been ripped clean and frowned. There was no clear marker at that point as to which wire went where and I had about seven wires to go. I looked back at the underside of the head and just barely saw some small (read VERY small) symbols. Blinking I looked back to the 'neck' and saw matching symbols. Grinning to myself I realized I had found out how to tell which wire went where in this situation but sadly was left wondering how to reconnect them. Did I need some sort of soldering tool?

As I looked over things I found my hand reaching toward the tool kit on its own and forced it to hold still. I felt the beginnings of another migraine and sighed in relief as I realized my body knew what to do. Forcing my movements to be slow so I could watch what I was doing closely I found I did indeed grab what looked similar to a soldering tool.

What felt like  _hours_  later I was finally done repairing the mech and had a little better understanding of what I did to repair it. My head however was pounding. I let out a soft sighed and leaned against the mechs cold metal chest plate. I found just the right pressure point and started to drift off. A hand shaking my arm drew me back to full wakefulness and I found myself growling as the pain came back full force.

"'Raine? Are you alright? You fell asleep." Tali's voice was filled with concern.

I blinked blearily up at her and frowned.

"Head hurts." I answered simply, the growl still faint in my voice. "Go 'way."

"Another headache so soon?" Kel'el said with a frown as he gently forced me to my feet. I growled lightly at him and tried to pull free but he kept his grip firm. "Let's get you to the med-bay."

As before Tali and Kel'el led me to the med-bay, and as before the same friendly nurse did a few scans and found nothing wrong. A few pills of pain medication and another long walk later found me back in my bunk struggling to find a simi-comfortable position that would still place just the right amount of pressure against my temple. Finding the right spot I drifted away into sleep.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

The next day we didn't have any practice and found most people preparing for Parillia. I felt loads better after my rest and spent some time looking through my omni-tool checking the song history for Earth to see if the songs I had in mind already existed or not. I smiled gently, pleased to see that many bands and song writers existed in this universe that existed in my own. I didn't have my guitar, doubted anyone on board might have one but I went to Kel'el to ask him if anyone had picked one up.

As expected no one had found or claimed one and I found myself filled with disappointment despite expecting the news. He was kind enough to help me find an application on the extranet that I could download to my Omni-tool that 'mimicked the sound of an old wood Acoustic Guitar so well that you couldn't tell the difference'. I downloaded the app and asked Kel'el to show me to the unused cargo bay so I could practice.

I got waylaid though before I could reach the cargo bay in question when my 'tool went off. I glanced at it and saw that I had an active call. I clicked 'answer'.

"Hello?"

'Heya Pinky!'

"Ah, Falare?" I blinked in surprise, glad for once that the omni-tool didn't include video otherwise she would see my shock.

'Yep, finally convinced the elders to let me give you a call.'

"Right." I said with a wince. "They don't much care for outside contact for you. I'm surprised I got the letter from you now that I think about it."

'Bah, just have to remind them that you were trained here and you know what we are and yada yada. That got them to get up off their butts and let me give you a call.'

I smiled at her response. She really seemed a little more carefree this way. But then the only time I'd seen her in the game she'd been frantic for the safety of her elder sister after the reaper attack.

"I'm glad you took the time to call. Did you get the image?" I asked recalling she had requested an image of my engagement ring.

'Yes I did. It looks very lovely! I thought the rings were supposed to be gold though?'

"Eh." I shrugged then realized she couldn't see it. "I don't much care for gold. Silver is more my style."

'That's just like you. What was that phrase you like? 'Keep it simply stupid'?"

I choked on a laugh. "It's 'Keep it simple, stupid.'"

'That's it! Hey, did you have any other old human games to check out? I just beat the Biohazard series you suggested before you left to visit your man. How's he doing?'

"He's well. Ah, give me a sec? I apologize in advance if I lose you!" I opened up another window on my 'tool and grinned as I heard Falare humming in the background. A quick search later proved my hopes correct. Several games that I liked existed, just like with my song search. "Okay still there?"

'Yep!'

"Check out Bioshock. Great game. Do  _not_  touch Bioshock two, its' a POS in my opinion, but Bioshock Infinite is pretty good too and the true sequel."

'What is it with you humans and naming things 'bio'. Also, POS?'

"Ah, 'Piece of Shit'. I never shared that with you?"

'No, you hardly ever swear except when your mad.' I nodded, that was pretty much how I acted. Not that I didn't know how to swear, just normally didn't see a need to unless I was royally pissed off. Then I got clever with my insults.

"So hows Rila?" I said taking a gambit.

'She's doing well. Practicing her meditative techniques right now.'

"Let her know I said 'hi'?"

'Sure! Hey look I got to go, limited time on the phone. Write me later about life on the Flotilla alright?'

"I will, got a holiday of theirs coming up, Parillia, I'll let you know how it goes okay?"

'Great! Talk to you later Pinky!'

I laughed. "Later Blue Bird."

I closed my omni-tool and started off again for the cargo bay only to be stopped by another beep from my 'tool. I blinked, a bit surprised and opened up the message. It was from Lucian.

-Chief is stable. He's paralyzed from the waist down right now but we're going to the Citadel so he can get treatment to get him back on his feet. No training for a while because they have to investigate the explosion.

Stay safe my love,

Your Darkness.-

I let out a sign of relief at the message and smiled. At least Lucian's fellow N7 trainee was going to be okay. I was a bit worried at first when I read about the paralysis but with the technology available to the species of the galaxy I shouldn't be surprised that they would be able to repair the damage. Hell, all I had to do was remind myself about the Lazarus Project.

This time around I was able to reach the cargo bay without any other calls or messages coming through. I tapped my omni-tool to open the app Kel'el had showed me. A glow appeared from my omni-tool, shifting into the shape of an old Acoustic Guitar. I smiled and brushed my fingers along the 'hard light' shape. I gave a soft sigh at the lack of...feeling... from the hard light form and moved to strum a few bars. To an untrained ear it really wound sound just like the real thing but it was lacking that heart, that soul of the wood. Still, I practiced the song I had in mind all night.

After 'noon' the next day a large portion of the ships inhabitants crowded into the same massive room that Rhys'til's trial was held in. Not everyone would fit into the room and most had to stay manning their posts but Tali told me that the event would be broadcast on the ships general channel so that everyone would be able to see.

Several youngsters came and went up on the stage and many times it was simply adorable to watch as several younglings obviously had just gotten their suits. Many had built small robots to do simple tasks like lifting a rock or making jumps. It was a lot like a science fair in grade school, then middle school and then high school as it went from the youngest to the eldest.

Rhys'til got on stage and I watched closely. At the moment I was willing to try to give him the benefit of the doubt and try to extend an olive branch at a later time. Complimenting him on his own project, a robot doing, well...the robot, might be a step toward reconciliation between him and Tali.

Tali's project amused me greatly. She did indeed hack everyone's omni-tools, including the Captains, her fathers and my own special one gifted to me by the Lore Keeper, showing off her brilliance at the skill. The song that played had me laughing softly though, Daft Punk's Technologic. Considering the climate in several areas in the Mass Effect series it definitely sounded like techno was very much 'in' at the moment as everyone started dancing or swaying to the beat.

Finally it was my turn on the stage and I moved nervously to the front. I'd played for my friends a few times but never in front of this many people. Gulping I called up the guitar program and looked out among the crowd.

"This song was written originally by Jimmy Webb in the human year of nineteen seventy-seven. In nineteen eighty-four, four great country singers banded together to sing this song, each of them the very image of outlaws in country music. These singers, Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Waylon Jennings and Johnny Cash formed a group and launched a star album under the same name as this song, a song that transcends time; The Highwayman."

With that I started playing the opening bars of the song, I closed my eyes to the sight of the crowd and opened myself to the soul of the music.

"I was a highwayman  
Along the coach roads I did ride  
With the sword and pistol by my side  
And many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade  
And many a soldier shed his life blood on my blade  
They fin'lly hung me in the spring of twenty-five  
But I am still alive

I was a sailor  
And I was born upon the tide  
And with the sea I did abide  
I sailed a schooner 'round the horn of Mexico  
I went aloft to furl the mainsail in a blow  
And when the yards broke off they say that I got killed  
But I am living still

I was a dam builder  
Across the river deep and wide  
Where steel and water did collide  
A place called Boulder on the wild Colorado  
I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below  
They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound  
But I am still around  
Seems like it all goes 'round and 'round  
And 'round and 'round

I'll fly a starship  
Across the universe divide  
Until I reach the other side  
I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can  
Perhaps I may become a highwayman again  
Or I may simply be a single drop of rain  
But I will remain  
And I'll be back again  
And again, and again, and again."

I fell silent, a few tears trickling down my cheeks. I tended to cry a bit sometimes when I sang, though it was dependant on the song. Silence filled the hall and I opened my eyes to the crowd of quarians staring at me. Moments later and they all burst into applause and cheered. Tali ran up on the stage and gave me a hug.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!"

I shrugged in embarrassment. "I'm glad ya liked it kiddo."

I looked around the crowd again and smiled to myself as everyone started talking at once about the show. Music really was a universal language.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

-Begin audio log-

"You played music at random points throughout the missions you went on." says the male voice.

"When I could get away with it and we weren't doing any kind of stealth mission you're damn right I did."

"Got you in trouble with Garrus the once." The male laughs. "still have that one on file."

"How was I supposed to know that it translated to him like that?!"

Louder laughter echos.

-End audio log-


	10. Chapter 9: Cake. Lucian POV.

Next one up!

-=-=-=-=*-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-

Chapter 9: Cake. Lucian POV.

-=-=-=-=*-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-

Eclipse asari. Dangerous biotic fighters, good with a gun and they had better then average armor if the games were to be believed. Also tended to have better training then most other mercenary groups. The Eclipse asari mentioned on Illium were only allowed to wear the mercenary groups colors after their first kill and no sooner otherwise they weren't considered hard enough to be a merc. I wondered for a brief moment if this was true of all Eclipse 'sisters' regardless of local or if it was just the group on Illium that had that particular rule. Either way I wasn't particularly thrilled at being given a potential chance to find out.

Bob and I kept our pistols trained on the Eclipse asari, ready to fire if she made to attack us. She glanced at us and gave what I assumed was supposed to be a sultry grin but came across more like a sadistic sneer and then she turned back to the volus mostly ignoring our presence in the shop.

"Looks like it's your lucky day you fat little fool. I'd hate to get Alliance cleaning bills because I popped your suit. You remember what we talked about, understood?"

"*gasp* Yes of course! *gasp* Never happen again! *gasp* It will be here tomorrow! *gasp* You have my word!" His voice was pained.

The volus, as mentioned, was being held up in a field of biotic energy and was spinning in slow circles near the ceiling and was struggling to reach out to grab onto something to stop his momentum. In fact it looked like the asari was keeping him just out of reach of an old style fan that was spinning lazily. My brow twitched as I held back to urge to chuckle at his predicament. It wasn't exactly a funny situation from his point of view but it was a bit humorous from my end.

"Ma'am." I said keeping my voice calm and humor free, barely. "I'm going to have to ask you to put the volus down. Gently, if you would be so kind."

"Oh, I suppose I can afford to be nice." She said with a clear pout in her voice.

She flashed me a look that had me shivering...in disgust. The volus started to float toward the floor and when he was still a good three feet from the ground the biotic energy disappeared and he fell to the ground with a loud 'Oomph!'.

"Oops. Seems I lost my concentration. So very sorry about that."

Her tone was filled with dark amusement proving that she wasn't sorry in the slightest as she turned away from the volus. Bob and I moved out of her way as she headed for the exit, still keeping our weapons trained on her but we had our fingers off of the trigger. She paused suddenly and smirked in my direction. I had to fight back a natural urge to step back in disgust...or shoot her out of preservational instinct.

"I do love a man in uniform. You should look me up some time big boy."

I'd rather kiss a black mamba, I thought to myself.

"Sorry, engaged." I said instead.

"Oh honey, it's not like she'd find out."

Bob made a choked noise and looked like he was about to say something but I held up my hand to silence him.

"You do realize that if the person I'm engaged to is an asari she would indeed 'find out' the next time we meld?"

The Eclipse sister pouted at me and started to look over at Bob.

"He doesn't like anything with tits." I said without thinking.

The Eclipse sister and Bob both looked at me. The asari with a surprised look and Bob with a pissed off glare. I raised a brow at him and the asari swung back to look at him. His face switched from a glare to a bright blank smile an instant before she was fully turned and she stared at him. She sighed softly in disappointment as she sauntered out the door. Once she was out of sight we put our pistols away and Bob punched my shoulder.

"What the hell man? Why'd you say that?" He asked hissing.

"Did you really want to be subjected to her flirting? I could call her back for you if you're that desperate." I started to move toward the door.

"I...No!" A look of fear flashed across his face and he grabbed his arm to stop me. "Fine, you have a point. Just...don't do that again."

I snorted at his demand and moved to help the volus to his feet. He'd been rolling around on his back unable to stand, like a turtle. Once on his feet he immediately called up his omni-tool and ran some sort of scan. Finally he let out a sigh of relief and looked up at me.

"Thank you so much Earth-clan. *gasp* I do apologize for my rudeness, I am Zata Han the owner of this fine esablishment. *gasp* I was checking my suit integrity." He indicated his Omni-tool.

"That's alright." I said with a shrug. "I've heard horrible things happen if your suit integrity is compromised, that comes first."

"Still you saved me Earth-clan *gasp* Aena was not...happy with me."

"Owe her some money then?" I asked carefully. I'd caught what he'd said about something arriving tomorrow and doubted that the issue involved a shortage of cash like some shake downs.

"No, a shipment of a rare item ran late. *gasp* She did not find the delay acceptable. *gasp* She threatened to kill me if it happens again! *gasp* She was squeezing me in her biotic field *gasp* my suits alarms were screaming. *gasp* Thank you for stopping her! *gasp* And you did it without any damage to my goods! *gasp* I am very grateful Earth-clan!"

"No problem." I said.

"Was there something I could help with? *gasp* We sell and buy very old and rare items. *gasp*"

"Looking to sell actually."

"Ah. *gasp* This way."

Zata Han wandered over toward the only desk in the room. I sat down in the larger chair and took out a small container I'd found which I'd placed six of the twenties into. He sat in the smaller chair which was sitting very low to the ground, so low that you could only see the top of his head over the table. A moment later and the chair rose until Zata Han was sitting level with me and he clicked his...claws?...together.

"What item are you *gasp* looking to sell today Earth-clan?"

"An old pre-contact twenty dollar bill from Earth. Mint condition." I placed the bill I'd grabbed onto the table.

"Oh my!*gasp* I haven't seen *gasp* one of these on the *gasp* Citadel in years! *gasp*" His breathing increased due to his obvious excitement.

With the press of a button a small scanner rose up from the table and he indicated for me to place the bill on the scanner. I placed it onto the scanner and watched closely as it ran several passes over the bill.

"Very nice. This is a genuine twenty dollar bill. *gasp* It is excellent shape. *gasp* I can offer you ten thousand credits."

I snorted and reached for the bill. "Yeah no."

"Ah! Wait wait! *gasp*" He reached out both hands. "The average value is fifteen thousand. I can offer you that much."

I sat back slowly, crossed my legs and threaded my fingers together, my thumbs tapping together lightly. I raised a brow at him and waited for several long moments. He shifted nervously under my unyielding stare. It took a few moments and then he cracked and offered a higher price.

"Fine I can offer *gasp* sixteen thousand." He was offering the average value now which was not what I wanted.

I let out a sigh and leaned forward. I gave a small, cold smile to Zata Han that had him squirming in his seat.

"I can take this to a private auction and get forty thousand credits for it." I said in a soft, cold voice. "Don't think I'm some idiot you can scam. I'd hate for our budding 'friendship' to end on such a sour note."

He fidgeted for several moments, his gaze going from me then down to the bill and back up. He finally slumped and sighed.

"I can offer twenty-one thousand. *gasp* I can't go any higher." He said in a defeated tone.

I tilted my head as I looked him over. Most shops did only offer around sixteen thousand so it was a very good deal in comparison, and just over half of the value in a private auction. In all honesty I didn't want to go through the hassle of setting up a private auction, mainly because I didn't have the kind of contacts needed for such an event at the moment. I leaned back and bit back a satisfied smirk careful to keep my face blank.

"I have others. Heirlooms. Can you guarantee me this same price in the future for each twenty dollar bill I bring in,  _in writing_ , if I only sell them to you?" I stressed the need for a long term agreement as I really didn't want to fight with someone else over pricing.

"You have more? *gasp*" I could practically see the money signs in his masked gaze as he worked out the benefit of setting up such an arrangement with me. "Yes of course! *gasp* Let me write up the terms!"

Several minutes later Zata Han had a data pad document available. I read the terms carefully as I was a firm believer of reading the fine print, Illium would hate me if I went there. The only real stipulation Zata Han had put in was that I would only get the twenty-one thousand pricing if the condition of the bills I brought in in the future were in the same as the one we were discussing now. At which point if they were in lesser condition he reserved the right to purchase the bills from me at a lower price. I tapped that part and looked up at him.

"Unless the bill is damaged beyond repair or recovery I would like to have this part modified that the lowest you'll offer is your original price of ten thousand."

"I would be willing to add that but only if the *gasp* bill has no tears. If the bill is crumpled but not torn *gasp* then I will go no lower then ten thousand. *gasp* Any rips in the cloth would severely lower the worth. *gasp*Is that an acceptable compromise?"

"It is." I answered.

The terms were modified and both of us were happy with the results. He printed off paper documents and I read over those as well to confirm that the digital and physical copies matches. I looked up at him after a moment.

"Why have both?" I indicated the data pad and the paper.

"Digital copies can be modified, by either party. *gasp* I use paper documents to act as *gasp* an extra level of security for my customers. *gasp* The paper is specially treated so that *gasp* they cannot simply be copied either. *gasp* I trust this is acceptable?"

"It is indeed." Satisfied with the results I signed both the physical and digital copies and then Zata Han did the same. He accessed his omni-tool and connected to mine and transferred over the funds to my account. I stood and carefully shook his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you Zata Han."

"A pleasure indeed Earth-clan. *gasp* Please visit again soon."

With a wave to Zata Han, Bob and I left the shop. I glanced at my 'tool and looked over the map. The shop wasn't too far from the Silversun strip so I sent off a quick message to Dundee to see if he was available. A few moments later and I got a message back.

~Nah. Gonna catch some sleep. Tomorrow?~

I shrugged and typed back a response.

~Sure. I'll be back at the hotel soon.~

-=-=-=-=*-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-

Things went well enough over the next few days. Ripley kept to herself for the most part working on her guns or meditating or working out. The only conversation we got out of her at that point was scathing comments directed at Dundee when he was being obnoxious. I think she was a bit closer to Chief then I thought as the longer we went without word of his condition the harsher her words got and the more she isolated herself from the rest of us.

I finally got to arrange a meet up with Dundee and his guard, Rodriguez, and got a few games in at the Strip. He kept getting side tracked by gaming specials that were going on and was normally fiddling with his 'tool deep into the 'night'. If they were anything like the Steam Summer Sales I was used to, the amount he quoted us as having in his savings account was probably being cut in half.

We started off simple with Shattered Eezo when we got to the arcade. It started off pretty badly as I wasn't familiar with the controls but once I got the controls down, I dominated our matches much to Dundee's dismay. Bob and Rodriguez were betting each other by the end of things on if I would hold the winning streak, which I did.

After that Dundee announced that he was hungry and that he knew of a great ramen shop on the Zakera Ward that some friends had told him about when they last visited. I looked over the prices of the shop when we got there and had to shake my head at the prices the shop was charging for the food. In fact I was pretty sure this was the same ramen shop from Mass Effect 2.

I stopped Dundee before he sat down and did a quick search on the extranet for the average pricing on Earth for the same food that the shop was offering. I wasn't a fool and I was sure that the shop was taking advantage of the Citadels lack of knowledge of such an 'Earth delicacy'. Sighing when I found that they were indeed charging double the rates on Earth I moved to sit in a chair. Dundee followed and the guards took the seats on either side of us and turned to watch the crowd. As the server moved over to us with a smile I returned the smile and indicated my omni-tool and the prices listed.

The server went pale and looked around frantically before making a motion at me to close my Omni-tool. I raised a brow at him and left the 'tool open for several more moments before closing it. The server looked exceptionally nervous but smiled and took our orders advising us softly of a price significantly lower then the ones listed on the display. He'd gotten my intent to announce his price gouging if he didn't lower his prices for us.

Dundee watched the interaction closely and when the server went to get the food prepared he nudged my shoulder.

"What did you do?" He asked softly.

"Ramen isn't an Earth delicacy, not in the sense that he's trying to sell it anyway. It can be some of the cheapest food available. Quick and easy to make" I kept my voice soft and waved at the sign which showed one of the more simple ramen dishes at twenty credits. "The least expensive dish on that list is pretty much the same cost of a high end ramen dish on Earth. He's taking advantage of his customers ignorance."

"Shouldn't we report him then?" Dundee said with a frown.

"Nah, if someone isn't willing to take the time to research the product that they are buying then I don't care. As long as he knows better then to try to rip us off." I shrugged.

"That's kind of a cold outlook." He said raising a brow at me.

"Think of it this way. If it looks too good to be true then it normally is. If you're not smart enough to realize it and read the fine print or do your research before buying then I'm not going to help. It's like my favorite phrase from an old game."

"Ah?" He tilted his head.

"Yep. 'The cake is a lie.'"

"Okay?" Dundee looked confused and that caused me to laugh.

"The game is a bit of a puzzle game involving an AI gone rogue. She keeps telling you that if you solve all the puzzles like a good test subject you'll get a special cake that she made just for you. The one time she  _does_  offer to give you the cake is while you're in the process of escaping the facility, the path to it however leads to a trap that kills you."

"Ah, so if you blindly believe her offer it's game over."

"Exactly. The offer was too good to be true. Mind you the first time I saw it I knew it was a trap and wanted to see what would happen sooo..." I shrugged.

"Jumped into the trap head first eh?"

"Yep. She essentially drops you into an 'oven' and 'cooks' you."

Dundee laughed at that. "I should look for that game. Sounds fun."

The server brought over our ramen bowls and we dug in. I indicated for our guards to take a seat but they shook their heads and declined the offer. With a shrug I took my time eating and looked around at the crowd.

It was a normal crowd in the sense that everyone was going about their business shopping or browsing or arguing prices with vendors in the hopes to get a discount. It was amusing in a way to see that even with all the different species in one place that things really didn't change all that much. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of a tiny teal skinned form making a beeline for my location.

The guards moved to block the tiny form and I held up a hand to stop them. Setting my bowl back down I turned fully in my seat to face the girl. Dundee ignored the situation and focused solely on his food causing me to roll my eyes. With another glance back at the crowd I saw her mother and new brother Inri, krogan doll in hand, walking over at a more sedate pace. I let out a soft chuckle as she skidded to a stop in front of me and gave her a pat on her head.

"Hey kid, what's the hurry?"

"Lu!" She bounced on her toes in front of me and then held out a closed fist. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand!"

I laughed softly at her antics, it reminded me of my siblings when they were younger, before their teen years when they suddenly 'knew everything'. I closed my eyes and held out my hand as she instructed and she placed something cold in my hand.

"Okay! Open!" She chirped.

I opened my eyes and looked over the object she placed into my hand. It looked like it was a small silvery white stone no bigger then a quarter and had carvings in it. It felt cool to the touch and I marvelled for a moment as the stone didn't seem to quickly absorb any of my body heat, I tend to run a higher temp then most people, and become warmer like most other stones did. The carvings were also unfamiliar to me. I looked up at Alani.

"What's this?"

"It's Bismuth! It's specially treated to negate any radioactivity and has one of the...lowest?" She glanced to her mother who had caught up with her and smiled when her mother nodded. Inri was staying hidden behind his new mothers legs, mandibles clicking nervously. I noticed that he had white face paint on his cheeks now, matching the design on the older asari's cheeks. "It has one of the lowest values of thermal conductivity so that's why it will remain cool in your hand for a long time. The heat transfer is slow!"

"Well that is amazing." I shared an amused look with her mother.

"She's very interested in stones and minerals right now, talks about becoming a mineralogist all the time." Her mother moved over and held out her hand to me. "I'm Kilra R'toal, I do apologize for not introducing myself the first time we met."

"It's alright, you were more concerned with the little ones so it's understandable." I shook her hand lightly. "Lucian Mathias."

"Mom!" Alani tugged on her mothers hand and pointed at the stone. "Tell him about the carvings!"

Kilra laughed while I looked down at the carvings. The were vaguely celtic looking but flowed oddly and the design itself was hard for the eyes to track and make sense of. It took me several moments to make out the shape of a circular shield in front of a sword.

"The markings are something asari refer to as the 'guardians maze'. I don't know if you've seen it but the main image is of a sword behind a shield."

"Yeah made that out." I said. I tilted my head and frowned slightly. I thought I saw the image of a brain? "You said main image which means there is more then one. Is the other image a brain?"

"Yes! Most don't see the other image, I'm amazed!" She shook her head and smiled at me. "It's rather complicated but to simplify we gift objects with this design on occasion to military soldiers we are close to or to those who have helped us during our time of need. A protective charm of the mind for the protectors of our bodies. Humans refer to it as a 'good luck charm'?"

"Ah." I nodded in response to her question. I reached up and slipped a small pouch attached to a silver chain from under my shirt and carefully slipped the stone inside. Alani watched carefully and then pointed to the pouch.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"Well, this pouch is something my fiancée made. She has a matching one. We each have put really small trinkets that we have given each other into the pouch. The first small trinket she gave me came with the pouch." I smiled at the memory.

"What was the trinket?" Alani asked with a blink.

"A lock of her hair. You see we'd met on...the extranet and had maintained a long distance relationship for a long time. She found a really old tradition of giving a lock of hair to someone who was going to be away for a long time so that they would always have a part of their loved one with them. I sent her a lock of my own hair in return."

"Didn't it hurt?" Alani said reaching up to touch her...crest.

"No, our hair doesn't have any pain receptors." I said laughing.

"Oooh." Alani nodded with a serious look on her face that caused me to chuckle. She looked like she was about to ask more questions but her mother took her hand and gave a small tug.

"Come along Alani, our flight leaves soon."

"Alright." Alani looked sad for a moment then brightened up and walked over to the still quiet Inri to talk to him softly about Tuchanka.

I stood up at that point and shook Kilra's hand again. The small family walked off into the crowd Alani waving goodbye. Inri also gave a small wave as well before re-attaching himself firmly to Kilra's other hand with Alani talking excitedly at him about her 'fathers' home world.

As they disappeared into the crowd I noticed a flash of green and a hand waving out of the corner of my eye and turned to look curiously. I saw an human dressed in a hoodie wearing a chameleon mask. I blinked a bit as everyone was walking around him and not sparing him another glance. Again he waved at me and gave me a thumbs up. I stood up slowly as a thick crowd of pedestrians passed in front of him and when they thinned out he was gone.

What the heck was that about? I thought, looking around trying to spot the person. The guards didn't seem to have noticed anything wrong either. Not finding him I sat back down to finish eating but I couldn't shake the sensation that I recognized that mask. And that a  _lot_  of people should be dead right about now.

-=-=-=-=*-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-

I fell into a black mood after that and picked at my food. The others tried to ask me what was wrong, to my annoyance and I ignored them in the beginning. After they bugged me enough, I finally passed it off as worry for Chief and his operation and they let it go at that and their cheer seemed to deflate a bit as well. None of us had gotten any word by this point and he should have been out of surgery by now.

Oh, the big time consumer with this situation would probably be any physical therapy he'd be put through but all of us were concerned about complications during the operation itself. Finished with our food we started back to the hotel room. I kept a paranoid eye out on the crowds looking for anything that would be out of place. We made it back to the hotel room without incident.

Well I honestly shouldn't say that we made it without incident. We didn't actually make it into the room. Ripley came tearing out of the room shrugging into her jacket and trying to get her shoes on at the same time. Surprisingly she stayed on her feet and sped past us, nearly bowling us over in the process, and down the hall toward the elevator. Her guard was close on her heels.

Dundee and I shared a glance before the sound of shoes squeaking harshly against slick flooring as someone skidded to a halt echoed in the hall. Moments later Ripley's head peaked around the corner. She started to say something right as her guard rushed past in his attempt to keep up with her, her sudden stop just at the edge of the hall not being expected, and he skidded to a halt causing another loud incident of squeaky shoes. I felt my brow twitch at the noise and bit back a growl of annoyance. She smacked her guard upside the head and looked back at us.

"Chief's out of surgery! MOVE IT YOU SLACKERS!" She shouted at us.

And she was gone a moment later, her guard left blinking stupidly at us at the end of the hall before he realized what happened and darted off after her. I scoffed softly and looked back to Dundee jerking my thumb in the direction Ripley went.

"Okay what they hell is up with those two?" I asked.

"Eh? Which two?"

"Chief and Ripley. Are they a couple or something?" I clarified.

"Ah, that." Dundee waved his hand at me. "Nah mate, those two are cousins. Only family they have is each other after an attack on the colony they lived on."

"That explains the attitude shes had then." I said with a small nod.

We followed at a more sedate pace, caught a cab and headed for Huerta Memorial. By the time we got there, Ripley had already claimed the seat next to Chief leaving Dundee and I standing off to the side of the bed with our guards at the door.

To say Chief looked like crap would have been putting it mildly. The injury to his spine had been the worst of it but he still had bruises spotting his face and arms from the various chunks of building that had hit him. One eye was still swollen a good bit but it looked like he could see out of it.

"Heya mate." Dundee said with a grin. "Things went well?"

"Well enough." Chief's voice was a bit craggy. "Doc's say I should be up and running after about a month of physical therapy. The new nerves are going to take time to get used to my brains instructions."

"So we get to record you falling on your face right?" I asked with a smirk.

"You do and I'll kick you in the nuts." Chief said with a grin.

"That's if you can hobble after me fast enough to catch me." I responded and crossed my arms. My smirk switched to a full on grin.

"I'll kick you for him." Ripley said with the first smile I'd seen on her for a while now.

"Again, that's if you can catch me."

"I wont be hobbled." She countered.

"You will after I kick you in the shin." I shot right back.

"Mathias?" Ripley asked sweetly.

"Yep?"

"You're an ass."

"Yep!"

We all shared a good laugh and continue to rib Chief about his limited mobility.

-=-=-=-=*-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-

-Begin Secondary Audio Log-

"We made a pretty damn good unit." The male voice says wistfully.

"Another case of making friends by being an asshole."

"What can I say? People like brutal honesty."

"Still I wish more could have been done."

"Yeah."

-End Secondary Audio Log-

-=-=-=-=*-*-*-*/*/*/=-=-=-=-


	11. Chapter 10: Anon. Raines Pov:

Alright then back to business. Chapters will be coming out just a little slower now. Real life issues are hectic sometimes.

Thank you all for your time and your reviews!

/*/-*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-

Chapter 10: Anon. Raines Pov:

/*/-*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-

After Perillia I was flagged down by more then a few Quarians asking me about earth music. They were a bit shocked to find out that humans had so many different styles that I got roped by a good sized group to sing a few songs for them. Several times a week. I didn't mind over much. I liked singing anyway and I didn't want to get too out of practice with my guitar. To my mortification though, Tali found out about it and starting broadcasting my 'concerts' to the ship. I only found out about it later when one of the off duty pilots, who hadn't been present during my sessions, thanked me for sharing such fascinating songs from my home world. I'd been miffed at Tali when I realized what she'd done and asked her why she'd do such a thing without letting me know. It wasn't that I didn't mind playing for large crowds, I just liked knowing how large of a crowd I was playing for. She'd crossed her arms and slipped into an 'I'm very angry' stance at my question.

"You incinerated my favorite hand towel." She said in a stiff tone.

"Wait...what?!" It took me a moment but I recalled putting the hand towel into the little cleaning unit. "But I hit the green button!"

"Exactly! Green to Quarians is used for contaminated items, it means 'hazardous', it doesn't mean 'go' or 'start' like it does to you humans!"

I'd gone beet red at that and started stuttering out apologies, then I noticed that her shoulders were shaking slightly. I went silent and stared at her for a moment before giving her a small shove realizing that I'd been had.

"You little brat! You're yanking my chain aren't you!?"

Tali fell onto her bunk hands wrapped around her middle as her filtered giggles filled the air.

"You should have seen your face! Keelah, hilarious."

"Yeah hardy har har. Now why'd you really broadcast me singing?"

"You've got a lovely voice and you're sharing your cultures music with us. I didn't want anyone else to miss out on it. And I wanted to play a prank on you."

"Brat."

"Yeah, and?"

We bickered for a few more minutes before I got a message alert on my omni-tool. Tali went to fiddle with her own, practicing with her hacking apps. I had two alert messages, one from Lucian and one from Falare. I opened the one from Lucian first and let out a relieved sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tali asked, not looking up from her program.

"Nothing now. One of Lucian's fellow N7 trainees got badly wounded. He's out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery."

"Well that's a relief."

"Tell me about it."

We both turned our full attention back to our respective omni-tools and I opened up Falare's message.

'Hey Pinky! Finally got access to the terminals again, they lock them down for a week each month. I'm surprised you asked about Mother in your last message and didn't even talk to you about it when I had you on the line, sorry about that but it's a little touchy of a subject and hard to talk about sometimes. I didn't mean to ignore your question.

We don't get any direct contact since she broke ties for her oath but the rumor mill speaks often of Justicars and their deeds. I try to follow her movements as much as I can, least wise I think it's her movements and not another Justicars, though I think Rila has given up trying to watch her movements. If you're available right now I have a chat open on AsariMonastaryCommunications.

~Falare.'

I blinked at the message and did a quick search for the site she mentioned. Finding the right site was simple enough but there were multiple 'monitored' chats going. Those asari afflicted had limited contact with the outside world and said contact was monitored closely to ensure that there was nothing 'untoward' happening. I finally found what I believed to be the correct chat with a single user BlueBird1337 and went to the log in area. I frowned a moment and figured that since I had trained in the monastery I probably had my own username and password and tried to log in with one of my more common usernames. It worked, but then popped up with an error stating that it would have to verify my information since I was accessing the site from an outside terminal. I swore, startling Tali.

"What has you swearing?" Tali said with a surprised note to her voice, pausing her hacking program.

"Fuckin' useless red tape! I get the reason and all, considering Falare's in a special asari monastery, but I was trained there!" Well, supposedly trained there but still it was the principle of the thing.

"Trained? For what?"

"Partioning my mind." I tapped the side of my head with my gloved hand, figuring it would be okay to share my 'history' with Tali, 'sides the cat was already kind of out of the bag with me blurting out that I was trained anyway. "Get visions on occasion when I touch an object or a person. Memories of the person. Events that happened around the object. Don't ask me to detail touching a dead body."

"Visions? Really?" Tali's voice sounded sceptical.

"Yeah, real rare ability, touch based post cognition. Might even get a flash of the future on occasion from what I was told."

"So why train with the Asari?" She asked curiously, doubt still lacing her tone.

"It's an ability that's rare for them too. Plus with them being longer lived you're more likely to find someone who knows what to do to control things."

"So why not just meld and get the information on how to...partition your mind...instead of having to train?"

"Hurts to meld." I kept glaring at the screen which was showing me a small progress bar.

"Oh..." Tali stood up. "I'm heading to the training room now, want to try something on the mechs. Remember training starts in an hour."

"Got it. Have fun."

Tali left and after several moments waiting for the monitor to 'approve' me I was finally allowed into the chat room.

Blood'Raine: 'Bout time. Was wondering how much longer that would take.

BlueBird1337: Here I was thinking you were sleeping when you got my email.

BR: Nah, was just getting on Tali for broadcasting my singing.

BB: Why? You have a great voice.

BR: I suppose, but I don't like finding out that my singing is being broadcast  _shipwide_  without my knowledge.

BB: Ah, that makes sense.

BR: Sorry, by the way.

BB: About what?

BR: Asking if you'd heard anything 'bout your mom. I didn't mean to upset you.

BB: It is okay. She has to do what feels right for her. I wish she didn't have to follow that path but who else would have the drive to stop Mirala?

BR: The whole situation sucks.

BB: Better then those who have your ability in a way. I don't have to wear gloves or be careful of what I touch.

BR: I hear you, only I'm not going to die when I've lived only a fifth of my average life cycle.

BB: True. Okay all of that is depressing. Subject change! How's life on the flotilla?'

Loaded question that. I frowned a bit at the screen and realised I didn't want her worrying about the potential time bomb Rhys'til and his aunt could end up being. I knew I would need to be careful about them both if they proved that they didn't want to let things go. I sighed softly, laying down on my bunk and typed a response.

'BR: So far it's very interesting. They even made a suit for me. Has the whole works.

BB: Really? Even the plumbing?

BR: Yeah, it's weird getting used to it.

BB: I imagine. What are you going to do about your immune system?

BR: Figure once my time here is up I'll head straight to the Citadel and one of the hospitals for immune system boosters. '

My 'tool pinged again and I switched screens. I frowned when I saw a message from 'Anon'. I switched back to the chat and asked Falare to give me a few and then opened the message.

' _Gifts incoming, I think it will be useful. Saren's already trying to fiddle with the geth, with little success right now. I'll try to help where I can. Take care fellow Hero._

_Anon.'_

I sat up abruptly at that and reread the message, three times. Lucian said that the Lore Keeper had called upon others who fit her profile type to try to stop the Dimension Hopper, and that the others had been killed because they were 'boring'. The D-hopper really was a twisted serial killer in that sense, so how in the world could someone have survived his attention when he got bored?

 _'How are you alive?'_  I messaged back.

 _'I'm not. Not really.'_  Came the quick response.

Say what? That didn't make much sense. I blinked at the message, biting at my bottom lip wondering if I really wanted to continue a conversation with this 'Anon'.

' _How does that work? We're talking right now, so how can you be 'not really' alive?'_

_'The Dimension Hopper likes to kill people with things from other dimensions he's been to. This isn't the first realm he's tried to destroy. From my own talks with the Lore Keeper the most she's ever been able to do with her Chosen Warriors is chase him away by foiling his attempts at screwing up the timeline. It is a murderous game to him but he does follow his rules, oddly enough, so if we are able to beat him at his game he'll move on to find other 'challengers'. For most of us, he gives us a chance to live, but then shows off how powerful he is once he grows bored and then kills us.'_

_'Okay, I figured that. So again how are you 'not really' alive?'_

There was a delay this time in the response. And I was a little peeved at the evasiveness this 'Anon' had shown.

_'Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were hit with the experimental laser from Tron without a Grid to travel to?'_

I felt myself go pale with the implication of what he was saying.

' _You were scattered across the Extranet?'_

' _Exactly. I was eighteen when I came here ten years ago. He got bored after six years and hit me with the beam. My sister was killed by flesh eating scarabs, she saved me.'_

_'Flesh eating...? Seriously? Mummy reference?'_

_'I think so, she was dead within moments and I've never heard of scarabs actually stripping someone down that fast.'_

I remembered suddenly that I had Falare on hold in our chat and popped back to her, letting her know it was something important I got confirmation for when she'd next be on and bid her farewell for the day. I turned my focus back on the email string with Anon and frowned as I read over things again.

_'So you pieced yourself back together and you're trying to help me?'_

_"I've tried to help several people, but this is the first time I've been...intact enough, aware enough...to properly communicate with anyone. I don't think he is aware that I survived, to an extent. So please try to keep me as secret as possible. I don't want him to realize that I'm here as I think my presence might upset him to the point where he'll think you're breaking his 'rules'.'_

_'Which would end in him trying to kill us. I have to ask though, what kind of help can you actually be to us if you are trying to hide?'_

_'Information mostly, small things. I was able to reroute the gift I'm sending to you. It was an automated pod that was easy enough to route to crash where a quarian mineral shuttle could find. They are coming back with it now. I can direct you to certain areas, help prevent pirate attacks by warning you of them. You can play it off your own ability. And before you ask, I did read your file...and some of your messages with Lucian. Your filed clued me to the possibility that you were like me, and the messages confirmed it.'_

_'Good plan that. You do understand if I ask you to never ever read my private messages again right?'_

_'Of course. I only did it that time to try to confirm my theory. Now that I've confirmed that you are the new chosen of the Lore Keeper I don't need to read any other messages. I'll send what information I can when I am able.'_

_'Thanks, do I keep calling you Anon?'_

_'Yes, I don't remember my name any more. My memories are still not fully intact. I remember my purpose. I remember my sister and how she died. I do not remember much else. I must go now, I wish to try to find...more of myself. Talk to you later.'_

_'Later.'_

I closed out my omni-tool and stared at the wall for several long minutes. The ramifications of what Anon had said had potential. His mind had been scattered to the extranet. I believed that we were in a sense all computers. We were simply organic computers, our brains our CPU and so on. That his consciousness survived where his body did not despite the D-hoppers efforts meant that there might, just might, be a chance for others to be saved. I knew from Lucian that the Lore Keeper had most likely tried to drop people into the Mass Effect universe closer to the events of the first game or during the events of the first game. Was it possible to save them? More then just how Anon was 'saved', but actually prevent them from being killed? It would take some thought. I glanced at the time and realized I was going to be late to training. Letting out a squeak, I rushed out of the room and down the hall at a fast clip for the training room.

Thankfully Kal'el was running a bit late and I made it to the training room before he arrived. Tali was still hard at work with one of the mechs, muttering softly in her own language with a biting tone. I could tell that whatever she was trying to do wasn't working out very well for her. I moved over to the guns and let out a breath and started working on taking them apart and putting them back together to try to minimize the effects of the headaches by getting my conscious mind used to the process.

Kal came in after I'd taken apart and put back together one of the pistols three times. He didn't say anything just checked what we were doing and nodding at our progress. He was a 'practice makes perfect' kind of guy and only stopped us when we were doing something wrong or if it was time to move on to the next lesson for the day.

A high pitch whine came over the speakers suddenly causing both me and Tali to jump and look up from where she was reattaching something to the mech. Kal stood by the door in a relaxed stance. Suddenly a voice came over the speaker.

"Ahem. This...this is Rhys'til nar Rayya. I wanted to apologize for the shame I have brought upon our ship and our spieces for my words and actions toward...toward 'Raine nar Rayya..."

Tali dropped the spanner that was in her hand and stood up slowly to stare at the speaker.

"I know it's not an excuse but my aunt's words had poisoned my own view of the other species of the galaxy and that in turn twisted my perception of 'Raine and her reasons for being here. She had become a threat in my mind to my safety, my friends safety, the fleets safety. I know now that I was wrong."

Tali's hands were twisting together in her little nervous habit and I glanced over to Kal'el. He still seemed cool and calm, watching the two of us carefully. I frowned and then remembered that he had overheard Tali's comment about the only way she'd forgive Rhys' would be if he apologized to the whole ship. I wandered over to him and leaned against the wall next to him.

"You put him up to this?" I asked him softly.

"He needed to apologize, and it isn't just Tali and you he needed to apologize to. Tali had the right of it saying he needed to do a public apology as his actions reflect on the fleet itself." Kal responded just as softly.

I nodded at that. He was right. What one single quarian does can affect the entire fleet for good or for ill. While Tali's future actions as a Hero of the Citadel would shed a brighter light on quarians in general, things still wouldn't be all that great for them as a whole. One bad action could harm the entirety of the fleet.

I wandered back over to Tali and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at me for a moment, her eyes glowing wide beacons within her helmet. She looked back up at the speaker and I followed her gaze, tuning back into Rhys's apology.

"...sorry may not be enough for some of you for what I have said and I do understand if I am never forgiven. But I hope to earn back your trust and respect. Keelah se'lai."

The broadcast ended and Tali wrapped her arms around her middle. I slipped closer wrapping my arm around her shoulder and giving her a small hug.

"You alright kiddo?" I asked softly.

"I..." I could hear the tears in her voice. "I never really expected him to apologize. He's so stubborn."

"Even the most stubborn of us know when we need to apologize for something we've done Tali."

The next day found Rhys'til back in the training room with us. Tali stalked right up to him, punched him in the arm, hugged him and then stalked back to the mech she'd been working on the day before. Rubbing his arm where she'd punched him, none-to-gently, he made his way over to me. He started at the ground for several long moments and then held out his hand.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass."

"Yes...yes you were." I crossed my arms and shifted a bit. "Long as it was your aunts hate and not your own I'm willing to give you another shot, for Tali's sake."

He nodded his understanding, hand still outstretched. I straightened up and shook his hand carefully. He relaxed a bit and let out a soft sigh.

"Worried I wasn't going to give you the chance?"

"A bit...yeah."

I snorted and gave a gentle shove to one shoulder turning him enough so he could see that I was pointing at the mech Tali wasn't currently fiddling with and when he looked at me with what I assumed to be a blank look I gave him another push. I watched as he made his way over to the mech and started hacking it, though his omni'tool kept beeping as his attention was more on Tali then his hacking program. She finally snapped something at him that had him relaxing his stance.

I went back to taking apart my pistol, putting it back together and then taking a shot at a target in front of the barrier. The headaches were still strong but had gotten to the point where they were no longer knocking me on my ass, part of that was because I was starting to find a balance between letting my body move on its own and trying to force my limbs to move at a slower pace. The best balance at this point was to keep my attempts at maintaining the slower pace down to about five minute bursts and then let my body act on its 'instinct' for at least twenty minutes. I was going to try to push for more time in another week or so.

Kal walked over to me and watched my movements for several long moments before speaking.

"I'm surprised." He said softly as not to disturb the other two.

"What? That I didn't bite his head off? He's a kid and was under the influence of his aunts hate. I can forgive him...Once."

"Kind of you."

I shrugged in response.

"Most everyone deserves a second chance, especially kids."

"The file you submitted to us says that you're twenty-two and an only child."

"Yep. Adult by my own people's standards with no siblings. Why?"

"Just surprising how much you've taken to Tali."

I thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"She's like the little sister I never had but always wanted. She's a good kid."

I heard a beep from Tali's omni'tool, sounding that she got a message. I glanced over to her with a raised brow and then back to the gun. Finished with putting it together again I took another shot and started taking it apart, letting my hands move on their own. My head was hurting a bit more now. Kal watched me for a few moments and then nodded to himself.

"Most kids are only children like yourself. It's not uncommon for those of similar age to develop a sibling like bond. I have to say you're fitting the roll of older sister well enough."

I smiled at him and was about to respond when Tali sudden stood up with a small sound. We all looked over to her. She was bouncing on her toes.

"Oh Keelah. This is amazing."

"What?" Kal asked.

"A mineral scout ship found a felled pod filled with damaged geth parts in it."

"So?" I asked, heart beating rapidly as I realized this might be Anon's 'gift'.

"So, it was found Outside the Veil. And there are signs that they were disabled by their own guns!"

"They turned their guns on each other? How in the world would that have happened?" I asked. Kal and Rhys' moved over and looked a bit eager at the news as well.

"You can hack a geth for short period of time and then they self destruct. So it looks like someone succeeded in hacking them." Tali fell silent for a moment and I waited for her to share the rest of the information. The other two leaned in closer. "But neither geth shows signs of having self-destructed! The memory cores are still intact!"

"So if they'd been hacked the cores should have absolutely no information?"

"That or only bits and pieces!" Tali said eagerly. Kal and Rhy's nodded as well. "They are bringing the parts here to the Rayya."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, a bit surprised that they were bringing the geth parts here of all places.

"If the units are in no danger of spontaniously reactivating then there is no worry." Kal said in a calming tone.

"Come on! Father is going to be there!" Tali grabbed my hand and then Rhys' hand and dragged us off to the hanger. I laughed at her enthusiasm and listened to her rattle off technobabble about how to bypass the firewalls in geth programming.

My thoughts were derailed when we got to the hanger bay. Tali let go of my hand and walked over to her father. She was still bouncing with energy but she was now showing a level of restraint while in the presence of her father. I knew that as an Admirals daughter she had to be on her best behaviour while 'in public'.

What had distracted me was the site of the torsos of the geth. One was shot up along the side and the front while the other was only had shot marks along the front of it. I had the horrible feeling that what had happened was a case of 'follow the old gods or else!' and 'the geth make their own future' and the 'good geth' tried to walk away only to get shot mid motion in it's side which would have triggered the fire fight which disabled them both. I didn't know how many programs were in each platform, Legion was unique as his platform was built to hold over a thousand programs and specifically built for interaction with organics. With both of them in the shape that they were, neither one looked to have been able to upload via satellite to their collective but I couldn't tell for certain. If Saren was just starting the experiment though it stood to reason that these two would have been isolated from the collective by either Saren or Soverian during the testing process.

Tali's father and the CooCoo for Cocopuffs Admiral 'Xen were eagerly looking over the two torso's running scans with their omni'tools to confirm what I figured was along the lines of the tenth check to insure that the pieces of geth wouldn't spontaneously reactivate. I smiled faintly at the thought and moved a little closer. Admiral 'Xen caught sight of me and clapped her hands together and her body language put me on edge as she stalked over to me.

"Ah! Here is the human who can... _See_...things, yes?" Her voice was oily sweet.

"Yes..." I answered slowly. "I cannot control if I see anything however..."

"Oh that's fine! I would just like the chance to examine how your little ability works." Her voice slipped into being a bit condescending and it reminded me for a moment that the voice actor also did Morrigan's voice in Dragon Age. I shook off the thought and shrugged at her with a frown.

"So you want me to what, touch the geth parts?" I asked stiffly.

"Oh yes, it will be absolutely  _Fascinating_  if we can get any information on their activities through your ability. I've read up  _Extensively_  about how it works when touching an object."

"Uh-huh." I started to walk past her pulling my suit glove off. "Don't ask me to do this again. I'm not one of your lab experiments."

"Mmm." She made a non-committal noise and watched me closely as I moved.

Tali and her father stood back as did the others as I moved to the cart holding the two geth torso's. I took a deep breath recalling what I'd read and closed my eyes and touched the first geth, the one who had shots in it's side. I know others might not think of the Geth as living beings, but I felt that they were sentient in their own right and deserved to be treated like any other sentient creature. I wanted to try to help seed that kind of point of view but the only thing I could think of to do that was to act as if I'd 'touched a dead body'.

I took in another breath and brought to mind what I'd thought earlier. I pulled away with a hiss blinking a bit. I frowned as if thoughtful and hesitantly reached out to touch the second one. I let my fingers hesitate over the metal before pushing forward and repeated the process. Pulling back I thought to myself about the Geth's question, 'does this unit have a soul?' and I willed the emotion I'd felt at the time forward to bring forth a few tears. I backed away from the cart, wrenching my glove back onto my hand and glared at the ground.

"Oh my, isn't that an  _Interesting_  response." Admiral 'Xen said, her head tilted to the side. I glared at her.

"Don't ask me to ever touch another Geth again." I said, keeping my voice cold as I glared at 'Xen.

"'Raine? What's wrong?" Tali asked as she walked to me. I blinked looking over to her, frown still on my lips.

"I told you I get different types visions kiddo. I just..." I took a deep breath and started to walk away from the crowd. Tali shouted after me.

"Just what 'Raine? What happened."

I stepped into the elevator and reached to hit the button for our deck. I hesitated as if struggling with something and looked up to meet Tali's gaze.

"I just touched a dead body."

/*/-*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-

-Begin Secondary Audio Log-

"How much of a uproar did that little display cause anyway?" The male voice has a curious lilt to it.

"Not much of one surprisingly. The Admirals did their best to keep what I'd said quiet. Rumors abounded and the number of Geth sympathies rose but ultimately it didn't do anything to change how the fleet functioned." The females voice is bitter.

"Still planned raids on the Veil?"

"Yeah."

"Foolish."

"Not like I had any concrete proof."

"Still, all they accomplished each time was loss of life, which they could ill afford. Time and again they chose a foolish path."

"Hopefully things can change." Her tone is a mix of doubt and hope.

"Hmph...Paragon." His tone is teasing.

-End Secondary Audio Log-


	12. Chapter 11: Demons. Lucian's POV.

Alright folks, time for a bit of a time jump!

You've gotten to know 'us' and some of our foibles so it's time to move on to what 'we' will be doing during the events of Mass Effect itself!

The meat of this story will start up after this erm...'arc'? I'm trying to keep all the intro and set-up and building of characters down to below 20 chapters, or 20 chapters even depending on how things work out with my muse, excluding the prologue of course, and then Mass Effect 2 will start up.

I do appreciate your patience and another big shout out to Erttheking for all your help and time!

-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-

Chapter 11: Demons.  
Lucian's POV.  
Year 2183, two months before the start of Mass Effect.

-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-

I was surprised, in all honesty, at how quickly time flew by once Chief was back on his feet and the N7 training was able to continue. I was also surprised with the camaraderie that developed in full between myself and the others. I have to say that making friends hadn't been on the top of my list, nor was becoming our teams leader. After several missions our TI felt that I was the best leader during training and had me heading the missions since. The others didn't seem to mind all that much either, not merely because of my height but in how I could get them to listen to me or get them in line without having to physically knock heads together. (Our TI, Rodgers, had to stop a fight between Ripley and Dundee that way once when an argument got out of hand. Not even sure what they'd been arguing about as I'd arrived when things had degenerated to fists and cursing.)

What didn't surprise me was that the Dimensional Hopper continued to screw with our 'test' missions over the years. Each attack was less, in your face, then that first one, only small clues were left for me to find that signalled that he'd been a part of causing our missions to almost go FUBAR instead of the blatant visions and twisting of reality that he used during the first mission. He was playing with us and I hated it. He wasn't just playing with my life, he was playing with 'Raine's life and with the lives of my team, my friends. And I'll be the first to admit to being selfish, anything, anyone, that's 'mine' I'll fight to protect, even if I have to get a little, alright, A LOT, underhanded about it.

There was one mission that my team was sent out on that reaffirmed my belief that we were pawns on a very large scale chess game between the Lore Keeper and the Dimensional Hopper.

The attack was at a N3 training facility, everyone had been killed easily and there were only minimal signs of resistance which spoke to either a stealth attack or an overwhelming attack force. My team and I had been sent to investigate, back-up just moments away if things went south. At first it seemed like just dumb luck for the small facility, disguised as a normal little outpost, to have been found and wiped out by a superior mercenary force raiding for supplies (guns, food anything that wasn't literally bolted down had been carted off) but then I found two charred bodies with untouched smiley face pins on their chests. None of the other bodies had the pins on them or near them and that had set off alarm bells for me. It wasn't just some new band of mercenaries calling card, if it had then the pins would have lain on every body.

I'd searched the records in the system for the two who had pins on them and found that they were a brother/sister pair that had joined the military at age eighteen, around three years before 'Raine and I had been drawn into this world. The sister was known for a cold calculating 'get things done' attitude while her brother was a 'leave no one behind' kind of person, again the similarities rang loudly in comparison to 'Raine and I. They had no friends before joining the military. They also had no other family save for each other, like myself and 'Raine they were 'alone in the universe'. A bit more digging and I found that they had both sold old earth items that had been in mint condition, an ipad(still functional with an almost full charge sold days before they joined the military) and a iphone 5(same condition).

All of that information combined pointed to this pair having been chosen by the Lore Keeper. What surprised me though was that they were still 'on the board' when 'Raine and I were brought here. I sent a message to LK to try to confirm my suspicions and was not surprised with the response.

_'Yes, the two you found were as you believe. They were my first attempt at bringing a pair in well before the events of Mass Effect in order to allow them to gain the needed training for their survival at a natural pace. As you can see it was obviously a failed attempt. I hope for better results from yourself and 'Raine.'_

_'Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me? I might have been able to save them.'_

_'Because then I would need to find yet another pairing. You must not interfere with the deaths of the failed pairings, even if your time here overlaps with their own. He will kill you if you interfere with his 'game'. Do not act.'_

I wasn't surprised with the order. From the response it might very well have been that someone had tried to interfere with the deaths of other 'chosen' and ended up killing themselves and their partner because of it. The Lore Keeper could be a cold bitch and I could understand it. If you had to keep bringing in people to try to stop a particular enemy and everyone kept dying you stopped thinking of them as people. The cold calculus of war where the leader of an army reached the point where they could no longer view the people under then as anything other then numbers or they risked their sanity. It was a harsh viewpoint, but really Samara said(will say) it best; 'If I must kill a man because he has done wrong, do I really wish to know he is a devoted father?' Sometimes that kind of cold logic is the only thing keeping some people from going insane if they find themselves in a leadership position. Oh it's good to try to keep in mind that these are people you are ordering/leading to their potential death but sometimes you had to let go of what it meant if they died. I'd sent her another message later on, asking her why she didn't get rid of him directly.

_'I would if I could but his power dwarfs mine. He gets his abilities naturally while I have to rely on limited technology. We are lucky that his mentality allows for him to 'play' by certain 'rules' while he travels from dimension to dimension. He attempts to collapse the timeline while I and my 'chosen' try to keep the timeline on track enough to keep things intact. And I always make sure to choose those who know the 'primary end' to the timeline he has chosen to 'play' in.'_

It was sobering to realize that as strong as her technology was that nature itself had produced a creature of such power. But one question came to mind.

_'Can he bleed? Can he die?'_

_'In other dimensions I have tried to arrange for his death, I have even called upon those of his own kind to stop him. He bleeds, so he can die...but the results of the battles lead to the collapse of the timeline he was in and several neighboring timelines as well, his madness allows him an edge over his brethren that they cannot counter without the loss of so many lives. The whole point of this endeavor is to keep the timelines intact, not to destroy them in the process. If you think of a way to defeat him without collapsing this time line and it's neighbors, then I will support you as I can. Anything that would risk this timeline and the others and I will not allow you to continue. Please, keep this in mind and do not act rashly.'_

I would keep those words in mind and wondered if something as simple as a surprise bullet to the skull might work. If I managed to get the SoB to show his face without realizing what I planned.

Out of everything though, I will say one thing for the Lore Keeper, her 'trial by fire' methods worked. It took some time and quite a few migraines but I was finally able to control my body instead of falling into the instinct that she'd 'gifted' to us when on a mission. I still developed headaches but I had found an acceptable amount of control. In the middle of a full on fire-fight I'd let instinct take control(learned the hard way on one mission when a bullet tore through my shield and into my arm that sometimes the soldiers instinct really was needed and that I would have to trust that instinct, for a person who prides themselves on controlling the situation around them it was a hard pill to swallow), but when infiltrating or directing an attack I maintained control and moved under my own will.

One highlight, one good memory throughout the years of struggling to survive the training and the battles I was put through, was around two years after 'Raine and I arrived in this dimension, around the Earth month of October 2180. The Migrant Fleet was near the Citadel and she was able to arrange for myself and my team to board the Rayya. Why? Well 'Raine and I had been engaged by that point for two years and several months, since we had the chance we wanted to get married, make it official. It wasn't often that the Fleet was near the Citadel when I was on leave so it was good timing.

We had to get the licence to marry from the Citadel itself and then we asked Admiral 'Raan to oversee the proceedings as she had the ability as an admiral to wed any member of the fleet and 'Raine was considered an honorary member. Tali acted as her 'bridesmaid' or 'maternal witness' ( for Quarians that meant a female family member who approved of the wedding, normally the mother but could also be the aunt or sister of the 'bride'. 'Raine and Tali both saw each other as sisters in a way, so Tali was allowed to stand in for the maternal witness since 'Raine had no living family members in this dimension.) while Dundee stood in as my best man or 'paternal witness' (opposite of the maternal witness, but I was in the same boat as 'Raine.), Chief and Ripley came along as well. The quarians were fascinated with human wedding procedures, but in the end the wedding was a smooth mesh of human and Quarian cultures.

'Raine refused to try to find a white dress for the wedding, one she hated dresses and two she felt it was a bit hypocritical to wear white. What she settled on was getting a silvery body suit (not an actual suit like the quarians gave her, but a body suit like what a professional ice skater would wear) on which she had sewn on several sheer layers of cloth of pale green and sapphire to act as a double-layer short 'skirt' and then a strip of sheer silvery cloth to run from shoulder to wrist. A silvery-blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a silver veil to cover her face. All in all it was a very simplistic yet elegant look that was wonderous and turned out to be something very similar to what quarian brides did. Cloth was to carefully be attached to ones suit at the waist, normally good to high quality that was passed down from mother to daughter(in-law) for their 'wedding dresses'.

The only suit I had was my military dress blues and 'Raine confessed that she liked the outfit better then the tux I'd rented for our prom. I gave in to her request to wear my dress blues easily enough, saved me the money I would have spent on getting a tailored suit (even now it wasn't common to run across a human male standing at 6'5" so finding a big and tall shop wasn't easy). I'd also bought a Tungsten wedding ring set with a celtic dragon design which she absolutely loved.

The wedding itself went smoothly, though 'Raine had to load up on antibiotics due to her immune system having weakened over the previous two years while on the Fleet. Even though I'd gone through the decontamination process there was still a chance she could get ill. My leave lasted for a month and we spent most of that time just enjoying time together, playing games, reading books to each other and...well the obvious after-wedding activities, I'll spare you the details.

After that we were able to settle into a routine. As the 'mate' to one of the Fleet I was allowed on board whenever able (though going through the decon process was lengthy as hell, it was worth it) and whenever I had leave I made my way to the Fleet, if it was in the area, to spend some time with 'Raine. Her sniper training had come a long way and she was on the tail end of the medical training she'd wanted to get. Not quite a nurse and not quite a doctor she could definitely qualify as a field medic at the least.

I could tell that she'd had to work harder then most due to the subtle flack she was getting. While Rhys'til had apologized, mending his friendship with Tali and had developed a rough friendship with 'Raine, his aunt was still making subtle problems for 'Raine, nothing that she could call the woman out on, elevator delays causing her to be late, parts missing when she was trying to repair something, supplies misplaced that she would need that would only be found hours later, things that couldn't be traced back to Rhys' aunt but that I was certain was being caused by her because there were too many instances of the above examples for it to have been an accident each time.

'Raine was willing to let things go for the most part, she didn't mind working hard or the small delays and it was never anything life threatening so she didn't want to rock the boat. She kept a close eye on her things and was always careful to stay with Tali, Kal or Rhys in order to not be alone at any point. As much as she wanted to believe that the worst of it would be the equivalent of school yard bullying she was wise enough to keep her guard up while trying to do what she could to help the fleet.

In fact she was thinking about undergoing a pilgrimage herself to help out the Fleet, never mind that her mere presence and willingness to work with and live with the 'gypsies' of the universe was already helping the Quarians out. In fact I'd noticed that the media was quite excited about the prospect for the first few months she was on the Fleet, questioning her motives, questioning her logic, the usual 'left wing, right wing' point of views(I had nothing much else to do when my team, I could only play games for so long without wanting to find something else to do, and it was good to keep up on 'current events' while we waited for Chief to recover). Like all news events, things died down after a while but I worried for the time when 'Raine was going to get cornered by the press, she'd been on the Fleet all this time and I knew once she set foot on a main hub like the Citadel she'd be swarmed by reporters hoping to make a story.

We'd talked about that among other things, how she would handle the press, what she would try to find for her pilgrimage, etc. She didn't much like the idea but knew she'd have to do some 'face time'. As for ideas for her pilgrimage we looked over the fleet to see what ships were lacking with me and we found that at least two ships were low on fighters. A good bit of searching around and we were able to locate a few salvage shops on the Citadel that she'd be able to visit that offered decent pricing for used ships. After that she would start to implement her plans for getting onto the Normandy for the events of Mass Effect 2. I wasn't exactly pleased with her idea, but it was better then her being with Tali on her mission to Haelstrom in which only Tali and Regar will survive, which I vetoed on the survivability factor.

As for my own plans I had to be careful not to act in any way which would alert The Illusive Man that I knew where he was and that there might be an incoming threat or I would loose my window of opportunity. His base wasn't all that hard to infiltrate for Shepard and her gang in Mass Effect Three, the biggest problem for them was locating the place. My own problem was the opposite really, I was going to be infiltrating his mobile station without alerting him to the fact that I was there, at least for him to not realise that I was right on top of him and could disable him. To that end I had saved up to now in order to purchase top of the line military cloaking gear. The other problem though was going to be how to get all his information.

Even after all this time I still hadn't worked out a good way to get his information other then trying to enlist the help of an asari to read his mind. That prospect led to other difficulties such as a trust factor. Put simply, the only asari that I came to know over the years was Alani and her mother. Kid kept in touch with me surprisingly, letting me know how her and her brother were doing. It was sweet but I wasn't sure I wanted to risk them by approaching their mother, Kilra, for her help in...mining The Illusive Man's mind for Cerberus information and control codes. It was an option, truly it was, but the problem was; could I trust Kilra not to betray me later on? For that matter could I trust her after she melded with me to give me TIM's information? I could always play the 'tyrant in control' or 'danger to your children' card to get her to help me, but again, what could be done to keep her loyal after I had control? Either way I would need to get in contact with her after this mission to ask if she would be able to help, I didn't have much time left.

I still had some time to figure out what I wanted to do about the situation, though not much, it was only two months before Shepard would be made the first human Spectre and I would have to move swiftly after that to be in place when Miranda moved to meet TIM about Shepards importance at the start of Mass Effect 2. I was able to confirm with the Lore Keeper that that moment was the first time she'd met TIM face to face so my plans wouldn't be FUBAR from the start.

Right now I was ordering said stealth gear while my team and I waited for new orders. I had waited this long because the scuttlebutt when I went to order last time said a newer model would be coming out in three months. Once we had the new orders I was going to need to find a way to get listed MIA (Missing in Action.) I wasn't going to be able to stay a member of the Aliance military and the honorable discharge process would take some time. My idea was to disappear in the middle of a firefight and if I needed to show up somewhere as myself later on I could claim amnesia.

I shook my head, putting away those thoughts for later and finalized the order and saw that it would be a few days to arrive. I turned and looked at the others. It had been a long five years but some things hadn't changed from my first few months here. Dundee was busy playing games on his omni-tool, as was his usual MO, Ripley was working out, push-up reps at the moment and Chief was cleaning his gear. All in all it was starting off as a normal day.

Right now we were stationed at a small moon base in the Parnithia System of the Athena Nebula, close to Thessia, the Asari home world. Our mission was to protect a small group of scientists tied to the B.S.A.A while they were working on an anti-virus to some miscellaneous virus that affected Asari pigmentation. It wasn't anything lethal for Asari, in fact it didn't affect them at all beyond a temporary change in skin tone to a purplish color, but it did give humans severe flu like symptoms if they came in contact with the afflicted asari and those symptoms could persist for months and on occasion the fevers got lethally high. There was my own human team and then a group of Asari commandos, but we hardly saw each other as the Asari took opposite shifts from us.

They were finalizing the anti-virus now and then would begin shipment within the next few hours at which point we'd be getting our next mission parameters and most likely be heading back to Earth for a bit. I frowned, even though my primary plan involved going MIA and I didn't much like the idea of abandoning the others, they'd become good friends, a good team to have at my back.

"You alright boss?" Chief's quiet voice interrupted my thoughts and I blinked, looking over to him. He was keeping his voice soft enough not to attack the attention of the other two.

"Yeah. Just fine." I answered.

"You've got a distant look in your eyes boss." Chief set down the shin guard he'd been working on. "Seen that look before. You've got a Plan."

He said the word plan with a level of intensity that made me realize he was capitalizing the p. I raised a brow at him and then smiled lazily with a shake of my head.

"You make it sound like I have something ominous planned man."

Chief shrugged. Out of the four of us he was the quietest and was almost monkish in his attitude and ways. He hardly ever talked, but when he did he showed that he had a very brilliant and philosophical mind unlike his cousin Ripley who was a bit wild. That and he a rapier wit and a good sense of humor. I often found the two of us trading friendly barbs and coming up with clever insults. He could also read people's intentions by watching them for only a few moments, by their body language and facial expressions. More often then not he acted as our spotter if we had a training mission where we knew an attack was imminent on a location but didn't have any information on the individual attacking said location. He picked up the wrist guard of his armor and started buffing it.

"Ominous? Maybe...maybe not. You got the look of a big cat on the hunt. Only question is; what, or perhaps Whom, are you hunting?"

I sat back in my seat, shifting a little bit to get more comfortable as I considered what he said. I decided to open up a little to alleviate his worries but not enough to risk my plans.

"Just have to take care of...something."

"Mmm...vengence?"

"No. Let us say...power in the wrong hands."

"Mmmm... a coupe then? But are you certain that power does lie in the wrong hands or are you seeing what you wish to see as you desire that power for yourself?"

I blinked a bit at that, once again finding myself a bit surprised at his ability to read people. He would have made a good diplomat but by his own words he preferred the life of a solider. I found myself wondering again if it would be too risky to involve the others with my plan. I threaded my fingers together and then shrugged.

"It's in the wrong hands, I know that."

"Can you not simply talk with the...leader?"

"No." I said simply and with a small touch of regret.

admittedly I would have prefered to work along side Harper(TIM) since he was an effective leader and had brilliant ideas, but considering he was even now being affected by indoctrination and his own hubris that might not be possible. The easy solution would be to just use a loyal asari to take control of all the codes, plans, back-ups and sleeper agents by using his own knowledge and then kill him. However the Lore Keeper herself had said that a 'trojan horse' for the Reapers needed to exist and leaving Harper alive allowed for a situation of 'the devil you know over the devil you don't'. If I kept an eye on him I might be able to minimize the damage he would do.

"Think you'll need help?" Chief's voice brought me out of my musing.

"Rather not involve you guys. You've got good things going on for you."

"Maybe. You really think going alone will do the job though?"

"Sometimes the most effective missions are the solo ones."

"Also the ones that can go FUBAR the fastest." Chief countered as he looked up at me.

I let out a soft grunt in response and shrugged. He was right. Solo missions could go south pretty fast especially if any support was far enough away as to be non-existant.

"If you end up needing help, ask us." Chief set down the wrist guard and looked at me calmly. "Don't shut us out because you don't think you can trust us."

My brow rose in shock. I'd been expecting him to say 'because you're afraid for our safety' not that I didn't think I could trust them. I sat up slowly at that and frowned at him.

"What makes you think I don't trust you?"

"Oh you trust us in a fight, you trust us to follow orders, you trust us in part as friends." Chief leaned back. "But that's just it, you only trust us 'in part' as friends. You've always held something back from us and I think the only one who truly has any idea of what that is, is your girl. And from the way you act from time to time, it's something pretty damn dark."

"Sometimes the way you can read people can be scary Chief." I said with a lazy grin. "I'd like to trust you with this but..." I frowned at him now, and I knew my eyes had gone cold. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what was at risk and I can't afford that disbelief affecting what I need to do."

Chief snorted slightly. "You talk like what's at risk is the end of the universe as we know it."

I raised a brow slightly at him and remained silent at his comment. His eyes narrowed as he looked me over slowly, taking in my expression and my stiff posture. He slowly picked up his other wrist guard and started working on it, breaking our gaze for several minutes before looking back up.

"Well...I'd say you're pulling a Chicken Little but I know you well enough, you're serious." Chief said, voice still soft. "If you need help, just ask."

"You're a good man Chief. If I do need help I'll ask."

There was a beeping from my 'tool and I popped it open and read the message. I nodded and stood up, catching the attention of the others.

"Suit up you slackers! Time to move out! Eggheads are about to be on the move!"

Everyone started to suit up, ready to move and eager for action.

-=-=*-/**-/*=-=-=-

-=-=Begin Audio Log=-=-

"There are fewer things in the universe more valuable then people you can truly trust." The woman's voice is soft.

"Earning that trust is the challenge." The man's voice responds. "How many could we tell about our situation and truly be believed? Only an Asari has the ability to 'know' a persons mind in such a manner, and even then could they believe?"

"It was a risk you had to take."

"I would have preferred not to have ended up in such a situation to begin with."

"There are benefits to it though."

"Hmph...mother-hen."

Soft laughter from both fills the air.

-=-=End Audio Log=-=-


	13. Chapter 12: Turnabout Pain 'Raine's POV

Sorry about the wait for the latest chapter. Got married and went on honeymoon to Blizzcon. Been a really busy month getting everything back together after the trip.

Thank you again for all your reviews and support!

Little bit of gore warning btw.

-=-=-=/*/**/*/=-=-=-

Chapter 12: Turnabout Pain 'Raine's POV

-=-=-=/*/**/*/=-=-=-

Life on the Flotilla fell into an easy rhythm after a time. Tech and medical training in the morning, gun training in the afternoon and then the rest the day to spend with Tali and Rhys' or do something on my own. The gun training was the most grueling in all honesty. Kal had set up different kinds of obstacle courses and had us run them again and again until we could get through them in a certain amount of time and with a specific amount of proficiency. The sniper training was... simple to learn physically when it came to handling and maintaining the gun, but the mentality required was more... complex.

Per Kal you had to 'envision the shot' and 'narrow your focus'. Kal was... very specific with the details the first time he described a 'shot' for me... the explosion of brain matter and bits of skull especially, I think he'd been counting on the shock value to act as a test. I'd gotten sick to my stomach and bolted from training for the day, only finding myself grateful later on that he hadn't actually made me watch a vid as I had a strong imagination as it was. I'd come back the next day embarrassed by my reaction, and still feeling a bit nauseous at the thought of actually killing someone, but Kal said that my reaction was good, both the initial reaction and the fact that I'd said I wanted to try to continue.

The reason he felt it was a good sign was because some snipers could go insane and either kill themselves or begin to 'lust' after that next shot (most of those people went merc these days) and then others would never have the stomach to continue. That I came back and was willing to try despite the mental shock meant that I had a chance to maintain my mental health and not snap, especially since unlike the old days snipers didn't have spotters any more to help with wind speed and other things. A sniper in this age tended to be a stand alone entity with his visor acting as his 'spotter' to track distance and wind speed. The other reason for the spotter had been to act as a companion, a confidant. More then any counselor in the universe, the old spotters were what could keep a sniper sane and spot the signs of mental strain if needed.

He'd explained to me that in times of 'peace' snipers would rarely be needed to take out any enemies and if they were needed it was high level targets to be taken out to prevent wars from occurring and if I was lucky I would never need to use the sniping skills I was being trained to use which required a stronger level of focus then just learning to be effective in a fire-fight alone or as part of a team. (Mainly because a sniper focused the kill in detail with their scope, where as in a fire-fight a normal soldier would down the target, normally at a distance, and move to the next one without seeing the death of the enemy in extreme detail.)

I knew better, of course, then to hope that I would never need to use the sniping skills Kal was teaching to me. I found myself at least partially relieved, as when it came to the Collectors in Mass Effect 2, that I would feel more that I was freeing them the only way I could from their enslavement. With how absolutely proud I knew Javik to be... well, death for them would have been preferable to enslavement, I think, for that warrior race.

But as for the rest? The Batarians, Humans and Turians that made up the ranks of the Blue Suns? The Humans, Salarians and Asari that made up the Eclipse? The Krogan and Vorcha that made up the Blood Pack? The Geth which I thought of as truly sentient? The Humans of Cerberus cells that went too far, the ones that Shepard would have to put down, or those that you Wanted to kill for their deeds, like Doctor Gavin Archer? I wasn't sure how I would react after a kill like that and would have to face it when I came to it. (Much as I liked the voice actor for Archer, Simon Templeton, I really hated the character for what he did to his brother.)

In comparison my tech and medical training were not quite as emotionally draining as the sniper/gun training. There were more battlefield sterilization tricks then I thought possible. Mind, the tricks only reduced the chance of allergic reactions for quarians, not eliminated them, but they were also highly useful if helping another species. My medical trainer was from one of the other ships as Rhys' aunt had been put on forced leave from her duties for a time and they needed someone to act in her place for a time. After half a year with no direct assaults or exile worthy insults from her she was allowed to come back as the head medic for the Rayya while my trainer remained to complete.

Aurol'ia, the head medic from Saphir Cœur (French for Sapphire Heart, it was amazing how many different names and cultures were represented in the names of the Quarian ships) was my teacher for the healing arts. She was a middle-aged Quarian that wore a pale blue suit with a faded golden shawl drapped across her shoulders. Elegant patterns decorated her upper left arm showing that she had completed medical training and was the head medical officer for her ship. Rhys' aunt had similar markings on her arm now that she was reinstated.

Aurol'ia was a kind woman and was patient in teaching me her art and skill. I was mostly done with my training and would have only a few more things to do and would have to visit the Saphir Cœur for 'finals' (essentially a test issued by the council to confirm your capability as a medic, as the head medic from Saphir Cœur had been my teacher she would be overseeing the test that would approve me as a battle or field medic.)

Beyond that I was still messaging Falare regularly, keeping her up to date on my 'adventures on the flotilla', to Lucian's approval and relief. He liked that I was making friends here. I had a habit of isolating myself if I was in unfamiliar territory, avoiding company in favor of my books and music so he had been worried that I was going to isolate myself if I could. Having friends kept me busy and prevented me from 'brooding' as he called it. Falare was a good friend to talk to as well and had a great sense of humor despite being stuck at the monastery. Since they were allowed monitored extranet access she was able to, on occasion, watch old movies and the like and we often joked about old earth movies and shows that she'd watched and how corny they could be, especially some of the animes that were out there.

On another note, Tali and Rhys' convinced me to sing once a month for the flotilla in little 'concerts' which I found myself looking forward to and tried to vary the music each time so they could get a taste of all the different cultures that existed on Earth. I'd actually found something that was interesting during my hunts for songs they might like, information to save for a later time perhaps while I was waiting for Shepard's resurrection. Several songs that I knew did not exist in this universe. Much of the past of Earth was very similar to our own universe; The great wars and why they occurred, previous Presidents and their choices that they made while in office. The interesting things was that some decisions, small things that were hardly noticable is some cases, never were made.

For example; in our universe Metallica arranged for a concert with the Seattle Symphony to create S&M, or Symphony and Metallica. In this 'verse that didn't happen, so their song, 'No Leaf Clover' was never released as the group hadn't felt that it was 'right' and that song actually needed the Seattle Symphony to shine the way it did in our home 'verse. So there were some songs that were never copy written because they didn't exist or were never released to the public.

There were other small things out there, songs written that were by a different band name then what I knew them under, but the music was all the same. In some cases a politician ran or didn't run for office on a particular year. Medical breakthroughs didn't occur or occurred later or earlier then what I remembered. The creators of Mass Effect did base this Earth's history on our own, but some things were... changed, and it was and intriguing thing to research on my off time.

Anon still messaged me from time to time with coordinates and warnings of danger. His messages were sporadic but I could tell he was becoming 'less scattered' and was able to function better. His messages became a little less jumbled as time went on, although he wasn't able to regain many more of his memories. He still didn't remember his name or his sisters name, but he was remembering more details from his 'verse. We figured out he wasn't from my own Earth as in his 'verse 9/11 didn't happen, again differences that were amazing to contemplate, but his 'verse was worse in the events that Did happen. Airforce One was taken out early October of 2012, starting a full scale World War III instead of the War on Terror we had in our own 'verse.

Regardless, I was careful to question the Lore Keeper as any one of these bits of he sent me, or warnings that he gave me could have the potential of being damaging to later events. If the flotilla avoided one attack would it weaken the defenses that would have been implemented which would hold off a later attack? If I pointed them to a mineral deposit now would that have been a location they would need later on or worse effect Shepard's need for minerals come time for her 'adventures'?

I'd actually avoided a few potential issues by messaging her that way, leaving Anon out of it of course to keep his existence as secret as possible. I didn't think LK would mind so much that we had a helping hand, but I had no way of knowing if the D-hopper would notice me messaging her about Anon, which was another reason why Anon's messages were spaced so far apart and he always phrased his messages letting me know what he had remembered as 'what if' questions.

For example one of the things I avoided was when he told me about a nice little Eezo deposit Anon found for me was going to be needed for Shepard to use toward biotic upgrades during Mass Effect 2. If I had pointed it out to the Quarians without checking with LK then the deposit wouldn't be available for Shepard to get those needed upgrades, which could very well threaten the lives of the biotics in the team later on. Also had to allow a small attack to occur, thankfully no loss of life on the quarian side, that way they would be able to build up their defenses. I was exceptionally careful after those events when I realized how much one small thing could affect our success later on and was always careful to run things by the Lore Keeper.

Other then that things went at a mild pace. The 'bullying' I was put through jumped from being mildly annoying to board line dangerous. Today for example, I found my immuno-boosters missing. The point of them was to lessen the time I was going to need to take to acclimate to an unclean environment once I completed my time on the fleet, what could take months to a year would only take a few weeks if I kept up a steady intake of these pills. I took one pill every day to boost my immune system and couldn't find the pill box this morning. It was a small silver box that I'd welded a tri-force onto (welding was definitely a fun part of learning advanced tech skills, did it on occasion while working on a cars electrical system but never something I'd had to do much.) and I'd left it on the small sink in mine and Tali's room. A quick search around the room revealed that it wasn't anywhere I might have set it and a more thorough search proved that it hadn't fallen under or behind anything.

I let out a faint sigh and shook my head at the situation. The whole thing was annoying but bearable. Knowing that my pills would show up at a later time I headed over for the days gun training with Tali and Rhys. Todays training would involve my having to get to an particular snipers nest while under fire without getting 'tagged'. Surprisingly enough there were blanks that acted like the ammo of old Earth paint ball guns and it made the training useful. Quarians used these kinds of blanks instead of the normal concussive rounds that the Alliance used as they couldn't risk the suit ruptures that the concussive rounds could potentially cause.

I made my way into the training room and over to the gun racks to pick up my handgun and rifle. Rhys stopped working on putting his assault rifle back together and looked up at me.

"You look pissed off. Something go missing again?"

"Yeah, my immuno-boosters." I started taking apart my handgun for a quick part check. Rhys blinked in surprise, while Tali looked up with a startled hiss, both of their eyes narrowing under their faceplates (go glowing eyes to read someones mood).

"Bosh'tet's! Why do they keep taking your things? Last time it was your tool-kit. It's so childish."

"I don't mind all that much." I said with a shrug and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear while looking over my guns. "I'd take childish antics over actual physical danger or threats any day. I can ignore that kind of bullying easily enough."

"But taking your immuno-boosters IS putting you in potential danger." Rhys said, turning back for a moment to his gun and clicking the last few parts of his gun back into place before turning back to look at me, his eyes narrowing under his smokey face-plate. Tali was twining her hands together, she did that when she was nervous, worried or upset, and nodded in agreement.

"You can't deny that. Without your boosters to help you could get as sick as one of us if we had a suit-breech."

"Eh." I shrugged again. "Everything shows up sooner or later. Like I said, they haven't done anything serious in all my time here. And I'll be leaving soon to go on my own kind of pilgrimage as an adopted member of the fleet. If they haven't done anything serious up 'til now then I doubt they'll do anything worse before I leave."

Rhys ended up shaking his head. "Not everyone knows that you're going on a pilgrimage. Those, like my aunt, might react poorly when they find out. Our pilgrimages will be announced within the next few days since the three of us will be leaving in a week, even if we aren't all heading to the same places. You really need to be careful 'Raine."

I stopped working on my handgun and turned to face Rhys with a frown. He was acting more serious then usual when something happened. Ever since the Fleet came down on him as a whole for his actions he'd gotten a touch protective of me and wanted to make sure nothing happened to me if he could stop it, wanting to make up for the wrong he had done by keeping me safe. He tried to not be obvious about it but Kal, Tali and I had all noticed and found it to be a touch amusing in a way. It was cute, in an 'annoying little brother' kind of cute and we both teased him on occasion about it.

"Did you hear something?" I asked cautiously.

I knew his aunt still wasn't happy with my presence here and might be behind some of the bullying but I also knew that his family was in the beginning stages of mending. His parents no longer shunned his aunt to the extent that they had after his trial and they were on the way to mending their bridges. I had a bad feeling that he might have overheard his aunt say something that could be construed as a threat.

His silence stretched on for a few moments before he finally sighed, shaking his head and shrugging at the same time.

"No. I haven't heard anything. I just... have a feeling. My aunt has been acting oddly but she hasn't said anything where I could hear."

"Oddly?" Tali questioned.

"Nervous. I'd almost say hunted." He shrugged again.

"Hrm. It might not have anything to do with me if she's acting hunted Rhys." I shook my head and held out my hands, lifting one, then the other in a balancing motion. "Others could very well still be upset with her and might be causing her problems similar to what I'm going through."

"I thought of that myself, but she hasn't complained of anything missing and I haven't really seen her searching for things."

"She's a proud woman Rhys." I said with a raised brow, my hands going to my hips. "You really think she'd ask for help like I have when my things go missing? Or that she would be seen actively searching for anything?"

"Eh... point taken." Rhy's said, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. Tali snorted softly.

"The day she asks for help outside a medical situation is the day we make peace with the Geth." Tali said dryly.

That caused us all to chuckle softly in amusement as we turned back to our respective weapons. Kal showed up a few moments later and had us line up. He double checked our weapons and made sure that we had the right ammo in before issuing orders.

"Right. We aren't going to be using the mechs any more kids. This time your target," Kal shifted, his rifle disconnecting from it's holster to slide into his hands in a smooth, controlled move. "...is ME."

Tali squeaked, Rhys cursed and my brows raised in shock. Kal was for all intents and purposes a highly trained commando. For us to hit him... well I wasn't counting on it happening. And if he treated this like the normal training then he'd keep us going til we either hit him or collapsed.

"As for the rules, the person who hits me who scores the win. 'Raine, you are required to get to the nest there before trying for a kill shot. Cover fire is allowed, but again, no aiming to kill until you get to your designated spots." He indicated a small section of scaffolding that was obviously hard to reach as he spoke. It would take well placed jump to get to it.

"Tali, you'll be set to reach that cover there first." A pile of crates was indicated in the distance, again a tricky place to reach without getting hit as there were plenty of spots with no cover that she would have to dodge through.

"Rhys' you'll be at that barrier." The barrier indicated was a small barrier that was easy to reach but actually quite small. Rhys would have to be careful of his movements to remain under cover.

"Same rules as before; you get hit you start back at the entrance. This is to challenge your weaknesses, if you can't already tell. 'Raine, you tend to avoid the harder to reach 'nests' and you need to understand that the cover provided by some of those harder to reach spots can be imperative to survive a surprise attack and defend your team or civilians. Don't fear making a leap that you KNOW you can make especially if it will keep you out of enemy fire but still let you provide the cover your allies need."

I winced and nodded at his words. I tended to avoid those spots simply because if I missed my jump I felt that I'd break my leg. I eyed the nest again with a frown. It was not going to be fun timing that jump but I could make it.

"Tali, with your shotgun being your primary weapon you tend to avoid spots where you have no cover and use Chikkita to lure your enemies into range of your shotgun. This can be effective but you need to rely equally on your pistol and shoot while you move. Your tactics could result in you getting pinned down in a spot where your team or allies cannot reach you which could result in your death and the deaths of your team, allies, and potentially any civilians nearby. And it's simply bad practice if you run into a Krogan. You never know when your enemy might have one as an ally."

Tali hung her head, running her fingers over her shotgun. She really did prize that weapon and favored it over other methods, but I knew she would improve before meeting up with Shepard because of this very training. Kal turned last to Rhys'.

"Rhys. You're good, but you're taller and bulkier then most Quarians. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage in a firefight. You can find shelter from your enemies fire in the smallest places IF you angle your body correctly. Do not discount shelter just because you think you will not be able to position yourself just right and leave a limb open for enemy line of fire. You may find yourself in the position of having nothing BUT small bits of cover. Get used to it now so you don't freeze trying to decide what to do and put yourself and your team in danger because of it."

Rhys nodded slowly, shifting his assault rifle into his hands. He prefered the sniper rifle but for the past few months we'd been working on his other skills. Kal was accurate about each point he made about us and it was always refreshing in a way how blunt he was about our flaws. He was never cruel about it and always tried to help us realize that we could pull off things that we hadn't realized we could.

Kal disappeared amongst the various large containers, crates and debries that littered the bay, his own drone, Rikki', drifting away from him and starting to flash red. We waited for several long moments watching it flash faster and faster before turning yellow. We each darted off quick as we could toward the indicated points. Another bit of flashing, faster this time and Rikki' turned green and disappeared. We all ducked behind cover at that point.

Or tried to...

Rhys' cursing signalled that he'd been hit. A quick glance to the side of my cover, a small crate, showed him limping back toward the door, Rikki' appearing by him and starting to flash again. I frowned a bit. While Kal had said that the one to get the shot won, he ideally wanted us to work as a team. Most good teams, he'd said, function on a 'kill count game'. It helped them to focus on taking out the enemies in a fast and efficient manner while still maintaining unity, moral and cover fire for each other.

I caught sight of Tali who had already reached her designated spot and had backtracked and she signalled back toward Rhys. I nodded and we both carefully moved back toward the starting point. Tali sent out Chikita in the direction Kal had initially gone acting as a bit of distraction. Once we were in place we waited for a few moments for Rikki' to flash green and Rhys' to dart for cover. Kal shot out to the side of one of the crates, out of Tali's sight but just within mine. I fired a few quick bursts from my pistol, forcing him to duck back under cover even as Tali's fire joined mine. Rhys' managed to make it behind cover. I immediately started back toward my target location careful to stay low and occasionally glancing up at the top of the crates around me. Kal did love to attack from above.

I had to bite back a laugh as I heard Kals annoyed shout. Chikita had apparently located him. The drones, I'd found, actually had a better lifespan to them then in game. However the more energy they used, the less time they would last. Chikita could actually wait for several minutes, drifting around and not doing anything while waiting for 'her' target to get in range.

I finally got to the point where I would have to run out of cover and make my jump. I tapped my omni-tool, sending out a silent message to the other two. We'd learned to keep our omni-tools on vibrate to better help with our 'missions'... sadly it had taken several months before we realized we could use our omni-tools during a 'mission', long enough for Kal to dispar of us ever being able to survive a real fire-fight. admittedly we forgot to put our omni-tools on vibrate and got tagged pretty damn quick because of it the first time we tried.

It took a few tense moments for the others to respond. I took a deep breath and trusted my team mates to cover me in my mad dash to the nest. Confirming my sniper rifle was firmly in place, I then darted forward out of cover and sprinted for the jump. I could hear the splatter of the paint ammo hitting the wall behind me as I moved.

More gunfire filled the air as Tali and Rhys' both pinpointed where Kal was firing from and the splattering sounds that had been following me ceased as he was forced behind cover. I leaped and made it across the gap to the nest and hit the wall hard. I hissed, rolling my shoulder and pulled my rifle from its holster.

The 'nest' was a good spot, right against a corner so I had two solid walls, one at my back and one at my left side. To the right was where I made the jump and in front was a thick guard-rail wall about chest high. The thickness would help protect from most rounds. Grinning I sent the other two a quick message that I was safely behind cover and readied my rifle. I got an answering beep from Rhys, he was going to avoid his own cover location and try to herd Kal. Tali sent a responding message that she would send out Chikita as well, I was to remain hidden until they gave the signal as they were going to try to herd Kal toward where Rhys' was supposed to have gone.

I took out a small mirror set up that I'd built and used it to pinpoint the spot they were talking about. I nodded and slid the mirrors away and closed my eyes to wait. I listened to the steady stream of gun-fire, the splats of impact. They were coming closer. I could almost picture Kal as he moved, dodging the others fire. I started to tense up and took a deep breath, forcing myself to relax. Finally my omni-tool buzzed.

I stood quickly, lining up the rifle in what was now an instinctual move and took aim. I could see Kal backing toward the cover Rhys' was meant to use. I started to squeeze down on the trigger when Kal suddenly spun and aimed in my direction.

We pulled our triggers at the same time. I wrenched myself back and to the side, frantic to get back below cover and not wanting to wait to see if my shot hit. I could hear the paint pellet whiz past my ear and flinched as it hit the wall behind me. I lay on the ground, panting softly as I gripped my rifle close, the beat of my heart in my ears drowning out all other noise.

Close call, that was a close call, I thought to myself and forced myself to slow my breathing. Kal specifically had us train without the use of any shields, making sure that we don't rely on them to our detriment. If you were used to relying on them and they went out at the wrong moment, you were pretty much toast. True shields could recharge and be brought back up, but still during that time you were waiting you were a sitting duck.

The vibration of my omni-tool drew my attention and I opened the latest message. Grinning fiercely I stood up, using my rifle for a moment as a crutch. Below I could see Kal using a cloth to wipe away the paint splatter that covered his faceplate, rendering him blind, Tali was worriedly trying to help Kal clean up the mess. Rhys was waving at me and flashed me a thumbs up when he saw me look at him.

I laughed and returned the thumbs up with a shout.

"Head-shot!"

-=-=-=/*/**/*/=-=-=-

Because I'd been the one to hit Kal I was able to leave for the day and not have to worry about any further training. Kal was even going to be the one to clean my weapons so I didn't have to worry about that. I felt giddy about the win. It was the first time I'd made a leap of that nature without freezing. It was the first successful blind shot I'd ever made, what with my ducking down the way I did. I'd been lucky I'd been aiming at his chest and not his head when I'd ducked down or I would have missed.

I stopped at the lift and pressed the call button. While waiting for the lift to arrive I started looking over my message list. Falare had sent me a few jokes. I read over a few while waiting, smiling at the dry humor of the jokes and then heard the ding of the lifts arrival a few moments later. I started to step forward glancing up as I did so and then reached out to quickly grab the edge of the wall. My foot was dangling over open air, the lift no where to be seen.

I took a deep breath and slowly stepped back a bit hands shaking and grateful that I had looked up and not just blindly stepped forward into empty air or I would have plummeted to my death. I reached out and hit the close door button and a snarl from behind me made me swing partially around.

Rhys' aunt, Metin', was standing behind me, her omni-tool glowing bright. I could barely see her glowing eyes through her face-plate she had them narrowed so. I gulped suddenly wishing I had taken Rhys' bad feeling more seriously.

"Beast... how dare you." She growled at me.

"Um... how dare I what?" I asked, staying still as I could and watching her closely, noting out of the corner of my eye that the lift doors hadn't closed. She most likely had them jammed open.

"You are NOT a Quarian!" She shouted.

I stayed silent as she panted raggedly, I forced myself to relax my muscles, knowing that if I stayed stiff as I was I wouldn't be able to react quickly if I needed to. She had snapped, I could tell. I could feel her rage and mania from where I stood as her hands clenched and unclenched in anger.

"That you would DARE to think yourself worthy of one of our most sacred rites of passage! Filth!"

I stiffened again, wondering who she'd heard this from. Admiral Ra'an had specifically wanted to keep the fact that I would be going on my own pilgrimage quiet until the last possible moment, just because she didn't want to incite the others who might feel as Rhys' aunt to try anything. Only a select few would have known about it. I flinched slightly though when I realized that Rhys' and his parents knew about it and that she may have overheard them talking. Which would explain the sudden change Rhys' had seen in her.

"I don't know what I can say..." I started to say, holding up my hands in a non-threatening gesture before she cut me off.

"Nothing! You should just DIE!"

She moved forward suddenly and I forced myself to the side, away from the open doors and toward the wall. She followed me and clawed at my face. I grabbed her wrists, holding her hands back and tried spin and force her back against the wall. She twisted suddenly, kicking up and hitting me in the side with her knee. I let out a whoosh of air at the impact and struggled to keep her hands back as I tried to move away from her, our bodies spinning and twisting. She tried for another knee to the gut and I was ready for it this time, twisting to the side and allowing her movement to help me try to throw her as I spun.

Only to attempt to grab her wrists tight once more as I realised the spin threw her out toward the open lift chasm. One of her wrists slipped from my grasp and I quickly reached out to brace myself against the open doors. Her weight jerked me forward as gravity took hold and I skidded forward as well. Heaving, I was able to shift part of my body to brace against the wall. Rhys's aunt wouldn't stop struggling though which made it impossible to pull her up as she kept trying to pull me down with her.

"Metin', stop struggling! Let me get you up!"

A maniacal laugh escaped her as she looked up at me, no Past me. I twisted my head to look up just as I heard the faint sound of the lift. My stomach clenched in fear as my eyes widened. The lift was coming down toward us and I had mere moments to try to get her to safety or make her let me go. Closing my eyes I let out a screech of noise as I wrenched back, struggling to lift her despite her thrashing about.

Suddenly I heard another screech, not my own and I flew backward into the hall. I still felt her wrist in my hand but no other weight. Panting heavily, fearing what I would see I opened my eyes... and wished I hadn't. A wail escaped my lips as I saw I held her twitching arm in my grasp, severed off from where the lift forced itself into place. I threw the arm away from me and backed into the wall eyes wide and panting heavily. Dimly I could see three figures standing next to me, barely registering them. Two shadowy female figures and one male figure, one wearing a rooster mask in a cheerleader outfit, another wearing a owl mask with a skirted suit outfit and then a male wearing a dress shirt and pants with a horses mask.

"Nice job." One of the females said, their voices muffled and distant. "Effective way to get rid of her."

"No one will blame you, either." Said the other female.

"Do you feel bad about it? I doubt that." The male said.

I slammed my hands over my ears, shutting my eyes tight and dimly realizing I was still screaming. I could just make out their laughter and Tali and Rhys' voices calling my name. I felt hands on my face and looked up into Tali's masked face, Rhys' stood behind her staring in horror at the lift, standing in the shadowed, laughing form of the male. I looked to the side and just couldn't break my gaze away from the bloody, twitching arm that lay on the ground a few feet away.

-=-=-=/*/**/*/=-=-=-

Begin Audio Log:

'I thought I'd gone insane in that moment.' The female voice says softly.

'You're stronger then that. Besides, there is such a thing as MOMENTARY insanity.'

'...aye.'

End Audio Log.

-=-=-=/*/**/*/=-=-=-

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Just the cute little button down at the bottom there!


	14. Chapter 13: We didn't start the fire... Lucian POV.

Potential Trigger Warning!  
You have been warned!

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

Chapter 13: We didn't start the fire...  
Lucian POV.

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

One thing video games over the ages gets correct is Escort Duty. It's either dull as hell, or annoying as hell. Thank goodness that real people aren't QUITE as bad a glitchy AI but they can still pull some idiotic moves when panic sets in. You'd think that people would be calm in certain situations but studies even in our home 'verse showed that the reasoning part of our brain tends to shut down during panic inducing situations and it takes a lot of training to counter that reaction. Of course, it was just my luck, we got an annoying run.

An unmarked Eclipse ship attacked us when we were about to hit the Asari Relay to head to a scientific base set up in orbit around Pluto. From there, the vaccine would be mass produced and then sent out in shuttles to the Citadel and to the colonies. The six scientists on board were currently in the back part of our small transport ship alternating from whimpering, praying, screaming or hovering over their stored work like protective mothers in the case of the two heads, one Human male and one Asari.

I always thought that space battles in and of themselves could be very exciting, IF you're the Pilot. As it was I was waiting near the airlock with the others, weapons trained on the door in preparation of a worst case scenario, a boarding which was still likely at this point. Everyone had their helmets on, a hull breach would kill us otherwise if the Eclipse got a lucky shot in, but thus far they were aiming to cripple the ship, not to kill, as they didn't want to damage their desired prize.

The Asari pilot let out a shout as the ship rumbled suddenly. Our engines fell silent with a pained whine. Well, that answered that, boarding party incoming.

"I can bypass the system and get our engines online in ten minutes!" The pilot, Annia, barked in the ear of my headset.

"They'll board us in that time, Sparklefingers." I said with a growl.

"I know! Do your job and I'll do mine!" There was a sparking sound that caused feedback to echo in my ears. "Goddess! Hold them off!"

"Fine fine, just don't blow up the console! This isn't a training simulator you know." I said with a laugh, her response made me laugh harder, and even got a few chuckles from the others, as she snapped off the Asari version of 'Fuck you!' in my ear. Annia's nickname came from the fact that she shot a biotic blast from her hands during her training days and blew up the training simulator when she got angry at it, leaving it a sparking mess. She'd been our pilot through the whole of this mission and was a smart ass and had the temper to match as well.

I glanced at the others who all had grim smiles on their faces and signaled for them to be ready. We had a decent amount of cover set up, crates and a portable barrier whose power source was carefully concealed and the Asari Commandos were ready to launch a Biotic Push or Shield if the merc's tossed a grenade. A few of the scientists could see us from their vantage point and pulled their own weapons, eyes wide with fear and only one held the fierce determination of experience in her gaze.

I signalled for her to protect the others and to stay put and she nodded back, a faint, cold smile passed over her lips and a blue glow over the hand not holding the gun. She was one of the project heads and was also a Matriarch, I could trust her to keep the others in line and not hit us in their panic. The Human project head remained hovering over the crates of supplies and snapped at the scientists without guns.

"Get down and hide you idiots! Not there! BEHIND Sinir! You don't want to end up IN FRONT of a Biotic Barrier, you'll get hit by ricochet that way! And you boast an IQ of 183?! MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

I had to bite back another bark of laughter as the other scientists moved to frantically follow their head's orders and turned to confirm that my team and the others had their shields up and turned to the door. The ship shuddered slightly as their docking ramp connected to our door. There was a steady clicking noise now as the Eclipse worked on bypassing the primary doors security measures. The blue glow of biotics next to me was reassuring and I had to fight down a grin. I'd specifically given orders that our roster would only include human names of crew and scientists just on the off chance we were attacked. There would be the same number of individuals but anyone expecting an all human crew would be in for a painful surprise. The Asari themselves had agreed with the idea, as the vaccine was primarily meant for humans it wouldn't have been surprising to have an all human crew taking the vaccine back to Earth's solar system.

The doors red light flashed and flickered white for a moment before turning green and the door opened. I held a hand up, two fingers raised. A small round object came flying into the ship and was immediately caught in a biotic field right before it hit the ground. After a second I flashed a signal and the Asari who'd caught the grenade tossed it back down the connecting walkway. The grenade, timed as it was, went off on the other end of the walkway with a bright flash and a plume of smoke that filled the walkway quickly. Personally loved to use the Flash-bang grenades myself, useful for disorienting the enemy. The resultant cursing from the mercs made me grin and we all ducked behind cover as they fired blindly down the hall at us, expecting us to be foolish enough to try to board them in retaliation. They knew now that we had at least one biotic, and would hopefully continue to think the rest of us were normal humans.

We weren't going to oblige them with an outright attack though. We would keep them off the ship long enough for Sparklefingers to reroute power to the engines and then we would toss our own grenade down the boarding walk way to damage the walk way itself, hopefully bad enough that it ruptured completely or at least bad enough that tearing away from it wouldn't damage our ship too badly and seal both the main docking door and the emergency door and we would then rip the rest of the way from the merc ship. Mercs had a habit of attacking cargo ships close to unprotected, or even Relays if they were ballsy enough, mostly so they could slip through the Relays before authorities had a chance to catch them. Due to this we were close enough ourselves to make a jump once we broke away and left them floundering in shock.

Once the random fire from the other end stopped I held up my hand again in a 'hold' signal to the others. I heard the slow clunk of footsteps starting down the walk way, stopping every few moments. I grinned at that, they were nervous and wary, perfect. The longer they took trying to get across the more time Sparklefingers had. A voice piped over my headset on the secure channel my team used.

"So how much do you want to be it's a greenhorn pissin' his pants?" Ripley said, a sneer of annoyance in her voice, still wasn't all that patient of a person even after all this time.

"Not gonna take that bet." Dundee snorted. "You know they use the greenhorns as cannon fodder."

"Hmph, it's also likely that this is a group of Sisters and the 'greenhorn' isn't a greenhorn and will try to play the sympathy card." Chief's voice was soft but filled with scorn.

"I know right? 'Oh...I didn't know what I was getting into... please sir save me from their wicked ways!'" Ripley's said, which was followed by a grumble from Dundee.

I let out a bark of laughter at that and shook my head slightly at their antics. We'd had a run in with the Eclipse not that long ago. Unlike Shepards eventual mission in Mass Effect 2 where he/she runs into an Eclipse sister playing innocent, we'd actually caught two of the Eclipse in the process of torturing a Salarian. The younger one had been standing to the side and had frozen for a moment before bursting into tears and running over to us saying that she didn't want to be there any more and more of the ilk. The blood on her hands clued me in otherwise, though Dundee had looked eager enough to believe her as she made a beeline toward him. I'd waited until she was right next to me and hit her in the head with the butt of my gun while Ripley covered the other Asari. We'd given Dundee no end of shit for wanting to play the white knight to the Sister. With what happened though, it made me think that the 'overwhelmed and innocent newbie' act was SOP(Standard Operating Procedure) for the Sisters if they got caught.

I checked through the scope of my weapon into the smoke and could just make out the form of bright yellow masculine armor approaching when the smoke shifted, there was no black that I could see on the chest plate. I humphed softly and spoke to the others.

"One target, male armor, no markings. Newbie from the look of things." New mercs to most of the groups weren't allowed to wear the groups colors until they did something to earn them. I let a teasing tone slip into my voice. "Looks like we're going to be spared a 'white knight' incident."

"Come on! Are you guys EVER going to drop that?!" Dundee voice whined in our ears. I saw him tightening his grip on his gun out of the corner of my helmet.

"Not likely." I said with a grin and shifted my grip on my gun as the merc reached the end of the walk way.

He'd been smart enough to shift to the side of the walk way and had his back pressed to the wall. He was easing up at a slower pace, gun raised and looking through his scope. The smoke was just as much a hindrance to him as it was to us. I saw the moment that he saw us aiming at him through the scope. He tensed and I found myself wondering if he would run back or open fire.

Instead of doing either of those options he dropped his gun, raised his hands and ducked around the corner of the doorway. He crouched down, keeping his hands up and in sight as Dundee and I trained our guns on him, the others keeping aim down the hall. Keeping my gun trained on the merc I signalled for one of the Asari commandos, Kurili, to go frisk him. She did so, taking away a smaller backup pistol, he didn't even have any grenades or even a flashbang. She pulled off his helmet to make sure he couldn't talk to the other mercs and slapped a breather on him that covered his mouth and erected a barrier around his head to give him a contained atmosphere in case the hull ruptured when we pulled away.

The merc was little more then a kid really. Looking to be about sixteen at the most with brown hair and blue eyes filled with fear. Kid was almost definitely a newbie and was probably hoping that we would show some mercy, ie: time in prison instead of killing him outright or depending on his age, Earth still had a kind of Juvie system in place (read; if the kid was caught by authorities and the crime was bad enough mandatory entrance into the military to correct the behaviour and give the kid(s) discipline. Unless the parents were willing to pay a fine to keep him out of the military.)

Taking a risk, I signalled for the Kurili to see if she'd be willing to meld with the kid. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, signalled us to cover her and leaned in close to the kid. A few moments later he nodded his head and she leaned in closer, almost touching her forehead to his. I kept my gaze on the kid while the others focused on the walkway. It was over moments later. Kurili's voice came over the radio channel.

"Kid's only fifteen, orphan. The Eclipse found him hacking into a building in order to hide when they hit a colony and decided to 'enlist' his help in raiding the place. He's been stuck with them since." Her voice was strangely without emotion. She carefully bound his hands and dragged him a little further to the side. "Kid took a stupid chance when he was ordered forward. We could have blown his head off."

"He's lucky." I said. My voice went cold a moment later. "He do anything we need to put him down for?" I wasn't about to risk having a threat on board if I could help it.

"No, only thing he's been good for is hacking, bait and..." Her voice went cold with contained anger. "as a toy..."

My vision tinged red as I immediately realized what she was referring to. One type of... creature... was sadly true across all of the species; Child molesters. These cretins existed regardless of speices and while each species had their own punishment method for these beasts of society and each species had their own age of consent, there was always going to be the sad and horrible truth that we couldn't stop them all.

Let me give you a small breakdown; Humans, regardless of cultural backgroud, were of age at eighteen. Salarians due to their shorter lifespan, started breeding contracts at age fourteen. Turians were of age when they joined the military at sixteen. For Quarians it was when they completed their pilgrimage (or if they separated from the fleet it defaulted to nineteen years of age). Asari were of age once they hit their Maiden stage between thirty-forty years (their physical age equivalent of seventeen). Krogan defaulted to the Rite of Passage, which could be done as soon as the youngster felt ready (which was anywhere between fifteen and forty years, Grunt would be a special case since he would be the PHYSICAL equivalent of fifteen, for even with all of the information imprinted onto him, he would still have quite a lot to learn emotionally compared to other Krogan youngsters. Normally Krogans took the right as soon as they turned fifteen) and they were not allowed to breed until they'd passed their rite and even then only if a female took interest in them (In a way the Genophage made some sense to me, Krogan breed way too fast statistically compared to other longer lived species and overpopulation could be a risk factor not just for their civilization but for other worlds as they tried to expand to help spread out a rapidly growing number of people which could result in more wars with the Krogan species, but I felt that the Salarians should have neutralized the eggs themselves so that the Krogan females could be spared the pain of a still birth. If the egg was neutralized then there would be nothing for the sperm to viably attach to. Neutralize a good percentage of the eggs and each female Krogran would still have a chance at a live birth and wouldn't end up committing suicide out of grief as many females tended to do when they found they would only have still-births.)

Now all of those age differences, not to mention the differences for the other species out there, led to occasional issues regarding cross-species relationships and the ages of those involved, those were normally easily sorted out when it was a matter of honest confusion. However we still ended up with those who would go after the youth of a particular species, knowingly ignoring the laws in order to persue their sick desires.

'Raine and I both held a particular loathing for those individuals who found enjoyment in attacking children in such a manner. Especially the Asari that took to doing things like this. They could rape the body and the mind of their prey. Normal rape did enough mental damage as it was, what an Asari could do if they were that kind of a monster was Freddy Kruegerish. I tilted my head as I looked at the boy and then looked back to Kurili.

"Were all of them involved?"

She knew what I meant by the question.

"Yes."

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. My first instinct was to change our orders, to tell Sparklefingers that once we'd pulled away successfully that we needed to torch the Eclipse ship. I was in charge of the mission, and the look in the Asari commando's eyes, hell the eyes of all of my team as I looked to each of them, was to order just that. Reason won out. Barely.

"We continue the mission as planned. Get away and get the cargo to safety. Once we're clear of the Eclipse ship and able to make a clean jump I need you to alert the Asari Patrols about the Eclipse shuttle and that we have rescued an underage human from their... abuses. From there we can see about getting him an escort to the Citadel as a key witness against these fuckers. Copy Sparklefingers."

"Copy that boss. I say fry their asses, but you're right. Mission comes first."

I looked to the others to make sure they understood my orders. Since we were all on the same channel they had heard everything. Everyone, Asari and Human, had dark looks filled with a contained desire for vengeance. They would obey orders, each one of them, despite their anger. I gave a grim smile. They were good soldiers, all of them. And those in my unit were good friends. I realized that I would miss this when I made my move to take over Cerberus. The talk a while back with Chief had made me realize that I would miss them as friends, but now... to not have them at my back as I made my move...

I shifted, rolling my shoulders and turned quickly back to the corridor. The Eclipse had been fairly quiet on the other end, almost too quiet. My soldiers instincts gifted to me by the Lore Keeper were screaming in my ears. I tilted my head, it had taken time, but I had finally wrested control of the instincts and understood now what they warned me of. No longer would I not be in control of my own body.

I understood the instinctual threat and I signalled swiftly to one of the other Asari commandos with us, she lifted her hand in a biotic grab just as a grenade was lobbed into sight. I sneered slightly, they probably had been hoping that the boy they'd caught would do just what he had done and assumed, due to the false manifesto, that we would be verbally getting the boys story from him instead of a swift meld. We weren't as helpless as they thought and they were about to learn the hard way.

She threw back the grenade. I couldn't have timed it more perfectly myself, as I heard the explosion sound and the sudden screams and curses that filled the air from down the connecting walkway. Not a sight disabling grenade this time. I nodded slightly to myself.

"They're kicking things into gear, you ready up there yet Sparklefingers?"

"Bypass almost complete boss. Should be able to power the engines on shortly. Keep them occupied for another minute will ya?"

"On it."

I gave a signal and two of the Asari Commandos readied a Shockwave. Kurili pulled the boy off to the side so they wouldn't get hit by the attack. Once they were out of the way I dropped my hand and one Commando let loose. No curses this time, but moments after the Shockwave would have hit the other side there were the sounds of running footsteps down the walkway and a war cry from multiple voices. I signaled again and the second Commando released her own Shockwave. I let out a mirthless laugh at the sound of the shocked screams.

"Mow 'em down! Don't let them step one foot on the ship, you force them back! Make them cower!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Came the unified response of those around me.

For several moments gunfire was traded back and forth down the walkway. Biotic attacks from the Eclipse were countered expertly by the Commandos with us. After that last grenade they kept to gunfire, not wanting to damage the walkway. I felt a sneer come to my lips as I caught one of the Eclipse in my sights and laid her low with a headshot. While we weren't going to board the enemy ship, that didn't mean we wouldn't thin their ranks for the Asari's Patrol ships. Sparklefinger's voice echoed over the comm.

"Boss! Make sure you're ready down there!"

"Got it!" I shouted to the others. "Mag check folks! Be ready to roll!"

A chorus of 'All clear' sounded in my helm. A glance to the side showed Kurili making sure the teen's boots were firmly locking against the floor. I nodded to myself as it wouldn't do for our rescuee to go out the hatch.

"Boss, you guys ready?"

I glanced to Chief, who was standing ready to close the emergency hatch door. He nodded.

"Ready as we can be Sparkles."

"Alright, ten count! Ten!"

Three of the commando's readied grenades, the rest wrapped themselves in biotic glow.

"Nine!"

I ducked under a blast of gunfire and returned fire, taking out another Eclipse. While I trusted my shield's to hold, it was best not to weaken them.

"Eight!"

A nod to the Asari scientists and a biotic barrier flew up to protect the room they were in.

"Seven!"

A yelp drew my attention for a moment, Dundee hadn't ducked and his shields had failed. From the look of it he'd taken a bullet to his arm before Ripley was able to pull him behind cover.

"Six!"

The Eclipse seemed to sense we were up to something and were trying to force themselves down the walkway. Another Shockwave forced them back.

"Five!"

The commando's tossed their grenades down the walk way with just enough force that they landed roughly in the middle of it.

"Four!"

The resultant explosion tore holes into the walkway and the fires from the blasts were immediately extinguished as the oxygen was ripped from both ships.

"Three!"

The Walkway was badly damaged but still held the ships tethered. I signaled the commandos and they sent out multiple Shockwaves which tore the walkway apart further. Only a few beams of metal held us together now.

"Two!"

A signal to Chief and he hit the switch for the emergency hatch door to close. A few last shots slipped through as the door closed and we all ducked down.

"ONE! Hold tight!"

The engines rumbled to life and the ship shuddered as we pulled away. The sound of metal bending, twisting and then snapping echoed along the hull of the ship worse then the sound of nails scraping along a chalkboard. One final lurch and the shuddering stopped.

"We're clear! Permission to give them a parting gift boss?"

"Do you have to alter course from the Relay?" I asked, brow raising as I stood up from behind cover and moved to turn off the portable barriers.

"...Yes sir."

"Permission denied. Mission first. Get us the hell out of here Sparklefingers."

"...Yes sir!"

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

I checked on everyone first before moving to take a break at the back of the shuttle. Dundee was alright, the bullet he took only grazed his arm, though he would need to replace the armor. Chief and Kurili took it upon themselves to watch over our guest, Billy. Kid had had it rough, he would get twitchy any time an Asari other then Kurili got near him. I think the only reason he'd been willing to meld with her was because it was the only way he'd felt we would believe him about what he had gone through. Kid looked depressed and out of sorts, but at least Kurili was there to help him if he needed to talk. Asari made great counselors for a reason, they literal understood everything that you'd been through with their ability to meld.

The scientists were all double and triple checking their work to make sure things remained perfectly intact. It was rather amusing to watch them, they were almost like ants who'd had their nest disturbed, flitting back and forth quickly among the various crates of supplies and equipment.

Shaking my head at their antics I sat down in one of the small chairs, hit the safety on my gun and set it in the seat beside me. Next I took off my helmet and set it down next to my gun and then opened up my omni-tool. I had several messages. First was from our Commanding Officer demanding a detailed report of the attack. I recorded a quick, but detailed, vid message for him letting him know we were all alright and that we had the kid on board and got it sent off. The next two were requests from Dundee to join me on a few online games. I deleted those, when would he learn that I didn't like games where you had to buy access to items when grinding worked just fine in other games. The last though, was a quick audio message from 'Raine. She sounded like she had been crying.

'Lucian... Please... When... when you can call me back... when it's safe, I know you must be busy since I'm not getting through. Just... call me when you can... please?'

My brow furrowed as I listened to her message. She hadn't sounded like this since she regained some of the darker memories of her youth. She'd forgotten much of what had happened when she was a child, only to have the death of one of her uncles bring the memories back. The only reason it had really come up was that she was GLAD that her uncle was dead, refused to go to the funeral for fear of ostracizing herself from her family due to a stong desire to dance on his grave and couldn't really remember why. That reaction, once I'd coaxed it out of her after almost a week of avoiding me, had worried me badly. It had taken time, but we had worked together as friends, as a team and as a couple to help her both regain and surpass the memories of her abuse at her uncles hands. It was one of the reasons 'Raine and I both held such a deep hatred of child molesters. I'd have put him in the ground myself if I could have.

I rubbed the ridge of my nose and let out a soft sigh. This... had to be something bad. I signalled to the others that I was to remain undisturbed and slipped my helmet back on. Switching off the external speaker so I couldn't be heard, I opened a line to her Omni'tool. She picked up after a few moments.

'Lucian?' Her voice was still sorrow-filled and strained, but she sounded as if she'd woken up after crying herself to sleep. I felt a small sense of relief, that she had slept at all was a good sign. She'd had horrible fits of insomnia while we'd worked on overcoming her memories.

"Hey Little Light." I said, pitching my voice low and calm. "Are you alright? Your message has me worried."

'I... I think... no, not really.' I could almost see her slumping. 'Things... 'came to a head' between me... and Rhys' aunt...'

I blinked a bit in surprise, then bit back a growl. "Are you hurt?"

'No... no, I'm okay.'

"They have her in custody, yes? If she tried to hurt you..." 'Raine cut me off.

'...She's dead.' Her voice had gone almost emotionless.

"...Tell me what happened love." I kept my voice calm, though I was starting to seath inside.

'I think she overheard Rhys' parents talking about my Pilgrimage, since Rhys, Tali and I will all be leaving at the same time.'

"Mhmm. She didn't react well then."

'No... she tried to kill me.'

WHAT?! I thought, sitting straight. I couldn't hide the growl this time.

'She rigged a lift door to open before the lift had actually arrived.'

"...I never thought your habit of looking up to make sure an elevator was there would come in handy."

'Tell me about it. I've never been so thankful to a horror movie.'

It was a bit of a running joke for us since she'd watched a horror movie when she was younger, she could never remember the name of the movie but it had imprinted that habit on her quite firmly in her youth and had lasted to this day. Most people don't even look up from their 'tools(or phones as was the case in our home 'verse), they just walk forward into the lift trusting it would be there. So while her fear may never have before been founded in fact, that one little habit of looking up as she walked into a lift may well have just saved my Light's life. I leaned forward in my seat, hands against my helmet.

"I don't think I'm ever going to tease you about that again my Light. I could have lost you."

'Yeah...'

"What else happened?"

'She ranted at me. Then lunged at me, trying to push me out into the open lift shaft...' She fell silent for a moment. I stayed quiet, giving her time. 'We struggled, got turned around. I threw her away from me, but as I was doing so I realized I was throwing her into the empty lift shaft...'

I thudded my helmet against the seat in front me and sighed.

"You tried to save her."

'...Yeah. Grabbed her wrist before she could slip out of reach. Braced myself against the door frame and tried to pull her up.'

"She slipped free I take it?"

'No...'

I blinked a bit. It was unlikely 'Raine would have willingly let go of someone to fall to their deaths.

'The lift was coming...' Her voice grew pained.

I closed my eyes, suddenly filled with a sense of dread.

"Oh my Light..." I said softly.

'I noticed and tried to pull her up, she kept trying to pull me over the edge...!' A high, desperate tone to her voice now.

"I'm here..."

'I pulled as hard as I could, I tried! I really tried Lucian! But the lift came too fast! Her arm!' She was starting to breathe too fast. I realized in horror what must have happened, she would have tried to rescue Rhys' aunt, only to be left with a severed limb in her hands. I stood up at that thought, hands clenched. I saw that the others were looking over at me worriedly, they may not have been able to hear me but they would be able to tell from my body language that I was upset. I waved my hand at them and they turned away, for the moment.

"Lorraine! Breathe! NOW!" I ordered firmly.

The was a sharp intake of breath. She let it out shakily and took another.

"That's it Little Light, breathe for me."

A few more shaky, sobbing breathes filled my ears. I wished I could hold her right now, but my voice was all I could offer.

"There you go baby. Just breathe."

'I tried. I did. I just...'

"I know you did baby. It's going to be okay."

Personally I wish she hadn't tried to stop the bitches fall. She put herself at risk. But I knew it was in her nature to try to save those that she could, even someone who might hate her. It's something I both loved, and hated about her. Something that made her the Hero that the Lore Keeper needed.

'I... I keep...thinking. Did I let this happen? Did I murd-'

"Hush." I interrupted firmly, a hint of anger slipping into my tone. "Don't you dare start down that path. You would never purposefully set out to kill someone like that. Self-defense, an accident, a gunshot at a distance to protect yourself and others in the middle of a firefight, yes. But you would never mutilate someone, not like this. Not on purpose."

'But... I think... am I glad she's gone? Am I relieved that I don't have to face her anger, her hatred any more?'

"'Raine..." I stopped with a frown, it was a tricky question in part. "There's always going to be a bit of relief, when you are no longer being bullied or treated unfairly just because you're human and they're Quarian or Turian or something else. Are you glad that the bullying is done with? That you wont have to face such blatant hate now? That you will no longer have to worry that your medical supplies might end up poisoned because the person who hates you is a medical officer on the ship? Yes, and that is okay. Are you upset that someone had to die for all of that to end? Yes, and that is okay as well. You didn't murder her. It was a combination of self-defense and a horrible accident. You did your damnedest to save her, don't you ever doubt that."

I heard a soft sniffle. 'You're mad aren't you?'

"A little. Mostly that she tried to kill you, but you could have gotten yourself killed trying to save her." I sighed heavily. "I'm upset that you put yourself at risk trying to save someone who wanted you dead. THAT was foolish." I let out another sigh. "I love you Little Light."

'Love you too, my Darkness.' She let out a soft, shaky sigh. 'Rhys isn't talking to me.'

"He's probably in shock, give him time."

'Yeah.'

"What about Tali?"

'She's been a good friend, her and Falare have been very... supportive.'

I snorted. "They aren't leaving you alone at all are they?"

'No, they're not.' A wistful tone entered her voice.

"Good. I'm glad they are there for you. Do you need me to try to get some leave time?"

'No... no.' A soft, mirthless laugh from her. 'You need to be in place before ME starts and so do I.'

"Are you sure? I still have time."

'I don't think you do my love, you have a fallen guardian to restore. How can you restore the guardians honor if you're taking care of me?'

"Honor? Hmph." I snorted softly in amusement as well as her attempts to be covert, someone had to be close enough to overhear her for her to decide to switch to 'spy-speak'. It was cute. "I intend to engender loyalty and hopefully keep things from blowing up in our faces."

'Exactly. The Lore Keeper said that a Trojan Horse will be needed, we don't want the guardian to be that horse though. If you...' I heard her take a deep breath and the steel she tried to put into her voice. 'If you're babying me then you risk the guardian.'

"Responsible of you." I said, adding a teasing tone to my voice.

'Ha ha.'

We stayed silent for several moments. I finally sighed.

"I'm going to have to go soon. I love you Little Light. Don't lose yourself to despair over this. It's not your fault."

'I'll try. Stay as safe as you can my Night.'

I chuckled softly. "I'll try."

I ended the call and sighed. I accessed an order list of mine and asked to have a rush put on one of my orders that was on hold for another two weeks. 'Raine would need a little cheering up and a reminder that despite the distance I was still here for her.

I looked over at the others milling about and nodded to myself. It was time to put things into gear. Once this cargo had been delivered I would make my move. Sorry Tim, I thought with a grim smile, Cerberus is Mine.

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

-Begin Audio Log-

'The things we sacrifice for a 'greater good' can be horrible.' The womans voice is soft, sorrowful.

'I would have taken the time to be with you.'

'I know, but things would have been worse had you not stayed. My comfort was not worth their lives.'

'Your life is worth more then you think. When the time comes my love, I expect you will soar just as high as Shepard.' A joking tone now. 'I'll be here if you fly too close to the sun though.'

A snort of laughter echos in the room.

-End Audio Log-

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

Whew...

Another chapter done and we still haven't even truly gotten to the meat of things, I know most of you are probably eagerly awaiting 'Raine's debut on the Normandy or Lucian's Debut as 'Ruler of Cerberus'. I should have the events of ME2 starting between chapters 16 to 20 as I still need to get people in place and events leading up to me2 squared away. I do hope you all have enjoyed the journey so far and will continue to stick with me as we travel onward.

Also still looking for a Beta for this story and my HP story. If you are interested in helping out pls PM me :)


	15. Chapter 14: ...it was always burning since the world was turning.

W00t! Another chappie down.

BTW if it helps I've always pictured Kel to have Liam Neeson's voice. That soldier/dad voice of his from Taken. ^.^  
Yay, heres the next chappi folks!

Thank you to FtDLulz for the spelling correction!

Small update thanks to something pointed out by Michae1ange1o (needed to add something about armor) and a few spelling corrections I missed the first time through. thanks again everyone!

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter 14: ...it was always burning since the world was turning.  
'Raines POV

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Rhys' stopped talking to me for a time. Not that I was surprised. His parents may have already swung by to talk to me and had forgiven me for the situation but he was still greatly upset with what had happened and I couldn't blame him. I was upset at myself enough as it was.

A trial was held for the incident. While most were convinced of my tale of self-defense there were those in the Fleet, who were of the same mindset as Metin', that felt I was guilty of murder. Admiral Raan' had asked if I wouldn't mind a trial to help stop the building storm within the Fleet and I told her that if it would help keep the peace then I wouldn't mind standing trial. Lucian had been right, it was self-defense, even if I still doubted myself. Thank goodness though, for the cameras.

You see, Quarians have a series of camera's set up on each ship in key areas such as the engine room, the filtration system room, the bridge, hallways with lifts and medical rooms. This way if anything went wrong they could confirm What went wrong and if it was someones fault and could have been prevented. Of course the cameras could be disabled at any time which was one argument I used in my case; Metin' acted on impulse when she staged her attack. Every Quarian knew about the cameras and had Metin' truly meant the attack as a premeditated event she would have disabled the camera's in order not to get caught with my attempted murder. You see part of the case was to see if Metin's memory needed to be stricken from Fleet record or not as a post-mortem exiling, and not just checking to see if I was guilty of murder or not. I wanted to spare Rhys' family further grief and tried to argue in her defense for momentary insanity. Yes she tried to kill me. I wasn't doing it for her memory though, but for the family she betrayed with her actions when she made the choice to attack me. I felt that they didn't need the additional stress and grief of having to mourn in silent and act as if she had never existed.

While the talk I had with Lucian had helped after the initial attack, I still had to watch on the vid screen as the events played out again and again for the trial, which was horrible. I was a wreck after the case because of it and the voices, the shadowed forms I'd seen after the attack which had faded somewhat after my talk with Lucian, well... they came back in force after I was found not guilty and, despite my best efforts, Metin' was still exiled post-mortem from the Fleet. The shadows whispered at me that I'd done a good job, that I'd put my enemy in her place so well that history itself would not remember her. Wasn't I Proud of myself?

For this reason I found my self in debt to both Falare and Tali' as the days passed both before and after the trial, Falare had gotten special permission to open a comm line with me any time I needed it. The monastery was extremely understanding about the situation and knew I needed my friend available at need and had been perfectly willing to help a 'former student' to get through such an emotionally trying time.

They were my rocks, just being there for me and talking to me, making sure I didn't isolate myself like I'd wanted to. I'd tried as well to keep quiet about the 'shadows', knowing it was just a form of my own guilt and uncertainty surrounding Metin's death, but one day while on the line with Falare and while Tali was working on her beloved shot-gun, I'd finally snapped at the shadows, unable to take it anymore, startling the both of them.

"SHUT UP! Just shut the HELL up!" I'd said as I stood and glared at the masked shadows. They just laughed at my yelling.

"Uhhh..." Came Falare's confused response on the line.

"'Raine...?" Tali said as she stood, setting aside her tools and moved toward me, hands out in a calming gesture. "There's no one there."

"Tali? What's going on?" Falare called, concern in her voice.

"I know!" I whimpered as I grabbed my head, trying to shut out the constant whispers. "I know they aren't there but they wont shut up."

'Oh but we are.' said one of the women.

'They'll never believe you though.' said the lone male.

'You're insane, get used to it. Why do you think you killed Metin'? A sane person would have tried harder to save her you know.' Said the other female.

"SHUT UP, I SAID! I Tried to save her, for fucks sake! Please! Just stop it!"

Tali' had grabbed my wrists then, yanking my hands free of my hair and then slapped me hard. Both she and Falare had been trying to get my attention. I blinked in surprise, hand raising to my burning cheek where she'd hit me. When she spoke I could hear the tears and a hint of fear in her voice.

"'Raine, how long have you been hearing things?"

"I..." I'd looked at her wide-eyed then, realizing what I'd been doing.

'Oooh, here it comes! She's gonna have you locked up!' said the male in a sing-song voice. I whimpered faintly at the words and closed my eyes.

Tali shook me hard at that point causing me to open my eyes and look at her again.

"'Raine! How long? Please!"

"S-since..."

'Don't tell her!' the female with the rooster mask shouted. 'You'll get her killed next!'

"Since Metin's death!" I shouted then, not able to hold it in any longer. "They wont shut up! It's not my fault! I tried to save her! Tali! You know I tried!"

I'd broken down at that point in tears. I'd tried to be strong both for myself and for the others. I hadn't wanted them to worry about me but the guilt had gotten to be too much. Tali had held me tight then while Falare had rushed on her end to get one of the monasteries Matriarchs. What followed was a very long and tearful conversation with the Matriarch Falare had found as we began a counseling session and by the end of it, while I could still see the shadows, they had indeed shup up, having fallen into an almost sullen silence, as I'd wanted in the first place. I'd nearly burst into tears again, this time out of relief.

"It's because you've been bottling things up inside young one." Tiena, the Matriarch told me in a gentle voice. "It's not uncommon to hear and see things after such a horrible event. It's called Survivors Guilt and many suffer from it after surviving an attack when others don't. Even if the ones that don't survive are your attackers, and most especially if you knew them, you still feel that there could have been a way to stop them and save their life at the same time. The key is to talk about it, with friends and family and with a counselor you trust. The more you bottle it up the worse the 'voices', your mental manifestation of your guilt, will get."

"I know it was my guilt, my anger at myself, but I honestly thought I could deal with it, Matriach Tiena. I'd hoped I could make them stop on my own."

"Some people can, in time. Most however, regardless of species, need help. You are fighting yourself, not an outside force, and thus aid from another, one who can understand your pain, is needed to withstand the onslaught. Now, we're going to need to undergo some daily sessions together. If you cannot make the time to call, then remember to continue the meditation techniques you learned here to stabilize your mind and center your thoughts. Keep this thought first and foremost in your mind, 'It's not my fault I lived and she died. She made her choice and walked the path of madness into the storm, which led to her death. I will not walk the same path as she and know that while the oceans of time and guilt may rage around me, I am the eye of the storm and know my heart is clean of guilt. I will mourn the death of my enemy, but her deeds and her memory do not control me.'"

I nodded then, intrigued with all the water based references the Asari had, and thanked Tiena for her help, promising to call her the next day. Falare said her good nights and reminded me to call her whenever I needed her before we ended the call. Tali had stayed next to me throughout the session, hand clasped around mine.

"I wish you had spoken up sooner 'Raine." She said softly. "We would have helped."

"I know, I was just... scared. I thought I was going mad a few times. I didn't want to worry anyone."

She tightened her grip then and I looked at her.

"You're a part of the Fleet, a part of this family. You are not alone, you need to remember that... sister."

My eyes widened at that and I nodded slowly, tears gathering again in my eyes. I smiled suddenly through the tears.

"I always wanted a sister." I said softly, shyly.

"Me too." Tali answered with a tearful laugh and hugged me.

Kel was another rock in my life. Despite the uncertainty in my heart he was there to make sure I continued with my training, that I 'kept moving'.

"Grief is understandable." he'd said, "It's when you stop, when you fall down and don't get back up, that you begin to give up on life. So come on then, you've stumbled and fallen, but it's time to get up and continue on."

Training continued as a result, Kel eased up the pace only for a few days before putting us back to the previous pace he'd set. Eventually Rhys' and I started talking again, to an extent. It was only a few words here and there as the first thing he said was to give him time, he'd forgiven me for what had happened, but the pain was still too raw. The date for the start of our Pilgrimage was delayed a week due to the trial and we spent the time recovering from events as best we could. Eventually, toward the last few days before we were to leave, Rhys' started to open up more and more. We weren't quite to the level of friendship we'd intially developed over the years I'd spent on the Fleet but our friendship was on the mend.

Another surprise, a good surprise this time, arrived in a package from Lucian. He'd sent it with a note that the gift wasn't technically supposed to be sent out until a week after I started out on my pilgrimage, at which point it would be waiting for me when I arrived on the Citadel. He sent it early to cheer me up. You know that Blood Dragon armor Shepard gets if you download the DLC? He'd made a modifiable,  _lesser_  version of that armor. It could double as a normal suit or a contained environ suit like the one the Quarians had given to me. It came with two helmets; the regular helmet design like the DLC version and a clear faceplate version for the clean environ set up. It arrived already set up to act as a clean environ and it fit perfectly when I put it on. I was to wear it as is until my immune system had been 'brought up to speed' on the Citadel and then I could switch the extra equipment out and go to the other helm with ease. Mind you don't confuse it with the actual Blood Dragon armor, it had no where  _near_  the defensive capabilities and enhancements the version Femshep will get, he designed it for me around the  _look_  of the armor, not the specs.

It looked great too, almost exactly the same with a few minor changes. It used a lighter weight material in comparison to the 'original', so the design was just a touch slimmer when compared with FemShep's version, also would take far less the amount of damage so it was definitely not a tanking suit. It also did nothing to enhance biotics... obviously since I'm not a biotic myself, and only had a minor increase to shields, no omni'tool boost either. Understandable as the tech put into the 'original' wouldn't been ready until Mass Effect 2. The good thing was it had several points where the suit would seal itself, similar again to the Quarian suit design, to help if there was a breach. Also the dragon design was different as well, instead of a red 'blood splashed' dragon, it was a 'shadowed' pale green dragon which coiled from the upper chest, the tip of the nose above my right brest, down to the right ankle where the tail ended. The wings were along the back oxygen tanks.

I loved it and started wearing it right away.

The day of the Pilgrimage Ceremony arrived suddenly for me. I'd forgotten about it in all honestly what with trying to keep busy with training, meditation and talks with Tiena and Falare. That day I'd been chatting with the Lore Keeper, ironing out the last details of my 'gift' to the Fleet with the purchases I wanted to make on the Citadel. The used fighters I wanted to buy to be retrofitted. I wanted to make sure that the additional ships wouldn't interfere with anything later down the line. Tali had burst in, surprising me.

"'Raine! Here you are! Come On! We're going to be Late!"

"Ummm..." I'd blinked at her dumbfounded and glanced down to see that LK had ended the call. I looked back up and blinked again. "...for what?"

"For wh...For What?! Did you really forget?!" Tali grabbed my wrist, then my face-plate helm and yanked me along behind her.

"Ow! What the heck?! Tali!"

She only stopped when we got to the lift, turned to look me over and noticed a smudge on my suit. She immediately took out a cloth and started to buff the spot and smacked my hands out of the way when I tried to stop her.

"Tali! For pete's sake! What are we late for?"

"Bosh'tet! The Pilgrimage Ceremony!"

"The... oh Shit!"

I helped her buff out the smudge, slipped my helm into place and then helped her to check over her own suit in return to make sure everything was in place. The lift arrived (still slow, from what the Lore Keeper told me the faster lifts wouldn't be developed until after the events of Mass Effect itself) and Tali and I boarded.

"Where's Rhys'?" I asked.

"Already there, he caught a lift earlier."

"Ah... Sorry 'bout this."

"Oh it's okay, it's just one of the biggest days of our lives." Tali gave me a mock-severe glare and lightly punched my arm. I let out a whine and held my arm as if she'd broken it.

"Yeowch Tali! You know I bruise easily!" I pouted at her and she laughed, socking my arm again.

"Yeah right, I barely touched you."

We nudged each other back and forth for a moment before settling down. I frowned slightly and sighed.

"You doing alright?" Tali asked softly.

"Hmm?" I blinked at her and then smiled faintly. "I'll... be okay. Just worried about a whole bunch of things. You and Rhys' mainly. You've sure about where you're headed?"

"Yeah, the edge of Geth controlled space. If I can get an intact Geth core it would be an extreme find."

"Just be careful," I frowned at her again, wondering how to put things. "Don't... don't start off any hostilities if you can help it."

"Trust me, the plan is to stay hidden and not be found at all. Father is loaning me an old ship with a functional stealth drive. It's not the best but it should keep them from finding me."

She paused then and looked at me, her eyes narrowed through her face-plate.

"Wait, you're saying if they do spot me, wait to see if they shoot first, aren't you?" She crossed her arms. "Does this have something to do with that vision of yours? You upset a lot of people with that despite father and Auntie Raan' trying to calm people down."

"Tali..." I sighed and looked at her sternly, "I know you probably don't want to hear it but I saw what I saw. Two factions at war, one of which doesn't want to fight the other and just wants to live. Is it so hard to think that maybe they evolved?"

"But they aren't alive!"

"Why? 'Cause their machines?" I raised my hands in a calming gesture. "I don't want to argue but think on this; we may be biological in nature but we ourselves are machines of a sort, our brain is our cpu, our heart and lungs are regulators, the food we eat our fuel, the veins that hold our blood our electrical wires."

"'Raine. I..." Tali sighed and rubbed her hands together, "I don't want to fight either, but you do realize how ridiculous it sounds?"

"I know, but when it comes to the past, I can't change what I see, it's already done." I shrugged and then slipped an arm around her shoulder in a friendly hug. "The future though, that can be changed. So stay hidden, stay safe and if they find you, but don't start shooting at you when you duck under cover, then just leave it be and Go."

Tali would have said more I'm sure but the lift doors opened and we regained the urgency of time. Holding each others hands in order not to get lost in the crowd we forced our way forward and onto the small stage by Rhys'. Tali moved to stand on his right and I to his left. He nudged us both with his elbows.

"What happened to you two?" he whispered softly.

"I forgot what day it was and Tali had to come get me." I told him just as quietly.

"Seriously? You forgot what Day it is?!" Rhys' said in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah. Cool it kiddo," I said with a smirk, causing his eyes to narrow and his stance to shift to show he was annoyed. I was older then the both of them, but only called Rhys' kiddo to rile him up. "so I forgot. Tali's already scolded me so you can cool your jets."

"Bah, forgetful old lady." He muttered loud enough for me to hear. I punched his arm, lightly.

A glance from Raan' and we quieted down. Raan' moved back to stand beside the other Admirals and lifted her hands, palms up.

"Keelah se'lai," She intoned softly. We all echoed her, "Today is a joyous yet worry-filled day for the Fleet."

I realized that like many events this one was being broadcast across the whole of the Fleet. I shifted a bit trying to stay as still as I could despite my nerves. The performances I'd done for the Fleet over the years had helped with my nervousness in front of crowds, but this was still a pretty big event.

"Three of our youngsters stand before us, ready to begin their Pilgrimage. To begin their path to Adulthood!"

A cheer went up from the crowd now. I smiled at Tali and Rhys' knowing a blush was creeping up my face. I turned back to look over the crowd. Rhys' parents were near the front. His mother, by her body language, was doing her best to stand straight, but was most likely having a bit of a sobbing fit. His father stood ramrod straight, broadcasting his pride in his son loudly with his stance even as he kept one arm firmly around his wife's waist in order to keep her standing and not let her collapse.

Tali's father, being an Admiral, stood amongst the other Admirals in formation behind Admiral Raan'. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him, but if you watched him closely his rigid stance would falter every so often, just the slightest slump in his shoulders. He was worried about her and struggling not to show it. She was his only child, his daughter. In Human terms, she would be his 'little princess' or 'daddy's little girl'. You could tell that he didn't want her to leave, that he wanted to keep her safe. He wasn't a happy camper, but was trying not to show it for her sake.

I felt a pang of longing then, remembering when I'd moved from home up to Washington state, both for schooling and to be with Lucian. My father had tried to keep good humor, cracking jokes about the long bus ride I'd be on and my then fear of planes. Mother though, had ended up in tears by the time the bus arrived to take me from home. She'd been proud that I was spreading my wings and worried for my safety on the road.

I missed my parents. I hadn't really realized that I missed them with how busy I'd been. We didn't talk all that much after the move, just a few calls each year to check on each other. I was a bit of a loner naturally and so were my parents. When they went out it was normally with each other. They were comfortable with each other and didn't want or need to socialize beyond a few select individuals. I tended to think of it as kind of a Pack mentality, you had people that were your 'Pack' and didn't really need anyone else. Oh, you can always get new 'Pack Mates', but you didn't need to constantly go out and socialize and find new friends, you were content, happy, with the people you've already surrounded yourself with. For me my 'Pack' consisted of Lucian, Falare, Tali, Rhys and Kel primarily.

I shook myself slightly to pull my thoughts back to the present, it wouldn't do to loose myself in 'what ifs'. I'd done enough of that lately, I knew, so I forced back the tears that threatened to fall. I realised suddenly, that I'd missed a good portion of Raan's speech and flinched slightly.

"...so join me in wishing our young Pilgrims well on their journey. Let them return safely to our side as adults! Keelah se'lai!"

The cheer was deafening this time. I shared another look with Tali and Rhys and then we started off for the docking port. Tali would board the small shuttle her father was 'loaning' to her and Rhys' and I would board a ship to the Citadel. There Rhys and I would part ways as I would be staying on the Citadel for treatment and to trade for those fighters while Rhys would be taking a ship out to the Hanar home world to see if he could obtain any new medical tech on the theory that while trying to work on medical breakthroughs for the Drell(specifically the illness Thane has, I forget the name right now, kep-something?) one of their failures might actually be helpful for Quarians.

Tali's father, Rhys' parents and Kel all met us right outside the docking port. Tali and Rhys' drifted off and Kel moved to stand next to me. He rested a hand lightly on my suited(armored?) shoulder.

"I know your own parents are gone, and that these words might not mean much, but I'm sure they would be very proud of you right now were they able to be here."

I stared at Kel wide eyed and the tears I'd managed to fight back earlier started to fall. I reached to rub at my eyes and banged my hand against my faceplate causing Kel to burst into soft laughter. I echoed him and shook my head. I was going to truly need to get used to wearing the helmet as most of the time while I'd been on the ship I hadn't needed it since the filtration system made the ship a big bubble environ anyway. Now though, I was going to have to be very, VERY careful.

"You'll do good kid." Kel said, laughter still lilted his tone.

"Hmph, not a kid and you know that." I issued him a mock-glare.

"You're younger then me, you're a kid." He banged his hand lightly against the back of my helm. We fell silent and watched as Tali exited to her little shuttle. The shuttle to the Citadel docked next and a Turian stepped on board to talk to Raan'. I blinked and looked him over. If I remembered the markings right this was the same Turian I'd met on my trip here.

"Hey Kel, is that the same guy...?"

"Yep, he swings by regularly, watching over some of our youngsters and guiding them home if they need the lift." Kel nodded to himself. "You watched that vid 'Fleet and the Flotilla' right?"

"...grudgingly." I rarely was in the mood for romance flicks. Tali had forced me to watch it with her one night. I looked back at Kel with a raised brow.

"Vids like that always end with a happy ending. Life... life rarely ends so happily."

I had a bit of a 'Ding' moment and felt my eyes widen. I looked back to the Turian and stuttered for a moment before I looked back to Kel.

"Your telling me he's supposed to be the Turian from Fleet and the Flotilla? There was no 'Based on a true story' marker on that movie." There was a note of incredulity in my tone.

"Indeed, and that was by his request, he didn't want the fame, he just wanted their story out there for people to know. It allowed the Director to take some liberties with the story that way as well." Kel was watching the Turian closely. "He helped Niel with her Pilgrimage and they stayed together afterwards. They adopted a kid too, Turian girl they named Nires."

Kel's tone was emotionless, like he was giving a report, his stance though was taunt, like he was holding back an intense emotion. I had another 'Ding' moment.

"Niel... was she...?" I asked softly.

"My daughter, yes."

"What... happened?"

Kel was silent again for a few long moments. His posture slumped suddenly though his tone stayed the same.

"Coran there, he was Turian military. Still works for them in a sense, mostly does supply deliveries. They'd settled themselves into a nice place on one of the more protected colonies that had high grade medical facilities." Kel fell silent for a moment.

"More protected doesn't mean that attacks don't happen, especially if it has medical buildings." I said softly in understanding. "Mercs would try to hit the place for the meds alone."

"Right." Kel nodded once. "Anyway, Nires wanted to honor both her mothers and fathers peoples. She'd go through a Pilgrimage, help out and prove herself and then join the Turian military. Coran was heading back from a supply drop and just missed the attack on the colony."

"They died then."

"Right. Coran took it hard." Kel rolled his shoulders, from that little signal it meant that Coran wasn't the only one who took it badly. "Picked himself up though. Started working again with his deliveries, but he swings by to shuttle the young ones along when he can. You and Rhys' will be 'one of his.'"

"Eh?" I blinked at Kel.

"He'll give you his 'tool link, let you both know to contact him if you get into trouble or stranded." Kel shrugged. "He can't do it for all of the young ones of course, but anyone he shuttles along will have him to help them if there is a need. He'll also be there to bring you back if you can't book your own passage. Even with Niel dead, he still wanted to help the Fleet."

"Sounds like your son-in-law," Kel didn't contradict me concerning the terminology, "is a good man."

"He is." Kel banged a fist against my armored shoulder and started to walk off as Coran moved over. "You take care of yourself kid."

"You too Kel!" I called as I turned to face Coran.

"Hey there, the human girl!" I laughed softly at that as he held out his hand. "This right?"

"Yep, handshake works." I shook his hand, he had a good grip. "Don't talk to a lot of humans I take it?"

"Only on occasion." He gave me a Turian grin (what? I normally put Femshep with either Garrus or Thane, I know a 'Turian grin'.) and let my hand go to tap at his omni'tool. I turned my attention to my own as it pinged. "There we go. Now, like I told Tali and Rhys', if either of you lot get into trouble message me right away. I'll either be there to pick you up if I can make the detour, call in a favor or two if it's an emergency and I can't get to you or send you some creds if all you need is money for a ride."

I blinked a bit at that and realized that he must be getting some kind of royalties for the movie if he can spot creds like that. I tilted my head.

"How many of those on pilgrimage do you keep track of at a time anyway?"

"You three make ten right now. Largest number of kids I've watched over has been about twenty, though there's plenty more out and about on Pilgrimage at any given time then that." He shrugged and bounced on his taloned toes for a moment. "I can only swing by so often. Last time I was able to was when I dropped you and the others off actually."

"Turian military keeps you that busy with supply runs?" I blinked.

"Eh," he shrugged, "Not just weapons but food, meds and more. It keeps me busy and since most of you kids, pardon your an adult by human standards," I nodded at his questioning look, "right, so most of 'the' kids are normally out looking for their Gift for years at a time, so I need to keep busy somehow."

"So wait," Another 'Ding' moment for me, "Tali is taking her own shuttle...?"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm here and figured if she needs a hand I'll be able to help her out even if she's got her own ride."

I nodded at that, not really sure what else to say. Rhys grabbed his pack and moved over toward us, waving to his parents as he did so. Coran coughed into his hand and leaned toward me slightly.

"Before the kid gets over here, how's the old codger doin'?"

"Eh?" I stared at him blankly a moment. "Kel?"

"Yeah."

"He's doing well, trained the three of us."

"Ah good. Good." He nodded slowly, "He's a good teacher."

"That he is." I grinned at Rhys' as he approached and bumped knuckles with him. Coran led us over to his ship and we boarded without another word.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I don't care what anyone else might say but seeing the Citadel in person as opposed to one screen? There is a HUGE difference. The sheer majesty of the rotating structure was nothing to joke about. The size of the thing, the boggling realization that thousands upon thousands made it their home... the sheer and sudden horror at the realization that all of these people lived on a floating Reaper-designed DEATH TRAP. It was all I could do avoid breaking into a small panic attack. Yes it wasn't going to be years until those on board were used for 'parts', yes it would be months until Soverign's attack, but at that point my only thoughts were to get on board, get my treatment, get the fighters and then get on to the next part of the plan... mostly I just wanted to GTFO and not look back even now. The three shadows started to gain solidity out of the corner of one eye and I closed them right away and started to focus on a quick meditation.

After a few moments I opened my eyes and glanced to the side, only faint mist now instead of full on shapes. Tiena said that the shapes might end up remaining for a long time, part of my subconsious as they were. Only constant meditation would keep them in their misted state until one day they should just, not be there any more.

Coran was still guiding us in but I suddenly felt the weight of Rhys' hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" I'd taken to meditating at odd points enough that he and Tali both knew when I fell into one and to let me alone for a bit.

"Yeah... yeah, I'll be fine. The Citadel is huge isn't it?"

"It is, you haven't visited before?"

"No." I fell silent for a moment, Coran cut in suddenly.

"Picked her up from one of the Colonies. Not surprising that neither of you have seen the place."

"Oh." Rhys' blinked and we both fell silent, watching as we approached the docking bay.

Once we were docked we wandered back to grab our respective bags, small packs on par with backpacks really, and moved to disembark. Coran joined us and reminded us once more that if we needed him to just call. We waved goodbye and started off for the main part of the Citadel. We entered the main part of the Presidium and just looked around with a tourists eye of amazement. A bout of cursing drew my attention to the left. A woman in an dress was being tended to by a rather nervous looking young man. A robotic camera hovered next to them.

I blinked, realizing the woman had a black eye and realized as well WHY she had a black eye. Mass Effect had officially started, Shepard had reacted poorly to the reporters questions. Khalisah something, I really couldn't remember her full name, nor did I wish to. I grabbed Rhys' arm swiftly and tried to duck the two of us into a shop.

"Wait! Lorraine Matthias, right? I'm Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani of the Westerlund news, I have a few questions!"

Fuck... she saw me and was chasing me down.

...Double fuck!

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

-Begin Audio Log-

"I have a severe dislike for reports thanks to her." The female voice says dryly.

"Was this before or after meeting her in person?" The male voice says with a chuckle.

"After. Always took the Paragon path when dealing with her in game, but dammit she made it very hard not to go for a Renegade interrupt myself!" Unclear mutterings before the females voice becomes clear again. "Seriously! She all but outright accused me of cheating on you with Rhys'! Who is CHILD by his own peoples laws! Which meant she was accusing me of being a Pedo! For fucks sake that woman pisses me the hell off!"

A snort from the man and the clink of ice against glass. "Is she seriously so poor of a reporter that she failed to review the laws of Quarians? Rhys' wasn't even at the default age at the time correct?"

"EXACTLY! That's why I wanted to punch her myself!" A snort. "Rhys' was the one who pointed it out too, I was too pissed off to speak. 'You do realize you are accusing a human of being a child molester with that question right?' God her face went RED when she realized what she did, started stuttering like crazy. That gave us time to bolt."

"Least you didn't have to talk to her for long then."

"Thank goodness... she never aired what she did get on camera either, would have looked bad for her rep as a reporter."

-End Audio Log-

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Seriously, don't like Khalisah myself until she has that break-down of hers during ME3. Then I realize she actually has a heart behind that reporter persona of hers and isn't really that much of a bitch. Still, always, Always tempted to take the Ren approach to her in game.

REviews welcome!


	16. Chapter 15: Now the water's rising but I know the course...

Thank you again everyone for your reviews! I do appreciate it when mistakes are pointed out to me as well, As I don't have a BETA at this point it definitely helps.

Alrighty then, here we go!  
Title for this chappie is some lyrics from the song Brand New Day from Dr Horrible's sing along blog, if you haven't already watched it I'd suggest it to you, ya can find it on netflix last I looked. Really good :)

With that said, I do not own Mass effect or Dr horrible :P

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

Chapter 15: Now the water's rising but I know the course...  
Lucian POV.

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

We were able to deliver the scientists and their cure to the Pluto research base without further incident. The higher-ups wanted a more detailed report because of the kid, Billy, so I had to sit(stand at parade-rest really) through a series of Holo conferences with Admiral Hackett and, joy of joys, Udina. Unless I was questioned directly I did my best to stay silent and 'seem' attentive to the conversation, which was pretty much just a lot of hot air from Udina while he ranted about the treatment of Humans by the rest of the Galatic Community. Even Hackett seemed to be tuning him out half the time if I read his stance right. Whole process took them several weeks before they were finally satisfied with a plan even though we had the white-coats off the ship in less then a day. Did I ever mention how much I dislike politics? Ugh.

Long story short my team would be escorting Billy to the Citadel in order to bring charges against the Eclispe members that had survived the attack and had been captured by Asari authorities. The Eclipse had been trying to weasel out of a interspecies trial on the Citadel but Udina was bull-headed enough to keep pushing the Council about the situation and managed to raise enough of a public snit about it that a private trial in Asari space would be unacceptable for the masses. While we were bringing the kid in as a witness we would also be escorting a few people of interest who had been visiting Earth and 'needed' a protection detail/escort.

Dundee and I ended up with a long wait outside the docking bay for the individuals that would be boarding the ship. Billy and Kurili were already on board, she was still the only non-human the boy would talk to so she had to stay behind when the rest of the Asari Commandos took another ship to get to their next mission, which was a higher priority then the kid. Chief and Ripley were off getting some much needed supplies, specifically medigel and MRE's (Meal, ready to eat) as the shuttle was currently low. I was expecting a bit of down time to just chill and think while we waited for everyone to arrive, so I gave Dundee a signal for him to stay put and watch the door, then turned to go into the shuttle.

I suddenly found my thoughts derailed as I almost got bowled over by two pint-sized bodies which rammed into my legs at full speed. Thank god I spent most of my teenage years raising my younger siblings who liked to do the same thing to their 'mountain' of a brother(me). My body reacted out of instinct, a sort of shuffling hop/step to keep me balanced and my arms windmilled for just a moment as well before I regained my balance.

"Lu!" Shouted two voices, one twanged, one high pitched. "Lu!Lu!Lu!"

I looked down and couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Alani was wrapped firmly around my left leg and Inri was around my right. Bell-like laughter sounded from behind me and I shuffled as I turned to face the person the laughter belonged to.

"Hey Kilra, good to see you. Looks like you lost something by the way." I patted the two on their heads and Inri tried to nip at my fingers as I patted his head, so I bopped him lightly on the noggin which caused another burst of laughter from Alani and her mother. "No nippin'. I don't have scales like you do."

"Awww! But Lu~!" He whined up at me, trying for the Turian version of puppy eyes. "You're a tough soldier!"

"Yes and even tough soldiers don't like to have sharp teeth sink into their fingers." I said in a mock-stern voice. Dundee was trying, and failing, to keep his laughter muffled.

"Dude! You look fu-" I sent a death glare his way and he lost the grin for a second before it flashed back to life after he realized the reason behind the glare, "ah, frickin' ridiculous!"

"Yeah you'd look the same with two brats hangin' off you." I looked down at the two, crossed my arms and issued them a mock-stern look. "You two going to let go now? Or do I need to get angry?"

They looked at each other for a moment and then back at me with wide smiles.

"Nope!" They said together, "Not movin'!"

I rolled my eyes and reached down to grab them by the collars of their little suits. They let out a whining duet as I lifted them up and then set them down. Still holding onto them I blinked in a bit of surprise. They'd both grown. Alani looked to be about eight or nine now, still a tiny thing, while Inri had shot up like a small weed and towered over her by almost a foot. He was a bit big now to be grabbing onto someones leg like he had but like most Turians he was lighter then he looked due to their avian background.

I smiled faintly and shook my head at them and knelt down to bring the two into a hug. Even though I hadn't seen them for a long while we still kept in touch. I got plenty of random messages from the two over the years, most of the messages not making any sense until after I sent a message asking 'WTF' to Kilra. They reminded me of my little siblings at that age, always into things and never making a lick of sense without some kind of context to the situation they were telling me about.

Alani suddenly derailed my thoughts by shoving her hand in my face.

"Look Lu! Look! For you~!"

I had to pull my head back and then grab her wrist to keep her from shoving her hand further into my face to get a look at what she was holding out for me. A very small, 'bout half the size of an old Earth Benadryl small, rough blue stone was in her hand.

"Ah, what's this?" I said and gently picked up the stone between two fingers and held it up to the light. As I shifted it around I saw that the uncut stone had a dark blue tint.

"Sapphire, sapphire~!" Alani said in a sing-song voice.

"I see, well looks like this goes with the others then, yes?"

I slipped my pouch out from under my armor and opened it to slip the small gem into the pouch. She'd sent me quite a few small stones, most smaller then this one, as her family group travelled. Most not worth anything more then the sentiment with which they were given, but there were actually a few that might be worth quite a bit with the right cut. My pouch was actually quite full at this point, and I would need to look into finding a safe place to store the stones that didn't have any real value. I planned to keep the others with me if I needed to sell them.

Alani cheered after I closed up the pouch, happy that I'd accepted her latest gift, and glomped me. Inri joined in the glomping not a second later and I almost lost my balance. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kilra with a mock-desperate look that caused the kids to fall into yet another giggle fit. She chuckled and gently pulled the two away by their suits ringed collars.

"Now now dears, Lucian has an important job you know."

"Guard, guard~!" Alani sing-songed.

"Eh?" I blinked at that and stood. I looked from the kids then back to their mother. I had a sudden feeling of momentary dread. "Wait."

I checked the list of people whom we were expecting and then facepalmed. Dundee laughed at my action.

"They're on our manifesto aren't they?" He asked.

"Oooh, look at you wise guy, such a big word!" I said with a roll of my eyes. A trip with hyperactive kids, even if it was only an hour or so, could be a horrendous thing. "And yes, they are."

"Yay!" "Omph!" Another glomp, this one actually knocked me on my ass. Dundee and Kilra burst into laughter. I noticed other voices laughing and glanced back over my shoulder to see Chief and Ripley, supplies in hand, laughing at my predicament. I looked down at the two brats and patted their heads with a long sigh. Kids! This wasn't going to be a boring trip at least.

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

I talked with Kilra for a while before we had to board, turns out that while she was helping Alani with her budding interest in becoming a Gemologist (kid had gone from studying rocks and minerals in general to focusing on 'the pretty rocks', Alani was busy singing songs about different gemstones even now while she played with Inri.) she was also an ambassador of sorts and travelled to many worlds in the hopes of maintaining the rough peace we had. There was always going to be a few 'fires that needed to be put out' and she worked to deal with those flames.

Currently she was bouncing between Earth and the Turian home world, Palaven, in order to arrange an event meant to acknowledge the lives lost during the First Contact War(or the Relay 314 Incident to the Turians). The fire in her eyes regarding her work was a bit surprising, but understandable. The event she was planning wasn't meant to rub noses, or push blame or anything like that, but more to try to bring both Human and Turian civilians together so they could move past the events. So many still used that war as fodder for causing a fight due to the people they lost or just in general because of xenophobic views, and this was on both sides. Hell, Ashley Williams would be passed over for promotion again and again due to her grandfathers actions in the war when he surrendered, which was bullshit in my opinion, the guy was fighting a loosing battle and his people, military and civilian, were Starving with no sign of rescue. When the choices before you are all wrong, you pick the option with the least amount of life lost.

Knowing what I did about the history for this 'verse I really couldn't fault the people that fought in the war itself or who lost family to the war, but the actual incident that sparked the war? It was humanities first contact with another intelligent species and for them to get shot down for doing something that they did not know was against the law? Yeah, those on-board the Turian ship that opened fire instead of opening a communication line to EXPLAIN that the humans were doing something wrong, those people were Bakayaro in my book (that's rough Japanese slang for Idiot Asshole or Dumb Butt).

Chief wandered over suddenly and banged my shoulder to get my attention, interrupting my talk with Kilra.

"All passengers accounted for. We need anything else?" He asked.

I blinked and looked around. I'd gotten so locked into the conversation with Kilra about her work that I missed seeing the other guy board. Other then Billy, Kurili, Kilra, Alani and Inri we had one other passenger that we'd been waiting on, James Hyacin, another scientist-type. I looked over my 'tool and double checked over the roster, itinerary and supply list one more time before I rolled my shoulders and stood up. I nodded to Kilra and moved over to the boarding hatch where Dundee still stood watch.

"Anything to note?" I asked him.

"All clear mate. No one else has come anywhere near the ship." I nodded at his words and hit his shoulder.

"Get to your seat then." He ducked inside as I hit the switch for the hatch door.

I looked around, Alani and Inri were chasing each other up and down the small aisles, Kilra watched them with a small smile one her lips. James had his nose in a data pad, Billy and Kurili sat next to each other and she was talking to him softly, working him through a series of meditations to help him stay calm. Chief and Ripley stood near the back and at my signal, each grabbed a seat.

"Inri, Alani!" I called to the kids. They stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Get to your seats, we're taking off soon."

There was duet of 'awws' as they darted to their seats next to their mother. I grinned and shook my head at that. They might complain but they were very well disciplined from what I'd seen so far, stopping whatever they were doing when they were told to. Oh they were mischievous, constantly trying to climb over me when I'd been talking to Kilra, but they knew when enough was enough.

I tapped my ear piece. "Sparklefingers, we're all good here. You ready for take-off?"

"All good boss-man. We'll be on our way in ten minutes. ETA to the Relay; ten minutes, ETA to the Citadel; one hour."

I nodded and found my own seat. Another roll of my shoulders and I looked back to my 'tool and saw a message alert. I popped it open and looked over a message that was from the Lore Keeper.

' _Events of Eden Prime completed. Shepard has confirmed Saren's work with the Geth. She now officially holds 'first Human Spectre' status. Tali, Garrus and Wrex are all on-board. Minor quests have been completed with the Consort, Elcor and more. Paragon choices have been the norm thus far save for one Renegade action. They are leaving the Citadel now to find Liara_.'

I raised a brow at the last part of the message and shot of a quick question to her.

 _'Punched the reporter_?' I typed.

' _Yes_.' Came the simple response. I snorted and shook my head at that. Thinking about it I realized that 'Raine should be on the Citadel by now and I sent her a quick message.

' _On the way to the Citadel, have to drop off some VIPs. Just got a message from LK... So did you happen to see the reporter getting punched by Shep?'_

A response came back a few moments later. The ship gave a small shiver as we left the docking bay.

_'In Huerta now getting treatment if you want to swing by for a visit. Didn't see her get punched but saw the results, she's got a nasty black eye developing from what I saw... Almost gave her a matching one.'_

I blinked at that, it took quite a bit to piss 'Raine off that much.

' _What did she do?'_

_'Can't talk about it right now, supposed to stay calm per the Doc. They're taking readings and threatened to disable my 'tool if I cause another blood pressure spike like I just did. The Doc's Salarian and annoyingly meticulous about his readings.'_

I chuckled again as I pictured the Salarian darting around.

' _Don't take any chances Little Light, he may be being so meticulous because of the treatment you have to go through in order to boost your immune system back to normal. It's possible that if one dosage is wrong, you'll get exceptionally sick.'_

_'Yeah yeah, I'd prefer talking to Moridin though! At least he's 'a hamster on coffee' and not a 'mouse on LSD'.'_

_'Eh?'_

_'I can't understand him, he talks Way to fast, like it's all one word instead of a sentence. His Asari assistant is the one who has to translate what he's saying and even then I wish I had a way to enable closed captioning and pause him every few seconds so I have a chance to register what he's saying. X.x So glad not all Salarians are like this, my head is spinning!'_

I laughed at that and shook my head.

' _Takes all kinds.'_

_'That it does... Oh for... He wants me to put the 'tool away, 'Mating hormones too high for proper readings. Cannot arrange for proper dosage of immune system booster if you are focused on mating! Please end communication method you are engaged in with Mate now.' Had the Asari assistant make sure I got all that down right... why me?'_

_'Lol. I'll leave you be then Little Light, might see if you're up for 'mating' when I visit.'_

_'That didn't help! :('_

I closed my 'tool and then fell into a small fit of laughter that caught Dundee's attention.

"What's up mate?"

"It's 'Raine, she's getting her immuno treatment and the Salarian doc's yelling at her about messaging me." I popped the 'tool back open to read the message for him and he and the others on my team burst into laughter. The other passengers overheard as well and had different reactions. The kids were understandably confused, Kilra has a small smile on her lips, Kurili was rolling her eyes while Billy cracked the first smile I'd seen on the kid since we picked him up. The scientist didn't seem to react at all, face still buried in his data pad.

We fell into soft conversation, interrupted only a few times by the children asking random questions as we took off. I found myself glad of the ambient atmosphere and relaxed into my seat. I kept half my mind on the conversation but also fell into planning. Once we hit the Citadel I'd separate from the group and then pay 'Raine a quick visit. I'd make a point of making sure that there were plans in place to meet up with the team for 'dinner' and then I'd ditch my alliance gear and grab my stealth gear and simply 'disappear'. My stealth gear, carefully and quietly purchased with the help of the Volus antique dealer I'd rescued, was no where near as good as what Kasumi's would be but would be good enough to suit my purposes in getting aboard TIM's base without him realizing.

Roughly forty or so minutes into the trip I looked up at Kilra and made my choice, I needed the help of an Asari and she was the only one I felt I might be able to trust. I signalled to her and she nodded and tucked the kids into their seats where they were currently resting. I led her over to a more private part of the ship and crossed my arms.

"What is wrong Lucian?" She asked softly.

"I need help with a... unique situation." I answered just as softly.

"What can I do to help?" She tilted her head.

"First I want a sworn promise that this goes no where." I said, "Even if you decide not to help me, you share it with no one, not even in a meld."

She stayed silent for several long moments and then nodded. "Very well, I so swear."

I looked at her for a long moment before I nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"What do you know about the three-headed dog?" I asked, voice just above a whisper.

Her browridges flew up in brief confusion and then right back down as she realized what I was talking about. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and I held up a hand to forestall the question I knew she was going to ask.

"I don't work for them," I grinned suddenly, coldly and knew my voice reflected the coldness in my eyes, "There is a danger approaching that they know about, but with... mmm, the current climate, they will not be able to defeat said enemy as they are."

She tilted her head as she looked at me and focused on what I WASN'T saying. Silence reigned for several long minutes as she looked at me, judging my intent. She'd been around for a good while and while she never did tell me her actual age I knew she was old enough to be a Matriarch herself. She'd seen plenty of younger people from multiple species come and go, coupe's succeed and fail. She nodded her head suddenly and held up a hand toward my cheek.

Sparklefingers voice echoed over the comm, advising that we had entered Citadel space and were completing our approach. I kept my focus on Kilra.

"You wish to show me the danger you intend to warn them of?" Her tone was shifted, sly, which signalled that she understood my intent fully as I had hoped. I flashed her another grin and nodded at her. I started to lean into her touch, expecting and accepting, that she was going to meld with me and find out everything I knew when the ship suddenly lurched. I caught Kilra in my arms and braced myself against the wall. The primary lights went out and the back-up lights, red a flashing came to life and I heard the engine give a pitiful sounding whine before it fell silent.

"SPARKLES!" I shouted, "REPORT! What the FUCK just happened?!"

"Engine's unresponsive! Hell Everything except life support, gravity and emergency lighting is unresponsive! We're stuck!"

"How the FUCK did this happen?!" I signalled to the others to get their helms on, there was a bit of a scramble as the others helped the passengers get their own helmets on.

"No idea, I'm surprised I still have my screens up!" There was a furious sound movement. "I have no idea if I can get the systems up and running. If it wasn't for the window I wouldn't even be able to se-BOGEY INCOMMING! THEY'RE ANGLING TO BOARD!"

"Shit! Move people!" Kurili moved to cover the civs who had all grouped together as my team and I moved to cover the docking hatch.

There were a few moments of almost silence in which I realized there was a single voice sounding in the ship. I turned, startled, to look at the scientist, James. I signalled for the others to hold and walked over to him, hoping I hadn't heard him correctly. I knelt down next to him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

His eyes were wild and unfocused with terror. Even with the jostling I gave him when I moved him didn't faze him in the slightest. His words though...

"They're here, oh gods he found me. I never should have left. But I found him. In the shadows I found him, hiding in the storm of ice and fire. I didn't mean to, it was just to see if I could! Just a silly, Stupid challenge I set for myself! Oh gods, he's found me! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

At first I'd thought the idiot might have been talking about TIM, but it was the storm reference that nixed That thought. I knew exactly who he meant with that little clue, the Shadow Broker, hidden in the storms created by the intense temperature differences that were caused by the night and day cycle on Hagalaz. There would be no prisoners if the Shadow Broker felt he was compromised. Wait... No Pris...

I jerked my head up and shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM THE FUCKING HATCH! THEY'RE HERE TO-"

An explosion rocked the ship as the hatch door exploded inward. Dundee was impaled by part of the door, pinned to the wall behind him, his vitals on my helm HUD(Heads Up Display) flatlined. Ripley's grief filled scream echoed in my helm as she blindly opened fire. Chief tried to grab onto her arm and pull her back when a form suddenly blurred into being next to her. The form, male, stabbed his sword straight through her neck and severed her spine. Her gun fell out of her now unresponsive hands. Her voice gurgled over the comm as she fell.

Her HUD marker went out with grim finality.

Chief fell back, shooting as he moved. His shots were precise and they ripped through the figures shields but by then he was moving again. I started to turn to help him take down the bastard but a blurred flicker near the door drew my attention and I swiftly turned and fired. A second form, female, flickered into sight and fell to the ground, bleeding profusely from the chest.

By the time I turned back to the other 'ninja' Chief was already down, his gun arm severed. Kurili lunged forward next only to get knocked back by a sudden flash-bang going off. I swore violently, momentarily blinded and ducked low to the ground. I heard Billy's shout as he charged, trying most likely to tackle the ninja only to hear his voice dip into a death-gurgle. The Scientist was screaming, begging. I heard nothing from the kids or Kilra and hoped they were okay. I swore again as I blinked, my vision coming back in spots. James' voice cut off and there was another small explosion, this one of a grenade. A bit of blood splattered against the left side of my faceplate blocking sight on that side.

I looked around carefully, still low to the ground and blinking rapidly to clear the spots. From what I could make out James was in pieces on the ground, Chief was out cold but the bleeding seemed to have stopped; either he was dead or he'd administered enough medigel to stop himself from bleeding out. A glance at my HUD showed his vitals were low. Billy was dead and the body next to his was Kurili's. Kilra was trying to get to her feet and the kids were curled around each other a few feet to the side, shaking violently with fear and keeping quiet as possible to avoid catching the hunters attention.

I blinked again and realized that there were two figures, both male. One stalked towards the kids, the other toward their mother. Three attackers, one down. I stifled a growl and raised my gun. I only had time enough to shoot ONE of the two remaining Ninjas, both were lining up their kill shots.

I picked the obvious choice.

My gun fired, taking off the head of the Ninja about to shoot the kids, covering them with blood and causing them to scream. My shot was echoed as their mother's brains splattered against the hull wall. I turned swiftly, just as the last attacker spun around to face me. I got the shot off first and his brains joined Kilra's in a macabre painting.

I realized I was panting heavily as I spun around in a quick circle, checking for any other attackers. I stayed kneeling for several long moments while I looked for that tell-tale shimmer of a cloak.

"Sparklefingers you there!?" Silence answered me. "Sparkles! Fuck woman, answer me!"

I cursed and moved carefully toward the cockpit only to stop dead in my tracks as I glanced inside. A blade was protruding from her skull from where she lay on the ground, caught by a killing blow as she tried to move to help us in the main part of the ship. I took a breath and scanned my omni-tool over her for vitals, people had survived head wounds before, but the response from my scan caused me to slump slightly. She was gone.

I growled as I moved over to check on Chief, a glance at the kids showed they were still in the same spot, looking around with wide and fear-filled eyes. I signalled for them to stay put while I checked on my remaining squad mate. A scan there showed he was barely hanging on. I swore and moved to secure his wounded arm only to damn near blow his head off when his intact hand grabbed my wrist in a death grip.

"D-don't... already lost... too much blood." He's breathing was ragged.

"Chief... Damnit man."

"Shit... happens." He flashed a deaths-grin at me. "Routine r-run... been at this... a while. Nothin'... you could do."

"Shut up and save your strength, you can still make it." I pulled my wrist free and moved to grab the first aid kit so I could bandage his arm. He'd gone silent, his ragged breathing the only sign I had that he was still alive.

"You... get out of here." He mumbled suddenly.

"I said _Shut Up_  man. Save your strength."

"Your hunt... get out of here," His breathing grew more labored. "Attackers ship... take it."

I paused for several long minutes, leaning back on my heels as I looked down at Chief. I looked back at the blown hatch for several long minutes, then to the kids. I looked down at Chief and frowned.

"Ain't... goin'ta make it... GO." Chief opened his eyes and looked at me sternly. "Hunt... Kick ass..."

Chief's breathing picked up speed for a moment before he let out a faint sigh and went still, eyes staring blindly at the ceiling.

I rubbed the ridge of my nose and then stood and moved to the children. They were near enough to a small hatch that opened up to store baggage. I opened the hatch and found it empty. I carefully guided the two shell-shocked children into the small cubby(it was a tight fit for the two) and signalled for them to remain silent. I shut the door and stood slowly.

I rolled my shoulders, anger building and moved toward the hatchway. I quickly but carefully boarded the enemy shuttle and found it empty. I kept my assault rifle ready and typed off a message to LK.

_'Got hit by Shadow Broker agents. Scientist was rambling about finding SB's base... To my knowledge NO ONE finds that information until AFTER Shep's brought back. WTF?'_

' _Researching now, this will be a moment.'_

I spent the time waiting for her response going through the gear on the Ninjas bodies. If my gut feeling was right I wouldn't have the chance to swing by the Citadel and grab my gear as I'd planned. This was the best time to simply disappear. My gunfire had not only blasted the females chest open but also badly damaged her stealth tech, so her gear was out. Both of the males stealth equipment was still intact and a quick scan of the equipment showed that it wasn't tied to any particular password or to their DNA which was a definite plus. I confiscated that equipment right quick. The rest of their gear was mostly more bladed weapons, smoke bombs, grenades and the like. I pocketed the grenades but ignored the blades. As I was stowing away the last flashbang my Omni'tool dinged.

 _'Reasearch is complete. The scientist, while an agent of the Shadow Broker, should not have been able to locate the Shadow Broker base. There is no_ definitive  _sign that this was caused by the D-hopper or if this was merely an excuse by the Shadow Broker to get rid of an agent that was no longer of use to him. Tread carefully regardless.'_

_'...Goodie. You able to scan the attackers ship from your location to let me know if it's safe? I've got two kids with me and really cannot afford to get bogged down by red tape if I try to call in a rescue team. Not if I want to make my window. And I'd rather not get blown up in the process of hi-jacking their ride.'_

_'I can manage this for you, remain on your ship for the moment.'_

I nodded to myself and started grabbing supplies. Levo for myself and Alani, Dextro food for Inri. I grumbled softly to myself as I went through the supplies, making sure I'd have enough food and water. I moved over to the baggage hatch opening and tapped it. I got an answering tap and opened the hatch. I looked over the kids quickly making sure they didn't have any injuries before sitting down indian style.

"Alani? Inri?" They looked up at me, their tear streaked faces causing a my chest to tighten for a moment before I shook it away. "You realize what's happened?"

They both nodded solemnly. I could take that better then a break down. I nodded in return and focused on Alani.

"Kid, you've got enough on your plate but I Need your help. Your mother was going to assist me, but now she can't."

Alani nodded slowly. "The Squids?"

"Yes the... the hell?" I blinked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You... picked up more then I thought you did in that accidental meld didn't you?"

She started to wring her hands together before looking up. "Said... not to tell. So I didn't. I looked... up a lot of stuff. Cerbrus..." She took a slow breath and sat up straighter, her voice loosing any hint of childishness for a moment as she recited from memory, "Cerberus is supposed to guard the gates of Hell, prevent people from crossing into the land of the dead, and the dead and the demonic from crossing into the land of the living." She slumped back down with a soft, sad sigh, "Cerbrus isn't supposed to let the demons out into the world of the livin' and that's what I saw in the meld."

My other eyebrow joined the first as I looked at Alani. She was right. With Jack Harper's history, he'd started the Cerberus organization to protect against the eventual threat of the Reapers. I don't know for certain if the 'humans first' standpoint had initially been a real focus for him or if it had initially been just a front, but Cerberus would fall a long way from it's intended goal if Harper stayed in power as TIM. I nodded once, then again as I cleared my thoughts.

"Right. How is your ability to meld now?"

"Mother said I was skilled."

"Mom doesn't give out compliments 'bout things unless you really ARE good at it." Inri piped up, speaking for the first time since the attack.

I smiled slightly and gave Inri a small pat to his fringed head. They both eased out of the small cubby and tried to cuddle close. I was careful to make sure they moved in a way that WOULDN'T let them see past me to the blood and gore. The sides of their helmets acted as blinders and I used that to my advantage. Best not to have them traumatized any worse then they already had.

"You want me to help, help? Like mother would have?" Alani said softly.

"If you think you're up to it kid. I'll need to sneak us both into a base, and then I'll... well to be blunt I'll need you to put memories in someones head."

"Timmy, Timmy?" She asked in her double-word speech, minus the normal sing-song lilt. I sighed and gave her a firm hug.

"Yeah. The current 'Timmy, Timmy' has to be made to go."

"Okay." She nodded and curled up into my side and fell silent. It took me a moment to realize she'd passed out. I looked at Inri.

"Stay or go kid?" I asked.

"Stay. I'm not leaving my sister."

"It'll be dangerous."

"I know."

"You'll have to obey my Every order. If I say Hide, you HIDE."

"I know." He actually rolled his eyes. I smirked. A beep drew my attention and I looked down to my omni'tool.

'SB ship is clear. Use the password 'HighTid3' to disable the tracking device. You'll need to stop for supplies for the boy. Try these coordinates.'

The next message gave was a listing for a remote Turian colony that wasn't too far away from TIM's base. I nodded and stood, carefully shifting Alani in my grip so as not to drop her. Inri moved to that same side, knowing better then to try to grab my gun hand. We boarded the ship and I locked down the hatch. I set Alani carefully into the co-pilots seat and Inri sat down on the floor next to her and grabbed her hand in his. He watched closely as I looked over the ship's controls. I disabled the tracking device, disengaged the magnetic locks keeping us hooked to the other shuttle, powered on the cloak and turned us back to the relay. I found myself grateful for the fact that all N-level trainees get courses in driving/piloting as I plotted our course.

First things first, supplies for the kids. I glanced at them one more time, noting that they'd fallen asleep. I nodded and turned back to the controls.

"Here we go." I murmured to myself.

-=-=/*/*-*-*=-=-

-Begin Audio Log-

"You seriously had me worried you know." Says the female voice. "Here I was expecting you to show up for a visit, get approached by Alliance officers about your death and then almost a week, a WEEK, later I get your message about the 'change of plans'."

The sound of a smack.

"OW! That was my head!" The male voice subsides into grumbling.

"Oh big baby, that was barely a tap. You're not Joker."

"Heh. Still, I probably should have contacted you right away. I was fairly pissed off though."

"Understandably so... We've lost a lot of good people."

"More to lose."

"I wish..."

"Don't Little Light," The sound of glass being slammed down onto a table. "we will save who we can, do not dwell on those we know we will lose."

"I know... I know."

-End Audio Log-


	17. Chapter 16: The Reverend and The King.

Yay more reviews and more views! Makes me a happy panda.

Thank you again to Ertheking and TheRev28 for their permission for the following chappie.

You'll see!

-=-=-=**/**=-=-=-

Chapter 16: The Reverend and The King.  
'Raine's POV

-=-=-=**/**=-=-=-

Dealing with Doctor Norlis was firmly in the Not Fun category. His assistant did her best to mitigate the Super-hyper Salrian's speech patterns and translate, but it did nothing to help the Doctor's absolutely Horrendous bedside manner.

After my chat with Lucian, the Doc had the nerve to go into lecture/scolding mode about the necessity of controlling my emotions in order to control my hormone levels, followed by a rant about 'other species lack of control surrounding sexual desires'.

"Salariansarefarsuperiorcomparedtootherspecies." He started in his non-stop speech pattern with a derisive sniff. "Thesheerlackofcontrolregardingmatinghabitsisappaling. Shouldimplimentbreedingcontractstosimplfytheprocess, veryaccpetableandlogicalpracticewhichavoidsemotionalattachment. Nomessyemotionstocontrolonesactionsandinterferewithonesabilitytowork. Sitthereandholdstill." He suddenly indicated the bed and his Assistant guided me to sit down as he took another blood sample. "Progressisfarmoreimportantthensexualgratification!"

I twitched a bit as he continued to rant and looked over to his assistant. She leaned in close and spoke softly.

"He really is one of the leading minds when it comes to immunotherapy."

"His bedside manner could use some work." I mumbled in response. She shrugged and smiled a small, agreeing smile before beginning to prep yet another shot under the Doc's direction. I was going to despise needles by the end of this, I just knew it.

Several hours later, it was almost seven in the evening and I'd arrived at roughly ten in the morning (Galatic Standard time not Earth time), he was still at work. I spent my time sneaking messages off to Falare to keep myself distracted (Also sent a message to Anon asking if he was alright, he'd been oddly silent the last few weeks). I'd found myself placed into in a clean room with my mask off while the Doc carefully exposed me to a few 'heathly' germs. Another bout of boredom waited me and I settled down on the bed in the room to wait poping open a futuristic version of Bejewled at the easiest level, anything with an engaging story-line or a game at hard levels and I'd get caught, so I kept to something simple just to keep my hands busy (mind you this particular game was built for Salarians and the normal level was equal to 'Master' for a Human, Hard equal to 'Legendary' and Master... yeah... let's just say I can't do the Master or Legendary versions and leave it at that). Sudden shouting though drew my attention away from my game to the glass window. I paused my game, stood and walked a bit closer to the window to listen better as the Doc yelled at a group of Alliance soldiers... Wait, was that ADMIRAL HACKETT?! Wha...?

"NONONONONO!" The yelling drew my attention back to the Doc."Youareinterupptinganimportantphaseinboostingsubjectimmuesystem! Irefusetoallowyoutoenterthecleanroom! Irefusetoallowyoutosharethisinformation! Emotionscannotbeaffectedduringthistime! Hormonelevelsmustremainbalancedandunaffectedbyemotionsstressors! LEAVE! Iwillnotallowyoutodamagetheworkalreadydone!"

His Asari assitant was hovering nearby his side, whispering furiously in an obvious attempt to calm the Doc. I couldn't hear what she said.

"IDONOTCARE! Thiswillcauseamajorsetbacktotheprocess! Hormonesandemotionswillgooutofalignmentandwillaffectsubjectreadings! Iwillnotbeabletoacuratelyboostthesubjectbacktoheath! NO!"

"You have no say in the matter." Admiral Hackett's voice was calm, but cold. There was a glint in his eye that showed he did not approve of the Doctor's cold attitude toward me. "This is an Alliance matter and will be handled now. I will not leave the family of one of our men wondering where he is, especially if they are awaiting a down-time visit that will never occur."

...What...?

My heart leapt into my throat and then it felt like it stopped completely when I heard those words. I rushed to the glass window and banged my hands against it. The Doc suddenly threw up his hands in frustration as he realized I was no longer sitting down and stalked out of the room, leaving entirely. His assistant remained, looking solemn.

"What? What did you say!?" I banged my hand against the glass a second time. Admiral Hackett closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and moved to stand in front of me.

He turned slightly to accept a small case from the soldier next to him. He opened the case to show a medal inside of it.

I felt my eyes widen in desperate fear. I knew this... Oh gods I knew this. My parents had been in the Airforce back in my own 'verse, along with a cousin of mine. My cousin, Christopher, had died in the line of duty. As his only living relatives, his Airforce commander had arrived to tell us the news about a rescue mission gone bad(he'd been the pilot of an extraction helicoptor) and to give us his Purple Heart, awarded for going above and beyond the call of duty in service to his country.

The medal inside the case was a small gold four-point start with the image of Earth in brass-relief in its center. My gaze shot up to meet the Admirals and my eyes blurred. His gaze softened.

"No..."

"I regret to inform you that Lieutenant Commander Lucian Mathias has given his life in service to not only Earth, but in service to the Galatic community. I am here to award the Star of Terra, posthumously."

"NO..! What...?!"

"During a routine escort to bring both ambassadorial staff and their family, as well as others, his shuttle was attacked by unknown enemies. All hands presumed killed in action."

I latched onto that last sentence.

"'Presumed', you don't know then if he's gone! Not for certain?"

Admiral Hackett shook his head slowly.

"The main hatch to the ship was blown wide. We believe he was lost when the hatch went. We will do our due diligence and try to locate his body for a funeral, but the likely hood of survival is..." Hackett shook his head again.

"..." I braced my forehead against the cold glass. I felt numb. "Who else is missing?"

"Two children are unaccounted for, though we were able to locate one of his squad mates bodies a few clicks from where the ship was floating."

"Children? Missing?" I jerked my head up. "Slavers? Could it have been slavers? They might...!"

Hackett shook his head again which caused me to fall silent. "It is a possibility we are not ruling out, however slavers are not known to leave behind or kill possible hostages. They would have found quite the prize with the Human scientist and the Asari ambassador that had been on board at the time of the attack. We believe that this was an attack to neutralise either the scientist, ambassador or witness Lt Cmdr Mathias and his team had been escorting. In which case the goal would have been to have no survivors."

I slumped again, thoughts spinning, and fell silent. Hackett set the small case on the ledge of the sill and then he and the other issued a sharp salute.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Mathias. He was a good man, one of the best."

I nodded and remained silent, staring blindly at the medal. A few moments later Hackett and the others left. The Doc's assistant gently caught my attention with a small tap to the glass. I looked up blindly in her direction.

"I'll leave you alone for now. If you need anything, hit the button to call me alright?"

I nodded again and went back to looking at the Star. She left the room.

My thoughts were in a jumble. I stood there for I don't know how long and cried. I just couldn't think straight. I rubbed at my eyes, struggling to get my thoughts in order. There was no way for this to be real, it just couldn't be. Our big threat was supposed to be the D-hopper and the Collectors and the Reapers... and... and... I couldn't do this alone, I couldn't fight all of those by myself! We had a plan! Why didn't LK warn me... WAIT!

My thoughts came to a crashing halt and I opened up my omni'tool and shot off a quick message to LK. I slumped down to the floor waiting desperately, praying to everyting and nothing while I waited for a response. Finally my omni'tool pinged.

'Lucian is alive, though it was a close call.' There was more to the message but I ignored it in favor of a momentary break down as relief flooded me. I slid down and curled up on my side on the cold floor.

Minutes... days... hours later, I pulled myself back into a sitting position and looked over the rest of the message.

'Lucian is alive, though it was a close call. The ship was attacked by Shadow Broker forces to take out the scientist on board who had been a former member of SB's agents. The scientist had stumbled across the location of the base on Halgalaz and 'had to be put down'. There is no proof that the scientist found the location due to D-hopper influence or if SB 'allowed' the scientist to locate him as an excuse to have him killed. Lucian rescued the two children that survived and has them with him. This was an unforeseen chance for him to make a clean break from the Alliance and go MIA/KIA in order to take over TIM's operations without anyone looking for him. You will have to maintain the illusion of loss. Congratulations on becoming a mother as well, it seems Lucian is going to 'adopt' the children.'

My brow twitched at the last bit and I had to bite my lip to fight simi-hysterical laughter. I knew Lucian had kept in touch with two little ones(he forwarded several of the pictures and messages they'd sent him), a Turian and an Asari. I found myself unable to fight back the urge and broke down into a small fit of uncontrollable, high-pitched laughter which descended into another brief crying fit. I forced myself to stop though when I noticed the three masked shadows starting to gain solidity nearby. I glared at them, then grinned when I felt the full sense, the full emotional strength, behind the knowledge that everything was going to be okay.

"You lot aren't real." I murmured as I shifted my stance to fall into a meditative state. My Darkness lives, I thought to myself as I fell into the meditative trance, That's all I need to know to keep going. He's okay.

-=-=-=**/**=-=-=-

I had a very stress filled week after that little breakdown. While I got consolation messages from Falare, she saw the newsfeed about the attack on Lucian's escort ship and the subsiquent hub-bub following what would be done about the trial some kid was supposed to be in, the scientists work and if they would be able to continue without him and the Asari's diplomatic event and the people rallying to see her dream made reality, and update messages from LK regarding Sheps actions (She'd grabbed Liara, stopped the rogue vi/ai 'parent' of EDI, took down some rogue Cerb cells, rescued kittens and saved failing orphanages, etc. all in a very paragonish manner... joking about the kittens, but not so much on the orphanage. She did some kind of 'ad/endorsement' apparently, do not recall that being canon, but she's already a poster child for Alliance recruiters and would continue to be after her Temporary Case of Death so, meh...) I didn't actually get a message from Lucian until a week had passed since Hackett's visit informing me of my husbands 'death'. The week had been rough primarily because the Doc kept having to make adjustments to his treatment program due to my simi-depressive, mostly DEATHLY-WORRIED state of mind which was affecting the 'delicate chemical balance' of my bodies immune system. It was all I could due to not punch him toward the end of the week so Lucian's message was a welcome relief/distraction and I was able to slip out of the hospital thanks to his assistants insistence that I get a break from all the needles. I was to be exceptionally careful not to let a suit-breach happen.

I'd been walking around the Presidum and had stopped to watch the C-Sec officer arguing with the Hanar that'd been trying to preach. Looks like Shep skipped a Side-Quest before she left and I found myself a bit amused by the sight. Wonder if she'd get to those two when she next docked? My omni'tool pinged suddenly and I opened it, expecting another message from LK concerning Shep and instead finding a message from Lucian. I took a slow breath and then opened the message.

'Little Light, sorry it took so long to message you. LK told me she already let you know I was alright?'

I sighed with relief and then felt a flash of anger, I quickly typed out a response.

'Yeah, yeah. She told me... AFTER I GOT THE FUCKING STAR OF TERRA FROM FUCKING ADMIRAL HACKETT FOR YOU DYING IN THE 'LINE OF GODDAMN DUTY'!'

'...oops?'

I facepalmed and took several deep breaths to reign in my sorely frayed temper.

'Where are you?' I messaged finally.

'Not too far from TIMmy's base. Had to pick up supplies for the kids and then Inri got sick so that caused a bit of a delay. Treating a Turian for a cold is a little different from a treating a Human kid. Anyway, I'll be moving out for TIMmy's soon since the kids better.'

'I feel a bit like a heel about this but Alani's going to have to help you 'mine' information isn't she?'

'Yeah, with her mother dead I don't have anyone else I can rely on for this. She's good though from my understanding, young as she is she's able to do normal/information melds without issue. Hell, when she accidently melded with me as a while back I hadn't even realized she'd gotten information about the Reapers and what's going to happen and that was just a second of touching my mind. She'll be able to get what I need.'

'You think she will go after the SB later?'

'No, already let both her and Inri know that the one behind the attack will get his in time, they seem satisfied right now but that might just be the shock and Inri being sick. I'll be sure to keep them back.'

'I hate this. I don't like using people like this.'

'I know Little Light, I'm not exactly eager to have the kids along but they both have been handling themselves pretty well. Don't think either of them will have a breakdown until after the Coupe is done with. They're soldiering on since they have a focus, a 'mission'. Enough on that. How's the treatment going?'

'Well enough, got a day to myself finally. Been cooped up in the hospital for a while now. Really starting to hate needles. Taking a walk through the Citadel at the moment.'

'Enjoy the nice scenery while you can then, your next location wont look as pretty. Have you been down to visit my Volus friend about those fighters he has dry-docked?'

'Ah, not yet. Should head there now actually.'

'Still have the location marker?'

I double-checked my omni'tools map for the marker he'd sent me a while back.

'Yep. Stay safe my Darkness.'

'You too, Little Light.'

I closed up link and then looked over the map once more. Nodding I started along the quickest path and then came to a halt then immediately turned to take a longer, more convoluted path to avoid a group of reporters. I'd been doing my absolute best to avoid any news groups after that run in with Khalisah.

The path I'd chosen as a result followed what amounted to a cities back street alley ways. A group of Turians tried to get my attention with cat calls and I waved at them, befudling their drunken minds with the sight of my five-fingered hands in combination with my face-plated helm. I giggled softly to myself at their reaction and quickly moved past them before they realized I was human.

As I moved along the path the lights got dimmer as the area was less used then the main walkways. A low growling sound caught my attention and I found my hand falling to my pistol.

A louder growl and a banging noise made me draw my weapon as I stopped and moved full circle to get an idea of where it was coming from. Definity coming from the path ahead. The growling huff sounded vaguely familiar. A shout caught my attention.

"Close it! Close the damn door!"

"I'm trying dammit!" A full on Roar this time.

I darted down the walk way and stopped near the next turn. I peeked around the corner and saw two men fighting to close one of the automated doors. They had a precarious grip on the rim along the door's edge and only a massive, beastly hand was stopping the door from shutting. The claws were tearing rents in the metal of the wall where it flailed in its attempts to reach the two men. I moved out of cover and stared blankly at the familiar sight.

"Fuck this thing!" One of the men tossed aside his rifle and pulled his pistol, firing into the beasts hand until it finally withdrew with a howl of pain and the door slid shut with a sense of finality.

They both moved away from the door, guns pointed as the thing continued to growl, sniffing at the door from the other side before finally moving away with thuding foot steps.

"Fucking insane, this is insane."

They both turned around and then immediately fell into a defensive stance with guns raised. I kept my pistol pointed at the ground and carefully raised my hand to hit the 'defog' setting of my face-plate to show them my decidedly human features. They both seemed to relax minutely and I took a moment to look them both over.

One of them stood at around 6'5, had dirty blond hair and had a strong face and jaw that wasn't too blunt. He was wearing a basic set of armor that was either a dark green or black, the lighting didn't help much. He held a simi-aut rifle in his hands and had a pistol at his hip.

The other stood a bit shorter at six foot, had brown hair and had a goatee. Pretty sure his armor was black, there was no weird highlight like Blondie's when I shifted my gaze. Goatee had been the one to throw aside his rifle, a Mattock it looked like and had pulled out his pistol to shoot the creatures hand... paw...

I swallowed harshly, my throat dry and indicated the now closed door behind them and the huge marks on the wall where it had been clawing.

"Please... tell me that wasn't what I thought it was."

The two shared a look and relaxed their stances further, their weapons lowered slightly though they stayed pointed in my general direction. Goatee shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at me.

"Depends on what you thought it was." He said.

"..." I looked back at both of them, eyes wide. "A fuckin' Deathclaw?"

Both of them gave a strained bark of laughter after a moment of staring at me. Blondie suddenly leaned against the wall and let out a strained sound as he gripped his arm.

I swiftly put away my pistol and opened my omni'tools medical scanner as I walked over to him. It was easy enough to see that his arm had gotten clipped by the Deathclaw's... claws. Thankfully the wound wasn't too deep so I took out a packet of medigel and applied it to the wound.

"Oh thank god, that's good. We ran out of our medigel supplies... fuck, feels like hours ago." Blondie let out a relieved sigh as the medigel did it's work. I checked him and Goatee both over with my scanner.

"So what's a human doing in an envirosuit?"

"Did some tech and medical training with the Fleet."

Both men fell silent as I worked and I looked up at them to find them staring at me. I bristled.

"What?!"

"...Did you meet Tali?" Blondie asked. Goatee facepalmed.

"Yes, yes I did, in fact she's like a little sister to me." I chuckled and moved back. "There, all better, for the moment anyway. 'Raine nar Rayya, at your service."

I held out my hand and each of them shook it.

"Call me Rev." Goatee said as he shook my hand.

"King." Said Blondie.

"Nicknames I take it?"

"Yeah, based on our author names."

"Author names?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Yeah, I write... used to write, fanfiction back home." Rev said, he pointed to King with his thumb. "He did too. Mine was TheRev28 and his Ertheking."

"Really?" I smiled. "That's pretty cool, Rev and King then? So, since you know what a Deathclaw is, I'm assuming LK called on you guys as well?"

"Yeah, but..." Rev frowned down at me. "She said she only has one active pair she works with at a time."

"Yeah... she did at that."

I shook my head, suddenly filled with a sense of dread. "She did say that the teams might overlap in time. My husband, my 'Necessary', came across a failed team a while back that had put into place way too early in the timeline."

"So the big question at this point is which of us is the failed team." Rev's face looked grim.

"I..." I closed my eyes and took a slow breath. "How long have you two been here?"

"Couple of months, why?" King blinked at me, grim but determined.

"LK said that the teams she tried to 'put in too quickly' all failed." I said softly, both men shifted slightly sharing a look and a grimace. I had a 'ding' moment.

"Wait, why are the two of you here?" I looked back and forth between the two. "Shep's already left the Citadel."

"That's right." Rev nodded, "LK said to leave the events of the first Mass Effect alone, apparently D-hopper does Not like anyone trying to affect that part of history. Goes after anyone like that instantly and puts them down, so we were expressly forbidden from trying to join her now."

"Oh good, then you're not one of the first groups she tried then." I let out a soft sigh and smiled. "So we probably wont know as to which of us is a 'failed group' until the start of the second game. We've got time, all of us."

"Well that's a bit of a relief." King smiled suddenly and bumped his fist against Rev's shoulder.

"Hmph, maybe." Rev was eyeing the door. "We'd best get out of here. This isn't the first time he's sent that damn thing after us, but it is the longest we've been chased by it."

"Like a bad game of hide-and-seek?" I asked as I started down the hall with them.

"Pretty much." He responded as he picked up his Mattock and checked it over.

"Bad game of hide-and-seek? Honestly that's putting it mildly." King rolled his shoulders and then glanced behind us. "He doesn't let up often, normally only long enough for us to get supplies and some rest."

"Wait so he's been constantly attacking you two?" I asked with a blink.

"Yeah... he hasn't been doing the same to you?" King looked a bit surprised, Rev looked cautiously curious.

"No... I mean he's attacked Lucian a few times but nothing this constant. We've been here for five years now."

"So he might just be making us earn the chance to join up with Shepard is all, wouldn't put it past him. He IS fucked up in the head, ya know." King shrugged and moved to check the corner to the hall I'd come down.

Rev looked at him and then back to me with a shake of his head.

"I'm not sure I trust that thought. Every time this happens we get stuck in a maze like setting. He LET you find us. THAT is what we need to concern ourselves with." Rev's face closed up then and when King called out the all clear we all started down the path I'd been about to follow to get to Han's. I pulled my pistol back out and kept pace with them.

"So what's your plan anyway?" King asked suddenly, breaking the silence we'd fallen into.

"Me? I'll be heading to Omega, since I've got medical and tech training I'm going to try to hook up with Mordin as an assistant until he gets recruited."

"I don't think they'll need another tech or medic." Rev said as he shot me a look I couldn't decipher. I shrugged at him.

"I asked LK if there was a way to pass off my future knowledge as a 'vision' of the future. She says touch-based pre- and post-congnition IS a thing in the current cycle but very, VERY rare and normally only seen in Asari. Knocks an affected Asari's lifespan to about two-hundred years which is probably why we didn't see such a character in game, none of them alive to help... or too young to help."

"Ah, I see. You're acting as if you have similar abilities to Javik then? Clever."

"Yeah. The background she gave me covered it, so I'll end up with my own dossier most likely. What about you two?"

Rev moved to check another turn.

"Well I know I want to-" King started.

"MOVE IT! Back the way we came, take the hall she came from!" A roar followed Rev's shout as he tore back down the hall, Deathclaw on his heels.

I let out a squeak and ran back the way we'd come, able to pull ahead of the guys by a touch since I was in lighter armor. We turned down the hall that I'd walked down intially to get to this point and kept moving. The Deathclaw was a little ways behind us but still closing. As we ran I realised something that made me stumble, only Rev's hand grabbing my arm kept me steady as we ran.

"What's wrong?!" He yelled.

"The halls too long! We should be at the lower Presidum levels by now!"

"Fuck all, he's doing it again!" King spun around for a moments, firing a few concussive shot to try to slow down the Deathclaw, before he moved and caught up to us again. "Damn thing recovers faster then a fucking Krogan!"

"Doing what again, the maze thing?!" I switched to piercing rounds myself, and cursed softly, wishing I had grabbed my sniper rifle when I left the hospital.

"Yeah! Watch any turns if you don't see it behind us any more, it might get ahead of us!"

We kept moving, the direction we turned at this point didn't really matter any more since we were stuck in the D-hoppers maze. I checked behind us, half turning to fire another round and then spun right back to face to the front.

"Not there!" I called out in warning.

"Shit, stop!" Rev held up his hand and we skidded to a halt.

We moved slowly foward. There was a four-way break in the hall a little ways ahead of us and we carefully started toward the break. King and I kept our attention behind us as we moved forward, letting Rev take point. I glanced ahead again as we neared the break and noticed an odd curve at the ceiling... it wasn't a four-way break...

"REV STOP!" I shouted.

I lunged forward to grab Rev's arm and tried to yank him back but it was too late. The Deathclaw dropped down from above and slashed out with its claws. The only difference I made in grabbing him, was that his throat got ripped open instead of him loosing his head entirely. He stumbled back, blood spurting against the walls in a crimson wash but managed to stay standing and fired his Mattock point blank at the beast. My shots and King's joined in. I kept aiming at the Deathclaws face, taking out it's eyes with presicison shots. It only took moments but the damn thing finally fell to the ground and lay still.

Rev fell as well, Mattock slipping from his fingers as he struggled to breath and his blood poured down over his chest. King caught him and I ran over trying to apply Medigel to the wound. I had to stop when I saw the damage and pull out small tube sealed in a wrapper from the medkit I kept at my waist ever since I completed my feild medic training. I pushed the tube through the hole and down Rev's neck so he would be able to breath past the blood and then turned back to the bleeding arteries. Rev was pale with bloodloss and his pupils had gone wide, out of focus. His hand grabbed blindly, weakly around him as I struggled to stop the bleeding. King grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Dude... we took down a Deathclaw. That's awesome right?" King's voice was tight, strained.

Tears fell from my own eyes and I couldn't wipe them away because of my faceplate. Medigel could only do so much to close wounds and the blood pressure in the main artery forced it to reopen even when I tried to apply the medigel directly to the damaged area, I had to stop the damage to the arteries to even BEGIN to stablize him but it wasn't working! I wasn't going to be able to save him, I knew it but had to keep trying. I just had to get the arteries to stay closed!

Rev looked toward King and blinked, his pupils narrowed. A weak smile came to his lips as he tried to nod. I tried to signal for an EMT and then cursed when I saw the 'No Connection' error and went back to work.

"King! I'm going to pinch the artery closed. I need to stop the pressure from reopening the tear, put medigel on it then!"

I pinched one of the damaged arteries closed and then nodded. King applied the medigel to the wound and we watched it close. I had to force myself to hold it still until the tear closed completely and then moved to the other one. Blood flow was lessening and Rev's eyes had fallen shut, his chest barely moved.

I had to blink rapidly to clear the tears that still fell as I held the other artery closed so King could apply the medigel. The tear sealed and I quickly ran a scan, I was losing him. I started to apply the gel to the rest of the wound, from the edges so I'd be able to pull the tube out easier. The wounds started to heal and then suddenly... stopped. I check my medical scanner and my heart sank as I saw that his heart had flatlined. King sat back with a sob and covered his face.

"Fuck... fuck man."

I stared at Rev's body and the blood still on my hands. I let out a choked sound as I realized he was gone, someone from HOME was gone... and I couldn't save him.

The sound of clapping drew my attention and I looked up to see where it was coming from. King swore and grabbed his gun aiming it at... someone that looked like Johnny Depp? WTF? He was wearing a trench coat, jeans and a t-shirt. A smile was on his lips and he laughed happily as he looked at us.

"Uh... King did I take something earlier?"

"No... That's D-hopper, like LK we can't actually percieve what he looks like, so he affects our mind enough so he appears as someone we've seen before. Earlier he was David Tennant."

"Seriously?" I murmured.

"Yeah."

"Well, well, well. Such a merry little chase today!" Another happy laugh. "Well, that's one group taken care of."

"King's still alive you bastard." I growled. D-hopper shrugged and smiled at me with Depp's face.

"He is, for now. But once I kill one of you, I take out the other soon enough. It's no fun when half the pair is gone, and besides, I need to complete the collection."

"Collec-?" Rev's Mattock suddenly flew past my head and into DH's hand. He looked it over, making happy sounds before it suddenly disappeared.

"I've used the Deathclaw before, first time ANYONE's brought him down. I'll keep the weapon that killed him as the Reverend's little keepsake. Only thing of worth on the fool anyway."

A twisted smile came to his lips then, dark and cold. The happy look in his eyes twisted to show his madness as shadows rose up around him.

"Who shall I summon next? How about a little girl... in a red dress?"

A scream, high-pitched and rage-filled echoed in the hall. King and I backed up slowly and I felt my mouth go dry.

"Oh fuck." I said.

"You got that right. RUN!"

We ran.

-=-=-=**/**=-=-=-

-Begin Audio Log-

-Warning, damage to audio log detected-

-High static-

"...ouln't save him."

"He was luc...ot to loose his hea..."

"And the...we faced her...ma. I can't bel...survived."

"I owe a lo...his King."

-End Audio Log-

-=-=-=**/**=-=-=-

Cliffy! Starting to get close to ME2 now. Things are almost ready!

THANK YOU SO MUCH to Ertheking and TheRev28 for allowing me to use them as another group! Read their stories! Lucian is up next and then we'll be back to 'Raine. :)

Please review!


	18. Chapter 17: Don't taze me bro'!

Next chappie up for Mass Effect. Thanks again to all of you who are enjoying the story. I know I left you all on a cliffy with last chapter so I am working to get these out as quickly as possible, work and life causes delays though :P

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter 17: Don't taze me bro'!  
Lucian's POV

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The conversation I had with 'Raine actually went a lot better then how I'd feared it would go. Figured the fact that I went silent for so long would worry her a bit but I hadn't counted on any of the Alliance brass being that fast on spitting out the current equivalent of a purple heart. It had to have been due to the importance of the passengers that had been on board the shuttle. They must have wanted to get all the niceties out of the way so they could try to get the press focused on other issues, losing diplomats like that was a good way to have a shit storm hit the media. In the end though, 'Raine was just glad that the I was alright and that the kids survived the attack as well.

Speaking of the kids; I'd managed to pick up a healthy supply of goods for us while at the colony LK had pointed me toward, along with any potential medicines unique to their physiology. Have to say it was a good idea since Inri had apparently caught a cold at some point. A week of staying on a remote colony was not exactly a fun thing especially with the stink-eye I ended up getting from a few of the colonists for having the kids with me in the first place. Who the hell sees a human with a Turian child and an Asari child trailing around behind him?

Thankfully the kids were great about it. The story they'd spun for us(and sprung on me just before we landed on the colony) surprised me with the depth and thought behind it. For the 'background story' they thought up; Alani's mother 'married me' and thus I became her 'dad' (instead of 'the other mother' she'd actually had), while Inri's parents had both been Turian and when they'd died he was 'adopted by a good friend' who turned out to be Alani's 'Aunt'. Alani's 'mom and aunt' were visiting their 'dying mother' and thus we were on a vacation because their mothers' didn't want the kids to worry about 'a dying grandmother they'd never met due to the family being estranged because of choices of mates/children'.

They understood the benefit of lies having a good amount of truth to them surprisingly enough as well as enjoyed the idea of a bit of roleplaying and story telling, having done it often enough when they were bored during their mothers' long meetings with various diplomats. They played their chosen parts so beautifully that by the end of the week visit, there were only a few hold outs that shot me a dirty look as we left the colony on our ship. I could definitely see having their help later on if they cultivated that little habit.

Speaking of, the ship we'd 'obtained' was a good one... for the most part. The Shadow Broker built the thing for Stealth based missions and it was great at that, sleek and smooth design. Piloting handled like a dream and the design of the ship was basic and unremarkable when looking at it from the outside. Could avoid patrols easily enough with the stealth drive of the ship, just had to stay out of sight of any view ports. But the thing was a piece of shit when it came to shields. Other then the basic shields for radiation and the kinetic barriers to protect the ship from random space debris, the ship would be about as useful as a Star Wars Tie-fighter if there was a fight. One good hit and we'd be space debris ourselves, so I kept us cloaked as much as possible once we were out of range of the colony(Though like the Normandy, I had to find a good place to 'dump' excess heat on a regular intervals, which meant sticking close to a strong enough heat source to mask said dump).

The gear inside the ship wasn't great for anything other then stealth either. Hip and chest based stealth cloak generators, tasers, knives, a weak pistol with a silencer mod that would only be good for an upclose head-shot, throwing stars (Labeled; explosive, tracking, piercing, etc.) even a fuckin' sword stashed away. No hip/chest shield generators, assault rifles or anything that would qualify as Heavy Gear... or any sniper rifles which I would have figured would have fit the black-op/ninja motif these guys had going for them.

One of the biggest things I had to plan around because of the ship, was the spike in energy once I went through the Relay and headed for the Horsehead Nebula, both as I entered and exited the Relay. Not much of an energy spike considering the size of the ship, but it would be enough that I was going to have to wait for a while before heading toward Anadius to attempt my little take over.

I decided to use that time in coaching Alani through the information I was going to need her to obtain for me, as well as the information I wanted her to leave behind. We also spent a good amount of time training with the stealth generators. Alani and I moved around in them and used Inri to give us an idea on how quickly we could move while minimizing the telltale shimmer caused by the device.

It took a bit of time to get used to in all honesty, I was a bit too tall and broad to be a good infiltrators which caused a bigger chance of the cloaking shimmer being noticed unless I stayed crouched, but by using Inri's superior predator sight to train by, I felt confident that I would be able to move myself and Alani through TIM's base without alerting his human crew. I wasn't all that worried about the crew either, when you invade his base in Mass Effect 3 you really didn't have to cut through all that many enemies in comparison to other missions(then again that did tend to be based on the difficulty setting you went with).

Once I felt confident in the plan I dumped our extra heat load, made sure the cloak for the ship was enabled and hit the Relay. Once the Relay jump was done I headed immediately for one of the neighboring systems and settled in orbit near one of the suns so I'd be able to do a heat dump without being noticed. I'd give it a few more days before moving in for the attack that way if the jump was noticed by TIM's systems he might think it was someone heading to one of the other systems nearby.

This down time was spent in teaching Alani how to handle a taser meant for a Human. Alani would be following me (cloaked) through the base, but on the off chance TIM would become aware of my presence and call me out in confrontation, Alani would be able to hit him (or anyone else really) from behind with the taser.

"So, to recap; a taser is used to disable Humans by using an electrical current designed to disrupt voluntary control of Human muscles." I wanted the kids to both be fully aware of HOW the things worked so I was using the futuristic version of Wikipedia to show them the details of the non-lethal weapon.

"This is also known as 'neuromuscular incapacitation' since it interrupts proper communication between brain and body by causing extreme stimulation of sensory nerves and motor nerves."

I showed them one of the videos of a Human getting tased and how they'd jerk and flop about while being shocked. For fun I also popped up the, now REALLY OLD, video of a cop getting hit and making 'Chewbacca' noises and caused them to giggle at the sight/sound.

"As you can see this can also cause a Human to make involuntary noises."

Another round of snickers from them and I smiled. This was serious, but I also didn't want them panicking so a bit of humor here and there helped to keep them calm as we went over things.

"Now most tasers made these days don't cause pain in the literal sense, but you can end up with pulled muscles or bruised limbs due to the flailing that results. You normally want to take someone out where they will have a clean fall."

I popped up another video I'd found, this one of long chase, and skipped to the point where the guy running was going down an alley and got hit by a taser as he tried to jump a fence, subsequently banging his head against a dumpster as he fell.

"As you can see, you don't always get the chance to make sure serious injury wont be prevented in the fall though."

"That... looks like it hurt." Inri said with a wince.

"Worse then just hurt kid." I flashed up the news report tied to the video, showing that the person who fell died from the impact. "Hit a Human just right in the temple area and they're dead."

Alani gasped at that, hands going to her mouth. "Oh that poor man!"

"Eh... Not so much 'poor man' for this guy, though it's happened to nicer folks and even just when people are screwing around with the personal ones. I chose this video specifically because of the details in the report, read the rest kiddo."

They both read the report carefully and then shared a look with each other before looking back to me. The man in question for the video I showed them had been a serial rapist. The cops had been trying to take him out with non-lethal force as he ran, as he hadn't actually killed anyone during his attacks, intent on bringing him in to face the justice system.

"Did the cops plan the damage he took?" Inri asked with a tilt of his head.

"Doubtful." I played through the chase again, not skipping anything this time through. "Looks like they were pretty serious about catching him. See here? They tried the tasers earlier in the chase but he managed to avoid it. Poor luck that the one time it connects results in his death."

"Readin' the report... I feel bad for the police." Alani looked sad as she watched the video. "They just wanted to catch him."

"Got what he deserved though. He'd have died either way in a Turian court." Inri nodded his head firmly as he read over the report again.

"Really, really?" Alani asked with wide eyes. I found myself curious as well and looked up at Inri.

"Yeah, Mom made sure I'd be properly educated for the Turian Military if I wanted to join up at sixteen and have citizenship. And I do want to," He looked at me and I nodded my head in response. If I could I'd see the boy raised right, I knew from play through how much stock a Turian put on full citizenship, they'd end up as children forever if they opted out. Unable to vote, stuck with curfew hours, unable to own a house, even unable to drink if they were on their home world, the Citadel or a Turian colony.

"I was thinking of going into Law Enforcement actually." Inri continued. "So I know a lot about our Laws already since she wants... wanted me to succeed." His flanging voice twanged with sorrow. "Part of that training covered the different laws not just for the home world but also for the colonies. Laws for this? Well." He paused for a moment then nodded once he had his thoughts organized. "Our instincts and hormones don't allow for many Turian to become... rapists... but when someone like that does crop up it can get pretty bad. I mean yeah, you get those that CHOOSE to be like that, but in most cases it... isn't exactly a choice, so the resultant punishment is... considered harsh by many even within our own culture. But it has to be. There's no other option when it hits that point, not even to this day."

"How so?" I asked.

"Our brain." Inri tapped the side of his head. "Males and females both have a hormone gland that completes development once we hit physical maturity. Helps us to recognise certain markers and scents we don't really understand as children, also increases the desire to find an appropriate mate. In Turians it helps maintain levels of our version of Human testosterone and estrogen, helping to control fighting and mating instincts and all of that. If the gland doesn't develop right though, you end up with producing too much or too little of the hormone and results can be... bad. Females just get lethargic, inactive and start sleeping a lot more then normal. Males though become too aggressive, the desire to mate, well really the desire to... ah." He glanced at Alani and then back to me. "The desire to Fornicate becomes too strong. Over time if the first symptoms aren't recognised and treated you end up with a Turian running around, setting up a territory, killing anyone who becomes a threat to that territory and... you know..."

Inri shrugged and ran claws over his fringes with a sigh.

"If it gets to that point though, the problem is no longer treatable, the gland will have deteriorated to the point that it's just a piece of dead flesh in the brain and necrosis will spread slowly across the rest of the brain, rotting it, and that will leave them as no more then a wild animal and the Male Turian has to be put down as a result."  
Inri went quiet for a few and I thought about what he was saying. The illness he spoke of sounded similar to what would happen if a Human got infected with Rabies. Loosing your mind and having your brain rot from the inside. I fought off a shudder at the thought.

"It's a mercy really. But thankfully if it's caught in time it can be treated and the gland forced to develop properly through gene therapy. It's rare now that anyone slips through the cracks on the home world and the more established colonies. Still have cases on the really remote colonies. We try to keep quiet about it when it happens."

"So, for the females, I take it since you said they get lethargic, they'll just fade into a comatose state if it's not caught in time?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Yeah, they just don't have the energy to wake up any more and as the necrosis spreads things just... shut down. The disease IS rare and while it's normally easily noticed in the females, it can be harder to notice in males since we start getting more aggressive anyway when we hit puberty. The mandatory Boot Camp and training we go through is to help teach us to keep those budding instincts of a predator in line, not just to become citizens. We have to show control of the instincts. Extreme signs of aggression in males while in Boot Camp results in a full physical and tests of the gland. Likewise extreme lethargy and the females are put through the same."

"So what happens exactly when someone chooses that path?" I asked.

"Those without the gland problem die in combat trial normally."

"Combat trial?" I tilted my head and he nodded.

"There is A trial for people who are brought up on charges for those kind of attacks, but there is almost always enough evidence to convict. Like I said these kind of cases are not in the norm for us and no one is brought up on a false charge like I've read happens to humans," He looked at me with a raise of a brow plate and I nodded. False charges happened sometimes in human culture even to this day, the humans who were proven innocent still had to deal with the ostracization caused by news media even after being proved innocent. "It's too serious of a situation. Oh we've had cases of the wrong person being accused because they're in the wrong place at the wrong time and get confused for the attacker, but since we have a strong sense of smell and the fact that our forensics have improved over the years we get that sorted out fairly quickly nowadays." He flicked his fingers in a dismissive gesture. "Once the accused is found guilty though, anyone who wishes to face the attacker in battle can choose to do so in a fight to the death."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone. The attacker is normally dead with the first bout of a Combat Trial but there is precedent for the attacker to survive ten bouts or more." Inri shrugged. "No one can fight forever and in that kind of a trial there is ALWAYS going to be someone who wants to tear in to someone who would CHOOSE to walk such a horrendous path. Challengers don't have to be related to the victim. Spirits, one of the cases mother had me read about, a Judge Challenged the attacker because the victim was a Bareface with no family. Even the dishonored members of our society can be defended in Combat Trials."

"Great..." I rubbed the bridge of my nose and leaned back as I thought through all the information he just laid out for me. Finally I sighed and murmured. "So I have to worry about getting both of you tested at puberty then."

They both blinked at me in confusion.

"Why both?" Alani asked.

"Asari have a rare disease themselves. You aren't old enough to have to worry about it though." I gave her head a pat, pushing away the thought that I'd be in my fifties by the time she even LOOKED seventeen(not counting the fact that fifty would only be one-third of my life thanks to the gene-mods which pushed the human lifespan to an average of one-hundred and fifty if not longer), and then looked to Inri. "You hit puberty at sixteen then?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you now anyway?"

"Fourteen."

"Two years then you... shit." I blinked and leaned back. "You'll be recognised for the markings you wear. Those aren't normal clan or colony markings. They'll stand out. I'll need to work something out."

Inri made a humming noise at that and sat back, looking dejected. I could understand. The markings he wore were the last thing he had at the moment of his adopted mother. To give them up would be... I'd think of something later, some way for him to have 'survived' the attack maybe? I shook my head and checked over the sensors and radar to make sure nothing was out of place and then nodded to myself. I glanced at the clock and chuckled.

"Bed time kids. Gotta keep rested."

They let out typical 'I dun wanna' noises but made ready for sleep. The ship was small enough that there wasn't really any beds, just a single flat seat big enough for the two to lay down on if they curled up(kind of a rough couch but that was being generous). Inri had extra blankets and pillows scrunched up in a small nest, avian ancestry showed through with Turian beds. Alani half the time ended up forcing him to expand the 'nest' so they could sleep cuddled up.

I slept in the pilots seat, ready in case any of the alarms sounded, so ended up a little stiff in the neck the following 'morning' (roughly nine hours since the kids fell asleep and seven hours since I did). I grumbled a bit as I woke up the next day and kicked the 'couch' they were curled up on (Alani had invaded Inri's 'nest' yet again) as I passed to the 'kitchen' are and readied the various MRE's for myself and the kids. They awoke in varying stages as usual. With Alani positioned as she was, when Inri sat up she normally ended up thudding onto the floor where I'd placed a pillow, this happened almost every morning since we ended up on the ship and it was better that she hit the pillow with her head instead of the ground. Inri stumbled over to grab his MRE and start eating while Alani rolled over and then grabbed said pillow to cuddle with.

It took a bit more prodding at that point to wake her up and get her interested in her Asari-made MRE. Took the kiddo a good half hour before she was fully awake, which after a bit of research was supposed to be normal for a young Asari child. Asari children would sleep longer while the older Asari got, the less sleep they needed. As Palavan's day was roughly 28 or so Earth hours long Inri's current needed sleep was on par with the kiddo's at nine needed hours to count as a 'good nights' sleep. Honestly I had been thinking that Alani might do better with another hour of sleep but Inri said she was like this regardless of the time she slept, which meant she just was Not going to be a morning person.

Once the kids were awake and fed we got back to training. I left my own MRE sitting to the side to cool. Much as I didn't like the thought, videos only did so much good, so it was time for practical applications. Inri moved, at my direction, to lay out the blankets and pillows that we had and form them into a make shift padded mat. Taking a deep breath I handed Alani one of the tasers and moved to stand a little ways in front of the mat itself. I'd been tazed before when I was a kid and some cops visited the school to promote awareness and all that. The taser then had been one of the handheld types. I'd been the only one in my class to stay standing, though the sensation was not unlike a full body cramp. No real pain though until afterwards, as if my muscles had bruises.

The tasers that shoot out prongs however run on a slightly different frequency which could affect my body differently and that's what I was about to get hit with(minus the connecting wires from the old days, these tasers were designed to send out the prongs as needle like missiles that could bypass most shields and conduct the needed electricity via remote control from the main body of the taser, that way the wires wouldn't tangle up in anything), hence the pillows and blankets being set up like that were. Better to be safe then sorry.

"Alright Kiddo," I started with a reassuring smile which she gave a strained return smile to. "Time to actually hit someone with a taser. You can't freeze up when we get on board TIM's base. Can't afford to, you understand that?"

"Yes sir." She answered with a squeak.

"Alright then. Deep breath now." She gasped in a large breath, which caused Inri and I to laugh. "SLOWLY, breath out about half way as you aim, center mass. Good, kiddo, like that. Now you want to gently squeeze down on the trigge-sktkrkrkrkr!"

I heard, more then felt, my impact with the ground. I could feel that my body had gone stiff, arms twitching, hands closing into fists and nails digging in to flesh in random intervals. I clenched my teeth, could feel as my molars ground together. Finally the sensation faded, although my body still gave a few abortive twitches. I opened my eyes, hadn't even realized I'd closed them, and blinked blearily up into two wide-eyed faces. Inri looked serious and Alani was crying.

"How many?" Inri said, holding up his two fingers. I smiled a bit at that.

"Just the two kid, head feels fine." Alani didn't show any signs of stopping her tears, so I reached up with a still twitching arm to pull her down into a hug. She buried her face against my neck. "Hey... hey kiddo. I'm okay, you didn't hurt me. We talked about this."

"B-but you fell!" Alani's voice was muffled.

"Yes, but we were expecting that right? We saw the videos and we put out all the blankets and pillows to make sure that when I DID fall I'd have something somewhat soft to land on right? We were expecting this."

"B-but...!"

I shifted her a bit so I could put my finger to her lips.

"Hush. I'm okay, look." I sat up and rolled my shoulders a bit, then clenched my hand into a fist and tried to minimize the shaking, with moderate success. My hand still shook a bit the tremors were starting to fade. "See? All good. Come one kiddo, smile."

She looked at me for a long moment and then smiled faintly, cuddling closer into my side as I sat up. I stretched out my limbs a bit, feeling the budding ache in my muscles and bit back a groan.

"Alright, we'll try that one more time in an hour and then rest for the day. Tomorrow we make out move." I looked down at Alani and tapped her nose. "No tears this time okay? I need you to be strong Kiddo."

"Okay." She nodded once, firmly, and wiped away her tear

After that first 'tase test ' we did a bit of a mock attack with Alani wearing the stealth cloak. She wasn't allowed to tase me for at least a minute and if in that minute I spotted the shimmer of the cloak once I'd turned back around, she'd start over.

If I decided to be honest with myself, the chances of success at this point were maybe fifty-fifty, but I had to keep up a good front for the kids and for myself. I could feel the adrenaline starting to build both worry for the mission and worry for the kids. This was NOT an ideal attack plan, but my plans had already gone to hell with the attack that took out our previous ride and took the kids' mother from hem. It was the best I could do though, I wouldn't have a window like this later on and could not afford to have Miranda doubting me. I hadn't received any updates recently from LK concerning Shepard either, so I knew either had plenty of time or there was too much of a risk to my plans if she tried to contact me.

The next day I did a quick heat dump and decided that it wouldn't do any good to try to put this off any longer, either it would work or it wouldn't. I put all worries about the kids and how I was going to take care of them out of my mind. I could worry about that later. As Anadius drifted into sight and I caught sight of the Cerberus base, I took a few slow breaths to relax and prepare my mind.

I carefully maneuvered the ship around the base, looking for a good external hatch to enter through and avoiding any view ports. I found a few, most of them placed in ways that I wouldn't be able to access easily due to the nearby windows. Finally I found one that would work and slipped the ship into a standing position around ten feet away from the hatch. Alani, Inri and I suited up and put on our helmets. I helped her adjust the stealth generator she'd be using and made sure she had two tasers available, the one we wanted to use on TIMmy and a smaller, personal styled one just in case. Next, I doubled checked our mag-boots to make sure they functioned properly, as we were going in through a maintenance hatch and not a docking port we weren't going to be able to extend the docking walk-way, we'd have to open the hatch and jump out and have our boots lock onto the surface of the base. Inri would remain(suited due to lack of atmo and the fact that gravity would be turned off) within the ship while we infiltrated.

Finally we opened the door and I looked down at Alani's nervous face and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Ready kiddo? Going to toss you forward, feet first."

"Right, and I have to let the momentum carry me and NOT try to fight it!" She nodded, her sing-song nature buried as much as it could be behind a serious mask, but I could still see the childish gleam at the thought of a 'space-walk'. I had to fight back another smile and bent down to turn off her mag boots manually. She lifted up and I carefully gripped her and shifted to have her facing feet first toward the hull of the base. She lifted her hand to her omni-tool and opened the program to enable her mag-boots, then she hit the switch for her stealth generator and faded from sight.

"Alright. One, two, three!"

I narrowed my eyes and watched the shimmer of her stealth field closely. Being unable to see her clearly meant I wouldn't know until it was too late if something went wrong. Finally her voice echoed over the radio.

"I did it, I did it! I'm on the hull!"

"Good job kiddo."

I turned off my own mag-boots, then used the edges of the door to get myself into position, feet toward the base's hull and looked to the 'side' at Inri.

"Hold down the fort soldier."

"Aye-aye!" Inri flicked off a quick salute, his own boots holding him in place.

I enabled my stealth generator and pushed away from our ship and let the momentum carry me forward. Spacewalking was one of the absolute BEST parts of being thrown into this universe and I had to fight the urge to do a few flips in zero-g and focus on where I was going. Little tidbit; the shields of Mass Effect are designed to stop small objects that have a certain amount of kentic energy. If Shepard hadn't(will have) the damnedable luck of having a suit breach as well as ending up in a decaying orbit, she could have just ended up floating in orbit and had her suits shields knock away the smaller, faster moving orbital debris. The shields stop small objects moving at X amount of speed and most objects in a plants orbit hit that required speed and tend to be small due to constant impact with other objects. True it wouldn't have really helped against the larger chunks of the Normandy being flung about, hence the damage to her suit, but still, the point stands, she could have survived in a steady orbit long enough for retrieval. Gotta love technology, because spacewalks can be exceptionally safe in the right conditions thanks to the sheilds and I absolutely LOVED 'going out for a walk' when I got the chance.

I'd aimed my push so that I would 'land' just a little to the right of Alani's shimmer. It was slow going to the surface but once I felt my booted feet shift because they hit something solid, I pressed the button of my omni'tool program and felt my body jerk as the mag-boots locked onto the metal hull. The force of the jerk pitched me forward and I put my hands out to brace myself to a crouched position.

"Alani? Hold out your hand kiddo."

I watched for the shimmer carefully and then reached out. My hand brushed hers and I carefully pulled her over to my side. I reached down with my other hand and started working on the maintence hatch controls. They gave way easily enough and the hatch door slid open with a rush of escaped air pushing at us. I waited until the rushing sensation against my suit faded and then grabbed Alani's waist.

"Okay kiddo, de-mag."

"Right, right." I felt her shift slight in my hands and carefully moved her over the open hatch and then pushed her through and let go.

"Okay, I'm off to the side!"

"Good girl."

I grabbed the edge of the hatch with one hand and de-magged my own boots, shifting myself carefully so that I eased inside the small 'room'. Once inside I turned and worked at the hatch again, this time to close it and then flipped the switchs to pressurize the room so that we would be able to enter the main part of the base.

Slowly, the room became affected by the artifical gravity and I lowered to the floor. Looking for Alani's shimmer I reached out and once again managed to grab onto her hand. With gravity in full effect I had her carefully climb onto my back. I noticed a third hatch that seemed to lead into the ventilation system and took note of it and then moved to the inner hatch. A careful bit of hacking later and we were inside.

The halls we entered into were pristine white and had the Cerberus logos painted in either direction, spaced by about twenty or so feet. I decided to head to the right and gave Alani's arm a pat to reassure her that we were doing alright. Finally I came to a small aerogel screen that flucuated every minute or so between a map, fire drill instructions, days without workplace injuries(Day ninety-nine without injuries apparently) and 'Employee of the Month' awards for different working sections(IE: science, medical, security, etc.) and more. I waited for the map to flash and looked for 'observatory' or something similar since TIM has a birds eye view of Anadius and its' flucuating colors. Several people passed through the hall though which made it difficult to get a solid look at the map without risk of being bumped into.

Finally though, what looked like a newer employee(he was loaded down with files in one arm and carried a fluid filled container in his free hand with a plastic bag filled with cups caught in one finger. Amazing that even in an advanced, secret base you still made GoFers of the newbies.) He stopped the map and started muttering to himself as he looked over where he needed to go.

I took the time to look over the map in detail myself and found that there were several areas that were 'blacked out'. A glance at the lower right of the screen showed a flashing bit of text. 'Scientist Mason, Lvl One Access. Please do not attempt to access zones forbidden by your access level. Injury to personel due to non-approved access attempts to these forbidden areas will not be covered under your current insurance plan. If you would like to upgrade your current insurance plan to cover such injuries, please contact your department head.' I had to fight back a laugh and went back to figuring out the likely spots for TIM's little observatory. I narrowed it down to two blacked out areas, took a quick, silent picture of the map, and waited for Mason to dart off toward his own destination before starting for the first spot. Wouldn't do for him to barrel into me in his hurry, he looked like he was late enough as it was.

I kept off to the side and managed to avoid running into anyone and after about ten minutes made it to the first likely 'forbidden zone' which was on the same level I was currently on. Sadly, not the right spot. I'd ended up at the live-ammo shooting range for security forces. Explained the injury warning message for the scientist. I turned around and backtracked a good way until I found the right path on the map image to lead me toward the other forbidden area. Which was below me by five levels. And was either only accesable via vents or via a lift. I wouldn't put it past TIM to have a weight sensor on the elevators to prevent anyone unseen from accessing the lower levels.

I stood there for a moment and then sighed softly. No way around it, I'd have to try the vents. Keep in mind, I'm a big guy, 6'4" and broad shouldered and that's not even counting the armor. It was going to be slow going.

I backtracked to where we came in and got back into the pressure/depressure room. A bit of hacking later and the vent system was opened. I had Alani climb down from my back.

"Keep hold of my foot, we've got some crawling to do."

"Yep, yep!"

I climbed into the vent and once Alani's hand clamped around my right ankle, started the slow crawl through the maze that was the ventilation system. I kept looking over the map to make sure that when we hit a vertical section(with ladders thank goodness), we didn't go too many levels down. We reached the proper level and I opted to remain within the vent system for the moment. The gentle whiring of the fans was a comfort, remaining unchanged throughout the trek.

We reached the point where I started to peek out of the vents to check if we'd gotten close to the right spot. Finally a glance through the vents graced me with the view of a darkened room. The floors and walls reflected starlight and a shifting blue/red light. I grinned and started to work carefully and quietly on the hatch. I could faintly hear TIM talking, his voice stern. I strained to hear what he was saying.

"I don't care what you have to do in order to obtain the remains of the Hannibal VI from Luna but you WILL obtain it for study. Shepard has left us a valuable opportunity and I intend to take advantage of it."

The responding voice was too muffled to make out the words but I could hear the resigned fear in the other persons tone before they disconnected the comm. Good, he was already setting into place the needed pieces for EDI's construction/creation.

I carefully and quietly started to work on the vent cover, removing the screws that held it in place and keeping my fingers threaded through the grating of the vent so it wouldn't fall once all the screws were loose. The next part was a bit tricky, angling the vent cover in a way that wouldn't cause the metal to scrape together and alert TIM, Harper, to my presence. It was slow going but thankfully he kept busy flicking through a few reports. I think I even caught sight of vid-feed on Shepard's current exploits, looked like she just finished saving Zhu's Hope(details were vague about the reason for the rescue op there, couldn't exactly share information about a mind controling plant with the galaxy), which led to confirmation that LK was not sending me information right now as the signal might be picked up by the bases high-end computers. They might not be able to see what's in the messages, but the systems might still be able to pick up the signal and pinpoint my location. (Be a little odd for a comm signal to go to a ventilation shaft.)

I eased out of the vent, holding on to the edges and had Alani scramble down using me as a ladder so she wouldn't make any noise. She gave a small tug to my leg once she was down and I carefully dropped to the ground. I flinched slightly at the double 'clack' of my feet hitting the ground and remained kneeling for a few long moments. TIM's hand paused for a moment, no longer flicking through screens. He then reached down for his drink and took a sip.

I relaxed a touch and reached to give Alani's arm a tap and then watched as her small shimmer moved around behind TIM, staying low as I'd told her. I stood slowly and carefully started to advance on TIM.

"I'm actually surprised you managed to get this far."

I went still as TIM turned his chair around to face my general direction. His cybernetic eyes were narrowed and shifted oddly, most likely letting him pick up the shimmer of the stealth field better. I reached up a hand and tapped my omni'tool, letting the field fizzle out. Time to start acting.

"You've failed Jack..." I kept my voice low and cold toned and prepared to keep his focus on me so Alani could finish getting in postion with the stun gun.

"Really? Please... enlighten me on my 'failure'." He set down the glass and lit up a cigar calmly.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

-Begin Audio Log-

"There's something to be said about trying to convience a mad-man that he's... well... mad." The female voice says with a soft snort.

"Eh, it's all about knowing the persons history and using it against him... normally."

"Some would call you mad nowadays."

"Or you, or Shepard, or Wrex. Different levels of insanity. Sometimes there is method to the madness."

-End Audio Log-


	19. Chapter 18: F.E.A.R made manifest.

And here we go!

Standard I do not own spiel :)

Thank you again to Ertheking!

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter 18: F.E.A.R made manifest.  
'Raine's POV

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The halls had shifted a while back into maze that seemed to consist of both parts of the Citadel and parts of an old style Earth office building. There was a mix of newer aerogel terminals and the old style computers. Older doors with handles and the newer sliding doors, there was even a few vending machines with soda and snacks and I could have sworn I'd seen a fax machine at one point as we fled. It was an odd conglomeration of styles. What made it even more creepy was that we hadn't run into a single person since we'd seen the D-hopper when he'd summoned the little girl.

Once we'd run a good distance and the high pitched scream had faded we'd slowed down and started to move at a more cautious pace. This was accented by a few more terrifying moments as we fled from Nightmares (Imagine a floating upper torso of a human resting almost genie like on a trailing cloud of smoke except that the smoke was red and left a trail of blood drops as it moved. The skin has been peeled off, there is no mouth despite the shrieks they make, glowing white eyes and gaping holes where the nose had been ripped off... yeah, the game really did NOT put that much detail into these things. NOT something fun to run into ESPECIALLY when you have something created by someones' insane mind and that someone being controlled by another insane person! Oh! and let's not forget that their main attack method involved them rushing up to you in a kamikaze-style impact that caused explosive-like damage!) had random windows explode out at us in a rain of sharp glass, random ringing phones that neither of us dared try to answer and got a few flashes of either a young girl or an emancipated woman on the computer screens.

We had learned to RUN whenever we saw those flashes otherwise we risked getting swarmed by the aforementioned Nightmares. The first time it happened, we'd almost gotten cornered and I'd had to treat King for multiple slashes, cuts and bruises that had resulted from the impacting explosion that the monsters were partial to.

The little girl, Alma, (Whom I recognized from watching Lucian play through the F.E.A.R. games), was obviously gunning for King whenever she attacked as the Nightmares seemed to target him primarily and only attacked me if I got in the way or started firing on them. This made it both both difficult and easy at times when there ended up being a large group of the things, we could set things up to take them out in the cross fire (don't ask me WHY they could take damage since they were merely the manifestation of someones THOUGHTS. One good thing though was that they seemed to have the same life expectancy as they'd had in game, couple of shots took them down right quick.) but that also led to the chance of us getting cut off from each other and thus made us easier prey for the Nightmares.

My personal med kit was almost empty of medigel, it only held up to six medium sized packs of the 'gel, not the larger 'battle packs', and I was down to my last pack. The first two packs used when I initially met up with King and... when trying to save Rev. The others since had been used during long enough lulls to treat the wounds we'd gotten from the Nightmares. Thankfully you didn't have to use a medigel pack all at once like in game, they were in a resealable pouch and as long as the rest of the gel didn't get contaminated you could be partitioned out over time for smaller wounds.

At the moment we had a long enough lull in attacks that I was able to patch King up and check my suit for any breaches. With how many times I'd gotten flung about I wouldn't have been surprised with a suit breach and was very relieved that there hadn't been.

"You think he'll give us a chance to restock on medigel...?" I asked hesitantly as I applied medigel sparingly to a few slashes on one cheek. We'd actually stumbled across a few old-school medical kits filled with bandages, emergency epi-pens, antibiotic gel and morphine(still can't figure out why the kit had MORPHINE in it), but nothing with the nano-bot wonder that was medigel.

"...No. You heard him, he wants to complete his 'collection'. If he takes us both out using her, then it'll be a bonus for him." King's voice had gone bleak, almost lifeless.

"Not going to happen." I said firmly as I finished patching up his arm.

I started to look my suit over for any tears or damaged tubing. The suit's layer-styled armor was dinged up pretty good from having been tossed about from psychic shock waves and I knew I would have bruises later on but there were no actual tears or cuts in the suit. I was actually surprised by that since the last little hissy fit from Alma had involved a glass window exploding. I'd been expecting a rip or tear at the less protected joints of the suit, but realized after a few moments of staring that my suits' alarms would have alerted me to such damage.

King had been quiet for the most part, hardly speaking outside of acknowledging my instructions when I went to treat his wounds or told him to stop moving forward. While he and Rev had apparently gotten the same kind of alterations that Lucian and I had gotten (gifts from LK that gave her 'chosen' the needed 'muscle memory', 'soldiers instincts'(in my case 'tech/mech skills') and in some cases a bulk up of muscle tone) they hadn't been able to do more then get used to relying on those new instincts to get them through the constant attacks and hadn't done any 'formal practice' like what I'd gotten by training with Kel. This meant that while he took point since he had heavier armor, he'd default to me if I said to halt.

Mostly though, I only had us stop to check vents and corners, otherwise we kept on the move to avoid being pinned down by Alma's ghosts. Rule of Thumb now was to check all directions, including UP. I wasn't about to let either of us get caught in a trap similar to the one that had killed Rev.

I finished checking my suit over and forced my thoughts back to our current situation. I banged my fist lightly against King's shoulder and grabbed my pistol from where I'd set it on the table, once again wishing I had my sniper rifle with me. He nodded and took point again as we started down the 'office' hallway once more.

"Have to say I'm glad we aren't at ME2 yet." I said softly to him with an attempt at a smile.

"Why's that?"

"I don't think we'd be doing as well if we had to scrounge for heat sinks." I tried to keep my tone light, semi-joking.

King grunted slightly in response and nodded his head before turning forward again. I frowned a bit at the back of his head. His overall silence since Rev's death gave me the impression, considering his earlier friendly and questioning nature when I'd first run into the two, that this was definitely not how he normally acted and I resolved to try to talk to him later when we were out of danger. Maybe get him a drink, hit one of the Citadel arcades or something. Anything to try to help him deal with the loss of his friend and not fall into a depressive state. I knew that kind of spiral and if Rev had been King's only real friend since being dropped here in this 'verse... he would probably, maybe, be needing someone, like I had needed Tali, Falare, Rhys and Kel, in order to keep him from slipping down that particular slippery slope.

On of the phones started ringing shrilly in the silence, pulling me from my thoughts, and I turned to aim in that direction while King turned to cover my back. We'd gotten ambushed once when the one of the phones had gone off like this. After a moment, when no Nightmares spawned, we continued to move on ahead slowly, still back to back. The ringing stopped finally and one of the aerogel view screens popped up. King and I froze, both of us ready to bolt, but it was Depps' face looking at us with a crazed grin and not Alma's familiar blank eyed stare.

"Lookie here! You two are still alive?" A mad cackle echoed over the comms. "I'm surprised! Oh, but I shouldn't be, should I? Alma does like to 'play with her food', doesn't she?"

I lifted my pistol to shoot out the screen and 'Depp' raised his hands in a defensive gesture as if I was actually aiming at him directly.

"Wait! Wit, wait, wait. Deal time!" Another mad grin.

King and I shared a look and turned back to the screen dubiously.

"YOU," He pointed at King. "Kill her and you get to live! You'll take her place for her partner. Nice deal, yes?"

I stiffened for a moment in shock at D-H's offer and then jumped a good foot in the air as a shot rang out next to my helmeted ear. The aerogel screen fractured and collapsed. I turned, startled, to look at King with wide eyes.

"God damned asshat can take his deal and shove it." He turned to me and gave a weak grin. "Not like your partner wouldn't put a bullet in me himself if I pulled such a stunt, right? Not gonna be cannon fodder for his obvious drama fix."

I nodded dumbly a moment later and then jumped again as a girlish giggle sounded from behind us. King and I both turned to face the direction the giggle came from and found Alma herself standing not five feet from us. Her head tilted to the side and back a bit so she could look up at us. Her eyes were cold, the whites of her eyes were bloodshot and the irises had shifted between solid black, orange or red depending on her mood each time she attacked us (Black for the times she attacked us in an almost lackadaisical manner, in other words, bored. Orange when she was trying to be clever and trap us. Red when she was just plain PISSED).

Her hair was a black, stringy and unwashed mess. Her blood-red dress was the cleanest part about her. A part of me wanted to try to do something to HELP her, seeing a child in the state she was in was horrible, the dress only bringing more attention to her current state of appearance. Knowing her history and what was done to her all because she was a strong psychic? Had that part of me screaming even louder. The other part of me though? The part that KNEW she wasn't sane, that she was going to kill us if she could and giggle all while doing so? Yeah, that part was screaming to run away as far as possible and cower in a small hidy-hole.

I held out a hand toward King instead, giving him a 'hold' signal. I didn't want us to just bolt, the irises of her eyes were currently black, which meant she was bored. I then let two fingers twitch to point behind us and started to back up slowly. King matched me pace for pace as we eased away from Alma. She stayed standing still, watching us with wide, cold eyes. Her lips slowly twitched into a small, sickly smile as her gaze switched between the two of us. She opened her mouth, eyes suddenly flashing orange and then red as let out a horrendous, deafening screech that had me fighting the urge to cover my ears.

"MOVE!" King shouted as we both twisted around and bolted down the 'office' hallway.

Areogel screens and computer screens all flashed into life, randomly flashing images. Phones and comms on the walls all started ringing, desks and other objects started floating. A glance behind showed that Alma was slowly floating in the air herself, and slowly moving after us with a deaths-grin on her lips as she raised her hands. A wave of three Nightmares appeared and shot toward us.

"Shit, behind us!" I shouted in warning to King.

I turned enough to fire off a few quick shots, thankful again for Kel's overall training which let me take out one of the Nightmares right away while still running. King turned as well and laid out a series of shots which took out another and damaged the third. I turned back around to face forward and stumbled over a trashcan with a Quarian curse. King grabbed my arm and wrenched me back to my feet, still firing at the last Nightmare. He gave me a shove and forced me forward and past him before turning to follow as that last one disappeared with a wail.

Alma laughed behind us as we turned a corner and kept running, dodging desks and other objects that started to float or were even flung in our path. We passed through a set of Citadel style doors and I turned swiftly to close and lock the doors, trying to hack them in order to KEEP them shut, while King fired into the hall, aiming at Alma and the next wave of Nightmare's she was sending our way. I glanced past the edge of the door frame to look down the hall and saw that King was primarily targeting Alma herself. She was frowning, her bright red eyes narrowed on him and she then ended up summoning more Nightmares, moving them to take rounds King meant for her.

Very few of the Nightmares were getting more then a few feet from her as a result since he was timing his shots carefully to avoid overheating his weapon. One of his shots got through the barrier of Nightmares and clipped her right arm, causing her to spin to the side and HOWL. The Nightmares surged forward just as I got the door shut and King and I backed away from the door as they burst through and started firing to take them out swiftly as possible.

Another scream from Alma and we shared a fear-filled look and started running again, knowing that Alma was not going to let up now that we'd hurt her and also knowing that the damn door was NOT going to hold up long against her power.

I found myself glad once again that we were using pre-Mass Effect 2 weapons. It allowed us to trade off who was firing back at the mass of Nightmares on our heels. I'd cover King and then he would cover me and we always concentrated on the others previous target in order to take the damn things out as quickly as possible. The good thing was that since it was a narrow corridor, they were only coming at us from the one direction.

We'd backed a good thirty feet from the closed door once we'd taken out the last of the Nightmares when the doors themselves suddenly dented outwards in our direction with a loud and ringing bang that made me jump. Another shared look and we bolted just as the second bang sounded. We rounded another corner, left this time and found ourselves tripping over a raised edge in the floor and we stumbled into a hall filled knee deep with blood... that dripped upwards...

King and I paused and looked back the way we'd come and then forward again. The hall had extended out to ten feet back behind us with another twenty feet stretched before us. There was a set of open automatic glass doors in front of us, similar to a Citadel shops' doors, and they were open to a view of an unchanged, but empty, Citadel. The entire hall was also upside down, so we were 'standing' on the ceiling.

A giggle drew our attention back behind us and there was Alma again. She was floating above the 'floor' and looking 'up' at us. She waved a hand behind her and the doors leading back the way we came slid shut with a final-sounding hiss of air. King and I raised our guns and tried to move backwards quickly, only to be slowed by the massive amount of blood around our legs. If that wasn't enough, a hand sudden burst from the blood, causing me to scream as it grabbed my leg. King wrenched me back and out of the things grip, then shot at the bloody hand. Alma just kept up a slow and steady advance as the blood and hands slowed our retreat toward the open doors.

I glanced over my shoulder back at the door and then swore loudly in Quairan.

"Door's shrinking. Literally! King, we have to move!"

He glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to firing on the hands trying to grip us.

"Go, I'll cover you!"

"But King-!"

"GO dammit! I'm right behind you!"

I nodded and started to force my way toward the shrinking doors, which has started off large enough to fit two, three people through shoulder to shoulder, were now only large enough to let out two people if you squeezed together. I had to stop a few times to shoot the hands that tried to grab at me as I moved. Finally I reached the doors and looped one leg over the edge of the door frames 'top'. I looked back to King who was only a few feet away, there was still room for one person to get through.

He switched his rifle to auto and held down the trigger, shooting at the hands that gripped him until the gun gave off it's overheat warning. It was enough for him to lunge for the door and get his hand on the frame. I slipped the rest of the way across the threshold and grabbed onto his arm to pull him across just as a torrent of bloody hands exploded from the liquid to wrap around his legs and grip the waist of his armor. He cursed violently and I tried to lean over to fire at the hands that gripped him.

He growled suddenly and slammed my hand to the side and shoved me back harshly out of range of the grasping hands and past the doors threshold. The clear plasteel doors slid shut once his hand cleared the opening and as I lunged for them to try to force them open.

"NO! KING!"

The red light of a locked door popped up and I started to work on bypassing the lock furiously. He shook his head at me with a grin and then looked down at his weapon which had just given off its' 'cooled down' beep. He flashed me a thumbs up and a weak smile, then turned back to Alma who was only a few feet from him now. I could hear him, muffled, through the doors as he raised his gun to point at her.

"Don't keep me waiting, Bitch."

I screamed in helpless frustration, echoing Almas gleeful hunting screech as she lunged forward at King. He got off several good shots, taking chunks out of her arms and even clipping the left side of her neck before she was on him. Her hands sunk into his chest and lifted him into the air. The next thing I knew the other side of the plasteel door was coated with blood and gore. My hand dropped away from my Omni'tool and fell listlessly to my side as I stared wide-eyed at the sight.

"My, oh my. Such a lovely painting of sacrifice, yes?"

Depps' voice echoed behind me, dimmed by a buzzing in my ears. I could even vaguely make out the shadows of my mind starting to take shape, whispering in hideously mocking tones about my failure at saving King/success at sacrificing him for my own survival. My eyes were loosing focus, a buzzing building in my ears as I started at a single globule of flesh sliding on the other side of the plasteel.

"Such fierceness! One last hurrah. One last lions' roar from the King echoing in the darkness, eh?"

Surprisingly the buzzing began to dim, a single humming melody suddenly replacing the white noise. Words that followed slow and sure in my mind, overriding D-hopper's stolen voice.

"Funny how much you lot fight, it's pointless you know. It's my game. My rules."

_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I should bow so low?_

"Why the Lady of Lore and her ilk keep thinking they can stop me, I'll never know."

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

"You'll be a good girl now, yes? I'll even be nice! Just let you go to sleep, peaceful like. Make the pain of your failure just... drift... away, hm? Floating like a nice little boat on the ocean?"

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws._

At those last words I raised my left hand, gun still held loosely in my right, and touched the plasteel lightly with my fingertips following the trail of that one bit of gore. My voice came out in a croaking singing-whisper.

"And mine are long and sharp, my lord,"

"What was that?" He asked with an amused tone.

"As long and sharp as yours." I said, my voice louder now as I spun around and without thought raised my gun to shoot in the direction his voice came from, aiming for his head.

He jerked to the side, obviously not expecting my shot, but he didn't move fast enough to avoid getting clipped on the cheek by the round. I knew I'd gone into that quiet place. The place Kel had taught me to go to when sniping, the place that I'd learned to go to in order to quiet the shadows of my heart that had been with me since Metin' died. I was not Shepard, who could and would fight the impossible odds against her. I was not Garrus, who could end up lost enough without his team to die if Shepard didn't help him from the pits of despair, but would still fight like a demon for her regardless. I was not Wrex, to fight to unite a people who were killing themselves with stagnation. I am who I am; 'Raine Mathias. Raine Nar Rayya. And I was not going to let this PISSANT, PSYCOPATHIC,  _NARSASISIC PRICK_  with a GOD COMPLEX win if I could help it!

I lunged after firing the shot, the humming still echoing in my head joined now by a violin and soft drum beats, closing in on him and using the hand-to-hand combat training Kel had given me to keep his attention focused on me and trying not to give him time to summon anything. He dodged every strike, leapt over every kick, but I kept him moving, kept him distracted. I tried every so often to get my gun up to shoot but he'd knock my hand aside, shot going wide. I followed up after every strike. Keep moving, Kel had taught to me, Tali and Rhys. You have to always stay in motion, don't get bogged down by a block. You could not afford to let ANY blow hit you solidly when you were a Quarian. So you let the momentum move you around for the next strike, the next dodge, the next leap. Always move, as the flowing water, the blowing air and the flickering flame move.

I could feel my endurance waning however. I wasn't built for this kind of combat and even the years training on the fleet with Kel and the others had only imparted so much when it came to hand-to-hand combat. D-hoppers stolen face was blank as he dodged my blows, not having to move as fast now to avoid me. Finally I fell back, raising my pistol and keeping it pinned on him as I tried to regulate my breathing.

He took the time to slowly reach up and brush away the blood that had trailed down his cheek. He looked at it critically for a long moment as I panted for breath and then looked up at me with a faint, crazed grin.

"I'm surprised. It's been a long time since someone has actually Hurt me. I'm impressed! Truly, I am! You aren't quite what I expected."

I didn't dignify him with a response, not that I could at the moment, and instead watched him closely.

"Did she tell you anything? Beyond the fact that 'Shepard wins'?" He was grinning widely again as he made little air-quotes with his fingers.

I shook my head just a touch not answering him, just keeping my gun up and pointed at him, even though my hand was shaking badly.

"This is supposed to be an 'Ideal Choice Time-line'." He waved his hands in what I took to be a sarcastic gesture. "Shepard saves everyone with her big sacrifice. Mordin cures the Genophage, yada, yada, yada. BORING! Oh sure, a lot of events might SEEM like they can be allowed for. If Wrex dies his brother takes over right? WRONG. In this little Ideal Time-lines, Wrex taking over is TIME LOCKED. Meaning that if he DOES die..."

He clapped his hands together loudly.

"Everything collapses inwards, taking a few dozen other time-lines with it in which he is also supposed to survive to make the choices as the Krogan leader. Now I like Wrex, I like all the little fun choices made by all the others for this time-line during the first Mass Effect game. It's the rest of it that YOU will have to be careful with. Otherwise..." He laughed suddenly, a high, giddy sound. I paled at the thought, trillions upon trillions of deaths not just for this 'verse, but a 'few dozen' others, as he had so casually mentioned? I hadn't Quite realized the massive scope of lives at risk because of this bastard.

"Now you see? The price of failure?" He giggled again and started ticking off points on his fingers. "I'll give you a few things, since you hurt me. You can't let Mordin die before he cures the genophage. You can't let Shepard die before her Final Choice. You can't even let Thane, doomed to the slow death of lung disease, die before his fight with Lang. Time Locked, Time Locked, Time Locked~." A sing-song tone in his voice. "The same is true of people who HAVE to die, but I'm not gonna tell you who. It'll be fun if you save the wrong people, don't cha think?"

"The..." I gulped at a sudden thought. "The Arrival... the Batarians?"

He shrugged, grinned and leaned forward with his hands raised.

"You get to decide if that's worth the risk. Check with the Lady," Sarcasm there, plain and cutting in his voice, "see if she says it'll collapse things. The thing is, I'm not going to warn you when I attack, who I'm going to attack or even how. You may have just one, teenie tiny moment to choose and if you choose wrong things will spiral so out of control that everything will go... POP!"

He disappeared then with another mad laugh and I dropped my gun hand to my side to lean against a nearby wall. My head spun from the ramifications of his words. One wrong choice, save the wrong person, KILL the wrong person... I slowly put away my pistol and looked down at myself. I was clean of blood, only a few dents on the armor giving away the fight I'd been in. A glance up showed that the same plasteel doors that had been coated with blood were clean as well. A closed shop, along a corridor of closed shops which explained the lack of people. A glance at my Omni'tool showed that I wasn't too far from the Volus shop that Lucian had told me to go to and that I had some missed calls. I blinked blankly at my omni'tool for a few moments, not opening any of the messages and then let myself slide down to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees and trying to stop the sudden shaking that started to wrack through my body.

How were we supposed to do this? How were we supposed to win? And was the very song that ran through my head, that had snapped me into action, going to end up being prophetic in nature with it's second verse? Oh, by the Ancestors, I hoped not.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

It took me a bit of time but I finally managed to fight off the lethargy that had hit me. If I gave up now due to panic over 'doing one thing wrong' then I was letting the son-of-a-bitch win by freezing up in a state of in-action, which is what I was sure he was trying to do with his little speech. Even if Lucian and I failed in our mission it was not going to be because we froze up. I finally managed to push myself to my feet and start off for the Zata Han's shop, checking my messages as I walked.

One of the messages was from Falare, checking in on me yet again to make sure I was doing alright since Lucian's 'loss'. Another was from Tali, a rambling letter concerning her excitement about being on the Normandy and Shepard's crew. Shepard was apparently very nice and doing her absolute best to make sure her and the others on board(Wrex, Garrus and now Liara) were all feeling welcomed. 'She's like a Quarian Captain,' she wrote, 'making sure that we have the food and supplies we need and making sure our minds and hearts are balanced. We aren't just 'a crew' to her she told me, we are a 'family'. I'd heard such stories about human Captains being so serious and rigid that her kind additude was a very pleasant surprise for me. Though Keelah! Don't get on her bad side!'

She went on to explain about the Thorian on Zhu's Hope and how ANGRY Shepard had been about Exo-geni using the colonists there as an experiment without anyones knowledge or permission. Esentially her stand point apparently was that if you signed up for something knowingly and with full disclosure, fine and dandy, you know the risks and are trying to promote scientific growth. But just experimenting on a group of people that have no idea what's going on? Trigger for an explosive Shepard apparently.

I winced at that and prayed that Lucian would be successful in his coup and that he would be able to whip Cerberus into proper shape, or at least in enough shape that by the time Shepard 'woke up' that she wouldn't try to gun for him. I sighed and then went on to check the other messages.

Several were from LK just telling me about the same thing Tali's letter had essentially gone over, Although it went over several side missions that had been completed and one from Rhys' letting me know that his own Pilgrimage was going well, he'd taken a shuttle to Earth of all places and was working there as a tech specialist. The project he was working on surprised me, as he and a few other Quarians were helping to convert the Geth heat sinks to current weapons. Someone had moved quickly to obtain Geth weapons and gear from Eden Prime after the attack. It was going to take time though he wrote, the conversion process was tricky and they had had very slow progress so far.

I messaged him back real quick, wishing him luck and knowing that the project he was working on would be very important in the grand scheme of things. I closed out my Omni'tool as I arrived at Zata Han's shop and stepped inside. The place was packed with old antique items carefully arranged on the shelves and also had listings on the wall about old guns, ships(freighters, fighters, kodiaks, etc.), old furniture and the like that he sold that were NOT located within the shop itself. I almost laughed when I caught sight of an old Earth bill carefully framed behind the shops counter remembering what Lucian had told me about selling off a few of the ones he'd had in his wallet. I ignored everything else though and made a beeline for the listing on the wall concerning the different ships he had dry-docked.

A Volus, whom I assumed was Zata Han, waddled over to where I was standing.

"Hello there! -gasp- Quarian-clan?" There was a questioning lilt to his voice. "-Gasp- How can I help you today?"

I gave a small laugh and patted at my legs, bringing attention to the distinctly NOT-Quarian shape.

"Human-clan actually." I said with a smile. "'Raine Mathias. Um... Lucian refered me to you, concerning some fighters?"

"AH! Yes! Mathias-Clan! -gasp- We arranged a very nice deal concerning old Earth money when he was here. -gasp- Saved my life too!" He added the last as an after-thought and I had to bite back a faint chuckle. "He sent me a message a while back to expect you. -gasp- What kind of fighters are you looking to get?"

"Well, I'm looking for something that can seat, or be modified to seat, Quarians. I want to get them as a gift for my own Pilgrimage."

"I see. -gasp- That explains the suit. You're the human that lived on the Flottila! -gasp- Must have been quite the experience."

"It was." I smiled and indicated the screen, not wanting to go into my time on the Flotilla right then. I wasn't in the mood to talk after everything that had happened recently, I felt that if I didn't stick to business I'd end up having another breakdown. "So what would you suggest? I'm hoping for something newer that wont need a lot of work."

He took the hint and we got down to haggling. Thanks to the funds that Lucian and I shared, as well as the funds left to me in 'my' parents' will when they died, I was able to purchase three relatively new Turian built fighters to be sent to the Flotilla. When I say relatively new they were actually about ten years old.

With that done I sent off a 'pick up' message to the Flotilla and left Zata Han the name of the Quarian who would be picking up the fighters. My mood plummeted again as I made my way back to the hospital for more treatments.

Things continued along that vein for a while. Small walks to stretch my legs and then back for more and more treatments. The monantany was broken by a few emotional breakdowns and several weeks of non-stop nightmares about what had happened with King(The Doc was not happy with that interfering with my recovery). This was spaced out with a few messages here and there from the others(I'd been offered a posting on one of the Quarian ships and politely declined, citing that I wanted to get my immune system back up to speed. They would allow that where ever I decided to make my home could be my 'ship name' which was going to be amusing when I got to Omega). I was eager to get off the Citadel as quickly as possible as with events in motion as they were, I had no definitive date as to Soverigns attack as they never did give an exact timeframe for how long the events in Mass Effect actually take.

One and a half months later I was given a clean bill of health(or at least enough of one that I didn't need to stay in a clean room/suit) that I could finally leave. I was given a package filled with antibiotics and immuno-boosters to have on hand in case I caught a cold as even with the work done I still wasn't up to par compared to most other humans and would still be on medications for a year or two longer. I was going to get sick easily, but thankfully was not going to end up deathly sick from a common cold any more. This meant I was going around at the moment without a helmet on.

With relief I booked the three day flight for Omega and managed to make the flight itself without incident. It wasn't until landing on Omega itself that I found out that shortly after having left the Citadel that Soverign had attacked, I'd barely missed the action. Commander Shepard had led the charge on the defense of the Citadel and had saved the Council at the cost of several Alliance ships. I and several others had paused in the shuttle bay to look wide eyed at the news on the screens, though I didn't join the others in conversation. I finally shook my head when al-Jilani popped up on the screen and started to make my way out of the shuttle bay. A Krogan stopped me with a toothy grin that sent shivers down my skin and raised the hair on my neck... no... don't say it please.

"Aria wants to see you human. Get your ass to Afterlife."

 _Oh, FUCK me!_  I facepalmed.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

-Begin audio log-

"You really were surprised that she wanted to see you?"

"I arrived under a different name! I wasn't stupid when I booked that flight!"

"And you think she didn't have a way to track one of the few people in existance that supposedly had 'touch-cognative' abilities? Regardless of travel arrangements."

"Don't rub it in." The female snaps. "Next you're going to tell me that Cerberus had a dossier on me BEFORE you took over."

A simple, pointed cough.

"...Fuck."

-End audio log-

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Yay chappie done! Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 19: Method to the Madness.

And here we go!

Standard I do not own spiel :)

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter 19: Method to the Madness.  
Lucien's POV.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

"Really? Please... enlighten me on my 'failure.'" He set down the glass and lit up a cigar calmly.

I could see the flicker of Alani's cloak out of the corner of my eye but kept my gaze carefully pinned on Harper. She needed time to get into place. Time to distract him. I held out my hands and gave a kind of helpless shrug while keeping my expression bland.

"You don't remember me? I'm surprised."

A puff from the thin cigar and a gentle blow of breath. He flicked a hand toward a screen and called up an image file. Of me.

"Lieutenant Commander Lucian Mathias, age twenty-nine. Married to Lorraine Kuhlmeyer-Mathias, aka 'Raine Mathias or 'Raine nar Rayya." There was a slight sneer in his tone, a level of superiority to it, even though his face remained blank.

"Completed N7 training with full marks. Worked as protection detail primarily for the B.S.A.A and other research base locations." My brow shot up slightly when he didn't elaborate any further. I'd thought for a moment that he was going to do a full history listing and not just a synopsis.

"Presumed dead after the attack on shuttle in which all other hands are presumed killed in action. I could call up further details if you'd like?"

"Good amount of detail. But that's not what I meant by 'Remember me.'" I said with a shake of my head. "Are you truly that far gone?"

He simply raised a brow at my words in challenge and I crossed my arms.

"Why was Cerberus built, old man?" I asked.

"Cerberus," He took another drag from his smoke and stood up. "was founded for the betterment and protection of Humani-"

"Bullshit." I interrupted, slicing my hand down and away from my chest. "Better question; what is the Legend of Cerberus?"

He blinked at that and reached out to tap at one of the hard-light keyboards near his position, calling up an image of a three-headed dog.

"Ignoring the many different tales involving said creature and its' relatives, the simple answer is that the Cerberus guards the entrance of the underworld to prevent the dead from escaping from said location and consuming the living in their jealousy and the living from entering the gate and dying in the process. Your point?"

"That was my point." I held up a hand to forestall him from spouting off again with the 'betterment and protection of Humanity spiel. "Cerberus prevents the dead from escaping the underworld and attacking the living. The Reapers are the dead and they wish to destroy all space-fairing life as they have done time and again. The duty of the Cerberus is to protect ALL life from the dead. Do you Remember?!"

I snapped out the last three words like a whip. The Illusive Man, Jack Harper, jerked his head to look up at me with a faint, startled flash of emotion flickering over his modified eyes before they settled back to blank coldness. I met those eyes and had to wonder. I hadn't seen the like of those eyes on any other humans that I'd met or run into during my time in the Alliance army. I raised a hand slightly, pointing to one of my own eyes.

"That doesn't look like normal augmentation, so what happened? Is that Reaper tech? Modified Reaper tech in your head?"

Harper jerked again and his smoke started to twist slightly between his fingers as his hand began to clinch into a fist. He calmed though and turned to put out the smoke in the small built-in ashtray for his chair. I took the split second that gave me to check on Alani's position. She was still hidden from Harper's sight behind the chair itself, I myself could only just make out the flicker of her leg. Harper turned back to me, not surprised that I had remained unmoving from my spot and walked a few steps closer to me. Alani had an almost perfect angle to fire, now she just needed to prep for the shot and give me just a few more moments to argue with him.

"Do you understand what you're saying? Are you actually accusing me of being Indoctrinated?" Harper's voice had gone dangerously cold.

"I am. YOU were the one to implement this program after your mismanagement skills. You trusted the wrong people to run the project on Pragia, it was supposed to be a school much like the budding Grissom Academy! Instead it became a hell hole for all those children."

"That facility went rogue!" Harper snapped defensively.

"Exactly!" I pointed my finger at him. "It went rogue, under your watch. You took it as a personal Failure nd implemented a secondary program, a backup Illusive Man if you will, on the off chance you ever failed to such a degree again. You set yourself up to be evaluated if any further sites went rogue under your watch. Well guess what?! At least THREE sites have acted outside their parameters! LURING Alliance soldiers in to be attacked by a Threshar Maw just so you could evaluate the creature?!" My voice deepened, going softer and yet colder at the same time. "Volunteers only, that was the process, the Rule. Not unsuspecting troops mutilated for the goal of 'progress'. Need I go any further into the mess regarding Zhu's Hope and the Thorian? These are not the carefully contained experiments where EVERYONE knows what to expect and that their LIVES are in DANGER. How far have you Fallen? How much of your mind is not your own because you put Reaper tech in your head?!"

Harper had gone still at that, his face going pale. He started to speak when he suddenly jerked with a hiss of breath. His body twitched violently and I rushed forward to grab him as he fell, making sure he wouldn't hit his head against his chair or the hard floor. Alani flickered back into sight just as I slipped Harper a sedative via syringe.

"Good job kiddo, took you a moment more then needed there though." I said as I patted her head lightly. She gave a nervous smile.

"I-it wasn't practice..."

"No, no it wasn't." I said with a solemn smile. "Can you meld with him now?"

"Yep, yep." Alani said softly.

"Good, before you do, I really do believe he's at least partially affected by the Squids. No pun intended here, but I want you to watch out for any spots in his mind that seem to be covered in black ink or something like dark spots. Don't touch those."

"Okay. Get information right?"

"Everything you can kiddo." I said firmly.

I let her move over and start the meld. There was little I could do at this point other then wait. I needed Harper's codes, his memories, to override his security measures and place my own. I looked the room over carefully, trying to get an idea on where he would have put any exit to an escape pod of some sort and took out a small toolkit off of my suit belt. I started to take out a few tools from the kit and paused to look back at the two still forms and frowned.

Harper needed at least a portion of an argument between us in his memory in order for this to work, it was why I'd told her not to shoot him with the taser right away. It was to make sure his memories seemed obviously fragmented, as if his body was for a moment in time no longer under his control, that the Reaper Overlords tried to have him kill me.

Beyond that, every security measure he'd put in place would be countered or at least monitored closely. A 'Trojan Horse', as LK had put it, needed to exist. For that purpose I was having Alani put the idea for Orthros into Harper's head. He would doubt, but I expected him to bounce back quickly enough, for him to try to take control of numerous assets from me with a moderate fight, and that he would forge a splinter group while I tried to... normalize... Cerberus itself. For that reason I was going to have to take swift and immediate control of Miranda Lawson's father and Miranda herself. He could keep Kai Leng.

Alani finally pulled away from Harper with a small sigh. I looked over at her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"You alright kiddo? Any shadows?"

"They were there, I 'voided them like you said," she said with a nod. "They were small shadows though and I think he made small changes 'cause of them. Little things that he would overlook and they became big problems."

"Yeah, thought so," Poor bastard, I thought to myself as I shook my head. "You left the idea for Orthros in his head?"

"Yep, yep." Alani answered in a somewhat subdued tone.

I used my omni-tool to check the time and nodded to myself, we still had about fifteen to twenty minutes before the sedative wore off.

"Alright kiddo. Give me the info."

She nodded and I sat down, crossing my legs in the process. She reached up to lightly touch my cheek and her eyes flashed to a solid black. No words spoken, none needed for this.

First I felt the touch of her mind against my own, a soft butterfly flitting across my thoughts. Her mind shifted then, diving down and down like a meerkat scurrying to the depths of its' nest. She stilled suddenly and then came the flood of information, too fast for me to really make sense of all at once. I realized she was trying to burn the knowledge deep into my psyche, trying to insure that the knowledge was rooted into me in much the same way that the Lore Keeper had instilled the muscle memory of a marine. This process didn't hurt as bad as that and though I could feel the beginnings of a migraine, but it was nothing I couldn't deal with.

The last of the information flashed in my mind and she pulled back. I blinked and rubbed at my brow with a small growl. I looked around and then tried to think of where Harper had put his personal escape pod. My gaze immediately went to a spot that LOOKED like a normal vent grate and I grinned.

"It worked. Perfect."

I smiled darkly and stood up moving over to the hatch. Focusing on the situation at hand I KNEW now that Harper had not one, but four systems put into place where if the escape hatch got triggered a large amount of information would be wiped from the memory core of the station. I carefully disabled those systems using his own encryptions. As I went through disabling those systems I found a secondary program buried in the entire mess of code that would copy and send files to a number of 'safe' houses.

I frowned and decided to allow that to trigger. I would be able to change the security perimeters of the system soon enough to make sure he would only be able to access information for specific cells that I would no longer need, or perhaps those that would need to be purged, I set myself a personal reminder to send a message to Shepard to thank her for storing the various projects she'd dealt with so far and to explain the issue with the 'original' Illusive Man. I turned and moved back to Harper and waved Alani to the side.

"You stay over there kiddo."

"Okay."

Making sure she moved off to the side I dragged Harper over and into the escape pod. I slipped him another sedative, this one to send him into a deeper sleep for a longer period of time and carefully looked him over. A check of his omni-tool showed further back-up programs which could be used to remotely wipe the system. Harper was pretty damned paranoid. Careful manipulation of the omni-tools systems followed by a strong overload fried the thing completely. All that remained now was to give him some 'battle wounds'.

I looked him over and pushed away all thoughts of budding discomfort. I grabbed one of his hands and dug his fingers into my armor at the shoulder, forcing the fingers to catch the cloth and tear into it as if he'd tried to attack me with his hands. Next I shifted to grab the screwdriver I'd taken out earlier and held it with the point of it angled along my wrist.

I took a slow breath, knowing that the medication I'd given him would keep him out cold and shifted my fist against my chest. The handle of the tool was facing me now. I shifted him and jerked him forward as I slammed the point of the tool into his shoulder. I shifted it a bit, a faint tug which caused him to groan, and felt that it was stuck. I nodded to myself and let him go, moving his other hand to clench around the wound.

I stood, as much as I could, and moved out of the pod. I took out my pistol, jammed it so it wouldn't fire, and threw it into the pod to hit the emergency launch button. There was a hiss of air as the doors slammed shut and a 'WHUMPH' sound at it jettisoned.

I moved swiftly over to the controls and started going entering passwords and going through files to make sure the others within the base did not try to respond to the jettisoned pod. I carefully began to take ready the 'alerts' needed to inform everyone of 'Project Phoenix', a project to only be implemented if the Illusive Man had been found to be indoctrinated. I found, to my satisfaction, that this room was the only room in the base without any kind of security cameras and laughed mirthlessly as I realized that if/when Harper tried to take things back, he would have nothing to show in his defense.

A half hour later, after imbedding files that would not be openable until I triggered them to the various active cells as if they had always been, there I began to ready a message which would go out in batches to several Cerberus bases at a time, but not all at once. Some even would never get the message after I reviewed their progress and methods. Those would be the ones either left for Harper to forge into Orthros, the trojan horse gift for the Reapers, or sacrificed to the Alliance as a peace offering. I took a slow breath and began to record the visual and audial message.

"Project Phoenix has been activated. Files in your databases will now be accessable for your review. To cover the basics of what will be within, this is what has transpired. The previous Illusive Man, Jack Harper, has failed in his task and has become Indoctrinated by the Reapers and their technology, having been foolish enough to put Reaper tech into his own head."

I let a level of disgust at his carelessness enter my voice.

"Those of you who see or meet with Jack Harper going forward are to report it immediately or there will be consequences. Do NOT help him or you risk becoming Indoctrinated yourself."

I called up a holo image of Harper in front of me for a few moments before switching the image to show first the Normandy and then replaced it with an image of Commander Leone 'The Lion of Elysum' Shepard. I had to fight back a small flash of amusement at the name as I hadn't actually looked up her first name until now.

"As we have seen with Commander Shepards brave actions in fighting Saren, the Reapers are real and they ARE coming for us. Jack Harper has become a great threat to not only Humanities survival, but to the survival of the entire Galactic Community."

I stood up now, dismissing the images and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am now The Illusive Man. You will now report to me per your instructions of the activation of Project Phoenix, please review the files now available to you. Those of you who receive this message will submit IMMEDIATE and DETAILED progress reports for your respective projects. All test subjects must be willing and must have signed appropriate waivers. Any gaps in security must be dealt with and upgraded. Any morally questionable decisions regarding a project must be confirmed through me FIRST."

I paced a few steps back and forth.

"We have had not one, but three, THREE, cells shut down by Commander Shepard at this time due to the lax protocols that were allowed due to Harper's Indoctrinated state. This ends now." I let my voice grow cold and deadly. "Our Primary mission is to stop the Reapers, if we further Humanity in the process then fine, but if our actions cause the rest of Humanity to cry out for our blood then that will cause a rift that we CANNOT afford during this war. And we ARE at war, do not dare to think otherwise."

I sat back down slowly, panning my gaze as if I was looking at a group of people in front of me.

"I will not see the Earth destroyed due to any one persons INABILITY to follow INSTRUCTIONS. Illusive Man out."

I ended the recording and let out a slow breath. I grinned slowly as I looked around the room. Alani moved over to me and I rested a hand on her crested head. She was looking at me with wide eyes and I raised a brow at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You got scary Papa Lu." She said softly. I blinked a bit at her calling me 'Papa'.

"I needed to be scary Kiddo. The people who get this message need to understand how serious I am."

"I know." She sat down and leaned against my leg, gripping the armor at the joint. "Still scary."

"It'll be alright Kiddo." I said softly as I looked up at the consoles providing me information of my new little kingdom. "It'll be alright."

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

After getting Inri inside, getting my ship docked (Really needed to think of a new name for it) and both children settled within the room on sleeping mats (I didn't trust anyone yet to pick a set of quarters for myself or for them) I set about fully implementing the take over.

The first people to get the message and open the 'old' packet of data concerning Project Phoenix were of course the people on base. People were quick to begin brown nosing for higher placement or, in the rare case, putting themselves forward for observation as they had been within Harper's presence within the past few days and were worried about being Indoctrinated themselves.

It was those within the latter category that I actually looked at for higher placement. Amusingly enough the young newbie I'd passed in the hall, Scientist Mason, was the very first person to come forward with such a concern as he had been interviewed personally by Harper not two days ago.

I set up a careful observation period for those on base to help alleviate the growing concern and was careful to look for signs of any true Indoctrination; memory loss, recalling other people's family as their own, etc. I had to keep two people in lock down for showing those exact signs. Thankfully they had only recently switched over from another project regarding an artifact that had been found, so they hadn't had long to mess with the bases' systems. I looked up information about the project they had been working on and carefully sent the location to the Alliance.

I got a missive from LK finally, covering many of the things Shepard had done so far. Ashley and Captain Kirrahe had been chosen to survive Virmire as Shepard was able to save the maximum amount of lives that way. Wrex had also been talked down and was still on the ship. Right now she was busy dealing with everyone's personal problems and had already helped Garrus and Wrex. I nodded to myself and confirmed with LK if she had already helped with General Kohaku's missing soldiers. She had actually just found what had happened to them but had yet to report it. I let out a small sigh and asked her to confirm that if Kohaku lived through the assault if it would be detrimental to the time line or not.

'I've run the scenario for you.' She replied. 'Regardless of if you inform him and Shepard of the Cerberus Cell location he will still go after them and have a 99.98% likelyhood of dying in the process.'

'Better that he die thinking we were trying to help then. Will Shepard go with him?'

'High probability that she will, her and her team will survive the assault with minimal injury.'

I nodded my head slowly.

'Would you kindly inform me when Shepard contacts the General. I wish to join the conversation, would you be able to assist in hacking the conversation and will my omni'tool be trackable?'

'Yes I can help and no, your omni'tools are designed to be unhackable by those within the Mass Effect universe with the current technological level. Only by the events of Mass Effect Three will the Omni'tools be susceptible and even then only by the Geth once they are enhanced.'

I nodded to myself and started to write up a letter to Admiral Hackett regarding the Cells Shepard had already stopped and my personal gratitude for the cessation of those projects. Mid-way through the letter LK messaged me concerning my request and with her help I tapped into the comm line.

"Shit! Joker this is supposed to be a secure comm line!" Shepard's voice was filled with surprise and some anger.

"I'm working on it!" Joker shouted back, shock in his tone. "How the hell is this guy doing this? It's like he turned it into a three-way." His tone went suggestive at the last part.

"Joker I don't need your wise cracks right now!" Shepard snapped.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!"

"Commander Shepard, what in the hell is going on?" I assumed that was General Kohaku. I made sure I was on Audio only.

"Please remain on the line Commander Shepard, General Kohaku... Joker" I said keeping my voice cool and calm, though a smile graced my lips.

"Who the hell is this?!" The General snapped.

"Simply... an Illusive friend," I continued before any of them could stop me. "I'm afraid that... Several of my other friends have found the words of the Reapers to be too compelling for them to ignore... including the original head of my organization. He has been replaced."

"Replaced?" Joker's voice peeped up with an incredulous tone.

"Joker, you hush." Shepard said, a frown in her voice. Joker sputtered a bit in the background. "'Illusive friend'? Are you Cerberus?"

"We are undergoing a difficult phase Commander, please understand that it takes time to... clean house, if you will," I said.

Both of them remained silent and I smiled to myself and continued.

"General, several of your men have gone missing and I am sorry for the events that led to this, I hold immense respect for the Alliance and her troops. I am sending you and the Commander the location of a place that... is no longer responding. Your men should be there and I do hope they are still alive. I would lead the mission myself in this," I let a growl of contained rage fill my voice, "however, both of your ships are closer and have the best chance of saving them. I am also sending the information regarding their last known defensive capabilities. Again, I must warn you, they have not responded to any status updates and have gone dark and have acted outside parameters for their project. The data I am sending may not be completely accurate. Be careful."

"You mentioned the Reapers," Shepard said a questioning lilt to her voice, "What do you know about them?"

"Less then or the same as you I'd imagine Commander, as you have interacted with the Beacon and my people have not," I said. "We know they are a threat to the current Galatic Community and we are doing our best to research ways to stop them."

"Cerberus is a pro-human terrorist group!" Kohaku said with a growl.

"Are we?" I said with humor. "Tell me General, is it easier to get funding by screaming 'the sky is falling' or by telling people who hold hate in their hearts for other species that one is working to surpass them and 'show everyone Humanities Superiority?'" The last was said with a mocking tone. Joker made a noise in the back ground that sounded like a choked-off laugh.

They stayed silent for several moments, probably sharing doubtful looks since they had a visual link open. I waited them out and Kohaku finally spoke up.

"Say I believe you, will you tell us who the 'original' Illusive Man is?"

"Jack Harper," I answered easily enough. "And kindly be on the look for him, he managed to get away while I was cleaning up." I let a bit of annoyance creep through my tone. They went quiet again.

"And what are you doing with the others in your ranks who might be Indoctrinated?" Shepard's voice was cool as she spoke up, prepared for the worst response.

"Help them if possible," I said. "We do not yet know if the early stages of Indoctrination can be fought or not but they have been removed from range of the artifact that caused it. We also have yet to figure out how long one has to remain in range of such an object before one begins to feel the first effects, so be careful if you come across any Reaper Tech."

"And you would test that I take it?" Kohaku said.

"With people who volunteer and are fully aware of the risks, yes." I said calmly. "Preferably only two people would ever need to be involved with such a test."

"Only two people?" Shepard asked, voice curious. "What makes you say that?"

"The early signs of Indoctrination seem to include memory loss and memory.. hmm, modification if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me give you an example, two men are together and one tells a story about his kid wanting to build a tree house. In the process of building the house for his kid he drops a hammer on his foot, breaking his toe. X amount of time later, the OTHER man begins to tell the same story as if HE were the first man," I remained quiet for a few to let them absorb the information I was sharing.

"I see," There was a long silence.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kohaku said, no longer quite so hostile but still suspicious.

"Because there are finally blatant signs that the Reapers are real. We are no longer the only voices in the dark aware of the coming War," I let out a faint sigh. "My only hope is that our governments will not be foolish enough to bury their heads in the sand, but I am prepared for that to happen."

Joker made another strangled sound in the background and I had to laugh.

"I take it at least one of you can see how willfully blind a government can be."

Shepard and even Kohaku let out faint sounds of laughter and I nodded my head. Good, building rapport with future 'employees' was a must. Shit, that reminded me, Jack.

"All I can do at this time is wish you Godspeed. I have some Spring Cleaning to continue with."

"Illusive Man." Shepard said. "I'm not saying I trust you or your group, I've already dealt with several cells of yours."

"I know, and thank you for that." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome." Her voice went cold. "If I find any cells after this that are ANYTHING like the others and believe me I do understand that this kind of 'Spring Cleaning' can take years, but if I do not see you taking active measures to put a stop to such inhumane acts, I will hunt you down myself."

"I understand Commander and if I truly failed and found myself Indoctrinated as Harper has been, I would appreciate such actions on your part."

"Fine. Now get off my damn line."

"Heh, Shep you sound like an old lady. Replace 'Line' with 'Lawn' and..." Joker said with a laugh.

"Joker..." Shepard's voice raised in warning and I laughed as I ended my part of the connection leaving them to finish their conversation.

I messaged LK, again finding myself glad to have her as a resource while I moved all the pieces I needed into place.

'You run probabilities. What is the chance of our success now?'

'Just above a fifty percent ratio of success in defeating the D-hopper at this point. Orthros has a high probability of being formed now within the next two years without any additional assistance or interference. With the two of you in place the D-Hopper is going to ease off until the start of Mass Effect 2.'

'How do you know for sure?' I typed back with a frown.

'Any pairings I have tried to introduce within the 'two year gap' have been immediately dealt with. He made his stance known about the gap being 'vacation time' for him before 'things get interesting'.'

'Do you know why he says that?'

'No. His MO is to visit a realm, review the 'fictional' worlds therein and then go to a realm he likes to try to damage the time line if he can. He tends to get particular about certain events staying the same while other 'points in the story' become fair game. Hence his attitude towards anyone interfering with the events of Mass Effect itself.'

'He likes that 'part of the story' the most then.'

'Essentially.'

I let out a soft sigh and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

'Fine then. Next concern; Jack. Should I continue to try to chase her down? Perhaps only send peaceable individuals to provide her information disks about her history? Or would the Time Line remain more stable if I simply called off the attempts to apprehend her completely and let Orthros chase after her?'

'Calculating.'

I nodded to myself and took the time to finish the letter to Admiral Hackett, make sure that the hardware and software needed to create EDI had been collected and then moved to check on the kids. Alani seemed a bit withdrawn lately and, while Inri was doing his best to cheer her up, she hardly smiled and was barely eating over the past few days since my take over. I walked over to the two and sat down near them, Alani immediately climbing into my lap.

"You alright Kiddo?" I asked softly. Just because I had then information I needed didn't mean that I didn't care about the kids any more and I wondered if that was what she was concerned with.

"He hurt so many people," She said softly.

I blinked at that and held her closer, cursing to myself. Of course she'd gotten far more then just the information that I'd needed for the take over. She'd most likely seen him ordering the continuation of projects that had questionable goals and people who hadn't volunteered for experiments. I sighed softly and hugged her close.

"That's why we had to stop him, Kiddo. He was loosing his way."

She nodded and tucked herself closer. Inri let out a faint chirping sound as he moved to rub her back. I raised a brow at him and shook my head, focusing once more on Alani.

"Do you want to show me anything, Kiddo? I know that for Asari sharing can help deal with confusing emotions. I'm not your mum but I can help as much as I can if you want me to."

She stayed still for several long moments before nodding. I shifted her so she could reach up to initiate the meld. The thoughts and emotions that flooded me this time were that of a child struggling to understand the unfamiliar mind of an adult. For kids, it was all 'black and white', 'good and evil'. They didn't understand the 'grey' areas, the times when all the choices put forward are 'bad' and you have to pick the choice that holds 'the least evil' or that would benefit 'the greater good' in the long term.

She showed me experiment after experiment that Harper had watched over. Terror filled eyes, screams of rage, pain and betrayal. I dismissed many of the projects for her, agreeing that they should not have been done in the first place, not just because they were wrong but that they had no POINT to them, they had been experimentation for the sake of experimentation and not for any kind of true 'Greater Good'. I took the images of the projects I agreed with and showed her what SHOULD have been done for those projects. Volunteers for who understood the risks, people who signed waivers and had benefits to family if things went wrong. Still cries of pain for many things, but treatment and care and potential for recovery when all was said and done. None of the Betrayal, Rage and Terror that Harper's experiments had led to. I carefully tried to show her that some things needed to be done, but that they had to be done the right way, with safety nets and proper protocols. I showed her what it meant to me to be what LK called a Necessary.

She pulled back after a what felt like a lifetime and I knew she still only barely understood the concept, but she at least understood that my way would be different. That my way would be the 'Right Way' of doing what she felt were 'Bad Things'.

She let out a sigh and cuddled close for a few moments. I rubbed at her back gently waiting for her to say something.

"I don' want you to loose your way Papa Lu." She said softly.

"With you and Inri and 'Raine, I don't think I will Kiddo. I have the three of you. Harper had no one to stand with him, to understand him. To keep him, for lack of a better word, Human."

She nodded and shifted off of my lap and cuddled next to Inri. I covered them both with a blanket and a smile before standing and looking at my Omni'tool. LK had messaged back during the meld.

'Avoid contact with Jack on your part. The more she sees a clear division of Cerberus and Orthros, by Cerberus backing off, the better chance she has of ending up in Purgatory where she MUST be due to the actions of Orthros. She has to end up in the position of being caught and locked up there.'

'Got it.'

I sighed and got back to work, sending out the 'Project Phoenix' alerts, carefully ensuring the Alliance would find out about Projects that I'd confirmed through LK would not be 'Key' for the stability of the Time Line and getting into contact with Miranda's father to make sure he was firmly under my control. This was going to be a very LONG two years.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

W00t! One more Chappie with Raine to finalize what all she will be doing and then we will be moving on to the Events of ME2. Thank you all for your patience with the slow posting on this story, keep getting side-tracked with Dragon Age and Life itself.

I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Please Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 20: Burn it to the Ground.

And here we go!

Standard I do not own spiel :)

also, do not own anything of the works for In This Moment.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter 20: Burn it to the Ground.

'Raine's POV

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I have to say that Omega is not for the faint of heart.

After stepping off of the shuttle and being directed by the Krogan to 'Get my ass to Afterlife' I opened up the messaging/email app in my Omni'tool and sent off a quick message to Mordin, with whom I'd been in contact with before leaving the Citadel about a job in his clinic as a nurse, and let him know that I'd gotten a 'request' to see Aria. I'd been thinking of heading out of the shuttle bay itself but when I glanced up after sending the message I saw an individual with his focus on his messages suddenly get yanked off to the side just as he left the bay to talk to a shady looking Krogan and Batarian who loomed over him threateningly. A moment later he handed over a chit and was shoved on his way.

I turned to the very Krogan who had stopped me, and was apparently tasked with shadowing me, and indicated the man who'd been waylaid.

"Did I really just see that? Right outside the bay?" I asked, shock in my voice.

"Hmph. The shuttle bay itself might be a neutral zone Human, but step one foot outside it and you're on your own." He flashed his teeth at me in a Krogan smile.

Yeah... I blinked, looking back and came to a complete halt as I heard the ping from my 'tool. I was NOT stepping outside the bay just yet.

"Human..." The Krogan grumbled low.

"I am NOT stepping outside the bay when I NEED to make sure my potential employer understands WHY I'm going to be late for my 'test shift'." I snapped back, looking at him levely and not breaking my gaze.

Rule One when Dealing with a Krogan; Don't back down on the small things or they'll push you around with the big things. I'd learned that by watching the nurse in the Citadel deal with unruly Krogan patients. Rule Two was to always judge what 'big things' you actually wanted to fight them about and if it was worth it and Rule Three was to always make sure you had back up in situations that fell under Rule Two. She'd had more Rules then that but those were the Big Three.

He held my gaze for several long moments and then flashed another toothy grin my way as he barked out a laugh. He nodded his head slightly and leaned against the wall. I relaxed a bit and looked over the message waiting for me.

'Odd. Aira wishes to speak to you? Tech specialist. Sniper training. Medical training. Spent time on Flottilla. None of these things specific enough to catch 'Queen of Omega's' attention. Arrived under own name or alias?'

I bit back a laugh, he messaged like he talked, but at least it was a LOT better then the Doc I had to deal with back on the Citadel.

'Alias' I messaged back simply, wondering if he would end up digging into 'my past' at all. There was a bit of a wait for his responding message.

'Aria's intrest in tracking you high then. Background check showed no criminal history. No service history. No outstanding debts. Never visited Illium," That made me raise my brow. 'Something about your medical history?'

I let out a soft laugh and decided to indulge. He'd find out about it at some point anyway.

'In a sense. If I get any treatment here on Omega it's going to be by you, so you have my full permission both as a potential employee and as a future patient to check my Medical Records and see the reason why I THINK she is interested in me.'

'Will look into it.'

At that point I grinned and closed my omni'tool. Rolling my shoulders and taking a deep breath I focused on the area just outside the bay. I was, quite literally, entering hostile territory and even if the Krogan was going to be shadowing me to make sure I headed to Afterlife, I was doubtful he'd actually act to protect me if anything happened.

I was right in that assessment too. Halfway to the club two male Human thugs stepped out of the shadows in front of me blocking the hall by standing side-by-side and they both flashed me cold smiles that were all teeth. I raised a brow at them as I paused and a glance to my side showed that the Krogan had moved to lean against the wall. No help there. He MIGHT keep them from killing me but even that was also a questionable line of thought considering Omega was a very 'dog eat dog' kind of place.

I flicked two fingers at the men in front of me and crossed my arms with a small frown that I hoped radiated confusion. A glance around showed that there were others in the shadows watching, trying to judge how easy of a mark I was going to be in the future. I decided to play it dumb for a few as I still had a nifty little hacking program that I'd modified but had yet to try out. The original program file was sent to me by Tali. It worked like Overload but was used to temporarily fry someone's Omni'tool and not their shields. The modification I'd done would cause a 'tool I hit with the program to send out a taser-like burst of electricty into the wearer.

"If you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to." I smiled sweetly and shifted my stance a bit.

"Sure ya do sweet thing. First things first though. You gotta pay us," the thug on the right said.

"Pay you?" I asked with a lilt of curiosity. "Oh! I get it!"

They lost their smiles and blinked in confusion at my cheerful tone.

"Uhh?" the second one said.

"You two are applying as personal body guards!" I let out another clueless, high giggle, trying to confuse them further. "I'm really sorry but I don't need any body guards right now. You've got the scary look down pat though, I'm sure someone will hire you soon."

My words left them stumped just enough that I was able to get past them before they turned around and Thug One shouted at me.

"We're not looking for a fuckin' job!"

"Really?" I said I said in a high tone, turning just slightly and seeing that my Krogan shadows' shoulders were shaking with mirth.

"No! This is a Shake Down ya dumb bitch! Where ya take money from someone? Are you that dense?!" Thug One continued to rant while Thug Two nodded his head over and over.

"Oh, I see." I smiled again as I turned to them and looked at my Omni'tool. I punched in the buttons for the my little 'Shocker' app and also opened up the app used to transfer funds between accounts. Their omni'tools pinged with the request to open up a transaction and they blinked down at their tools. Everyone was watching now with baited breath thinking I really was just that clueless and dense. Oh, this was going to be fun and hopefully make a point too.

"Here's what I'm willing to give you guys, I hope it's enough." I said with a cheery smile and a tilt of my head as I hit the button to activate 'Shocker'.

The two let out gurgling noises as their Omni'tools shortcircuited and sent the shock through them. I kept the button pressed down for several long moments until they both hit the ground twitching before letting the button go. A bit more hacking and I took a hundred credits from each of their accounts. I closed the apps, making sure to activate another program to prevent them from trying to 'track' my account and walked over to nudge them with a foot. I turned my 'super cheery' smile to my Krogan shadow.

"Do you think they liked my 'gift'?" I asked innocently and blinked wide eyes at him.

The Krogan burst into laughter as we started to head toward the club again, the others all melting into the shadows with whispers of shock. Hopefully that would prevent anyone else from trying to rob me for a while.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

There was a large crowd awaiting potential entrance into the club. A line of Krogan, Turian and Batarian guards prevented anyone from trying to move past a certain point. Each person had to be checked before they could go through for their 'credentials'. I watched for a few moments and saw that 'credentials' entailed either showing a pass which had to be confirmed up-to-date or a hefty bribe. I knew Shep would be able to just go on up but... I looked to my Krogan shadow and spoke softly to him.

"Since Aria wants to see me do I just walk past?" I indicated the 'line'.

"Just go up and give your name Human. I don't have all day." He grumbled.

I smiled for a moment and started forward only to stop and look back at him with a raised brow.

"Is she expecting ''Raine Mathias' or 'Leonne Lannister'?" I asked.

He let out a rolling 'Heh-heh' of a laugh and bobbed his head.

"You're smart for a Human. You might even live longer then a week." I raised my brow at him waiting for him to answer my question and he barred his teeth slightly in a 'nicer' grin. "'Lannister.'"

I nodded my head and started up the stairs for the entrance. A Batarian held up his hand to stop me even though I slowed as I approached him.

"I'm here to see Aira please," I said with friendly smile.

He stared at me for a few long moments, probably shocked by my politeness, then straighted up.

"Name?" He asked as he called up a program on his 'tool.

"Lannister. She's expecting me."

"That she is," He answered as he closed down the program. "Don't keep her waiting Human."

"Thank you," I smiled and moved past him, ignoring the sudden indignant shouts from the others behind me still in line.

The music within the club hit me like a physical weight. Still a techo beat but of a slightly different style from what I half-remembered from the games. Band in question probably wasn't 'in' yet.

I paused to watch the dancers for a few moments, admiring their flexability and wishing I was even half as skilled when I saw one pull off a complicated bendy move. Kel had mentioned that for light weight Humans and Quarians training up to have a high level of flexability would increase skill for hand-to-hand combat and I wondered if I might get some pointers one day from a dancer. I let out a wistful sigh and moved past the dancers and drunks towards the stairs leading up to Aria's 'throne'.

A Turian stopped me this time and simply ran a scan over me without a word. I blinked a bit at him as the light flashed over me and waited quietly. He nodded and then jerked a thumb over his shoulder. I nodded and went up the stairs.

Aria sat on the couch in her usual laid back manner that was reflected in game. It was as if she had neither a care in the universe and also knew that no one would dare disturb her, like a slumbering dragon upon it's pile of gold and jewels. At rest but exuding an aura of danger and death for those foolish enough to steal from it.

Two guards stood at the top of each ramp of stairs, armed to the teeth. I was scanned a second time before being allowed to move closer to the 'Queen'.

I stayed standing for several long moments, not bothering to say anything as I knew she would speak when she was good and ready to. She waved one hand after a few more moments, indicating for me to sit. I gave a respectful bow of my head before sitting down and almost sinking into the plush couch. I couldn't help the faint sound of pleasure that escaped me as I wiggled into a slightly better position. The light-armored suit I was wearing was easy enough to move in, but combined with the stiff seating of the shuttle I'd been on, I hadn't really quite realized how much my body was aching after the long flight. I kept my eyes partially opened, mindful that I was surrounded by potential hostiles and noticed when Aria finally looked over at me. I tilted my head to look more at her but kept her guards in my peripheral.

"You seem to be a smart girl, if your actions outside in the corridor are anything to go by," She said as she shifted, uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs. The image of a dragon shifting and settling it's wings crossed my mind. "Do you know who I am?"

I tilted my head and ticked off my fingers. "'Boss', 'CEO', 'Queen'..." I shrugged slighty. "Simply put Aria; The leader of Omega."

Aria let out a mirthless laugh at that and flashed me her teeth. Omega was more about body language then words and she was expressing herself as, amusingly enough, the Alpha of Omega. I let my eyes drop from her gaze for a moment and she seemed to preen a bit at my attempt at acknowledging her with my own body language.

"Good girl, and do you know the first rule?"

"'You do not talk about Fight Club'," I said without thinking and then facepalmed as my Brain caught up with what my Mouth said.

A wary glance through my finger tips after a moment showed me something I wasn't expecting to see. Instead of an Angry Aria, I saw that she had her hand resting with one finger against her lips just the faintest hint of a smile on them, which for her was as if she'd burst into laughter. One of her brow ridges were raised as she looked at me.

I took a slow breath and let my hand fall away from my face. I offered her a sheepish smile, showing no teeth.

"Sorry, really. It's one of my favorite old Earth books so it's kind of... yeah..." I blushed and rubbed at the back of my neck.

"I know of it," She tilted her head at me. "Do try again though."

"Ah... um..." I knew I was still blushing and struggled to keep from stuttering. "'Don't fuck with Aria'? Maybe?"

"Very good," her voice dropped then to a pleased dark purr. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"I can hazzard a guess," I said slowly, the blush fading now as I felt the tension start to build up again. She raised a brow at me again and I let out a sigh and looked at her with a serious expression. "You do realize it isn't something that can be flipped on like a switch? The training I went through only helps me stay functional when it does happen. It's... not as reliable as other sources of information."

"'Reliable'? Oh, it is very reliable," she tilted her head at me. "Perhaps simply not as 'timely' as other sources."

I let out another sigh and leaned back against the couch. "You want me to share what I DO see."

"VERY Smart girl," she said in a condesending tone. "I have a number of various valuable tools that are just waiting to be used at the right time." She went silent for a long moment and then spoke again in a mockingly kind tone. "You have a lovely singing voice."

"Thank yo..." I sat straight and looked at her, my tone going flat. "What?"

Instead of speaking she opens her own Omni'tool and plays a short clip of me singing during one of my little concerts. For the Quarians. WHILE STILL ON THE RAYYA!

My mouth opened and closed a few times, to Aria's amusement I'm sure. Finally I sat up straight and felt my gaze harden. I might be Human, but spending a few years amoung Quarian's one embraces certain mentalities. My voice came out cold as I pointed to the still running clip.

"Are they a threat?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Aria tilted her head at me.

"The person who sent you that clip and might well be sending you other information. Are they a threat to the Flotilla?"

"Ah, so the smart little kitten has claws?" Aria gives that faint hint of a smile again before shrugging. "There was a favor owed and now that favor is repaid. A simple enough thing, yes?"

"A 'favor'?" I said slowly as I leaned back. "Paid off simply by sending information about the 'odd Human'?"

"Information for information."

"'Knowledge is Power.'" I said with a sigh as I leaned back and rubbed at my forehead. I looked at her then with a frown. "Why should I?"

"Hmm?" This time the thrum of noise held a warning to it.

"Aria, respectfully, I am well enough off. I'm going to apply for a position at Mordin's clinic as a nurse, as I'm sure you already know. I don't have to stay on Omega, in fact I plan on leaving within a few years anyway. Hell, if things fall through with the Clinic I may just head back to the Citadel after repairs are confirmed done. Aria... What could you offer me to stay and even TRY to see anything for you?"

I kept my tone earnest, respectful and honest throughout my small speech. She eyed me for several long moments once I was done and then tilted her head.

"One could always threaten injury," she said in a soft, testing manner.

"I just lost my husband, my mate," I said coldly, "wouldn't work. Hell, I might even welcome the pain."

She nodded in understanding at that, accepting my bluff, and shifted her legs again.

"Threaten a... little blue bird perhaps then," Another jab, showing that she knows of my friends.

I actually couldn't help a laugh at that though. She bristled and I held up my hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I know this isn't the time for laughter but honestly, you're not getting at my Blue Bird." I snickered again at the thought of her going after Falare and shook my head at the thought. "Not unless you want to visit THAT Monestary."

I raised a brow at her, still smiling gently with no teeth showing. Her eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, the only sign she gave that she realized what I was talking about.

"I'd found information that you had training at one of our Monestaries, but that one?"

"Yes ma'am," I said with a shrug. "When you cannot meld without pain it's the place to go to learn the meditation techniques needed. All other Asari Monistaries primarily teach through melding, with learning on your own being a secondary option that most don't partake in, even if they are not Asari students melding to get the information is easier." I tapped my head and then shrugged. "It was also the safest possible location since my ability it so rare that people might have sought to take advantage of a young Human child."

I shifted a bit and held my hands up with a tilt of my head.

"So again, Aria, why should I?" I asked sofltly, keeping my tone sad.

She tilted her head and then looked back to her Omni'tool which was still playing. She turned it off and shifted to lean forward.

"Information, money, power, Favors." She said evenly. "You help me and only me, staying tied to me while you live here on Omega and I would return the favor later on."

I eyed her carefully and realized that having her favor might very well help me during the years of Mass Effect 2 and 3. I let out a soft sigh and then indicated where her Omni'tool had been lit upon her wrist.

"Was the clip just then part of the threatening process or did it have another point."

"It has another point. I may very well end up simply calling upon you on your days off from the clinic," she was assuming that I would pass whatever trail phase Mordin had in store for me. "come with me."

She stood then and walked off toward the stairs without a backwards glance. I blinked a moment in confusion and then stood and moved after her. She led me down the steps and through the doors that led to the back where I knew she kept Patriarch. The room itself was large and was filled with a number of different Asari who clustered around the Patriarch as he told his war stories. One Asari saw us enter and moved over to Aria with a smile and a bow of her head. It took me a moment to place her markings but I recognised Liselle after a few moments and had to glance away.

"Are they all here?" Aria asked.

"As you ordered," Liselle answer with another bow of her head and indicated the back part of the room where a Krogan, Turian and Salarian stood around equipment.

The Krogan stood in front of what looked to be a type of drum set. The Turain, female from the lack of a promanent fringe, stood tuning some kind of five string guitar-like instrument. The Salarian was fiddling with a hard-light keyboard synthesizer while t

shying away from the occasional glares of the Krogan within the room. They looked up as Aria and I approached. The Krogan sat down behind the drums, letting one elbow hit the largest of the three in a 'Boom' that made the others quiet for a moment.

"Pah! Ignore them, they've got their own business and it's best you lot stay out of it. Now as I was saying..." The Patriarch started his story back up and I grinned before Aria drew my attention back to the band in front of me.

"This is Durge, Lieta and Mui." She indicated the Krogan first, then the Turian and lastly the Salarian as she spoke. They each stayed silent. "Like you they have a reason to be here, however their only wish has to been to form a band in exchange for their services when I need them."

"I take it they need a lead singer?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Indeed," her voice dropped a few degrees as she looked the group over, "However they have been picky about who they wish as a Lead and you will be the last chance for their band before I find new placement for them."

Mui gulped and seemed to shrink on himself even further while Lieta glared and Durge honestly didn't seem to give a damn. Durge finally leaned forward, fist slamming down on the drum with another 'Boom'.

"It would help if you didn't keep sending idiots that can't Feel the music our way," Durge said in an deep and even tone. "Some of the ones you've sent couldn't show emotion if you killed their damn parents or kids."

Aria snorted and waved a hand at me. "I've sent you the vids, you agreed to hear her in person."

"Yeah, we did." Durge leaned back and looked at me with a frown. "So human, I've seen you sing those damn love songs and songs of loss and despair, but can you make me feel Anger, feel Pride, feel the need to Fight!" The last came out in a shout and the others in the room, even Patriach drifted off from his story to look our way. I blinked a bit and called up my Omni'tool.

Now years ago I'd found that some bands, moves and simply some people didn't exist in the past of this dimension. One such music group was a band called In This Moment. If he wanted to feel the need to FIGHT, then I knew just which song to play, I just needed to be able to send them what to play. It took a few moments for LK to respond to my request to send me the information I needed and then I forwarded the orcistral information over to them. Their omni'tools lit up and a moment later hard-light visors formed over each of their eyes as they looked it over. Durge was bouncing his head a bit.

"Maybe, maybe. But let's hear you sing it, kid."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I had to get angry now, because this was not a gentle song at all. I reached down to brush my mind over the anger I felt deep inside and gentle pulled a bit of it upward, away from the loathing and the hate I kept in check deep inside beneath the core of kindness and Light I struggled to reflect. When I opened my eyes Lieta and Mui seemed to start and Durge grinned a wide toothy grin. Aria moved to sit over at a chair to the right, Liselle serving her a drink. The others all went dead quiet and then I nodded to Durge who started the drum beat and Lieta who started to thrum her instrument which sounded like a deep bass guitar. I grinned called up a hard-light mic and started to sing in a deep tone.

"I feel the pressure is building in me

My stomach's sick, it's getting harder to breathe."

I reached up to clench my hair and leaned forward as if hunched in pain.

"I hear the screaming, I feel the disease

There's blood in the air, and there is death on the breeze."

I jerked up at the last word, screaming it at the ceiling. I turned then to look at those around me challengingly.

"Will you come with me?" I held my hand out to them.

"Will you stand with me?" I indicated to them to come close and watched at the small crowd leaned forward.

"Would you follow me? Would you believe with me?" Another imploring gesture.

"Tell me you'll bleed with me," I tilted my head back then slashed my hand down, surging forward a step, "Tell me you'll die with me!"

I beat my fists against my chest and started to stalk around the room.

"Come on, come on

Let me hear your war cry

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry

Yell it out, do or die

Let me hear your war crrrrrrrrrrrrry."

Every Krogans' head was bobbing and even Aria and Liselle were looking intrigued now. A glance at Durge and the others showed their heads bobbing to the music as well, fierce grins on their faces. I flashed them a toothy smile and then hunched in on myself again, stumbling as I looked up through my hair at the crowd for the next verse.

"We wanted peace but you brought this war

We took enough and we can't take any more

With our fists in the air, we'll burn it all to the ground

We will tear your fucking empire dooooown."

Again I straightened with a shout to the ceiling, a defiant cry.

"Will you come with me?

Will you stand with me?

Would you follow me?

Would you believe with me?

Tell me you'll bleed with me

Tell me you'll die with me

Come on, come on

Let me hear your war cry (Durge started to echo me; Let me hear your war cry!)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Yell it out, do or die

Let me hear your war crrrrrrrry!

I twisted around then, walking over to Lieta and swaying to the drums before jerking my head back and SCREECHING. Her eyes widened and she swayed a bit, still struming her 'guitar'. She grined before throwing her own head back and screeching at the point where the music called for it. I laughed, a primal sound and turned to Durge. He started off the vocals at the right point.

"Ohhhhh oh ohhh oh ohhh oh oohhh," Leita joined in then, her twanged voice adding a higher double layer to the chorus, "Ohhhhh oh ohhhh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhhh..." I picked up the song again at that point.

"We wanted peace but you brought this war

We wanted peace but you brought this war

We wanted peace but you brought this war

We took enough and we won't take anymore!"

"Will you come with me?" This time when I held out my hand the small crowd roared out.

"Will you stand with me?" They stood and stomped their feet and roared out again.

"Would you follow me?

Would you believe with me?

Tell me you'll bleed with me

Tell me you'll die with me!

Come on, come on

Let me hear your war cry

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry! The small crowd joined Durge in the chorus and I flashed another grin at the others.)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Yell it out, do or die

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Come on, get up

Let me hear your war cry (Let me hear your war cry!)

Yell it out, do or die

Let me hear your war cry

Let me hear your war cry!"

The song ended and the music died away. The others were still cheering within the room and I saw that the crowd had actually gotten larger with more Krogan and Turians and even Humans filling the room and cheering. I laughed again breathlessly as I turned to face Durge, Lieta and Mui.

"So," I panted out as I let the anger drift away, "Did you feel That?"

Durge and the others shared a look before they each nodded their heads and turned to me grining.

"You'll do." Durge said as he stood and held out his hand for me to shake it and I took his larger, three clawed hand in mine with a laugh and shook it.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Aria was pleased with my success with the group, glad to have her valuable information network on hand and making money for her. We would jam together several more times to work out how things would roll. Mui said we would need a gimic to attract a crowd before I left and I shrugged.

"Make me the gimic if you want to," I told them.

"What do you mean?" Leita asked in a soft twanging tone.

"Well, I'm probably going to be working at Mordin's clinic, I most likely wont be available for all the shows we might plan if I'm on call. If we do a series of sets with you guys playing, and you're good by yourselves," The fact that they picked up the music I'd sent them so quickly without all that many missed keys attested to that, "and then space that with a series of my songs building into a kind of finale, then that could be a kind of gimic."

The others shared a thoughtful look and I shrugged at them.

"Thiink about it, I've got to get to the clinic anyway." I waved at them and rushed off for Mordin's. Along the way I got a call from Lucian and came to a halt near the clinic, his voice was altered.

"'Raine."

"Hey, did things go alright?"

"Complete success. It's going to take time to iron things out though. I"m actualy calling to see if you'd be alright with the idea of taking Inri in under your wing."

"Ah," I blinked a bit in surprise, "Just Inri?"

"Alani has to stay with me, She wouldn't be able to hide anything in a meld with Asari authorities and they are going to want to see what happened."

"Wouldn't that add to the trama in most cases?" I asked.

"If it's done right that kind of meld is supposed to help share the pain so the child can recover easier, like talking to a therapist," he said.

"And she has seen things that can't be shared without putting everything in danger," I said with a nod to myself.

"Technically she and Inri should both be dead, but their survival doesn't interfere with things in the long term," I could hear the frown in his voice despite the alterations done for the call. "Inri still wants to be a Turian Citizen and that means going thru military school in two years. He can't just show up out of nowhere so I want to send him to you as a survivor of the attack."

"And what will he say to anyone who asks?"

"The truth for the most part; the attack happened because of the one scientist, I managed to kill almost everyone but he and Alani were taken to be sold to recoup the enemies losses during the attack. Inri had the chance to escape and if it took him x amount of time to escape you'd either be on the Citadel or on Omega and to find you."

"Because I'll keep him safe."

"Exactly." He said.

"Alright, I can do that. He's a good kid." I'd gotten to know Ini and Alani over the years through their friendship with Lucian, so it wouldn't be too much of a bother.

"Good, thank you. I'll be sending him over in a few weeks alright?"

"Alright. I have to go see Mordin though, I'm already late as is."

"Late?"

"Aria 'asked' that while I'm here on Omega I try to See things for her on occasion."

Lucian snorted and I could picture him shaking his head. "Careful then."

"I will be."

He ended the conversation then and I entered the clinic after taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. When I entered Mordin was already buzzing about the Clinic seeing to a few patients in with what looked to be broken bones. They all looked to have been in a fight. He turned to look at me a moment then back to the patient he was tending.

"Good. You're here. Hope meeting with Aria constructive. Setting bones of this patients arms. Wash up and run scan on the one laying on the bench. Possible broken femur but may be fracture. Need to confirm."

I nodded and swiftly moved over to a small sterlizing unit. I passed my armored hands through the beam and waited for it to signal an all clear before moving over to the Human moaning in pain on the bench. Mordin called out to me as I started the scan.

"Can armor be removed from suit?"

"Yes, Doctor Solus." I called back as I watched the scanner. "I can remove it later so itis not so bulky."

"Good, understand treatment complete for your immune system. Suit may been needed however when dealing with sick patients as immune system may still be affected adversely by pathogens."

"The Doc did warn about that," I raised a brow as the scanner finished the report and I called out to him. "Left Femur has a clean break right in the middle. Left Fibula has a hair-line fracture about an inch long and the Patella is shattered."

"Hmm, worse then expected. Perhaps next time bar fight occurs will make swift exit, yes?" Both patients moaned out an assent and then we got to work stablizing the breaks. The trail work he had me do took through late into the night and Mordin expressed his pleasure with my work. He mentioned that his newest assistant, David, had gotten sick and would be gone for several days if not a few weeks while he recovered.

"Amazing advances in medical science and yet no cure for Human 'Common cold' and 'Flu'." Mordin shook his head as I helped him clean up. "Viruses on Earth very addaptive. You may stay here the night if you have not located lodging of your own."

He said the last so suddenly that I almost missed it. In the whole hubub with Aria, the band and then the work I had completely forgotten about finding an apartment of my own. I flushed in embaressment and thanked him for his kindness.

"No need to thank me, " Mordin sniffed. "Very busy day for you, busier for most Humans that is. Difficult to find safe lodging this time of night. Will see you in the morning yes? Will be in my office."

I laughed and shook his hand when he held it out. I blinked a bit as he held my hand a little longer then I expected and tilted his head. I looked down at his hand and then shook my head.

"Did you just try to do what I think you did Doctor?" I said with a smile. "'cause if you did I'd need to take my glove off."

"Ah yes, sorry. Curious ability, would like to see how it works if you would be willing to indulge?"

I laughed again and slipped off the glove of my suit, holding out my bare hand to him and he reached to touch the bare skin hesitantly now. I waited until his fingertips touched mine and then let out a breath, allowing my eyes to loose focus. I blinked a moment later and pulled my hand back, slipping my suits glove on again. He was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm not sure what I saw, I mean I did see you, talking to other Salarians, something about taking water samples in a desert. Nothing clear really."

Moridin seemed to slump for a moment before tilting his head with a frown. I then explained to him about the different types of visions that I could have, mostly about the past. What happened when I sometimes touched a dead body and the rare flashes of the future. All truth, for other people who truly had the ability. For myself it was just the lie I needed to share in order to better help the others once I joined them on the Normandy. All in all it was a interesting night talking to him before I finally crashed.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I'd found lodging easily enough, not a high class apartment but something comfortable with two rooms. A few weeks later, while working during a quiet shift with mordin, my suits armor plating stored away in my employee locker I got a message on my Omni'tool. It was Inri, writing what would appear to be a frantic letter but was in fact the signal I needed that he had arrived on Omega. I let out what I hoped was a frantic hiss as I read over the letter and set aside my coffee. Mordin watched me with a frown as I grabbed my pistol from the locker and darted for the door.

"Is something wrong?" he called after me.

"Inri is alive!" I called back as I left and rushed to catch a cab for the hanger bay he'd indicated.

Inri was waiting in the bay, not daring to leave the hanger itself even though he had a few guards glaring at him. I barreled my way past a group of thugs who tried to waylay me, tripping them as I moved. Inri saw me and perked up at bit, waving at me. I rushed to his side and drew him into a tight hug, both relieved to see him and also trying to let him know that I was here for him. He did just recently loose his mother and to be seperated from his adopted sister was not going to be easy for him. He actually let out a keening noise a moment later and slumped into my grasp. One of the Turian guards moved over slowly and I shifted Inri in my grasp to shield him from the guard.

"You know this kid lady?"

"I do, he's the son of a friend who died recently," I looked down at Inri and ran a hand gently over his fringe in a soothing manner. "What happened Inri?" I asked for the benefit of the guard.

Inri went into the details of the attack as planned, changing things to reflect the capture and escape scenario Lucian had come up with. The guard offered to try to contact Inriis family in a surprisingly kind gesture but Inri gripped be tight then.

"'Raine's my only family now," he told the guard softly.

After that I was able to get him home without any problem, though Leita, Durge and Mui all came over to visit when they heard the news. Even Mordin visited at one point to check Inri over and give him a clean bill of health. The band was using my place for our jam sessions since I had a decent sized living room. Leita just about started crooning over Inri and gave me no end of advice on nutrition and offers to watch over him while I was at the clinic. Mui rattled off quicky suggestions for training when Inri and I brought up him wanting to gain his Citizenship and we quickly formed up a schedule to visit the shooting range together to all keep up our skills. Durge though was quiet as he watched the other two chatter away and I walked over to his side and nudged him.

"You alright Durge?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just surprised."

"With what?" I asked.

"You. Lotta Humans I've met over the years hold no love of aliens, or even if they do they wouldn't take in a kid like you have, especially a Dextro kid."

"I'm not like most people Durge," I rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle, toothless smile. "It's not what you look like to me, it's who you are. If you're a good person then I want to know you... even if you're likely to outlive me by a few hundred years."

I bumped his arm lightly with my fist. He snorted. I looked over my budding group of friends and hoped that I would be able to protect them all as the years passed.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Alright. Next chapter, started of ME2! YAY!

Now, fyi, once this switched over there is going to be a ratio of two to three chapters with Raine for every one of Lucian's. The main bulk of the action is going to be on 'Raine end. I might even pop over to Lucian's POC during one of 'Raines chapters if it calls for it.

Anyway, next Chappy, Lucian speaks with Shepard about life, the universe and... everything :)


	22. Chapter 21: King of the Mountain.

And here we go!

Standard I do not own spiel :)

Thank you very much FtDLulz for pointing out the spelling errors! I'd finished this late last night and forgot to do spell checker ;P All spelling errors should be fixed now

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter 21: King of the Mountain.

Lucian's POV

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Running a secret organization isn't as easy as it sounds both in terms of finding trusted employees and funding. And I've got a good head for numbers. The first thing I did, beyond securing the projects I needed to keep, was to maintain and secure funds provided via 'donation' from various factions and individuals throughout the galaxy. Most of those people were heavily Pro-Human and needed to be carefully manipulated into backing me when they had long known Harper as the face of Cerberus. Miranda's father was actually a large provider of funds and I'd arranged a vid conversation with her after she received the information packet on 'Project Phoenix'. After explaining the 'true' purpose of Cerberus to fight the Reapers, making sure she understood that Shepard had found truth of the very threat we had long been fighting, she chose to remain onboard. Her very nature in wanting to be part of something greater then herself was used to my advantage in this process and it was rather simple for me to keep her on board as a trusted employee. After that I explained that I'd found that Harper was using her Father as a primary source of funding for the various Projects that were being run and if she minded too terribly if we kept using said funds as it made it easier to keep track of the old mans movements. She'd been silent for several long moments before she finally barked out a laugh.

"I say drain the bastard dry," She'd said with a cold look and had left it at that.

She feared and hated her father for what he'd done to her and her genetic twin, Oriana. Harper had extensive files on her as she was one of his top agents and those files showed an intense level of psychological and physical child abuse when reviewing the overall actions of Henry Lawson. Some of the files showed absolute horrible footage of Miranda being beaten for scoring a 99% on an astrophysics exam at fourteen. The only reason she had developed enough of a spine to escape from the hell she'd been trapped in was because Oriana had been born and she was desperate to make sure her 'twin' didn't go through the same things she had been through. In truth so very many of the people who would be joining Shepard were broken people trying to survive. The fact that she would be able to help these people heal and garner such loyalty was amazing. To wit, if he died she wouldn't care other then to be relieved that he would no longer be hunting her and her sister.

Once I had Miranda locked in firmly as a loyal employee I used The Lore Keepers help and was able to trim away the unneeded projects. I was also able to build a good level of good will with Admiral Hackett and the new Human Councillor, Captain David Anderson. There was still a healthy level of suspicion on their behalf but it was a bearable level that I could work with. Most of the clean up was done by different crews I put together, including Miranda and Jacob, however I did opt to clean up quite a few of the Cells personally. Mostly this was to keep myself in shape and not lose my fighting edge. It wouldn't do to become a soft and complacent target for DH.

One such instance was another cell that had been cloning rachni workers. The problem was that they had located a Reaper artifact in the course of their studies and, being active, it indoctrinated both the scientists and the rachni. That I decided to help with personally to insure that the Artifact was destroyed and not spirited away. During that particular outing I came across a young woman behind a glass window. At first I thought she was a D-hopper apparition but as I racked my brain I found that I didn't recognize her from any of the movies, books or games that I'd read. Mind you that didn't mean she wasn't just from a story I'd yet to read but still.

She was looking at all the dead bodies and workers with wide and fearful eyes. I'd moved over to the window and gently placed my hand against the glass, tapping it with one finger to get her attention.

"Can you hear me?" I'd called to her, tapping at my earpiece.

I started to repeat the gesture when she started to shake her head staring at the dead surrounding me and my men before she suddenly bolted down the hall connected to the room she was in. What concerned me was no amount of scouring the area once all hostiles were dealt with revealed where the woman had escaped to. We couldn't find her body, there were no shuttles were missing and no one could survive outside of the compound without appropriate gear which she hadn't been wearing. As much as I wanted to pursue the matter I had to let it go at the time as I needed to return to base.

The Projects I left alone were quite rapidly taken over by Harper and his formation of the rogue group Orthrus. He tried on numerous occasions to cut off funding to Cerberus itself but thanks to the information net I had available he took nothing that I was unwilling to let go of when it came to funds or agents. He kept hidden too, not staying in one place for more then a week at a time before moving on.

The attack on the Normandy orchestrated by the Collectors happened as expected and I sent Miranda and Jacob out to try to reclaim her body. They still had to fight with Shadow Broker agents and work with Liara and Feron to reclaim the remains of the fallen Spectre and it was by no means an easy feat for them but they were able to reclaim her on schedule. When Miranda sent me the report on the damage I had to fight back a wince. It was bad, but not as bad as it could have been with a reentry situation.

Numerous factors worked in our favor to allow for Project Lazarus to continue, factors that hadn't really been touched on that much in-game. First was the armor, N7 armor was designed to withstand extremes of the terrain, extreme heat and cold, to a point. The armor itself helped to protect the body, primarily the brain. Next was the Atmospheric pressure and the gravity levels of Alchera, which respectively was .83 atm and .85 g when compared to Earth. This made for easier on reentry options and was why most of the Normandy also survived intact when it hit instead of burning to a pulp.

The BIG thing that helped prevent Shepard's body from burning up during reentry was the Normandy herself. During the reentry process her body managed to align right behind a piece of the hull. The bit of hull acted as a heat shield and minimized the damage. Instead of being cooked/melted the body instead received full body Third Degree, and on some parts of the body like the hands and feet Fourth Degree burns, through the armor. The suit built-in shock systems helped to prevent the body from becoming a pulp on impact but every single bone in the body was broken. The planets cold temperature also preserved her body, preventing decay. She wasn't wearing her N7 helmet when Miranda and Liara rescued her, the people who had located her body and put in in a statis pod had taken off the helmet in order to confirm her identity both by dental records and with Leone Shepard's dog tags.

Miranda was doubtful at first concerning the success of Project Lazarus when I had first explained what I wanted her to do, citing that it would be far easier to simply clone her. I'd then reviewed information with LK, reminded by Miranda's comment that Shepard very well DID end up with a FUNCTIONAL clone, and confirmed that the events of the Citadel DLC were not key events. Similar events would still occur, but having a clone would not be necessary for those events to happen. I was relieved with that in all honesty. I hadn't had a chance to play that particular DLC before we'd been drawn into this 'verse, but 'Raine had and she had enjoyed it but found the 'evil clone/twin' situation to be a bit much. After that was confirmed I told Miranda that she could clone parts as Shepard would need new lungs, kidneys, a liver and would need new muscle and skin, out and out new hands and feet as it was, but warned her that if she needed a full body clone to complete the process that it would need to be completely brain-dead. We needed the ORIGINAL Shepard, not a copy, when all was said and done. I also firmly vetoed her 'Control-chip' idea same as Harper as it would limit the Commander's ability to act appropriately given a situation.

Making sure EDI was properly built was another fun project to be a part of. We had to slowly 'wake' her each day, working her up from basic computer intelligence all the way up to an 'adults' mentality. The problem with other AI's was that they just suddenly became aware on their own or were just 'turned on'. The slow growth steps and the AI 'shackles' helped us to 'grow her mind' in a safe manner as we turned her on for 'waking hours' and then off for 'sleeping hours' using that process like a person going to bed and then getting up to go to school or work in the morning. Amusingly enough when given her own free time to perform monitored searches on the Extranet, her top searches were for cats, kittens or feline-like creatures from other worlds. Goes to show you everyone likes the cute furballs, even AI's. By the time the Project was finished she was had the 'stable' mindset of young woman in her early twenties, for all that she was still a child in learning about various emotions and types of humor. Having hired Joker a few months ago had already helped EDI make leaps and bounds in her understanding of such things as she took to him like a fish took to water and enjoyed egging him on more then any of her discussions with her scientist 'parents'.

Those two years seemed to fly by all in all. Inri was safe as he could be with 'Raine, allowed his chance to grow and prepare for Turian boot camp and I kept Alani safe with me. I downloaded program after program for her to keep her education flowing at a strong and steady pace and even though she physically appeared to be roughly nine or ten she was now almost fifteen years old. I made sure she had toys, books, dolls, hell I'd even built a side room for her to practice her biotics in... and that's where I began to worry for her eventual safety.

She was STRONG. A study of average biotic strength among Asari showed that for her age she was incredibly powerful. Her parents both had been strong biotics but the skill she was showing at such a very young age for an Asari was... abnormally high for someone who hadn't even entered the maiden (read puberty) stage of her life.

It wasn't anything to worry about right now, and in all honesty if we failed in our task it wouldn't be anyone's concern as we'd all be dead. The problem was that if we lived through this then I would need to have Alani tested for the Ardat-Yakshi condition as soon as she hit Maiden Stage maturity. Like the syndrome Inri had mentioned that affected Turians, it was something that could only be tested for or watched for once the child hit physical maturity as one might have the genetic susceptibility, but it might not actually manifest into the full condition and cause her to be a threat to either those she might mate with. Though I did learn through 'Raine and her ties to Falare that there was a common misconception about The Ardat-Yakshi syndrom. There were different levels to it; worst case, you couldn't meld wih anyone without killing them, then there were those that could only do 'light' or 'surface' melds, sharing only the uppermost thoughts without causing pain and lastly there were those that could 'share' surface or deeper level thoughts as long it was not during a Mating meld. Most went to the Monastery because they had killed someone during one of the stages of melding, but not all of those cases were the result of a mating meld gone wrong.

Despite my worry, I did my best though to be a good parent for her and teach her. Helping to raise my own siblings in our home 'verse gave me the background I needed to keep her in line when she got rebellious but thankfully I had a number of years before she fully hit the Asari version of the 'teen years' and the subsequent mood swings she would start going through. So far she had a strong 'female' personality but that could change to a more 'masculine' one during that particular phase of her growth.

I was helping her go through one of her biotic training routines when I got a message from Miranda; Shepard was awake, aware and raring to go. They were heading to one of the safe points right now after having escaped from the Lazarus base and would arrive within the hour. I took a slow breath and called to Alani.

"Go through cool down Kiddo, we're taking a break."

She stopped hovering the heavy weights in front of her and gave me a wave to acknowledge me before sitting down and focused on hovering a series of balls that decreased in weight as the cooling process.

I watched her quietly go through a series of complicated loops with the various weighted balls before launching them accurately through a small target roughly ten feet away. I nodded my head at her as she stood, finished and walked over to the door. We left the room and Alani moving to head to the cafeteria to grab some food as I moved over to the computer. I'd carefully made sure that anyone on the base was absolutely loyal and had no qualms about an Asari being on board so there was no worry any longer about her being out by herself without me with her. People were still curious about why she was on board but most of them had taken to her and the entire base had unofficially adopted her. This was another reason I wanted to have her tested when she was older, despite a few peoples absolute disdain for children as a whole, Everyone on base liked her. We both still used the observatory to sleep in, two beds shuffled off to into one shadowed corner of the room making that part of the large room into a makeshift bedroom. By the time I had confirmed peoples' loyalty we'd already gotten in the habit of sleeping here and hadn't bothered to move to different rooms. Besides, the view was an amazing sight to wake up to each morning and I rather liked being able to just get up and get to work without having to drag myself to a separate office.

I took a deep breath and straightened my suit and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. It had grown past my shoulders again and most of the time I left it loose, but at times like this one needed to look professional. I rubbed my bare chin for a moment, unused to the smooth skin but knowing that I looked very different without the beard, my face was softer without it as I had a sloping jaw line. I then eased back in my chair, turning it to face the holo-projector just as Shepards form started to flicker into shape.

Shepard was tall for a female Human, standing at just over six feet. Her eyes were an unnatural lavender due to the invitro gene alterations her parents had done. Her hair was raven black and was boyishly short as it was still growing back in. Pale alabaster skin, marred now only by the grafting scars that wold fade, offset the darkness of her hair and made her look almost wraith-like. She looked at me and I saw the faint flash of almost recognition, as if she knew she should know my face. While we had never met personally I knew my face had been on the news at the time of my supposed death. Hopefully the lack of beard would continue to throw her off. I carefully picked up my e-cigarette (designed to simply produce a flavored vapor without any nicotine) and took a small pull from it, feeling the flavor of mint wash over my tongue.

"Commander Shepard," I said in greeting.

"Illusive man," She returned as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "I was under the impression that this was going to be a face-to-face conversation."

"Precautions need to be taken even now, Commander," I said with a shake of my head. "Especially with the kind of enemy we face."

"The Reapers," She said with a nod, shifting her weight to her other leg. "The last time we spoke you mentioned them, said you've know of them for a long time and have been working behind the scenes to prepare."

"That is correct," Another pull and I stood up with a sigh. "Our very existence is under threat. Not just Humans, but all advanced species." I tilted my head then and offered a faint smile. "Looks like your memory is intact, that's good. How are you feeling? Miranda said that you were woken ahead of schedule."

"Lets skip the pleasantries," she said, shifting again. "What are the Reapers doing that made you decide to bring me back from the dead? In fact, why pick me?"

"This is war Shepard, that hasn't changed," I shook my head. "And we will continue to be at war until they are defeated or until we are dead. You beat them once, became a symbol of hope and unity that we need to beat them back. Every war needs a rallying cry," Her face darkened for a moment, a flash of pain and anger and sorrow, memories most likely assaulting her. I pushed on. "As to why? Entire Human colonies have started to go dark. No word, no signs of struggle, just gone. There are signs that there may be someone working with or for the Reapers just as Saren did."

That caught her attention and drew her away from the past. "Sovereign was trying to harvest all advanced life in the galaxy, why would the Reapers or their agents target only a few Human colonies?"

"Hundreds of THOUSANDS of people have gone missing because of these attacks Shepard," I slashed my hand down as my voice deepened in anger. "I'd say that fits the definition of 'harvest'. No one is paying attention to it because the attacks are at random and are happening to remote locations. They're targeting Humanity specifically but the reasons behind such a choice are vague theories at best. Perhaps you caught their attention when you killed Sovereign."

"Cerberus fighting a war to save all life and not just Humans," Shepard shook her head and gave a faint rueful laugh. "Years ago I would have called you out as a liar but after your help in saving Kohaku's men, you've earned the Chance to be trusted," her arms dropped then. "Kohaku didn't make it, you know that?"

"I know, but at least eight of his men live when otherwise you would never have found them in time," I said, not unkindly. "I will warn you that Harper is still a threat and he has managed to wrest away control of a few projects. I've shut down what I can with the help of Admiral Hackett, but he is still out there."

"Does the Admiral know that I'm alive?" She asked.

"At this time no," I sat back down. "I don't doubt Miranda's skill and proficiency but even this task might have proved too much for her. I would not have needlessly raised hopes."

"I... can understand that," She hesitated for a long moment then nodded to herself as she came to an internal decision. "Miranda said that it's been two years?"

"Correct."

"Do... You wouldn't happen to have any information about my mother?" Her voice was hesitant, hopeful and fearful all at once. I gave her half smile.

"Moved up in the world actually, she was promoted from Executive Officer to Captain and has recently turned down a promotion to Admiral. To honor your memory," I answered. Shepard snorted.

"Bullshit. She just hates the idea of being stuck behind a desk," Shepard smiled faintly before she became serious again. "Thank you for that, but what am I supposed to do? Chase shadows and rumors? That's what the Council had me doing. Even with your help I still have only bare minimum reason to trust you at your word."

"I understand that," I shifted a bit and set down my e-cigarette. "Miranda is preparing a shuttle as we speak. It will take you to Freedom's Progress. It's the latest colony to go missing." My hand tightened into a fist. I'd been held back from acting as LK had said that this event was 'Time-locked'. Any men I might have sent would have died uselessly. I couldn't try to save any of the other colonies for the fact that one; the games didn't details which colonies had already gone missing and two; LK refused to tell me which colonies as she hadn't wanted me to interfere. In truth I wouldn't have, some things needed to happen, but to have the option stripped from me was something that I hated her for. "Miranda and Jacob will brief you on the way there."

"Miranda killed Wilson in cold blood and Jacob seems to be just another gun for hire," she waved a hand slightly. "You expect me to trust them at my side?"

"Wilson was one of my best agents Shepard, but he betrayed the project and put your 'resurrection' at risk," I rubbed at my forehead and then pointed at her. "Miranda did what she was supposed to do and dealt with a Proven threat. She and Jacob are loyal, follow orders and most important of all; they can Question Orders if the order doesn't seem sound. They aren't just there to look pretty Shepard."

"Checks and balances," Shepard said with a flash of insight and I kept my lips from curling into a smile as she connected the dots I needed her to. "You have agents like them ready to do what's needed if they need to stop you from going down the same path Harper did."

I held up my hands, weighing them back and forth for a moment before letting them drop to the arms of my chair. I refrained from confirming or denying her statement and let her come to the conclusions that I needed her to reach.

"Go to Freedom's Progress Shepard, find the answers you need and then report back. If you find you do not want to work WITH me in this then you are free to go your own way," I said.

"Fine, Shepard out."

The communication ended and I leaned back in my seat. Alani came back into the room a few minutes later, tray in hand with a sandwich and a glass. I slipped off my suit jacket, resting it over the back of the chair and took the tray when she offered it. Taking the drink I gave it a sip and found it was a smooth white chocolate alcohol that I liked. I took a slightly larger gulp and let out a sigh. I poked at the sandwich and glanced at Alani with a mock-severe look.

"This isn't fish, is it?" I asked, asking as she had a strong like of seafood and occasionally tried to slip me some even though I hated fish.

"No silly!" Alani laughed happily. "Ham and cheese!"

I laughed as well and dug into the food she'd brought me. I honestly hadn't been eating all that much lately and a steady sleep schedule was becoming non-existant as well. D-hopper would start attacking again soon now that Shepard was awake and I had no idea if he was going to focus on me or on 'Raine.

Alani took the tray when I was done, leaving me with my drink in hand as I compiled the dossiers Shepard was going to need in front of me. Archangel, Mordin Solus, Okeer(Grunt), Thane, Samara, Jack, Kasumi, Zaeed... and 'Raine.

I isolated 'Raine's file, calling it forward and I scrolled carefully through it. My fingers twitched over the delete icon. I longed to simply get rid of the file and let her stay on Omega or even to get her to the base to keep her safe. She was doing well for herself as both a nurse in Mordin's clinic and as a singer. I wanted her to continue living in relative peace but knew that DH wouldn't leave her alone even if I did such a thing. I let my hand fall away from the file and sighed. As much as I hated it she would be safest with Shepard and her team. I wasn't going to be able to protect her.

I sighed and saved the file with a heavy heart.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

I messaged 'Raine to let her know that Shepard was awake and settled in to wait for word from Miranda. I'd slipped my suit-jacket back on and watched the sun as it shifted colors through the filtered glass. The mission to Freedom's Progress wouldn't take long. I sighed after a time and opened up the latest report of Project Overlord, deciding to keep busy. Some events were unavoidable in that they would happen, I knew that and accepted it, might even help in ensuring an event would happen. In this though I wanted to manipulate events to where the good Doctor wasn't at fault for what would happen to his brother. Doctor Archer was a valuable asset and I would see him and his brother both live through the events ahead in such a way that Archer would continue to be loyal to Cerberus. After working with LK, I'd carefully manipulated one of Harper's agents into 'successfully' infiltrating the Project. That agent would be the one to act, not Archer himself. Reports were still coming regularly and there had been no signs of danger as yet but Archer knew my standpoint on experimenting on unwilling volunteers so he would remain guilt free in what was to happen.

I closed that file and called up on of my own unique projects; Project Muninn. A careful, isolated study. As I'd told Shepard two years ago, we didn't know how far along was too far in the Indoctrination process. We'd located a small inactive Reaper artifact which could be easily destroyed and had two volunteers, true volunteers, to remain within it's presence. So far the men had shown that one could remain near an inactive artifact for up to two weeks without showing the first signs of memory modification. We'd gone one day at a time with the process, putting them in range of the artifact and then moving them to an isolated location miles away to recover. After five days within the Artifacts presence they had began to show signs similar to withdrawal when removed from the Artifacts presence and with each subsequent increase in the amount of time they remained near it, the timeframe for recovery ended up being much worse then each previous 'visit'. The men could opt out of the project at any time but kept pushing through, wanting to get us all the information they could. The 'withdrawals' after the first signs of memory modification had been bad. Almost bad enough to have nearly killed them. They were going to be kept in quarantine for more then a month to see if they had truly recovered or if they needed to be put down, a risk they were aware of and their families would be compensated if it came to that.

A beep sounded, drawing my attention. Miranda's message concerning Freedom's Progress filtering through. I flicked away the file on Project Muninn and perused the file. Shepard had kept to Paragon tendencies as expected, returning Veetor to his people and having them send us the files from his omni'tool as well as his suit readings throughout the events of the attack. Minutes later a second beep sounded, this one to signal an incoming communication and I flicked away the file as I accepted the call.

"Shepard," I said as her form flickered into being. "Good work on Freedom's Progress. The Quarian's forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data that we can use but it was a surprising olive branch considering the history between them, Cerberus and Orthrus."

"Tali mentioned that. You said Harper was still a threat, not that he'd managed to build up his own operations again. Aparently his people attacked the Quarians at one point."

"Indeed, something that I tried to work with the Quarians to help recover from. He's weak enough at this point to be no more then a nuisance, but even a few locusts can eventually turn into a swarm if they are not dealt with. I am doing what I can to neutralize the threat he poses but he is clever and stays on the move."

"A moving target Is harder to pin down," Shepard admitted. She changed the subject as she shifted her stance. She was... fidgety. "The data from Veetors omni'tool should be useful, yes?"

"We are still analyzing the data," I crossed my legs then. "What's more important is that you confirmed that the Collectors are behind the attack."

"Why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?" She said with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"I needed proof, though I had my suspicions," I shifted my hand a bit, a small wave of two fingers. "They are a puzzling lot, often travelling to areas within the Terminus systems gathering unique items and specimens. Most often they trade with their own technology and then disappear as soon as the transaction is done not to be seen again for long periods of time."

"Where do they go?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now we'd had no direct proof of aggression on behalf to the Collectors," I said evenly.

"Why is the Omega 4 relay unmapped? What do we know about it?"

I shrugged and took another draw from my e-cigarette. "All we know is that ship that has attempted to pass through it has not returned. Only Collector ships pass through unhindered and the best theory that we have is that they have some sort of tech that lets them pass through the relay safely and if they can manipulate relays in such a fashion then that is just one more potential link between them and the Reapers who seem to have created the Relays in the first place as part of their Harvesting Process."

"The Collectors have definitely proven themselves to be a Human enemy, but how can you be so sure they are tied to the Reapers?"

Couldn't very well tell her the truth so I shrugged and waved a hand. "The colonies only started to go missing after you and the Human fleet defeated Sovereign. The abductions Are related and while Admiral Hackett and the others have done their best to help from the side lines, the Council refuses to believe the information I have sent to them. I'm not going to be one of the ones caught with his hand up his ass when the Reapers begin their attacks in earnest."

Shepard's brows flew up past her bangs, surprised as I had maintained a very professional speech pattern until this point. I grinned faintly, not a pleasant smile.

"I've no love of people who ignore the facts put before them and bury their heads in the sand Shepard and have no qualms about expressing my opinion of the matter."

She laughed then. "You're blunt I'll give you that," her face went serious. " I hate waiting just as much as you do for the bureaucrats to let me past all the fucking red tape. It's one of the reasons I took SPECTRE status when they offered it. But I'll need a team. A good one."

"Ive already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists and mercenaries. I'll be sending you the Dossiers of the best of them. You'll have to be the one to convince them to join the battle. I'll continue to track information on the Collectors and will notify you when I have information."

"I had a good team, you can keep your lists."

I raised a brow. "Shepard, as we have gone over earlier it has been Two Years. Most of your team have moved on to other things or have dropped of the radar completely."

Shepard shifted and tilted her head, "Ashley Williams?"

"With the Alliance still, promoted, but her file is surprisingly well classified and her location unknown," I answered easily enough.

"Urdnot Wrex?"

"He is on Tuchunka and is trying to unite the clans in order to help his people change and grow instead of continuing in a state of stagnation. He hasn't left the planet in over a year."

"Why not Tali then? She helped us on Freedom's Progress," Shepard crossed her arms again.

"I'll need more intel before I'll comment on her, from what I do know she has been doing a lot of research in random locations for the Flotilla and is normally not in any one location for long. Depending on what she is doing perhaps she may be able to join up with you, but you and I both know that the Flotilla and its' safety comes first for most Quairans."

She nodded at that and dropped her arms to her sIdes, "Garrus Vakarian?"

"He disappeared a few months after you were declared dead. No one has been able to locate him, not even my people."

"Liara T'soni?"

"On Illium," I leaned forward. "Some of my sources fear she is working for the Shadow Broker, others are not so sure. I do know that the Shadow Broker cannot be trusted and the fact that her name has come up recently in conjunction with his is worrying to say the least."

"Fine, I get it, they're not available."

"Don't worry Shepard. I know the seriousness of the situation. You'll get the people you need."

"You worry about the Collectors, I'll get my team."

"Good, good." I leaned back again and tilted my head. "Two things; first I'd suggest to go to Omega first and foremost to pick up Mordin Solus. He is a brilliant scientist and former STG that may be able to counter the effects of the Collector Swarms. With him will be another of the people I've chosen for your team. This individual has a rare ability that most don't believe to exist outside of stories and legend but it is real."

Her brow flew back up but she nodded. "Sounds good. And the second thing?"

"I found a pilot I think you might like. i hear he's one of the best," I cracked a grin as her eyes seemed to light up and her lips twitched. "He's someone you can trust."

I ended the call as she twisted around and let out a happy noise as she cried out in a teasing tone. "Joker, you little rat bas-"

I leaned my head back and let out a long sigh. I felt Alani touch my hand and opened one eye to look at her.

"It's started hasn't it Lu?" she asked softly, eyes wide with the knowledge we had shared when she melded thoughts with me. I shifted and drew her up into my lap, hugging her tight and turning to look out again at the sun and stars.

"It has Kiddo, but I'm going to do my damnedest to keep you and Inri and 'Raine safe. You're my daughter now, a part of my family," My gaze hardened as I pictured blowing DH away, "No one fucks with what's mine."

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

WHOO! here we are folks! ME2! Love ya all!


	23. Chapter 22: All in the Family.

And here we go!

Standard I do not own spiel :)

Also, ANY Turian or Asari words are being used courtesy of Myetel(or modified using her words as a template) whose story Spirit of Redemption is ABSOLUTELY amazing. If you haven't read it, you should as the depth and growth of the characters within are amazingly well done.

Any Krogan is my own other then the few words used during the games.

BTW; names are pronounced  
Lieta(lie-ee-tah)  
Mui (moo-ee)  
Durge (durj. Same as pronouncing dirge. IE; a funeral dirge)  
Inry (in-ree. Henry without the h, think of how Hagrid says Henry's name.)  
Alani (a-law-nee)

Thank you again so much to all my readers!

*WARNING * Trigger warning ahead concerning abuse and torture later in the chapter! You are warned!*

Few small things that I had to fix. Nothing big.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Chapter 22: All in the Family.  
'Raine's POV

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

Life on Omega for the past two years had been no easy thing. While I'd managed to develop a bit of a reputation because I was 'protected' since I was one of Mordin's employees and for how I dealt with any would-be robbers, I still had to be forever watchful when I made my way home, headed to work or went out shopping alone. Anyone going out on their own was at risk of getting mugged.

I had managed to work with Mordin on modifying my little overload app to make sure that the surge setting would be appropriate based on what species I was facing (The electrical current that would disable a Human for example was lethal for a Salarian and ineffectual against a Krogran.) and also, once I'd bought a hard light visor (I was trying to learn to function without wearing a helmet all the time, I'd gotten so used to it while on the Flotilla that it felt strange without it), we then modified the app to activate when I looked at the HUD icon (with the visor or the Helmet) and then at up at the individual trying to rob me. Having Mordin as a boss/friend was actually pretty amazing. He was a brillant man and it was funny when he started to sing to himself as he worked.

Over the past two years I worked to keep in contact with Falare, Tali and Rhys. All of them were doing well, the last I'd heard from them. Rhys had decided to stay on with the tech experts he had assisted with heat sink modification, finding that he enjoyed building new weapons. Tali had gone off the grid about a month back with a message that she wouldn't be available for any communications for a while. I knew that she was probably starting up her work that would lead her to Haestrom. Falare was working on a Psychology Degree. She was more at peace with her situation then her sister Rila and wanted to be a psychologist in order to help the others in the Monastery. I learned a lot about the different levels of the Ardat-Yakshi condition and the ways it can manifest because of her studies and the long talks we had when she was allowed to get online.

Working with the band though was better in some ways then working in the clinic, especially since the group was helping me prepare Inri for boot camp. Lieta was the best source of information about boot camp since she'd already gone through it and it was very similar in some ways to Human boot camp in the sense that the Drill Centurions (Drill Instructors), were there to break you down and build you back up into a functioning soldier. When they weren't helping me with his training, we jammed and worked up a schedule for when and what we were going to play at Afterlife.

As far as the band and actually singing, Durge and the others had decided to indeed use me as the band gimic, having me sing with them once every other month while the rest of the time they played without me. The band was great, the melodies of the music drawing in a crowd even without me there, but when I was slated to sing the club became packed. I'd use temp hair dye and a few other things to change my looks so people wouldn't hound me at the clinic. A bit of carefully applied gelatin based make-up on the cheekbones and jaw line altered my facial structure enough that a facial scan wouldn't work properly and a set of contacts hid the nature iris pattern of my eyes.

We decided to call our band Odin's Own and because of that I decided to call myself by my old World of Warcraft handle, Silmeria.

Our music would jump moods, from battle rage, to mourning a fallen comrade, to loving a warrior and even the sense of a group of comrades on shore leave. The crowd loved it. Comanche had been a big hit, along with Blood Legion, Winter Born and Burn it to the Ground. Although, for the past few months we'd had an increase in competition from the rising band Expel 10 that Morinth had... would have.. an interest in.

Of the band, I got along well with Durge and Lieta best but Mui was still fun to hang out with.

You see, Mui was a bit reclusive in nature and actually had to be dragged along by Durge for any training sessions we did otherwise he would stay holed up at home working on his various 'information' projects. He was shy in speech normally, stuttering over his words, but he had a bit of a motor mouth when he was drunk, opening up and chattering without pause or problem about all sorts of subjects. As long as said subjects weren't about him, that is. He'd develop this weird twitch if you asked him anything about his time before arriving on Omega and would clam up for the rest of the night if you did that.

Durge was fun to hang out with and though he had the typical Krogan gruff exterior, he was actually an avid story teller, sharing what Krogan stories that survived the years by word of mouth and I enjoyed sharing the stories of Old Earth movies with him in turn. He did enjoy movies with a lot of action, but more then that he liked movies that expressed good life-lessons. To that end I shared with him a few of my favorite films like Groundhogs Day, which led to a fun discussion of just how long Murray's character could have been stuck in the loop and Cabin in the Woods, which led to an even more amusing discussion concerning the fact that most old horror movies had the 'kids' acting in their 'roles'(the Whore, the Athlete, the Scholar, the Fool, and the Virgin that the movie alluded to) without the drugs the movie employed. Because of those chats we eventually set up a bi-weekly movie night that the entire group got involved in and on occasion even Mordin showed up to watch the movies with us and join in on the after movie discussions.

Lieta, though, was of the greatest help to me as she watched over Inri for me when I had late shifts at the clinic. It was also fun to go out shopping with her for weapons, armor and mods. Mind you, most of the time we went out it was simply browsing the items offered and only on occasion did we actually find a mod, gun or blade we wanted to buy. She was also working with Inri to smooth out his Tal'mae since he was interested in Law and helped me out as well in order to learn more then the few Turian curse words I knew.

Speaking of languages, it was only upon coming to Omega that I'd realized that LK had instilled within me a good chunk of knowledge of the Asari language, verbal mind you, not written. How'd I figure that out when I hadn't realized it for so long? Well, for one, I hadn't spent much actual time around any Asari since arriving on Omega and the conversations I'd had with Falare had been primarily in Galactic Standard.

What triggered the realization was that I'd been insulted by an Asari when she shoved her way past me as I was walking one day to work and had understood what was being said and then had snapped back at her in what I'd THOUGHT was english.

Specifically, I'd heard 'Short-lived idiot' as she shoved past me. What I Thought I'd said in response was 'Uncaring bitch.'

What she'd actually said was 'Mahai n'aiellu'mai' and what I'd said was 'N'maieolo'mai'a'. She'd looked at me in shock and then started to yell me in earnest. It wasn't until she spouted off a comment about 'Whoever taught me the Asari Tongue needed to be put down', that I'd realized that I wasn't using the Galatic Standard language as I'd thought I'd been while speaking to her.

You see, when we'd first arrived and I realized I was speaking in Galactic Standard and not English my mind had sputtered to a stop for a few moments. That had actually taken a few months to realize honestly, as I still thought in English... or maybe I only thought I thought in English? ...you can understand my confusion here and why I try not to think about it too much. The realization that I had yet another language downloaded into my brain at some point led me to contacting LK to find out the 'why' of it. There was a pretty good explanation behind it...

LK had explained that it would have been a little odd for me to have spent years living in one of their monasteries without picking up some of the language. Honestly, at that point I just decided to let it go and roll with it, not bothering to try to think about it too much as I didn't want another headache like the ones I'd devolp when trying to slow down my hands when working on tech.

Today though, found me resting on one of the couches in the clinic break room after a long and trying night. An accident had happened involving a piano of all things and we had a Turian in with a broken spur and her Asari partner who had three broken ribs and a punctured lung. One of the broken ribs had to be dealt with slowly as it was very close to nicking her heart if she moved wrong. Mordin was actually quite upset with the Turian who'd brought her in as she could have caused the rib to puncture the heart when she moved her Asari partner and rushed her to the clinic. She was damned lucky that it hadn't.

As it was, after the scan we ran that showed us the ribs placement, we couldn't give her any pain meds to ease the pain as even the cessation of pain would have moved the rib as the muscles relaxed and we couldn't risk that as the clenched muscles were actually what was preventing the broken rib from stabbing into her heart. Instead Daniel and I had to hold the poor girl as still as possible. The pain had to have been intense as she was reduced to shouting and whimpering in the Asari dialect and I talked to her softly in the same tongue to keep her calm as Mordin moved the rib back into place and away from the delicate heart.

I yawned, shaking off the memory of last night and poured myself a cup of coffee before moving out into the main room. Mordin was already flitting about the clinic and I felt a bit envious of the Salarian ability to function with so little sleep (compared to a Human). I sipped at my coffee and moved over to the comm unit to call home. Lieta answered and her expression grew worried when she saw it was me.

"Yo, 'Raine. Everything going alright? You've been gone all night," her flanged voice was laced with worry.

"Just a rough night," I said with a shrug. "nothing too bad, really, o one died, so I count that as a win. How's Inri?"

"Doing well enough right now," Lieta said with a grin. "His long range accuracy is still pretty much skak-" An indignant squawk sounded from the background and I hid a smile behind my cup. Lieta had raised her voice at the last, insuring that Inri heard her clearly as she spoke. She kept her voice casually raised as she continued. "But his hand-to-hand and skill with any close range weapons makes up for it. He wont be hitting any records for sniping though, that's for sure."

Another squawking noise sounded followed by a roar, a loud thud and then a fit of Turian cursing. My brows flew up at the noise and I blinked at Lieta.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Sec," Lieta held up a claw and backed away from the screen a few paces to glance into what I knew was the den. She let out a sudden trill of laughter before moving back to the screen. "He let himself get distracted enough that Durge was able to pin him."

"Gah!" I winced and shook my head. "Pinned down by a three-hundred plus pound Krogan. He's lost that round. I'm surprised he's not out cold." I took a sip of my coffee and then frowned. "I thought we talked to him about that before? And not even a week ago?"

"Oh, we have and we did," Lieta said with a shake of her head and a twitch of her mandibles. "Kid's at that stage where his hormones are making it hard for him to focus on wisdom over emotion and instinct. He looses focus like this in camp and he'll be in a world of hurt."

"Yeah," I let out a sigh and then indicated the room behind her. "What does Durge think of his progress so far?" I started to gulp down the rest of my coffee when I noticed that I only had a few minutes left before the start of my shift. I'd have to end the call soon, too.

"He wants to take him to Tuchunka actually, pit him against a Thresher Maw," she answered in a deadpanned tone.

I started at that and swallowed the coffee wrong. I hacked and coughed violently for a few moments, waving away Daniels' concern when he looked over at me. I looked up after a moment and glared at Lieta, whose mandibles were spread wide in a Turian grin.

"You -hack- did that on -cough- purpose," I wheezed out. I coughed a few more times before straightening up. "Durge didn't actually say that... did he?"

"Hehe," she shook her head and shrugged. "He DID say that, but more in the sense that he was fed up with Inri's attitude and was threatening him with the thought of facing a Maw by himself."

I rolled my eyes and gave a faint growl as I flicked the fingers of my hand at her in the Turian equivalent of 'fuck off'. She just laughed.

"The look on your face though, that was priceless," she shrugged suddenly. "Honestly though, we're trying to pull his denae now before a Drill Centurion does it for him."

"'Denae'... teeth, right?" I asked with a blink.

"Right!" She grinned, then switched to Turian basic. "*You're coming along nicely* dimicato'amila."

I blinked at the last bit of what she said and after a moment my eyes widened as I realized what she'd said. "Dimicato'amila? Battle-sister? But...?"

She waved a hand at me and her expression became serious, "You, Inri and the band. You lot are the closest thing I've had to a clan, to a family, that I've had in a long time. We fight well together. Durge and Mui might never say it but they feel the same. We're a team, a unit."

"Lieta..." I blinked at that, surprised. Lieta rarely talked about her family but we all knew that she had lost everyone due to an accident on one of the Turian garden worlds. Omega just really seemed to be a place where everyone who'd lost everything congrigated. "Thank you... but you know..."

I drifted off at that point, getting lost in thought. I'd shared with them the knowledge of my 'ability' and how it worked several months after we'd started working on building a strong band. Only a few months prior, I had told them that I'd seen myself being called in on a mission to help a Spectre of all things because of my abilities.

They hadn't believed it at first, thinking I was pulling their legs, but I'd told them, and Aria, that a group of vigilantes under a leader called 'Archangel' would start causing problems for the big three merc groups. The band had blown it off until the rising amount of news reports about Archangel made them realize I was right. Aria had only wanted to know if Archangel would end up being a threat to her and her operations at any point while he was on the station.

"As long as you aren't a threat to him, he shouldn't be a threat to you", I'd told her. "For the most part you normally don't seem to care what the merc groups do unless they threaten you or Omega itself. He wants to bring more...law to the place if you will, stop the slavery, the wonton murderers and rapists and the spreading of drugs laced with poison meant to kill or addict someone faster then normal. He knows he can't save everyone, so he works on the bigger problems to try to make a difference. I think he'll even end up helping you out a time or two for information."

She'd accepted the information with a nod. I had honestly been surprised that she hadn't asked me if I had 'seen' who Archangel was, which led to the suspision that she already knew that it was Garrus. I left that particular meeting wondering why she would allow it, allow him to affect the merc groups business the way he was. Then again, as long as it didn't affect HER business I suppose it didn't matter what Garrus did long-term.

After that the others took me seriously when I told them about the threat of an illness a few months ago. Since I didn't know exactly when it would spread I worked with Aria and Mordin to set up a quarantine mandate to be implemented as soon as Mordin sent her word. I told the others to stay away for the time being as well and to keep Inri safe for me in the mean time before he had to go off to camp. We stocked up on supplies and equipment as well building a clean/quarantine room out of one of the back storage rooms in order to try to prepare.

"'Raine?" Lieta's voice drew me back to the present and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm alright, just worried," I said.

"About Inri?"

"Yeah..." I answered, though my adopted boy wasn't my main concern he was still one of many worries. "He leaves in only a week. I keep wondering if he's really ready."

"We've gotten him as prepared as we can," Durge's voice came over the comm then as the large Krogan moved into sight. "You've been a good Ka'a and he's had us as his Krant. We've whipped him into good enough shape to last on Palaven at least. Wouldn't survive a day on Tuchunka just yet."

I raised a brow at Durge's hidden compliment but focused on something else he'd said. "I know 'Krant' is the equivalent of 'pack' or 'hunting party', but what is 'Ka'a'?"

"Mother." Durge said with a simple bob of his head.

I blushed and then smiled faintly at him, making sure not to show any teeth. "That's... surprisingly sweet of you Durge. Thank you."

"Hmph, don't go spreading it around," he said with a snort. "You making it to movie night?"

"Not this week... things..." I shook my head. "I think things may be coming to a head soon but... I don't know yet." I hadn't gotten any word yet from Lucian about Shepard being awake. The plague/Archangel mess would start before she woke up, I just wasn't sure how long before then it would be. A week? Two weeks? I shook my head and shrugged.

"Anyway, I got to start my shift." Durge started to open his mouth and I pointed a finger at him sternly. I knew what he was about to ask, he'd actually mentioned it several times now in the past week alone and kept pushing the subject just to rile me up. "And the answer is still 'NO' to giving Inri any Ryncol and seeing if he can stomach it."

"Hmph, he wont be a man until he's tried Ryncol!" Durge rumbled with a wide grin.

"He wont be a man until after boot camp!" I countered sternly. "If you want to poison his liver with a radioactive drink wait until he gets back and is counted as an adult!"

I cut the connection to the sound of Lieta's and Durge's laughter and turned back to the others. I needed to check on my Asari patient from last night and her Turian mate. Time to work!

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

The week passed quietly enough and I headed out to the docking bay to see Inri off. He had his duffel bag, carefully packed with what items he would be allowed to have and I still found myself fretting over him while the others watched with varying levels of amusement in their eyes.

"You have your scale-cleaning kit?" I asked.

"Yes mada." Inri answered with a roll of his eyes. I gently wacked his fringe.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man," I snipped. I teared up then and rubbed at my eyes. "You... You behave yourself, you hear me? Don't go getting yourself hurt."

"Yes mada," Inri said in a softer tone.

I drew him into a tight hug and he leaned down to rest his forehead against mine. Sixteen and he had already shot up like a weed and was still growing. I was actually expecting him to end up taller the Lucian by the time he actually stopped. I leaned back a bit, patting his armored shoulders lightly before nodding at him. He nodded back and then stepped away and slung the bag over his shoulders as the others moved closer for their own farewells.

"Now remember, that damned leadership test is a trap," Lieta said firmly as she clasped his wrist in hers briefly. "You're not gonna get it right no matter how you and the group handle it, regardless of who's in charge. Don't take the verbal beating they'll give your team to heart, they do it to everyone."

"Yes ma'am," Inri answered with a nod.

"And don't take any flack from the others," Durge growled out as he punched Inri's shoulder lightly, well, lightly for a Krogan, Inri still stumbled back a step from the blow. "Earn your place in the Krant and keep it."

"Yes sir!" Inri grinned at the Krogan.

"M-m-make sure to w-watch out for a-a-anyone trying to g-get you or the o-others in trouble," Mui pipped up suddenly, hands twisting together nervously. "A-a-any training f-facility will have it's own k-k-kind of h-hazing."

We all turned to face Mui with varying levels of shock, none of us had actually expected him to speak up given his shy nature. He flushed a greenish color at that point and ducked his head. Durge laughed then and patted the Salarians' back roughly, causing him to stumble forward a bit.

"Well said!"

We all shared a laugh at that. Suddenly the call for Inri's flight rang through the bay and I fell prey to my nerves again.

"You're sure you have everything?" I asked again as I turned to Inri and looked him over again, reaching to turn him this way and that to make sure his armor was all sealed up.

"I'm sure mada, I'll be okay," He said as he patted my shoulder and pulled away gently. "I'll write when I can. YOU be safe as well."

Inri knew more then the others did about what was going to happen since he had been with Lucian during the Coup to take over Cerberus. He might have even Shared information with Alani at some point because he shot me odd looks at the weirdest times. I closed my eyes, pushing the thoughts away and nodded, giving him one more tight hug before watching him board the shuttle to Palaven. We watched the shuttle take off before we started out of the bay.

"Heading back to work 'Raine?" Lieta asked as we walked.

"Yeah, you guys?" I looked at them. "Any plans?"

"Hmph... I need to head to Tuchunka for a while. We wont be able to play at Afterlife for a bit." Durge rumbled.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I looked up at the Krogan.

"Well enough," Durge shrugged, his face blank. "My old clan leader's dead so I've been called back. With Urdnot Wrex trying unite the clans he wants to review the reasons I was exiled with the new clan leader. See if there's a reason to bring me back into the clan or if I need to stay off-world."

"You'll be going alone then?" I asked in concern.

"These two are coming with me," Durge jerked a thumb to point at Lieta and Mui. I blinked in surprise.

"We don't have anything to do right now and Aria's cool with it," Lieta said with a shrug. "He needs someone as his back if things go wrong."

"A Krogan bringing along a Turian and a Salarian as Krant?" I blinked. "That's gonna be awkward."

"Then they can go kiss a varren," Durge growled. "The clan did nothing for me when my brother kicked me out, so I don't owe them a damned thing."

Durge never did go into details about why he was kicked out other then to say that his brother had given a bullshit reason when he took over as clan leader. I shrugged and looked at the other two for a moment before looking back at Durge.

"Do you need me to come along?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nah, you're needed here if you're right about things," He said as he waved his hand. "Do what you need to and we'll take care of this."

"Message me if you need any help though alright?" I reached out and punched his shoulder lightly. "We're friends, Durge. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me, alright?"

"Hnn." He looked at me for a long moment before nodding his head. The others said their own goodbyes before heading back to their respective places to pack up for their trip. It would be odd not hanging out with them. Hell, sometimes I found it odd that I had so many friends on Omega as it was.

I shook off the weird feeling and headed back to the clinic at a fast clip. It was another quiet day for the most part, no major injuries to speak of which was nice. I got to work helping Daniel organize our supplies and make sure all of the equipment was in tip-top shape. The day went by peaceably, a few check ups and routine visits from some regular patients. A few hours before the equivalent of Omega's 'midnight' though, a Turian scrambled into the clinic.

"Help me! Please you have to help them!" He cried as he rushed over to loom over Daniel.

My fellow nurse stuttered a bit in fear at being loomed over and I moved over to them, holding a hand out gently to the panicked Turian.

"Easy, who needs help?" I said in a calm and gentle tone.

"I-I couldn't risk taking them out... I didn't know if moving them..." The Turian's eyes were wide and panic filled. "I brought the crate they... oh, Spirits he's going to kill me... Look you need to help them!"

"Who needs our help? Where are they?" I repeated firmly as I shook his arm, trying to get him to focus. Mordin's attention had been caught by the commotion and he was walking over. The TUrian blinked at me a few times before nodding rapidly and he grabbed my arm, pulling me outside the clinic.

Mordin and Daniel both followed, the former ready with his pistol in hand in case there was trouble, it wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to lure us out into an ambush. The Turian led me to a large crate on a hover trolley barely a few feet from the clinic doors and he indicated it with a helpless motion of his claws. I blinked and looked inside... and almost threw up. As it was I froze for a long moment as I tried to fight back the urge to hurl or faint. Daniel took one look and scrambled to the side, unable to hold onto the contents of his stomach. Mordin too glanced within the crate, before he started muttering in Salarian, most likely cursing, I couldn't understand Salarian and couldn't move my eyes to check my VI translator.

Inside the crate were several small forms. Children. Most maybe four or five years old and all shoved together in the crate. I could see that they were beaten and bloody, limbs bent at odd angles, bruises darkening all over the bare skin and scales that could be seen. I took several slow breaths before moving forward to try to see how many were within and if they were still breathing, trying with shaking hands to bring up my omni'tool. Mordin called from beside me, his own omni'tool already lit and medical programs running.

"One Turian, one Drell, one Batarian, one Human and two Asari," he started rattling off injuries and then stopped with a shake of his head. "Must get them inside. Clean room in back best. Have to pull them out one at a time. Careful of limbs, most broken. 'Raine, move! Bring the trolley inside with the crate. No time to waste!"

I jerked my head up then and nodded as I grabbed the handle of the hover trolley and pulled it into the clinic. The Turian followed after us, wringing his hands together and muttering under his breath. I moved back to the main doors of the clinic as Mordin angled the trolley through the archway and the doors to the cleam room and glanced outside to look at Daniel, who was still vomiting. I frowned as I looked at my fellow nurse and then turned to the muttering Turian. I moved to his side quickly and yanked him along behind me into the clean room.

"W-what...?!" He looked at me wide-eyed as I tugged him along.

"We're down a nurse, you're going to help me lift them when I tell you to. Do nothing that either Prof. Solus and I do not tell you to do." I ordered firmly. "Got it?"

The Turian nodded slowly and took several deep breaths to try to calm himself. Mordin was already moving around the room rapidly. He moved several beds into place near the crate and we carefully began the process of moving each kid from the crate and to a bed, mindful of injuries. Most of them were out cold and stayed that way as we moved them, but the Turian child, a girl from the shape of the fringe, started keening as we moved her to one of the beds. I winced at the noise and the Turian males' arms started shaking as we set her down on the bed.

"Spirits, can't we give her something for the pain?" The Turian male asked shakily.

Mordin walked over quickly, having finished a scan on the Batarian kid before doing the same for the girl. He shook his head quickly.

"Like the others. Cannot administer anesthesia. Drugs already in system. Red sand? Not just that. Too many drugs in their systems already. Surprised they have not died from overdose," the Prof. said in a clinical tone.

Mordin kept muttering as he flitted back and forth from each bed as I kept the male Turian focused on moving the kids from that damnable crate one at a time. We rushed back to the crate, just the Human child left and the Turian male started to lift the small boy out. The kid opened his left eye, the right damaged beyond repair, nothing but a bloody mess and I gulped and forced down the bile building at the back of my throat. The kids eye focused on the Turian and he smiled this broken little smile.

"Y-you r-really came for us..." He whispered. "L-Lantar?"

"Yeah," the Turian said softly, his voice breaking. I looked up at him in shock, realizing just WHO this Turian was. "I promised... didn't I?"

"I'm g-glad..." the boy whispered. His eye fell shut then and he went limp in Lantar's arms. My Omni'tool whined then, the high sound of a heart stopping.

"Down!" I shouted. "Lay him down quickly on the ground! Professor!"

Lantar laid him on the ground and Mordin rushed over, the others slightly more stable then the fragile form on the cold tile floor. We worked frantically to try to get his heart starting again but after several moments Mordin finally shook his head, stood up and stepped back. I looked up at the Professor helplessly.

"No use... need to focus on other patient's while they still live," he said firmly before moving back to the other children.

Lantar slumped next to the boy's body and brushed shaking claws through the boys hair as I slowly stood to follow after Mordin. I paused for a moment and moved back to gently tug on Lantar's arm.

"The others are still alive... We still have a chance to save them," I said softly. "Don't give up on me just yet."

He looked up at me wide-eyed and dazed. He nodded after a few moments and followed after me like a lost puppy, handing Mordin or I the tools or items we pointed to while we worked. Daniel came in a little while later, his stomach finally under control and we got down to business. Between the four of us we managed to get the other children stabilized hours later. It felt like years...

Lantar had drifted back to the body of the Human boy at some point and I walked over to where he sat staring at the still form. I laid my hand on his arm and he jerked slightly before looking up at me from his position on the floor.

"What happened?" I said softly, before tilting my head. My brain had a 'ding' moment as I realized just what was going on. "You said 'he' was going to kill you?"

"...Archangel..." He said in a dull voice.

"This wasn't your fault..." I said slowly with a frown. "The merc group leaders?"

Lantar twitched and then nodded once and continued in the same dull tone. "The kids or the team..." He took a slow breath before letting it out in a shaky huff. "They were already beating the kids up when they called me. Told me to give up our base location... I... I couldn't just let them kill the kids."

"...I'm sure Archangel will understand," I said softly. "You couldn't just leave them."

"He wont forgive me... even if I told him..." Lantar blinked a few times and then looked up at me. "I did what I could... sent him a message. Piggybacked it using the comm line they were on... could only send the one message and... it had to be something stupid. 'Meet me here.'... Skak... Skak!" Lantar rubbed at his fringe before blinking up at me tiredly, his eyes not the wild flash of earlier but more a dead-mans gaze. "How'd you know about the mercs?"

"I see things sometimes... it doesn't matter right now." I helped him to his feet and led him out through the doors and the archway and to a couch outside in the main part of the clinic. "Rest here. They'll be alright, you'll see."

He nodded and sat down heavily on the couch, placing his head in his hands and rocking back and forth. I wrapped one of the clinic blankets around his shoulders before starting back into the clean room. When I passed through the doorway I paused and looked over the still forms and then around the room itself.

This room wouldn't have existed without my being here. These children would have been out in the main part of the clinic, on beds... and exposed to the virus that was going to run rampant so very soon. They wouldn't have survived after such injuries. I took a slow breath as I realized that. I moved over to the boys' body, pulling the white sheet off of the empty bed and covering him with it before picking the cold body up and placing it lightly on the bed. Five more children that would have died had I not convinced Mordin and Aria to invest in the clean room that was meant to act as a quarantine zone for those who showed the early signs of the virus. The Vorcha would begin spreading the plague as unaffected Carriers while Mordin would spread the cure via the ventilation system. Now though, the room had a different purpose. To keep these kids alive while the virus ravaged the rest of the slums. Goddess, what a choice, the kids or the team? No wonder Lantar was so broken when Garrus went after him, so... so. A term Lieta once told me about came to mind, Mor'loci. 'Souless'. I rubbed at my forehead and tried to clear my thoughts before I moved over to Daniel and Mordin.

"Odds bossman?" I asked Mordin softly as he checked the kids vitals.

"Good now that we have them stable. Will need to contact authorities. Run missing persons report. No signs of collars or chips on any of them. Not slaves. Most likely kidnapped from homes. Families need to be found."

"How could anyone do anything like this?" Daniel whispered softly.

"Fuck if I know, Danny," I said with a growl. "I do know the 'why' however."

That caught their attention and I pointed my thumb back to the main room. "That was Lantar Sidonis, an ally of Archangel. The fuckin' merc leaders; Suns, Eclipse, Pack... rounded up those kids and started torturing them so he would give up Archangel's base."

Mordin's eyes flashed darkly and even Daniel's eyes took on a cold look. "Foul. Unconscionable! Must be stopped."

I flashed him a dark grin and shrugged my shoulders. "They'll get their own. We might even be able to help. Right now we have to tend to these kids first."

Mordin looked at me for a long moment before nodding firmly. "Go check on Turian. Lantar. May believe failure. Possibly suicidal. Daniel and I will remain here."

I nodded my head and moved back out of the room. I stopped just outside the sterilizer archway and cursed. Lantar was already gone, the blanket in a pile near the door. I moved to go pick up the blanket, knowing that he'd end up on the Citadel at some point. I rubbed at my forehead and let out a sigh. I moved to put the blanket in the small washer/sanitizer unit meant for clothes and turned around at the sound of violent hacking.

"Professor Solus?! Some please! My wife!" I turned around and found a Batarian couple in the doorway, the male holding a weakened female in his arms. I rushed over and led them to one of the beds and had him lay her down. I started to run a scan, talking to the Batarian.

"I'm Nurse 'Raine," I said gently as I took note of the high fever. "What's your names?"

"I'm Charl'an... this is my wife, Nika," the male, Charl'an said as he hovered nervously.

"Alright Charl'an," I smiled gently at Nika. "How long have you been sick?"

"J-just the past..." Nika fell into a coughing fit and I injected her with medigel. The bioplasm working to stabilize her.

"She's been complaining of a headache for the past few hours. All of a sudden she just collapsed into a coughing fit! I brought her right over."

I looked up at him with a small frown. "And you Charl'an? Any headache? Chest pain?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about my wife!" He shouted suddenly before holding a hand to his head above the top layer of eyes. He let out a soft groan of pain and his breathing sounded off now that I was listening for it.

I cursed and eased him onto another of the beds, forcing him to lay down as I pinged Mordin.

"'Raine? Emergency?"

"Two cases of illness. Batarian male and female. Sudden headache. Followed hours later by sudden coughing fit. Female is currently running high fever and has severely congested lungs." I did a scan on Charl'an and shook my head. "Male Batarian's temperature is spiking as we speak."

I jerked my head up at the sound of someone else entering the clinic. Two Human males helping an unconscious Asari female inside.

"Shit, Prof... got an Asari being brought in, looks like she's out cold." I injected a bit of medigel into Charl'an and rushed over to help the men get the Asari onto a bed. "I need you two out here."

"Children stable. On our way out. Contacting other receptionists to help. Only so many hands available. Alert Aria!" Mordin ordered.

I sent off the alert to Aria for the lock down to be implemented and turned to focus on my patients.

Over the next twelve hours, more and more people made their way into the clinic. No Human was ill so I grabbed several of the Humans and had them help to apply medigel or cold compresses as needed while Mordin worked to draw blood and began analyzing the virus. I cursed again and again to myself as the amount of patients began to build, knowing that some people just wouldn't be able to make it to the clinic in time. I kept tabs on the kids vitals as I could, but since they remained stable I had to focus on those affected by the sudden plague. Mordin at some point let out an excited sound, muttering about having figured out the cure and how to get it applied. He had Daniel focus on readying vials of the cure while I tried to keep peoples temperatures level.

"Professor! We're running low on Cipoxidin!" One of the male receptionists called out.

Mordin called out in response. "Use Malanarin. Plenty on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in Batarians. Supplement with Butemerol."

"Malanarin and Butemerol. Got it." I saw him start to dig through the cabinets and smiled faintly as Mordin continued to ramble.

"Cenozine is the catalyst. Bonds to Genetic markers. Hard to find. Expensive to mass produce. Why not Heplacore?"

I frowned then, his words ringing in my mind like a familiar echo... where had I heard him say that before?

"Too unstable. Inconsistent results. Demozane better option. No. Demozane toxic to Humans. Not an option. Not an option."

Another 'ding' moment. Shepard.. this is what you heard as Shepard when you entered the clinic for the first time... I jerked my head up as an armored form with an N7 logo on the armor's shoulder walked past me and started to riffle through one of the cabinets, a man and a woman both in Cerberus colors hanging back a few feet. The woman, who I recognized as Miranda, had let her face fall into her hand and Jacob was shaking his head slowly when the two realized that the armored woman was raiding the supplies. My brow twitched at the sight and I slowly, carefully and deliberately reached out to catch the taller womans' wrist in my hand. She turned to look at me almost sheepishly, a medigel pack in her hand. I started a bit at the surprising sight of a lavender gaze meeting mine and the faint smirk on her lips as she lifted her hand a bit and indicated the medigel.

"Ah... you don't mind if I borrow this do you?" Shepard asked me.

"...Seriously?" I asked in a deadpanned tone.

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

-Begin Audio Log-

"Klepto Shepard... seriously! A Klepto Shepard!"

"... It's not like you didn't pick up everything not nailed down during your play thrus."

"It was a clinic!"

"Did that stop you? Or anyone else who played?"

"..."

-End Audio Log-

-=-=/*/**/*=-=-

W00T! latest chappie done, hard to write out part of things... Wanted to give a little more depth to Lantar's betrayal then just 'they threatened me'.

REad and review please! E-cookies for reviewers!


	24. Chapter 23: Is the Grisly Reaper Mowing?

WOOO! Onto the next chappie.

Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Love you all!

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter 23: Is the Grisly Reaper Mowing?  
'Raine's POV.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

I ignored the 'not-in-any-way-shape-or-form innocent' grin on Shepard's lips and pulled the medi-gel pack from her loose grip. She issued a pout at that and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. I stored the pack away back on the shelf in one of the cabinets and then reached into a separate cabinet to pull out a first-aid kit similar to the one clipped on my waist and opened it. I held it out to her in it's opened state and she took it with a blink to look inside and then looked up at me with a blank look.

"You can have THIS," I said in my firm, no-nonsense, nurse tone. "It's more effective for those who are going to be out and about on a battle field then the hospital-grade 'gel packs."

I took a moment to point out the smaller medi'gel packs that could be installed easily into an armored suit, the self-adhesive bandages, the various antihistamine packs meant to help with the different versions of anaphylactic shock across species and the various instructions on each pack, a spray bottle filled with a cross-species safe sterilizing liquid and a small set of mini-defibullators that had enough energy for a single use.

I knew Shepard had probably received these kinds of kits before on the various missions over the years, but she nodded eagerly as I pointed to each item and explained them and looked suitably chastised as I scolded her for trying to take the larger 'gel pack when it was obvious that the clinic needed it for the various patients... indeed, as I was scolding her one of the other nurses rushed over to grab the pack before running back to his patient. I indicated the scene as he administered the gel which helped to stabilize the young woman he was treating.

"See? This is why I'm upset with you," I looked back at her and closed the kit firmly. The absurdly widened eyes she turned on me told me that she was definitely humoring me as I talked, but I rolled with it. "If you'd made off with that pack he would have had to spend an unknown amount of time trying to find another to help her. I don't care if you raid an enemy base of supplies, but when you have a volunteer clinic like this one, you don't go swiping things willie-nillie."

She issued a clip salute, all while maintaining a grin. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

I sighed and shook my head, "And don't call me 'ma'am', you want to make me feel older then I actually am?"

Shepard laughed then and held out her hand, "Not at all, just habit. Military brat and all. You know, you give a good enough scolding to be on parr with my old doc, Karin. The name's Leone Shepard."

"And did you use the same 'I'm going to humor you' attitude with her? It was well done, you actually looked like you were paying attention," I said with a smile as she grinned at me. I shook her hand with a shake of my head. "'Raine vas Omega, or just 'Raine."

"Ah?" Her eyes lit up, "You're Human last name isn't Mathias by chance is it?"

"Yes..." I said slowly, trying to seem wary and not seem too eager about the situation. "No one calls me that here though. Why?"

"Um?" She looked confused due to my response. "A... friend would have sent you a message that I was going to need your help and that you would be available. He wasn't able to send a message to everyone but he was quite firm you would have gotten yours."

I looked around a bit at the hectic events around us and then looked back to her suddenly with a blink, hoping to seem as if I'd just remembered something important that I'd forgotten about.

"Wait.. you said 'Shepard'?" I tilted my head. "As in THE Shepard? I thought that message from TIMmy was a joke."

"No joke... wait... TIMmy?" A grin came to her lips. "I like that, less of a mouthful."

"I know, right," I grinned back and then shrugged, "So, the message said something about along the lines of saving colonies and using my 'unique abilities' to try to obtain information."

"Right," she nodded her head once and then tilted her head at me with a small frown. "I'll be asking you more about how that works later when we get to the Normandy."

"I have to help here first," I said with a raised brow, a bit surprised with how she seemed to automatically assume that I would assist with the mission. She was pretty damn sure of herself.

"Of course!" she held up her hands and shrugged. "I heard about the situation. What can I do to help?"

"Honestly?" I shrugged and pointed over my shoulder with a thumb. "Ask Professor Mordin, I believe he may have figured things out."

"The talkative guy?" Shepard looked over my shoulder at said Salarian and then started past me. "Thanks! Looking for him too."

Miranda and Jacob hung back as she walked over to the Professor. Jacob was shaking his head and Miranda had her brow raised as she watched Shepard talk to Mordin. Jacob moved over and held out his hand. I took it with a raised brow.

"Name's Jacob Taylor, this is Miranda Lawson," He indicated his buxom partner. "We'll be working together on the Normandy."

"Good to meet you both," I turned to the supplies and started looking over the inventory in order to make sure we had enough of various alternative drugs on hand as most of the usual medication was running low.

One of the nurses darted over and I helped her find one of the medications she needed for her own patient. Once she had the needed container of meds she darted back over and into one of the side rooms.

I sighed softly and ran a finger through my hair, the hood of my suit back against my neck. I felt grimy and filthy but it wasn't the first time the clinic had been caught in a rough situation, just... not something bad enough to affect an entire district. The fact that the trickle of new patients coming in had dropped, most no longer able to make the trip if they were even alive, filled me with a tired sorrow. So many that we were unable to save even with the warning my knowledge brought. I turned my attention back to the supplies and nodded once when I saw we had an adequate supply on hand. I sent Mordin the updated list before I started toward one of the other patients in the room and started to check his vitals and make sure he was stable. Miranda moved over to help scan a neighboring patient while Jacob stayed where he was, as if guarding the two of us.

"Don't worry, I'm trained," she said as I looked up to watch her.

"Good... most people here are volunteers," I looked back at the readings on my screen. "We only have a few people who have gone through anything more then basic training."

There were a few moments of silence before Miranda closed the 'tool and looked back up at me.

"She's stable," She tilted her head. "I must ask; how did you manage to make her listen to you?"

"Pardon?" I looked up at her with a blink.

"She LISTENED to you," Miranda frowned and crossed her arms. "She may have just been humoring you, but she still LISTENED. I've been her... Doctor for the past two years now while she recovered and..."

She shook her head suddenly and pinched her nose while letting out an almost growling sigh.

"Miranda," Jacob said with a frown. "You know she's been through a lot recently and isn't settled in yet. She JUST woke up!"

"'Woke up'?" I asked, lilting my voice. "She was in a coma?" As if I didn't know the answer.

"Something like that," Jacob said with a shrug. "Miranda's been all but ordering Shepard to the med-bay."

"We've been taking care of her for almost two years," Miranda glowered at him. "I know everything there is to know about her, and yet she just will not listen when I tell her to get down to the med-bay. She still needs check-ups to... to..."

I held up a hand to forestall any further rant on Miranda's part and tilted my head.

"Let me guess, you have tests that NEED to be done?" I asked.

"Yes," she responded with a huff.

"And you tell her to meet you and anyone else in the med-bay at 'x' time?"

"Yes," a pinch of her nose.

"And she doesn't show up?"

"YES!" Miranda all but shouted the last part and Jacob hid his mouth behind his hand with a fake cough.

I had to laugh at that and held up my hands defensively as she glared in my direction but I could see the helpless frustration in her eyes. I'd had to deal with a few patients like that over the years. Durge was actually one of them and so was the silent Mui. You see, some patients that would Say that they would schedule and appointment and show up but never did unless forced by friends or family. Most of the time you had to tell someone else about the need of an appointment and then the other person would bring them in. In other cases people just didn't like visiting the Doctor and would have to be forced in kicking and screaming while others still were just simply forgetful or too busy to recall that they had set an appointment.

"She doesn't seem like the 'kicking and screaming' type, so she'd either loosing track of time or she might purposely be pushing buttons," I tilted my head and thought about what I'd seen of Shepard so far. "or both."

"And on top of it all, Miranda isn't what you would call a 'people person'," Jacob said with a grin, holding his hands up defensively when Miranda shot him a small glare.

"It happens," I said with a shrug before turning back to Miranda. "If she's just forgetful you'll need to set up some sort of an alarm for her."

"And if she's doing it on purpose?" Miranda sighed.

"Don't leave her an out," I held out my hands, palm up. "You've got to corner her, give her a smile, a nice one mind. Then you rest a hand on her shoulder, tell her that it's time for her check-up and steer her toward the med-bay or clinic. If she's just been pushing your buttons for fun, she'll relent and let you lead her. If I can do that to a Krogan, you can do that for Shepard."

Jacob whistled, "You've done that for a Krogan?"

"A friend," I said with a shrug. "He's never really liked doctors and tries to avoid appointments when he can, but he's got an even enough temper that if you corner him about it he'll let you drag him to the office. Mui though has a habit of looking track of time. Helps that I'm the one who sets up... set up... appointments for the group."

"Why the past tense?" Jacob asked.

"Everyone..." I shook my head a bit and shrugged. "Everyone kind of spilt up. Durge and the others went to Tuchunka for a bit and my boy's off in boot camp."

"I didn't know you had a kid," Shepard said as she walked back over, attaching a canister to her belt which I knew to hold the cure Mordin had made.

"He's adopted," I said with a shrug. "My husband found him on the Citadel, a duct rat. A friend of ours adopted him, but... well, my husband and our friend... died in an attack. Inri managed to escape somehow and he knew that if there was ever a time when he was separated from his mum that he could find me here if there was a need. I've taken care of him since."

Shepard blinked a bit in surprise, "Wow, that's... kind of messed up in a way, but really kind of you to take him in like that. So he's in Allience boot camp then? He liking it so far?"

I laughed then and waved a hand at her, "No, no. He's Turian. He's on Palaven right now. I haven't actually heard from him as yet either, they're allowed only minimal contact during boot and it hasn't been long enough for him to have access to the comms as yet."

"Wait, what?" Shepard blinked at me for a moment, as did Jacob.

Miranda seemed to already have expected the answer which meant she'd done more digging into my background then I'd thought or had already realized who I was to 'TIM' and was keeping her mouth shut. I wasn't going to push to find out which one it was. Lucian and I had had limited contact over the past two years outside of messaging each other with our secured omni'tools, courtesy of LK, so there was still a slight chance that Miranda might not realize that Lucian was my 'dead' husband. Yeah... so not pushing to find out if she knew.

Shepard grinned suddenly and clapped my shoulder with her hand. "I'm going to keep you."

"That's... random," I said with a laugh.

"You've helped raise a Turian child. You didn't have to," her voice grew firm. "Not a lot of people would take in someone else's kid when the kid isn't family. The fact that you took in a kid of a friend when the kid's a different species? You're good people."

She gave my shoulder a shake and I could feel the blush creep up my skin at the compliment. She grinned and then jerked a thumb to point at the doors.

"Mordin gave the okay for you to come with us by the way. He also said something about Daniel going missing with a case filled with vials of the cure."

"Son-Of-A-!" I bit back the curse and shook my head.

I'd forgotten. I'd completely forgotten that Daniel would get it into his head to go off on his own like a hair-brained idiot! I cursed again, this time in Turian, and darted off for my locker.

Thankfully the light Dragon armor Lucian had commissioned for me was able to be attached in pieces. I'd take off several of the larger parts while working and have them stored in my locker, that way the armor was less bulky and I could move easier while treating patients. I attached and locked into place those larger bits now, the main chest piece, the arm and shoulder guards and the leg guards, before grabbing my clear faceplate helmet and pulling up the hood of my suit and attaching the plate into place. I then grabbed my small combat knife, my pistol and my sniper rifle.

I grabbed the extra med-kit I kept stored as well and rushed back over to Shepard and the others as I clipped it to the back of my belt.

"Daniel's probably trying to help anyone who isn't strong enough to make it to the clinic. That's the best case scenario at least," I said with a grimace.

"And worst case?" Jacob asked.

"He's stumbled upon a group that's too paranoid to leave their homes and/or blames humans for the illness since we and the Vorcha are the only ones not affected by the virus. If THAT happened he may well be dead," I shook my head and frowned.

"That's..." Jacob shook his head.

"Silly, I know. But that's how it works," I reached out as one of the nurses rushed over to my side, carrying a small case in her hands. I took it and popped it open, finding it filled with a handful of syringes, six total. I nodded and closed it up. "More of the cure?"

She nodded, looking exhausted, before rushing off back to her patients. I let out a sigh and attached that to my belt as well before turning back to Shepard.

"We've got enough of a cure on hand to help a handful of people, but the best thing is going to be to get that cure to the ventilation system," I said as we started out the door.

"Right, Professor Solus mentioned that. Get the cure directly into the air itself," Shepard said as she patted the canister at her waist. "You know the area, do we have anything to worry about?"

"Vorcha are going to be the big problem. I hate to stereotype but they really do tend to swarm and scavenge like rats when things go south like they have. The Blue Suns MIGHT be a concern since they like to claim this distract as their own and 'offer protection' to those within," I shook my head as I pulled out my pistol and kept it at the ready. I also readied my tech shield. The others pulled their own weapons. "They might be busy holding off the Vorcha though. Oh, right."

I snapped my fingers, coming to a stop and Shepard raised a brow. I smiled faintly at her. "If you see a Vorcha with a misshapen back-pack looking thing, shoot it... they like to carry around flamethrowers."

"Well..." Shepard blinked and shared a serious look with the other two. Jacob snapped off a smart salute.

"I can keep them off us with a Biotic Lift Commander, give you the time you need to take out the pack," he said.

"A well place Throw would knock them into the others as well," Miranda added.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. The others looked at me with raised brows. I jerked my thumb toward the two Biotics.

"The Force is strong in these two, eh?"

Shepard snickered, Jacob groaned and Miranda sighed. Even in this realm and this long since the movies had been made the series was still fairly popular amongst Humans. I gave an unapologetic shrug and slipped my helmet on one-handed. I rolled my shoulders a bit and Shepard gave the signal to move out.

Moving through the district we came across several Blue Suns that were either standing guard, fighting small packs of Vorcha or taking it on themselves to do the thankless task of gathering together the bodies of the dead. I signalled to Shepard, checking to see if we could spare a few moments and after her nod I made my way over to that last group. They were comprised of mostly Humans but there was a single Turian and two Batarians amongst the group with their helmets on. They paused in their task when they noticed me.

"You're that Human nurse from the Clinic?" The Turian asked with a gesture back the way we came.

"Yes," I said with a nod as I pulled out three of the syringes and handed it over to the Turian. "The Professor has managed to work up a cure and we're on our way to deliver an arisol version to the ventilation system. I've got a couple of doses on hand that I can spare for you three at the moment, if anyone's sick and cannot move get them this asap, otherwise help the men, women and children to the clinic. I don't know how long this is going to take and even minutes can be crucial right now."

The Turian nodded at my words and carefully stored the syringes away before moving off toward a blocked off area to knock at a hidden opening amongst the crates before ducking through.

"If your headed down to the vents you'll want to be careful," one of the Batarians said in a tired tone. I could barely recognize Toh's voice through the strain in his tone. "The damned vermin are swarming that entire area for some bloody reason."

Toh was one of those mercenaries that were in the business just to make ends-meat. The kind that prefered to do guard duty instead of 'kneecapping/enforcing'. He was also the only Blue Sun that Mordin was willing to talk to when the Suns made their monthly rounds to 'offer protection', primarily because Toh would simply swing by, grab some coffee, chat for a bit, do his obligatory offer of 'protection' and then leave without any issue when we said no. Anyone else tended to try to bluster and force the issue by trying to shoot the place up or damage our supplies... and for their trouble, they normally ended up out cold in various stages of unconsciousness and/or injury on one of our cots until someone came to get them or they could leave under their own power.

Most of them were smart enough not try to force the issue a second time.

I took a few moments and made sure Toh and the others would be alright before moving back over to Shepard and crew.

"We're going to need to be careful, apparently the Vorcha are thickest near the vent system," I shook my head and frowned. "I'm starting to think they're tied to this mess."

"Why would you think that?" Jacob asked.

"Well, for one," Not like I could come out right and say anything just yet, even with my 'gift' I wouldn't be able to share details of the situation without seemingly being a part of the problem. Damned Reapers. "Only Humans and Vorcha seem to be left unscathed when it comes to that virus. Secondly; the one place we need to go in order to mass-administer the cure is the Ventilation System... and it's not a large group of Humans swarming the area, now is it?"

"Don't they like isolated areas?" Shepard asked with a frown.

"Isolated, unused and dark areas," I clarified. "Too many technicians go in and out of the Vent rooms, so that makes it too active of a location for them. It's also well lit and the bright lights that are an annoyance to the Vorcha's ey..."

There was a sudden groaning, whining sound. We all came to a halt and looked around. I blinked and then hissed softly as I recognized what the lack of sound meant before the others did. Years of living on the Flotilla and then on the station itself had taught me how to recognize what different sounds, or lack of certain sounds, meant.

"S'kak!" I turned to the others again. "And there's the last sign we need that they might be involved. That was the ventilation system being shut off! We're not getting any new air now. The district can survive for a few days without air normally but with all the bodies laying about and all the fires going we're going to loose oxygen fast."

Shepard's gaze turned grim. "Then we need to move quickly."

We all nodded and set a faster clip. Shepard let me take lead for the most part, sticking by my side to give me additional protection while I directed the team down the correct path. As we passed down one hallway a crash against the door drew our attention and we all twisted to point our weapons at the closed door. Shepard eased closer and listened at the door for a moment before turning her head to me.

"Male voice arguing that he's just trying to help?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Might be Daniel," I shook my head and shrugged. "Sounds like it might be him."

Shepard nodded and opened the doors. A group of Batarians turned to point their weapons at us, one of them keeping their weapon trained on Daniel who had a death grip on the case he was carrying.

"More Humans!" The lead Batarian shouted. "Haven't you killed enough of us?!"

"We aren't here to kill you," Shepard said in a calming tone. "We're here to help, so is he."

I eased forward slightly, staying to the side of Shepard and held up my hands slightly with the gun pointed toward the ground and with my finger off the trigger.

"Hey now... you know me. You know Daniel. We work at the Clinic. Mordin's Clinic," I said gently.

"So what?! He probably helped make the damn virus!" Spittle flew from the irate Batarian's mouth while the others in the group shifted uncomfortably.

"You know that's not right," I said, keeping my voice calm. "Professor Solus' clinic has been a safe haven for everyone for years now. You know that if anything he'd be the one to work out a cure, and he has."

I indicated the case Daniel was carrying.

"And what about the vents?!" He jerked closer then, gun jerking back and forth between myself and Shepard.

Shepard moved forward slowly to put me behind her again, her own weapon lowered in an nonthreatening gesture.

"The Vorcha have swarmed the area. They may have just damaged some of the equipment. We're heading down there right now to get the vents back up and running and get the cure into the system. We're trying to keep anyone else from dying."

The group shifted uneasily for several long moments before a younger Batarian moved over to grab the leaders arm. He spoke softly to him in Batarian, too soft for my VI to pick up and translate the words but the older man finally slumped and nodded before moving out the door and back down the hall. The others started to file along after him but the younger man stayed to talk to Daniel. I called out to him.

"You need to head back to the Clinic Daniel."

"I will 'Raine, but I'm going to help this kids Mother first and anyone else. Too many can't wait for the cure to cycle through. I'll be here if you need me," he offered a hesitant smile before following the group.

I nodded my understanding and wished him luck. The younger Batarian promised to look after Daniel for me before we started off in separate directions.

From there things went like expected. We ran into packs of Vorcha and had to fight them by falling back along the hallways before moving forward again. For every step we took it felt like they forced us back three or four steps. Thankfully, due to the Vorcha's hording nature, there were plenty of heat sinks available as we moved.

We had a period of silence as we moved, no enemies in sight, but we stayed tense and ready.

I was glad of that instinct to remain on guard as moments later a Turian, in civilian clothing, suddenly burst out from behind a stack of broken crates and was headed, claws first, straight for my throat.

I fell back, startled, but two well placed Throws from Jacob and Miranda sent the Turian back into the crate pile, further damaging them and sending bits of metal and wood flying.

The problem... was that he got back up and had a handful of syringes in each of his hands that were filled with a glowing red light.

All of us fell back at the sight and Miranda started cursing.

"Don't let him hit you with that! It's Liquidized Red Sand! A dose like that is likely to either stop your heart or cause you to bleed out while screaming!" Her voice was filled with a small bit of panic but she wasn't the only one in naught but a battle suit. She and Jacob were actually the most open for melee blows to actually do damage.

"As if the Dust wasn't bad enough!" I swore as I fell back and ducked under a wide swipe.

The Turian was screaming in his native language, I could barely make out a few curses against the Spirits for their betrayal and a bit of other nonsense as I dodged his wide blows. Shepard though, looked pissed. It was obvious from the way she moved that she wanted to try to disable the male if we could and avoid killing him outright but with the drugged and insane look in his eyes even she looked like she was doubtful that we would be able to stop him without having to put him down.

He seemed hell-bent on attacking me above the others, no matter how many times the Biotic pair tried to knock him back or the blows from the butt of Shepard's weapon. She'd pull him into brief hand-to-hand bouts only for him to lunge past her at me yet again.

It really was inevitable that one of his blows would manage to land with the way he  _just kept coming._

He slipped past Shepard's guard, knocked Miranda off her feet with a spastic burst of Biotics gifted to him by the Red Sand, bowled Jacob over and lashed out yet again with his handfuls of syringes in my general direction. I dodged the one hand... while the other managed to collide with my arm. ONE of the many syringes managed to pierce the suit at the bend of my arm and embed in my flesh. I yelped in pain and the Turian male gave out a victorious howl and slammed his thumb down on the plungers. Shepard manager to barrel into him, ripping out the needle before too much of the liquid was injected but I still found myself yowling in pain.

It felt like fire had been injected into my arm and I dimly felt myself hitting the ground and curling into a tight ball, shielding my arm and trying to present only the armored parts of my body in case of another attack as I fell among a pile of crates. The alarms of my suit rang distantly in my ears and I felt the clamps lock down on either side of my elbow and felt the suit start to try to increase the internal pressure along either side of the joint as it tried to force the invading fluid out of the small wound. I could feel as blood slowly started to pool within the confines of the suit joint but the fire was shooting too fast up my arm and to the rest of my body.

It felt like time was simultaneously slowing down and speeding up. Each bullet fired, each burst of Biotic energies, each crash and snap of wood breaking and metal scraping against metal seemed to echo deep in the marrow of my bones.

I could feel energy building at the back of my skull like a slowly expanding explosion. I could feel the tremors in the metal below me as the crates around me were slowly being pushed away with the small bursts of energy I knew originated from my hunched form. I could feel the thrum of the station, Omega itself, against my skin as if I was a part of some great living beast.

It was... amazing. Even though I knew I was screaming in agony, even though I knew a majority of my mind was gibbering in an overload of pain and fire and POWER that I was NOT equiped to handle as I was NOT a Biotic, a part of my mind was locked in a state of fascination at all the SENSATIONS I could feel, all of the EMOTIONS that... that... it felt like I could reach out and touch an EMOTION with my fingertips. Like I could BREATHE sound and light. I felt so... so content... so happy... so much a part of EVERYTHING...

'Drug induced euphoria,' the medically trained part of my mind supplied. 'It won't last. My heart-rate is out of control. My breathing is labored and quick, high possibly that I'm currently hyperventilating. Brain would probably look like a Christmas Tree if we did an EEG right now...'

Logical thought derailed suddenly as I felt something grabbing me and forced my body to straighten out. I was pinned in place. I then heard the slow hiss of my face-plate being removed. I opened my eyes and closed them against the sudden brightness assaulting them. Cold metal tips forced my eyes open again and the light dimmed enough for me to start to make out the shape in front of me.

It all stopped. All the Light and Sound and Rightness and even the Pain STOPPED for an instant.

All at once, all I could feel was sudden, budding, uncontrollable fear that made me reach for my gun only to be stopped by the multiple limbs pinning me to the ground. I started struggling violently, bucking and squirming to try to get a hand free and get at my gun or a knife or SOMETHING.

There were two limbs on each side pinning my arms. Two limbs pinning my legs to the ground along with a heavy back weight. Two limbs trying to pin my head down as a fanged mouth made it's way toward my face.

Now, honestly, there are a LOT of creepy crawlies I can handle considering I was, and am, a 'tom-boy'. I grew up having frogs and slugs and other critters stuffed down the back of my shirt by the boys in my neighborhood and could easily catch one such critter and retaliate in kind. Snakes were fascinating and mice and rats could be cute as a button and friendly to boot when raised as pets. Even scorpions could be interesting to watch.

But there was one creepy crawly that turned me into a scared, screaming little girl even at thirty. And I was currently pinned underneath it...

I was pinned to the ground by a GIANT FUCKING SPIDER!

The only coherent thoughts were 'KILL IT' and 'GET IT OFF!', not necessarily in that order and definitely cycling through a constant repeat. I'm fairly sure I was screaming the words as well.

Where was Shepard? Miranda? Jacob? Why had they left me alone with this... this... It started leaning close again and I bucked to the side hard with a howl of primal fear.

I managed to squirm loose and tried to dart away when something grabbed onto my wrist. I scrambled at my belt and pulled free my combat knife and slashed across the webbing I saw on my arm. I was free a moment later and fell back against the wall as the giant spider held up it's main set of arms in warning.

I wasn't able to get to my sniper rifle pressed to the wall as I was but I kept the blade angled and ready to attack if the spider decided to move. The limbs kept twitching slowly and it refrained from moving more then that.

I realized I was muttering under my breath.

"I hate spiders. I hate spiders. I HATE spiders," I said, over and over again.

I and the spider stayed like that for several long minutes without moving. I thought for a moment that I could hear the echo of voices in my ears, distant sounding as if originating from the end of a long tunnel but it kept fading in and out like trying to tune an old fashioned radio to a specific radio station.

The loudest voice in my head was still screaming 'KILL IT!' in a high and fearfilled tone. I remained still, waiting for it to strike as I didn't want to leave myself open any more then what I already was. A hissing voice was filling my mind at the same time, a second voice echoing 'Do it. Do it. DO IT!'. A second before I would have launched myself at the thing to try to scare it off and it seemed to... somehow split into three pieces.

I had to close my eyes at the disorienting sight and I fell to my knees. I looked up again blinking at the shape of the spider only to see it still twisting and separating. I lost it.

I threw up violently, coughing and spitting up what little food and the coffee I'd had earlier. A gentle hand reached forward to pull the hood of my suit back and down so I didn't throw up in the suit itself, then fingers started to card lightly through my hair. I looked up again a moment later and saw the concerned faces of Shepard and the others and it was Shepard who was lightly running fingers through my hair and making soothing noises. I hacked again, spitting up nothing but bile this time before slumping against the SPECTRE. I still couldn't understand the others but as I looked past them I noticed the D-hopper standing in the shadows still wearing Depp's form and looking at me with an annoyed, yet amused expression.

I blinked at him and the realized that he had tried to trick me into killing one of the three around me. I lifted my hand weakly and flipped him off.

He laughed before disappearing from sight.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

-Begin Audio Log-

"You know... If I thought you could have handled running a secret, morally questionable, expansive organization I might well have gone to the Normandy myself," the male voice says drolly. "You get into so much trouble."

"It's not like I'm trying to purposely get into trouble."

"Humph," a sigh. "And yet it finds you so readily."

-End Audio Log-

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Whee! Please read and review!


	25. Chapter 24: Murphy's Law

WOOO! Onto the next chappie.

Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Sorry it's taken a bit between chapters. As mentioned in my other story, things are a bit hectic right now with life in general. Several different family members are now in the hospital for various reasons; Grandmother for a broken hip, mother-in-law's bf in the hospital for a stomach tumor. husbands uncle in the hospital with brain/lung tumor which both may be inoperable... yeah.. lots of shite hitting all at once. When it rains it pours, right? Anyway, this is causing all of my writing to be hampered as it is hard to focus on anything other then my worry for my family, even the editing for Eradona is going slow though she understands.

Anyway...

Thank you all again for reading my works :)

*Hooah; phonetic saying of HUA: Heard, understood, and acknowledged.

PAAR: pronounced pa:r as in 'Par for the course'

Power-Armor Avatar Runtime

Note for Lucian's Armor: Looks similar to the G e5 power armor found here at { imgkid steampunk - power - armor . shtml } (remove the spaces) only with a more Necromonger look ( Necromongers are from the Riddick series if you do not know it)... trying to work on a drawing myself and I might open up a deviantart account at some point.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter 24: Murphy's Law

Lucian's POV

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

I was busy reviewing the latest reports from two of my personal projects, Project Munin and Project Gorilla, when I received an emergency communication alert from EDI. I blinked a bit at that, startled at the sudden alert. She can't be in trouble ALREADY, can she? I asked myself as I allowed the call to filter through.

"EDI?" I asked, concerned.

"TIM, urgent report; 'Raine was brought on board in critical condition due to Liquid Red Sand overdose," EDI's voice was calm, but I detected the faintest wavering of worry in her tone.

"What the hell happened?" I asked with a confused frown.

EDI then explained the attack by some drunken Turian, the subsequent attack on 'Raine's part of Miranda's person (Medigel had tended to the blade wound on the woman's arm readily enough without any further treatment needed) and the team getting 'Raine back to Mordin's clinic to be stabilized before they continued with their critical mission to administer the cure for the virus attacking the district and get the ventilation system back up and running. After that was done they got 'Raine onto the Normandy for more extensive treatment as the supplies Mordin had on hand only allowed for him to stabilize her condition and not let her deteriorate any further. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and let the information sink in for a few minutes.

"Did she say anything to you?" I finally asked.

"Not to me in particular," EDI said. "but she did say something about 'spiders' and a 'd-man' or 'd-hopper' during her ramblings."

"Shit," I swore softly and muttered to myself. "He's already targeting her."

"Sir?"

"Ignore and delete that last part from the audio files EDI," I said firmly.

"Deleted sir," she replied promptly.

"Is she going to recover?" I asked after another moment.

"Yes sir. Professor Mordin and Doctor Chakwas expect her to make a full recovery with minimal chance of addiction due to the minute amount of the drug that actually made it into her system. The suit you made for her protected her from a worse diagnosis. A change in suit pressure allowed for a majority of the drug to be pushed out of her body before it could be absorbed directly into her blood stream."

"Good, that's good. Please keep me updated on her status," I said as I ended the communication.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I rolled my shoulders a bit and stood, pacing back and forth a few feet. I stopped and shook my head after a moment. There was literally nothing I could do to help her right now. 'Raine was getting all the care possible and the Normandy had the best, at the moment, medical equipment on her that I could get outfitted for the ship. I rolled my shoulders again before sitting down and picking up the file on Project Gorilla again and tried to focus on the contents within.

Power Armor. Not the bulky mech-suits. Nor the high-tech (yet thin) space-suits that most military or mercenary groups used. No, real power armor. Something with durability and strength that could survive re-entry, more extreme pressures or extreme cold that most army based armors just could not handle. Something that would boost your physical strength and endurance. Think Samus Aran in Metroid. Think the Enclave Power armor in Fallout. Think of Raynor and Ticus in Starcraft.

THAT was Project Gorilla and it was FINALLY ready.

Using a number of specially built humanoid mechs we'd been testing the Armor for a while now (mainly to make sure the power armor wouldn't have any issues and squish the person within or twist too far at the waist when turning and snap someones back as a result... we actually lost a few mechs during the first few tests due to just that issue) for me and a select group of others to use in the field.

While I was excited about the Armor... I was less then thrilled with it's first real mission and 'Raine's injury was not helping my mood as I set down the file on Project Gorilla and picked up the other file. I skimmed through the information and let out a heavy sigh.

Project Munin had failed... and thankfully not due to any of my men showing an until then unseen level of incompetence, thank goodness, or rather not to any of MY peoples' incompetence.

Harper had somehow found out about the Project and had, in his desire to 'control' the Reapers (whom of which already controlled him) attacked the Munin base. HOW he found out about it was a separate concern, especially as the reports from my mole within Orthus had come back inconclusive as to how Harper had come across the information. I was concerned that there was a leak within Cerberus and was intent on silencing it or controlling what was leaked. Things got worse from there as a third party attacked both my people and Harper's not minutes after Harper started his own attack. From there, no one had been able to properly describe this new group of hostiles before communications were cut off and the salvageable data that was able to be recovered remotely had been mangled to the point that even EDI hadn't been able to make sense of the video and the hostiles caught on camera. From what my mole had communicated, even Harper's group had been wiped out by the sudden attack.

As it was, I was going in with a small team equipped with the Power Armor suits and we were all but blind to the threat and might well need the extra armor. Somehow, I was immensely glad I'd decided to spend the money on making the Armor as Acid-proof as I could. It's not like the D-hopper had fuckin' threatened me with a damned Xenomorph egg or anything like that...

Please note the sarcasm used there.

As I sent instructions to ready my armor and have the team prepare then meet me in orbit above the Munin base, Alani stepped out from her training room to watch me with a small frown.

"Lu? Are you leaving?" she asked hesitantly.

I smiled gently as I turned to her and rested a hand on her head.

"Yeah kiddo, have to clean up a mess that Harper has caused," I said softly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"One of my Projects has been compromised. Somehow Harper found out about it and made a mess of things. So I need to go and clean things up."

"Can't you send someone else?" There was a hint of fear in her voice.

I raised my brow at her slowly, my expression turning stern and she looked down with a flush that turned her skin purplish. I patted her head lightly a moment later.

"You know as well as I do that we cannot afford for me to become inactive and complacent. You've seen things, that in all honesty, I'd rather you not have seen at all. You should have a worry free childhood. But you KNOW why I go out on missions myself," I said firmly. "Especially if one of my personal projects have gone wrong. I have to take care of it personally because it is my responsibility to do so."

"But... Lu," she teared up a bit as she looked back up at me. "I worry."

"I know kiddo," I said as I drew her into a hug. She clung to me desperately in response for a few moments and I patted her head lightly.

She got this way each time I had to head out on a mission, as she was scared that I wouldn't come back. She'd already lost two parents and since 'Rayne and I took up that particular role in her life as best we could, there was always the chance that she'd loose us as well with the war we were fighting against both the D-hopper and the Reapers.

"You'll be good?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mmhmm," she nodded while wiping at her eyes as she pulled back. "You come back!"

I chuckled, "Hooah, Ma'am."

She stuck her tongue out at me in response and I laughed as I left the room and headed for the armor room. I stepped into the room and looked over the dozen different suits within the room, most were the previous prototypes but the one in the center was complete.

I moved over to that particular suit and reached to rest my hand lightly on the armor as a faint smirk crossed my lips. I looked over the metal form slowly. The Power Armor was buff, yet sleek. It added about a foot and a half of height to my form, which would put me at a total height of seven feet, ten inches. A bit tall but still manageable within buildings if I remembered to duck. The helmet was a closed helm with an internal 180 degree view screen. The paint-job done on it was a dark blue/green florescent that would change depending on how the light hit it. Small air-jets were mounted on the back near the shoulder blades, on the calf of each leg and along the elbow of each arm for use in zero to low-g maneuvering conditions. The two at the elbows were actually reinforced as I'd installed retractable blades in the event of a close quarter attack from behind.

I pressed a button on the nearby console and the armor opened up at the chest and upper part of the legs. I changed into a microfiber skin tight suit that hung next to the suit, which was always weird to wear, and then slipped snugly in through the opening as if slipping in to a pair of tight fitting jeans where you have to wiggle a bit to get everything settled.

"Initialize activation sequence," I said calmly once I was settled.

"Activation sequence initializing," an electronic male voice said as the suit sealed shut and I was sealed in momentary darkness. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning PAAR," I responded with a smirk. "And how are you today?"

"Doing well, sir, thank you," came the genial response as screens started to flicker up in front of me. "Oxygen tank levels are at maximum. Ventilation and filtration systems fully functioning," A thrumming vibration revved up at my arms and legs for a moment before fading. "Thrusters operating at peak proficiency for movement in low-g to zero-g environs. Move your arms forward, sir, close your hands into fists and rotate at the wrist please."

I did so and we continued through the remaining steps to make sure the suit itself was responding properly. PAAR was EDI's 'brother' program. Designed specifically to run within (and only within) my particular suit of Gorrila Power Armor, he acted as my backup 'pilot' much like EDI did for Joker. He did have a comm channel to my omni'tool as well though. In the case of my falling unconscious he would still be able to maneuver the suit to get me to safety or continue a fight until I awoke or even speak as I would using my 'Andersong' persona that I used during missions. Other suits had lesser VI programs to do much the same but would only assist up to the evac protocols. Like his 'sister' program he spent most of his 'R&R time' looking up kittens or other cute critters, searching various trending events or, lately, reading psychology books on the various species, of which he normally commented on once he was done reading which led to some fun conversations during lulls in a mission.

"All systems are running optimally, sir," he said finally with a satisfied tone. "I have also finished reading several of the books on Asari psychology and physiology as you suggested. I must say, sir, that the Asari seem quite interesting in some ways and yet in others seem to be... hmm, how to put it politely?"

I chuckled without any real amusement, "You mean it seems as if their society is stagnating because they've pretty much had the same laws for several hundred if not thousands of years and that they are slow to implement any changes if it regards inter-society situations?"

"Yes sir," a soft sigh filled my ears. "It is a bit more challenging to compute with longer lived species, such as the Asari And Krogan, as to how long the stagnation will last or how detrimental the affects will be for them. I would almost say that the fight with the Reapers' might actually help them, on an evolutionary and societal standpoint only of course. The extreme loss of life needed for such a drastic societal change in either species would be abhorrent of course."

"Of course," I replied with another dry chuckle while trying to push away the thought of the potential loss the Asari might well be facing in the coming war. The fact that the loss of the Asari home world was a time locked was bad, but hopefully evacuation protocols could be put in place to at least save most of the billions living there.

I listened on as PAAR started to go more in depth on what he'd read. He even paused for a few moments from time to time to ask me for my own opinions on the subject he was rambling about. Mostly I just lent an ear to him out of humor, like a parent or older brother half paying attention to a younger sibling's/child's ramblings.

I walked toward the hanger, rolling my shoulders and checking on the weapons attached to the back of the suit. My old weapons had become outdated when the new 'heat sink' weapons were developed. Faster and lighter then their predecessors the galactic society was back to using 'clips' once more. Oh, several people still held on to the older weapons to use and not just to collect, like Zaeed, but the strength and firing power of those weapons were, even at top of the line for the previous models, lesser compared to the the firing power of the newer weapons especially when one the updated armors.

Even my own Power Armor would become outdated within the next few years. While it might be top of the line now (more so since it was only in use within Cerberus and not the general public), like computers in our original 'verse, updates and advancements came quickly and would make the current model of my power armor obsolete.

Such was the way of life in an technologically advanced society.

I hopped into the heavily modified ship that Alani, Inri and I had used to escape the attack that took their mother and my team two years ago. There were many modifications to the ship that had made it ideal for me to keep. Mid-sized long range weapons on the ship, the stealth tech on it. All in all it had proved to be a good investment for me as I kept it updated over the years. Not as good a ship as the Normandy herself, but still decent enough quality for my use.

I'd wondered for a long while as to why the attackers hadn't simply blown the ship up from a distance but had come to realize that the Shadow Broker had most likely wanted his agents to be certain that their target was indeed on board the shuttle or that he wanted the mans' death to be as horrible as possible by having the agents kill him personally and painfully in a face-to-face death while murdering everyone else on board, causing the scientist to die knowing he'd caused the deaths of the innocents along with him. Either way, the kids and I had been damned lucky...

As it was, I'd renamed the ship to 'Silver Falcon' and used it for the personal missions that I went on, acting as my own 'enforcer. In these missions, I'd either operate alone or I'd operate in teams of four like I'd done while in the Alliance.

I set a course for the neighboring Relay and made a four point jump before coming out in the neighboring system where Project Munin was being run. I stopped next to a small planet where a second shuttle was waiting quietly and sent the coded signal to start the process of transitioning my companions for the mission over. The shuttle sent a responding 'acknowledged' signal and I waited as the shuttles docking port extended and sealed over my own ships hatch.

Three others in similar Power Armor to mine, agents Thompson, Smythe and Weson (yes, those last two came to me as an established team to my amusement), slipped on board and we detached from their shuttle moments later in silence. I'd worked with these three a few times before and while they were good people, I tended to avoid working with the same group twice in a row as I did not want to form similar attachments like what I'd had to my previous Alliance team. I'd take care of them don't get the wrong idea, they weren't my version of 'red shirts', but I wasn't going to get emotionally involved by making friends with them if I could help it. Not only that but I WAS their boss even if I put myself forward as my own 'enforcer'. Professional detachment was... wise.

I shook my head and signaled for the transport shuttle to stay in the system but to stay out of sight and then set course for the Munin Base.

"We're going in with little information," I said to the others over the comm, the voice modulator I had built into the suit giving my voice a Scottish lilt. "Weapons are hot on landing but watch for friendly's."

A chorus of 'Yes, Sir!'s echoed in my helm and I smiled faintly at the prompt response.

We entered the atmosphere moments later. Flying over the base itself showed an immense amount of damage to the surrounding ground that was easily visible from about a hundred feet up. I frowned and zoomed in on the area shown on the view screen. The damage was less 'orbital bombardment' and more 'LOTS of large burrowing creatures coming up from below' as a most of the damage seemed like digging damage. Many of the side buildings had seemingly collapsed into sink holes while the more intact buildings had holes torn in their sides. That shouldn't have been possible, at least as far as the critters native to this reality. I was ABSOLUTELY thorough in my check of the planet to make sure that no Thresher Maws had taken root so those were out.

This meant bad news all the way around. There was no way for the larval form of the Maw to do this much damage even if a whole bunch of the 'spores' landed planet-side. They wouldn't be numerous enough and would be more likely to turn on each other first to fight for food and territory then something else. It also didn't look like the Rachni had set up shop here, sane or otherwise, as the base didn't show signs of being converted into one of their nests nor signs of damage from their acidic projectile vomit...

Either mid-grown Thresher Maws had been transplanted by the DH or he'd summoned a different set of burrowers. And there were a LOT of different critters that could do that kind of damage if you were looking at other realms.

I pulled the shuttle up a bit and moved toward a solid rock outcropping half a mile away from the base. I set us down carefully and opened the hatch. We piled out of the shuttle and came to the edge of the rock outcropping.

"PAAR?" I said off-radio.

"Yes sir?"

"Any seismic activity near our location currently?" I asked, knowing that creatures large enough to cause the kind of damage at the base would trigger the more advanced Richter Scale systems in my suit now that we had touched down on solid ground.

There was a soft pinging sound and a moment later PAAR 'Hummed'. "Not near our current location, sir. However, there seems to be a large amount of activity near Munin Base itself."

"Damn, keep linked to the shuttle then. We made need quick evac," I switched to radio comms. "Alright boyo's, we're moving in slowly. The base shows signs of burrowing damage. Not sure what this is, but Maws don't like each other enough to fight together for a territory and the damage signs are too small for a larger Maw. Be ready to fall back at a moments notice."

"Sir, what about the people inside?" Smythe asked.

Wesson bumped his elbow into Smythe's. "You really think someone survived THAT?"

"People have survived worse," came Thompson's two cents as he rolled his suited shoulders and checked his gun. "Probability however is...low."

"Enough," I ordered sternly as I looked at them. They stilled instantly. "Mission parameters are to search for survivors and recover data if possible. IF things are too hot we withdraw and send down a bunker-buster to eliminate the base and the attacking force and then send a report to TIM. He'll have to notify the families as it is. Whatever this is, it doesn't look like it's Orthrus' doing."

The others responded with curt nods. Orthrus had been a problem for us, but they were an obvious problem that was relatively easy to keep in check. Signs of their involvement concerning a base attack were normally very obvious. Despite Harper's standing orders to 'kill all witnesses and obtain any relevant data' I was normally able to pinpoint his moles and kept them under careful watch. IF a Project of mine was slated for an attack by his agents I was prepared to take out his mole and rapidly move the Project to a new base. In most cases that worked well enough.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and moved to the edge of the stone outcropping and looked around for a large stone. Finding one that suited my purposes, and large enough that I couldn't have lifted it without the suit, I picked it up and with PAAR's help calculated the right angle and force to throw the stone so it would 'skip' over the sandy ground.

We waited for several moments for something to shoot out of the ground and attack us, but nothing happened.

I signaled the others and we followed the path left by the stone until we reached it and I gave it another throw, all the while ready to order the retreat if something did pop up to attack.

Thankfully we reached the outer most building of the main complex, The Garden, without incident. The Garden allowed for the base to be almost entirely self sufficient, which allowed for less chance of the base being found by tracking supply shipments.

Smythe and Wesson moved forward to breach the outer door while Thompson and I covered them and kept watch on the ground for any signs of movement. I switched my comm mic off for a moment with a tilt of my chin.

"PAAR, update on the seismic activity please," I said while the door was being forced open.

"Active signs of movement and digging at this time, sir. Closer toward the center of the base then to our current position. It seems as if, whatever this is, is burrowing downwards at this point. It... is almost like the beginnings of an ant hill but I have no records of creatures of this size having this kind of hive mind set other then perhaps the Rachni, yet our databases confirm that the Rachni have remained isolated in their new home system."

PAAR sounded a bit perplexed at that last sentence and I frowned before turning the mic back on just as Smythe called 'clear' and we started inside. I stopped them just inside the door with a raised hand.

"Alright lads, scanner is picking up activity near the center of the base. Something's digging. We move slow and careful and try avoiding that area if we can. No sense settin' off a hornet's nest if we can help it. Remember; check every computer we come across to see if it's functional and has information we need."

Their acknowledgement came softly over the comm as we started further in. There was no emergency lighting and all the computers we were coming across thus far had no power. Instead of turning on our flashlights, we switched our HUD's to night vision and kept moving. We entered a larger room and saw that the opposite door had been torn open, a large thing having shoved its' way inside. Smythe had stopped on occasion to check the few bodies we had come across thus far to get an idea of what had killed them and continued to do so now.

"Hey, Andersong," Smythe's voice called me away from the first computer I'd found with power and I made my way over to where he was standing. "Most of the bodies we've passed have shown signs of rifle-fire. This one here's got puncture wounds in three places that're deep enough to nearly cut this poor sod in half."

I knelt down to look at the grisly corpse of one of my scientists and frowned as I looked over the wounds. There was one massive puncture wound on the front of the body and when Smythe turned it over I saw the two other, smaller but no less damaging, punctures on the back. My frown deepened as I saw two very rough serrated cuts on both sides that met at the right shoulder and revealed cracked and broken bones all along the wound. He was right, the poor bastard had all but been... bitten?... in two. It was as if a mouth had clamped down on the man, shook him like a rag-doll and then tossed him to the side to bleed out if he hadn't been dead on impact with the wall. Gruesome was putting it mildly and the wounds themselves tugged at my subconscious, tingling like an itch that wouldn't go away. A tilt of my chin muted my comm again.

"PAAR?"

"Yes sir?"

"How's that activity right now?" I asked as I tilted the body slightly, trying to place the wound patterns familiarity.

"It has... quieted somewhat, sir. There is less digging but it is... a subdued digging?"

"That's ominous..." I muttered and hit the switch again. "Alright boyo's. Move careful and watch each others' backs. We've got signs of whatever our diggers are and I don't want any casualties today."

"What could have caused wounds like this? Saw the tapes from Shepard's dealings with the Rachni. Those wounds were nothing like this..." Wesson's voice was low with a hint of nervousness.

Smythe reached out and clanged his metal covered hand against his companions helmeted head lightly.

"Awe, does the little man need to go back to his room?" came Smythe's teasing voice. "Do we need to call mummy?"

"Shut UP man," Wesson growled as he knocked his friends hand away. "Seriously, the damage done to that guy isn't a joke. These suits the boss made are good, but crushing force is still CRUSHING FORCE."

"Enough!" I snapped before the two could continue arguing or turn to Thompson and get him involved in the mess. "Stop making unnecessary noise. We have no idea how these things hunt."

"Sorry, sir," Wesson said.

"Shutting up, sir," came Smythe's catty reply.

I shook my head and we started further in. More and more bodies showed signed of damage similar to the one we had found, including several who HAD been bitten clean in half or worse, some that looked half-eaten. Thompson made a noise and then cleared his throat.

"Damn, only a year ago and I would have lost it seeing this..." he said as he pushed a torn corpse gently off of a computer console and tested the power. The screen flickered to life with a gentle hum.

"Tell me about it," Smythe responded as he checked another console. "How bad is it that the results of slaver raids look cleaner then this?"

"Slavers try to keep 'goods' intact," I said idly as I looked around the room. "Animals don't care about that, especially if they are defending a place they consider to be their 'territory.'"

"Sir! Movement!" PAAR's voice shouted suddenly in warning.

"Everyone down!" I barked.

We moved swiftly, ducking behind cover. Disgusting as it was, I grabbed the nearest body as I moved to have it rest against my armored form. The others followed suit. A hissing, clicking noise approached determinedly and the sound of a large form forcing its' way into the room echoed with a metallic screech. I watched in no small amount of shock as a large bug-like form made its' way toward our forms.

"Cool the suits...!" I ordered in a hiss. "We can't show on infrared! PAAR! OVERRIDE! COOL THE SUITS NOW!"

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

bwhahahah. evil cliffy is evil. Review PLS!


	26. Chapter 25: Darwin's Law

Been a while since I updated, sorry about that. Family issues have tapered out and it looks like we have until march next year before we may have no choice but to move to a new location (home owner is actually trying to convince his wife NOT to move back into the house we're at, so I'm hopeful)

The other thing was I could not for the life of me decide if this needed to continue in Lucian's POV or if I would leave you guys hanging and jump to 'Raine.

Lucian won out, especially since it's been so long since I posted a chapter for this story. I will be going back and doing chapter edits soon for this story so that might take a bit as well. I am still working on this story! No fear!

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Love you all!

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

Chapter 25: Darwin's Law

Lucian's POV

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

PAAR was swift to act and my suit cooled rapidly. A brief twitch of my chin to enable thermal-vision showed that the other's suits were now cold with barely any heat energy showing and even the remnants of heat were diminishing by the second. Another twitch and I was back to night-vision and focused my gaze on the approaching threat.

Moments later I had to clench my teeth to prevent them from chattering. The rapid cooling of the suits was starting to affect me within them. The internal temperature within the suit was now at Sixty, now Fifty-five, now Fifty, now Forty-five degrees. The temperate leveled at Thirty-five Degrees Fahrenheit or One-point-six-six-repeating Celsius. Just above the Freezing-Point of water. I certainly felt like I was freezing. As long as our core temperature's remained above Seventy Degrees Fahrenheit we would survive the artificial cold spell PAAR was putting us through.

The reason for this drastic measure was in front of us, as ugly in life as it's written and movie driven origins. Didn't help that I'd been a fan, primarily of the books, but it had just been, counting the time here in the Mass Effect universe, almost a decade since I'd last read the damn things. Still, I remembered enough.

The books technical name for them were 'Pseudo-Arachnids'.

The movies technical name was just 'Arachnids'.

Both gave them the simple nickname of 'Bugs'.

What was in front of us was one of the 'advanced warriors', a Tiger Bug. Named as such for the tiger-like stripped markings that adorned its' body. I knew we were facing the 'Book' version as the top pincer had a singular point while the bottom pincer had a double point, explaining the wounds on the bodies around us. The 'movie' Tiger Bug's pincer's ended in a single point for both top and bottom.

They were supposed to be much more aggressive then the regular Warrior Bug's and their chitinous armor plates rendered them completely immune from weapons with poor piercing capabilities.

As the Weapons of the Mass Effect universe are micro-scaled mass accelerators which use mass-reducing fields and magnetic force to propel miniature slugs to lethal speeds, we had a greater chance of our weapons piercing the armor plates of the Tiger Bugs. However, the death of one would register to the 'brain' bug or the 'queen' and that would cause the entire fuckin' nest to center on our position to take out whatever had killed one of their warriors.

Not something I wanted to happen.

The bug moved into the room slowly, pincer's clicking together as it hunted. The terminal that Thompson had turned on suddenly hummed and the Tiger Bug focused its' attention on the monitor. Its' pincer's started to click together faster and faster and another brief switch to thermal-mode showed that the clicking was indeed in tandem with the heat the monitor was starting to give off as it powered up in full. Mr. Tiger Bug was perceiving it as a growing threat.

I switched back to normal vision and softly ordered the others to do the same over the headset comm. Barely a moment later the Bug attacked the monitor and a bright flash of light and electricity filled the area. Minor flecks of light blurred my vision but it was better then being blinded. Night and Thermal vision did not like sudden bright 'booms'.

The Bug tore into the immediate area around it, coming dangerously close to Thompson's hiding spot. I saw his hand tighten on his rifle.

"Easy, stay still," I whispered softly over the helmets comm.

"Kinda hard," came the breathy response. "I-in my face. Fuckin' c-cold too."

"I know. Just s-stay still, if it bumps into you d-don't react," I said softly. "You are rock and s-stone, metal and p-plaster. You move only if s-something moves you. You do not move on your own."

"Right boss," I saw his armored hand relax slightly around his gun.

The bug kept knocking things about and, as expected, it nudged into Thompson. Due to my words he let himself be pushed and knocked about as it moved several sections of metal and wood into a kind of defensive pile near the opening of the door, a wall of debris. It nudged Thompson's metal covered body and then tugged him into place against part of the 'wall'.

"Shit, s-shit, shit," he whispered and I knew it was a struggle for him not to move as he was dragged to the pile.

The bug moved him into place with its' side mandibles and then partly covered him with a few more large bits of metal and plastic before it carefully explored the rest of the room. Smythe, Wesson and I all got knocked over in the process and ended up joining Thompson in the pile. What felt like an eternity later, the damned bug finished and made its' way back through the damaged doorway and deeper into the compound.

It was another ten minutes before I felt comfortable enough to move. First thing's first though, before I even tried to move I wanted to know if anything was close by.

"PARR, h-how's the activity l-look now?" I asked after I turned off the mic.

"Picking back up to previous signs of activity from before our initial entry," came the soft response. "I judge it safe now to make a hasty exit. I will warm the suits slowly both to avoid drawing their attention again and because your core temperatures are dangerously low at this time. A rapid warming will do you more harm then good."

"Right," I said as I switched back to the helmet comm and slowly moved to stand. "Alright boyo's up we go. Move quick back the way we came."

"Got it b-boss," Thompson said as he stood.

"C-c-can we warm the s-s-suits now?" Wesson asked as he carefully pushed away a large chunk of metal that had covered him and stood.

"S-seriously," Smythe said. "F-feel like I'm g-going to end up g-going through a s-second puberty, it's so c-cold."

"Sorry boyo's," I said. "It'll be a s-slow thaw. Those things h-hunt by thermal r-readings. We'll need to g-get out before we c-can warm up nicely."

"Well fuck," came the combined response from all three men. I chuckled.

"Suck it up and move," I said as I started back the way we came. "Who knows, maybe you boyo's will d-develop decent s-singing voices when your balls drop this time."

"Aw, f-fuck you Andersong!" Smythe growled out.

"L-low blow b-boss," Thompson said with a grin in his tone. "I've g-got a great s-singing voice! Smythe and W-wesson here though..."

"S-shut up a-and walk you a-a-ass," Wesson hissed out. "W-w-wanna get out and get w-w-w-warm!"

With some good-natured banter going on over our helmet comms, we made our way out of the compound at a good clip. Every so often, when it was both needed and safe, PAAR would drop the suits temperature just a bit to keep us 'hidden' from the Bugs. He used the amount of seismic activity on the sensors in order to judge when we needed a drop. As we stepped outside we all let out a sound of relief and started eagerly for the shuttle.

"You know what those things w-were Andersong?" Wesson asked as we walked.

"Can't say," I was not about to go into detail about fictional creatures from other worlds. "Considering that the t-things are burrowers as evident by the seismic activity and the lack of a-activity on the surface, which is hot naturally, I t-took the chance that they hunted with thermal detection of some sort. Anything hunting that way t-tends to avoid the hotter o-outside area as it messes with their v-vision. It also helps that the thing had no visible eyes."

"H-huh," Thompson said thoughtfully. "You're r-right. Good c-call Andersong."

I snorted softly, glad that my excuse was bought by my companions. I paused the group a little way away from the shuttle, maybe a half a mile, but on solid rock and had PAAR check around the area we were in.

"Things are calm around the immediate area Sir," a note of panic filled Parr's voice. "However there is now something very large burrowing directly for us. It is coming from the direction of the compound. I cannot cool the suits again otherwise your health will be seriously affected. Powering up the shuttle engines. Hurry sir!"

What the heck would be large and able to move that fast from that 'verse? Oh... shit... Tanker... the tanker bug!

"Move!" I ordered. "Something big headed our way. Move! Move! Move!"

We broke out into a full on run. A moment later PAAR assisted by activating the boosters on the suits which caused us to stumble slightly but boosted our running speed significantly with the way he angled them.

"Do apologize for that sir, but you were not moving fast enough," PAAR said worriedly.

"Shit happens!" I shouted back.

We reached the shuttle and jumped through the open doors just as the sound of something large bursting from the ground filled the air. We opened fire as we turned, aiming for the massive ant-like maw of the creature in front of us. As I'd hoped, our weapons did far more damage then anything the humans in their home 'verse had available. The creature let out a bizarre sounding screech and a wash of fluid was shot in our direction. PAAR, with his remote control of the shuttle, jerked us up and forward out of the way of the fluid.

"Analysis shows that fluid is highly flammable and corrosive, Sir. I would suggest that you avoid hitting it if you can when it spits at us."

"No shit Sherlock," I hissed out as I switched out my rifle for the missile launcher. "Get us some altitude!"

I switched back to my helmet comm. "Don't let that shit it spits catch fire boyo's! Computer systems read it as flammable and I don't want to be treated to a Giant Ant's version of a Flamethrower! Wait till you have a shot and then hit its' legs with a missile! We want that thing unable to move!"

For something that big... it moved fast.

"Got it!" Thompson yelled as he too switched his weapons out.

"This mission is fucked up boss!" Wesson yelped.

"Not completely FUBAR just yet!" Smythe shouted.

"Shut your mouths and stop jinxin' us!" I snapped as I launched a missile at one of the front legs.

The missile missed its' target by half a foot and hit the ground underneath the damned bug. It was knocked off its' balance but still managed to let out another wad of fluid that forced us to stay low and swerve roughly in order to avoid the corrosive fluid or else result in having the fluid eat into the hull of the shuttle and compromise the shuttles ability to be space worthy. Thankfully the shuttle came with plenty of 'oh shit!' handles/grips for us to hold onto.

As the dust cleared from underneath the giant Tanker bug I saw the sight of hundred of Tiger bugs swarming around the ground ready to rip us to shreds if the big guy managed to bring us down. I glared at the sight and readied another missile with a curse.

"Fuckin' hell I wish we had the specs to make the Cain already," I muttered to myself.

The second missile launched hit a swarm of Tiger bugs that suddenly reared up on top of each other to protect the leg I was targeting. While the Tanker bug stumbled from the attack, the leg remained undamaged due to the efforts of the other bugs. I growled and shared a look with Wesson as he moved over with a second launcher. Smythe also moved over, third launcher in one hand while he held onto the strap hanging from the ceiling of the shuttle. If my helm wasn't on he'd have seen me raise a brow at him, as it was he probably realized that I had.

"No such thing as overkill right?" he said with a grin in his voice.

I let out a bark of laughter at that and turned to target the leg again.

"I'll launch first, give it a five second count then follow up," I ordered.

"Got it!" they said together.

I launched my missile and, like before, the Tiger bugs swarmed up to protect the Tanker's leg. Seconds later Smythe and Wesson launched their own missiles. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught of not one, but two more missiles, the Tiger bugs were unable to coordinate enough to act as a living shield.

The concussive force of the resultant blast shook the ship slightly but the result was devastating to the leg we had targeted. Now that the thing was wailing in pain and no longer trying to launch its' corrosive spit above us to keep us flying low, we were able to swiftly gain the altitude we needed. We ducked back inside the shuttle in full and allowed the hatch to close as PAAR put us in orbit. I moved over to the pilot seat and sat down heavily as I nudged the comm switch with my chin.

"Were we able to get any information from the computers?" I asked PAAR, my tone dark.

"No sir, I am afraid not," came the subdued response. "We have no new data regarding the experiment at Munin Base. I am sorry sir. I know you were hopeful regarding the treatment of the Reaper Indoctrination process and that the last report mentioned a potential treatment method... but I cannot recommend a return trip to the base. Chances of survival in facing the numbers I have calculated to be beneath the base... are less then nine percent. The chance that anyone survived up to this point are less then point oh four percent. It would be suicide to try to return."

"Yeah," I said glumly. "I figured..."

Someone jarred my shoulder and I turned my head to see Smythe's helmet. I could almost see the concern hidden behind his helmet.

"Yo, Andersong..." he started to say something and then shook his head. "What are we going to do about those things down there?"

"Yeah... we're not going back down there right?" Wesson asked.

There was a nervousness in his tone that I'd never really heard out of him before. Thompson though, was silent behind us as he stared out the view port to the planet now below us. I shook my head as I stood back up and nudged the mic switch with my chin.

"We're not going back down boyo's," I said grimly. "Ran the numbers and confirmed that a return attempt would be suicide. Munin is lost."

"And if someone did survive?" Thompson asked softly as he turned from the view port.

"Then I hope they can forgive us for what we must do," I responded just as softly. "I do not dare risk capturing one of those... bugs... and I wonder if that they might well be heavily mutated creatures courtesy of Orthrus and the previous Illusive Man. Some attempt to control a massive, mindless force that went wrong perhaps? In any case, I am requesting Orbital bombardment and we will remain long enough to confirm that all signs of those bugs are removed from the planet. The boss will then make sure that there is an issued quarantine on the planet itself. We want to make sure nothing... hatches... to surprise us later. If that's even how they breed."

"And the information?" Thompson asked.

"...Lost," I said with a sigh.

The others fell silent at that and took their seats slowly. I HAD wondered before what Harper would do if he got a hold of creatures like the Rachnai again, but had long ago took steps to watch out for such a thing. In fact, the Rachnai had a small protective force neighboring the galaxy they had chosen for themselves in order to keep them safe. I also hoped to prevent... future incidents... if at all possible. Misdirection was ket when dealing with people sometimes. Never saying what I knew for certain yet never quite lying outright. It was an art that many diplomats never mastered.

I let out another sigh and turned to issue the order for the bombardment. Before I could finish sending off the order, Thompson's voice echoed out over the helm's comm.

"Permission to perform a HALO jump," he said in a dead voice.

"The fuck you say?" Wesson yipped out. Smythe just started to shake his head as he took a seat himself.

I turned to look at Thompson with a small frown. The man had no family nor friends amongst the Munin base employee's. Point in fact he was an only child, his parents long dead, former Alliance soldiers that died during a classified, read black op, mission that I hadn't dug too deep into. To put it simply, they had been investigating Harper and had been found out. Last I knew he also had a budding relationship with an Asari back on the Citadel. The hell was he thinking asking for permission to perform a suicide drop?

I stood up and moved over to his side. I tapped the side of my helm to him as a signal and switched to a private channel. A second later his voice came through.

"Sir?" he asked.

"The hell you thinking, boyo? I just told you that it's suicide to try to go back down there," I growled at him. "You've no friends nor family down there to try to find, so why?"

"Sir..." he turned his head back to the view port. "Reaper Indoctrination... Hearing about the Munin base was not the first time I have heard of the process itself. My parents were Alliance, as you know, but they did not die in a simple black op gone wrong. They were hunting Harper and died in the process of trying to catch him. I joined Cerberus with the intent to kill the previous Illusive Man. To stop him. I'm pretty sure I was only recruited in order for him to keep a better eye on me."

"Let me guess, they sent you an encrypted data package detailing their findings as a legacy plan and that sent you on the war path?" I asked as I ignored the last part of what he had said. Honestly it was a good move to keep suspected enemies in sight and sometimes even on the payroll and again, I'd known that about his history already as still kept him on MY payroll.

"Yes," he turned his head toward me. "You know that the previous Illusive Man was also researching the Indoctrination process, yes? With the intent of putting those affected under his personal control?"

I nodded my head. I'd personally taken out a number of the cells within Cerberus that had been focused on various was to do such a thing. Some had needed to remain intact in order for Orthrus to remain a viable Trojan horse, but most were so outside the realm of possibility and sanity that purging the sites was an absolute necessity.

"But the current Illusive Man is trying to completely reverse the process," he turned to look back out the view port again. "I know that perhaps I should not have, but I have been watching this project as closely as possible out of all the sites we watch over."

I sent out basic reports to my, thoroughly vetted, enforcers so that they understood just what it was they were or would be protecting and always left strict instructions for them not to put more energy in one over another job. I needed them competent, loyal and most of all, impartial to be able to actually protect the various bases or neutralize potential disasters at a base. Even then I wasn't surprised if one or more of them tended to take an interest in a particular base. I tended to rotate the one's who got too focused to a different base if I felt it would be a problem. Didn't happen too often and Thompson hadn't shown any major signs to flag that a change needed to happen in the roster.

"Wanting to make sure that the current TIM is doing what he said he'd do?" I asked as I nodded.

"Exactly," Thompson said. "Last report we had from here said that they were hopeful regarding a possible treatment process. Success or failure, we NEED that information so that we don't repeat their steps."

"I don't disagree with that Boyo, but it's suicide to go back down," I said grimly. "You're asking to go on a data retrieval mission that WILL end with your death."

He was silent for several long moments before he continued.

"I could have left, continued to chase after the previous Illusive Man. Harper," he shook his head. "I didn't. Cerberus has really turned around because of the new Illusive Man. The steps being taken have been harsh but the organization actually stands for something good now underneath the mask."

He turned his head slight toward me.

"Things have changed and I decided to stay on because of it," he said softly. "This data is important, I can keep my suit cooled, get in and get the data sent to you over omnitool when I find it."

"The moment the computer we found started to power on the Bug's focused on it," I said sternly. "They need just enough heat to have a target and the nest has been upset. They may well be swarming over everything right now."

"Then give it an hour for them to calm down and then I'll drop," Thompson said with a shrug.

"We need that information to better combat the Indoctrination process. You know I am right."

I leaned against the wall carefully, my armored shoulder 'clancking' against the metal. He wasn't wrong about that. The information within the base was crucial for the process of either reversing or even preventing the Indoctrination process. What we had found out so far was that the Reaper's used, In Part, a infrasonic and ultra sonic frequencies to enforce their Indoctrination methods, but only in part. Even the deep 'thrum' of Sovereign was a kind of audial message that said 'FEAR ME' to multiple species brains, yet it could not Indoctrinate others by sound alone.

Preliminary work into a counter method showed that blocking out the signal merely slowed the Indoctrination, it did not stop it entirely. For example, it took a full three Earth weeks of full and uninterrupted exposure to a 'dead' Reaper artifact for the Indoctrination to take full effect, faster if it was a living Reaper of course. Blocking the infrasonic or ultrasonic signals had been proven to only delay the process by another three or four days. Full body suits or armor with isolated air supply units didn't delay the process at all. If it was something in the air then the such measures would have protected against it. If it was something visual then changing the way one 'saw' the object should have helped but again, the process was only delayed when one used, for example, night vision or infered vision. While blocking visual and audial helped, it did not STOP the process. There was something else, something unique but also something we did not yet know how to defend against or counter.

If the scientists of Munin base had come up with a potential idea to try, then I needed to know WHAT they had started to attempt and IF it showed any signs of working in part or in full, if it worked at all.

I let out a sigh as I looked out at the planet that turned slowly beneath us as we orbited it.

"We do need that data," I admitted softly. "But this is a suicide mission that you are requesting to partake in. I wont order you down there."

"Again sir," he said seriously. "I am volunteering to go back down."

"Could have sworn I had you take the ID 10-T test..." I said, deadpanned.

"You did sir," Thompson responded jovially. "You can blame it on an addiction to compressed and dehydrated H2O if you'd like."

I snorted at that. "That better be a joke, ya arse."

We shared a small laugh at that and then I tapped the comm to switch back to the rest of the group.

"So, change of plans," I said slowly. "Boyo here is serious. We're waiting an hour and he'll do a HALO jump to the surface. Keeping the suit cold he's going to go into the base and see if he can grab the info we needed. From there he will have an hour to get in and get out. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise I get blown up with the lot and that's if I don't get eaten first," Thompson said in a strained attempt at humor.

"Thompson that ain't..." Wesson started, only for Thompson to cut him off.

"I'm not planning on dying down there you idiot, but one person alone has a better chance of finding the information we need in that mess," he said firmly. "I'll be risking frostbite as it is with how cold the suit is going to need to be. Besides, if my life helps prevent others from being affected by the Reapers Indoctrination process then I'll count it as a win."

The other two were silent for a few moments before Smythe let out a heavy sigh and he moved to clap his hand on Thompson's armored shoulder.

"You're a noble hearted idiot, you know that?" he said softly. "If things go south... its' been an honor."

"Jackass," Wesson said as he shook his head. "Ain't sayin' goodbye."

"That's okay," Thompson said.

We buckled down at that point and double, even triple-checked, Thompson's gear, including the parachute he would need. The . I made sure he was loaded up with the strongest but lightest armaments and grenades we had. I even loaded him up with a launcher and he tagged my arm with his fist.

"Seriously boss? Why the launcher?"

"You can always rig it as a trap to buy you time Boyo," I said seriously. "If you need to bring a section of the building down on their heads, then you can just set a launch timer and bolt. Same with the grenades. I'm arming you up to survive ya arse."

"Ah, got it," Thompson nodded.

We checked the time. It had been about forty-five minutes. I switched the comm off.

"PAAR, how's the activity down there?" I asked.

"It is quieting down somewhat, sir. I would suggest waiting another half hour to be safe though," he responded.

"Thanks," I switched the comm back on and turned to Thompson. "Activity is dropping but we've probably got another half hour to kill before things quiet enough for you to make an ideal drop into that damned nest."

"Got it," came the soft response.

The next thirty-FIVE minutes were nerve wracking for me and the group while we waited for an 'all clear' signal. Finally it was time. I sent the signal out to another shuttle to be ready with what amounted to a tactical nuke in one hour. We dropped lower in orbit for proper HALO altitude and opened the hatch. I clapped Thompson on the shoulder.

"Remember, keep low and move carefully," I said. "When you drop you'll be just over the base. When you get to around three thousand feet have your suit start cooling as you pull your shute. Try to land on the roof of the base and make your way down from there. At this point the best bet is to actually make your way to the secondary test room and see what you can find there; Data pads, testing supplies and the like. If you see a SAFE chance to enable one of the consoles then do it but a data pad from the test room may be our best option. Keep your comm and camera on so I can see what you see. Don't take chances! In and out, got it?"

"HUA sir," Thompson responded. He flashed us a quick salute and jumped.

I closed the hatch and rushed over to the ships main console, Smythe and Wesson on my heels. I called up the vid feed of Thompson's helmet and we watched silently as he fell through the air. At three thousand feet his suit started cooling and the thrusters of his suit powered on in small bursts to push and slow his fall. At two thousand eight hundred feet he pulled his chute. Less then three minutes later his feet landed on the roof of the base and he detached the chute. Pulling his rifle out he made his way to the roof vent and, opening the vent easily, made his way inside.

"I'm in boss," he said over the comm.

"Read you loud and clear, Boyo," I answered. "Visuals are clear. Doing good so far Thompson, keep your head down."

"Got it," he said as he moved through the vents to the lower levels.

Several times through his trek down through the vents he had to pause and reevaluate his route as he came across several worker bugs. It took twenty minutes of careful maneuvering just for him to get to the same floor as the test room and another ten to find a clear-ish path to the room.

"Dude! Your left! Don't move!" Wesson hissed at one point as he caught movement the rest of us missed.

Thompson went still just in time as a Tiger Bug made its' way past his position against the hallway wall. We waited with baited breath, or in Thompson's case, teeth-chattering cold breath, for the bug to pass him by. A relieved, shivering sigh came from Thompson as he moved down the long hall toward the goal of the secondary test room. The secondary hall that led toward the main test room, and the dead Reaper artifact was only accessible by going through this chamber first. I wanted to avoid having him go to that portion of the base if he could help it. He came across a few data pads as he neared the room and carefully turned them on long enough to download the data off their drives. He would then turn them off and set them to the side carefully along side a grenade or two set to a suit switch. Finally he came across the half open and obviously damaged doors of the secondary testing room and pushed his way inside.

I wanted to hit myself when I saw what was on the screen. It was so damned simple. Something I hadn't even thought about as we had started countering the Visual and Audial aspects of the Indoctrination process.

"Is that seriously...?" Wesson started slowly.

"This... is a little old fashioned boss..." Thompson said as he slowly made his way over to the bodies near a somehow still mostly intact shape.

"But it makes sense," I responded slowly as I thought rapidly. "The one thing TIM hadn't really looked into yet."

Thompson was looking at an old fashioned Faraday Cage.

Project Munin had started testing on blocking electromagnetic fields.

It was clever, it was simple. How could I have missed this? The right electromagnetic frequency could affect a human, hell anyone's, brain in negative ways. All the Reapers needed to have was a frequency set to hit the brains of the sentient life at the time of their latest 'culing' and they would be able to 'reprogram' people. The Audial and Visual aspects of their Indoctrination process were most likely designed to weaken the mind to the frequency used in their attacks. A mind locked in a confused state was more easily affected then a mind in a normal state. They could even easily have multiple frequencies going off all at the same time, thus easily affecting multiple species all at once. It also took TIME for a electromagnetic field to affect a persons brain, hence the time it took for a full 'rewrite' of someone's mind.

As Thompson was picking up a few of the still intact data pads laying around the room a computer terminal nearby turned itself on. Thompson let out a curse, tucking away the data pads he had in hand and rushed over to the console to try to turn off the console before it could warm up. Before he could reach it the rest of the undamaged consoles turned themselves on and a computer voice filled the air.

"Commencing with Faraday test alpha. Please clear the railway as the test subject is moved to the primary testing room."

"Shit," I said. "It sounds like they had an automated test in the works."

I knew better. The room had almost no power save for the back up generator. This was DH's work.

"Thompson, move!" I ordered. "Get out of there now and make your way to a clear area!"

"Shit boss..." Thompson said as he backed away from the doorway he'd come through. We could hear the approaching scuttling sounds. "I'm going to have a better chance taking out the hallway leading the other way."

"Go!" I snapped as I took the shuttle out of orbit and started for his position.

He darted swiftly down the now open doors leading to the Primary testing room. I heard the beep of a switch and the sounds of explosions behind him as he set of the grenades he'd already set up. He skidded to a halt near the middle of the long hall and swung the launcher off his back. As I'd suggested earlier he rigged up the launcher, and the ammo he had on hand, up to blow on a trigger. He darted further down the hall only to pause as a Tiger bug forced its' way through the doors ahead of him that led into the room with the Reaper Artifact. At least a half dozen could be seen behind the creature.

Thompson cursed and hit the switch.

The explosion rocked the hall and knocked Thompson off his feet. The camera feed trembled and was filled with static as he slowly pushed himself up with a groan.

"Sir!" PAAR's voice came over my comm. "His suit's cooling unit is going through a critical failure! If we do not get to him soon his suit will overheat and he will be easily targeted by those bugs!"

"Thompson!" I said firmly, just the other side of shouting. "Get up! On your feet and get out the opening you just made! Your suit is going to start heating up and painting you as a target! MOVE! Wesson! Smythe! Ready at the hatch!"

"Aye aye!" came the double echo.

Thompson pushed himself painfully to his feet and started to stumble/run for the opening in the hallway caused by the explosion. He swore as he stumbled his way over the rubble.

"Shit, shit shit..." he hissed out as he started to run. "Starting to get hot here."

"Sir!" PAAR again. "Multiple system failures across the board! The suit may well explode. The oxygen in the atmosphere is stable enough for him to exit his suit for a limit of five minutes!"

"Start emergency protocols," I snapped out to Thompson. "Get your ass out of that suit!"

"Shit!" Thompson shouted as he tabbed the override code into his Omni'tool.

The helmet came off first, leaving a static ed view of him struggling out of the suit as the opening in the hall burned behind him. He had to stop, set one of his guns to overload and chuck it back the way he came as a wounded Tiger bug started out of the opening. The resultant explosion was less then the previous ones but still enough to cause the creature to scream in agony. A scream that echoed over the comm and through the shuttles now open hatch.

"We're almost there! Hold on T!" Smythe shouted. Moments later gunfire echoed through the air as another bug was forced back.

Thompson ran forward toward the shuttle, tugging and forcing bits of the armor that was jammed open as he moved. Wesson grabbed his now bare arms and started to tug him up as Thompson struggled to get out of the bottom half of the armor. A Tiger bug managed to get past the gun fire and latched onto the leg of the armor. Thompson yelped, but didn't scream as he struggled harder to get out of the suit. A moment later and he was out, the rest of the armored suit falling against the bug. It started to shake it like a dog with a bone as Wesson pulled Thompson the rest of the way into the ship and I twisted the shuttle to get distance between us and FAST.

"Damn thing almost caught my leg!" Thompson hissed out as Smythe closed the hatch door.

I let out a curse as the damned Tanker bug from earlier burst up from underground near where we just were and started to aim at us.

"Brace yourselves!" I shouted as PAAR's sensors indicated that the suit was about to blow.

The explosion filled the air and rocked the shuttle as the suit blew. It was made all the stronger as it set off the grenades and other weapons still attached to the suit. The explosion wounded the Tanker bug further and gave us all the time we needed to make it to orbit.

Smythe and Wesson helped Thompson over to the co-pilot seat just as a second shuttle zipped past us and dropped its' payload. Moments later we were treated to the orbital site of a massive explosion that sent the clouds in the upper atmosphere scattering.

"PAAR?" I asked minutes later. "Any activity?"

"None sir. Munin base and her attackers have been neutralized."

"...Drop another one to be sure," I ordered. The urge to make a 'kill it with fire' or 'I don't care if it's overkill' comment was almost too strong to ignore. Almost.

We watched as a second explosion rocked the planet and Thompson shook his head as he ran fingers through his short-cropped hair as Smythe checked his injuries over.

"Boss?" he said as the light from the second explosion faded.

"Aye lad?" I said as I turned to him.

"We need a raise," he said as he looked at me.

"Aye... can't argue that," I said with a pained chuckle.

-=-=*/*/*=-=-

And here is the latest chapter. sorry about the delays and thank you all for reading! please review!


	27. Chapter 26: Meeting the crew.

Sorry that it has been so long since updating here guys. Thank you so much for your continued patience.

Just when you think life starts to settle down, you get a swift kick to the teeth. My father is currently in the hospital recovering from a major, Necrotic, infection. They've saved his leg, but right now it's a fight to keep him stable enough for them to continue to treat him.

I know this chapter may be a bit short, but I promised you all that I would post an update.

I hope you all enjoy!

Love you all for your kindness and reviews/view/favorites/likes.

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 26: Meeting the crew.

'Raine's POV.

-Begin audio log-

-End audio log-

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

I woke up to to the soft sounds of medical equipment and a Mass Effect engine humming nearby.

Strange.

There should have been the distant yet familiar humming of the station filling the air, not a ship engine. I tried to move my head and immediately regretted it when pain stabbed violently through my skull. A whimper escaped me at the sharp agony.

What in the hell had happened to me?

Why did I feel like I'd been hit by a Krogran charging full fucking tilt?

I didn't dare open my eyes just yet. Hospitals the universe over tended to have bright fucking lights and I had no desire to submit my retinas to that kind of torture. It took me longer than I would have liked to register that someone was talking to me and I let my head tilt in the direction of that voice. Flanged. Dual-toned. Male.

So... whoever was talking to me was a male Turian.

Progress!

Wait... where was the Professor? Or Daniel? Or...

Memories pounded through my skull rapid-fire. Shepard, Miranda and Jacob. Daniel and the Baterians. The Vorcha and the virus. Liquid red-sand and a giant fucking spider that had...

That had turned out to be just Shepard and the others trying to keep me from hurting myself as I had a red-sand-induced seizure.

I jerked up with a weak cry as the last of my memories came back to me. Had I hurt any of them? Was Miranda okay? I tried to struggle to my feet, only to have a pair of tri-taloned hands push me back down.

"Whoa!" that male Turian voice said. "Easy now. Calm down. You're alright. Skak, I can't even tell if you can understand me right now. EDI! Where's the damned Professor!?"

"I am sorry Mr. Vakarian, but I am afraid that the Professor Solus is currently not on board. He and Commander Shepard are gathering supplies from his clinic in order to help treat Mrs. Mathias' condition."

Right... So, Garrus and EDI. That meant I was on the Normandy. I slumped back again and managed to force myself to speak.

"'Raine..." I managed. "Jus' 'Raine. None o' tha' 'Mrs.' shit..."

"So you can understand us!" Garrus' said in relief and his hands moved away from my shoulders.

"As you wish 'Raine," came EDI's response at the same time.

"'course I can understan' you," I muttered, trying to blink past the brightness of the room. "Ugh... can someone turn down the lights?"

"At once," EDI's voice sounded again and the room immediately dimmed to more managable levels.

"Thanks," I squinted and looked around the room with a small frown. Right. Remember to act confused as to where you are woman. "Wait... This isn't the Professor's clinic... where am I?"

"Do you remember meeting up with Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Ye-" I turned to look at the male Turian and then winced. His injuries looked worse in real-life than they did in the game. He looked lucky as hell to be alive, never mind have a functional jaw. "Skak, the hell did you do? Try to eat a grenade?"

"Ha ha," came his dry response and his hand hovered over the bandaged mandible and bandage for a second.

"Mr. Vakarian, the Professor was quite plain regarding his orders not to disturb the injury," EDI's voice was polite, but stern.

"Yes mada," Garrus rolled his eyes at the orb by the communication panel and dropped his hand as he turned back to me. "It was a missile actually."

"I..." I blinked at him and then tilted my head. "Well. At least you were wearing your helmet?"

"Yup," he responded with a dry chuckle. "Wouldn't be here if I hadn't. Anyway, names Garrus Vakarian. Shepard already roped you into this mission then?"

"Yeah," I coughed and then glanced around. "There some water around here?"

"Yeah, lemme get it for you," he stood up and, stumbling, made his way over to a sink to pour me a glass. His trek back to the neighboring bed was a little more steady. "Here you go. You able to sit up alright?"

"Sure," I started to sit up and then immediately fell back when a wave of dizziness hit me. "Or not."

"'Raine, you are currently recovering from a small dose of liquid red sand," EDI's voice was gentle. "Please allow Mr. Vakarian to assist you."

"EDI, just call me Garrus will you?" the Turian grumbled as he moved to help me sit up. "'Mr. Vakarian' is my father."

"As you'd like, Garrus," she responded.

I sipped carefully at the water, only Garrus' grip on the glass preventing it from falling into my lap. Dammit all, I hated this. I felt so damned weak. Having had my fill, I pulled back and glared down at my shaking hands.

"EDI right?" I asked as I looked at the orb.

"Yes Ma'am," she responded.

"What's the current prognosis for my health and recovery?" I asked warily.

"Given the low-level dosage of the drug that was able to enter your system," EDI started, "you are likely to experience limited motor control for the next few days."

"That's it?" I frowned. "Liquid red sand causes more damage than that to non-biotics."

"Commander Shepard's quick action in getting you back to the Normandy to receive advanced treatment helped to mitigate the damage to your nervous system and prevented any long term brain damage," EDI responded. "Professor Solus and Miranda both believe that you will make a full recovery within the month."

"That's... that's good news," I said with a sigh.

"I've seen what that skak does to biotics, let alone non-biotics," Garrus said in a soft voice from his own med-bed. "Least Cerberus seems to be good for something. We've got the best medical facility in the universe on-board. Though... I think I could do without the AI..."

"AI?" I blinked at him as if confused.

He pointed at EDI's orb.

"Yeah, her. EDI," he said in explanation. "She's an AI, not a VI."

"Huh," I blinked and looked back to the orb. "You seem... stable."

"Thank you," EDI's tone was laced with a faint note of humor. Then again, we both knew that -I- knew about her given that my husband was TIMmy. "You seem quite 'stable' yourself. For a human."

"Did..." Garrus was looking at the orb in shock. "Did you just crack a joke?"

EDI's tone was suddenly hesitant as she spoke, "Was the joke out of line? I am trying to learn the appropriate time and place for humor. I apologize if I offended."

As Garrus sputtered in disbelief I let out a soft bark of laughter and shook my head.

"You weren't out of line EDI," I started with a weak grin, "and the timing on that was just perfect."

The three of us continued to chat amicably for a while, but I eventually fell into an uneasy silence and let the other two banter back and forth. They let me go silent, assuming that I needed my rest.

The problem was... even exhausted as I was, I couldn't really sleep. A single thought kept ping-ponging around in my skull. Lantar. I had no idea how I was going to go about bringing up Lantar Sidonis or the kids. I mean really... what could I say? I didn't even know if -Garrus- knew about my supposed 'abilities' at this point. Maybe... well, if Shepard actually debriefed us all together then I could bring up the kids first with the Professor and then hint at a few things from there but... Skak. It wasn't the best solution and I didn't want shit to hit the fan either.

Lanter had betrayed his friends. That was an undeniable truth. But he had also tried to warn Garrus, a warning that had actually saved the other Turian's life, and had helped to save most of those kids.

The sound of doors sliding open drew me out of my thoughtful dozing and I opened my eyes, turning my head warily in the direction of the door. Nope. Still dizzy. I closed my eyes and tried to contain the sudden roiling of my stomach. I heard Garrus as he made to stand and a female voice filled the air. It took me a moment to place it as Shepard's.

"Sit your scaly butt back down Garrus," the woman ordered in a playful tone. "You still need to rest."

"You know you like my 'scaly butt' Shepard," he responded, tone equally playful. The rustling noise made it plain that he had, indeed, followed her orders.

Strange... Shepard had already started flirting with him? Maybe not so strange actually. The games might have limited your romance options, but this was real life. Perhaps the two had always been attracted to each other but hadn't actually done anything since the last time they were around each other for long periods was while Shepard was on the Alliance's time. Keeping my head still, I opened my eyes again and looked at the two.

I smiled.

Shepard was hovering over Garrus, a controlled but worried expression on her face. If I hadn't been helping to raise a young Turian male myself, I'd have missed the subtle shifting of Garrus' stance. I almost laughed aloud. He was posturing. His head was tilted just enough to show off the injury that he had survived, but not enough to make it obvious that he was doing so. Even his fringe had shifted faintly, just that little bit that made him seem... eh, bigger if you will. More noticeable. Given the avian background of his species, it was the subdued equivalent of a peacock strutting about with feathers spread wide. They spoke softly, likely believing that I was still resting. I let their voices wash over me and let my eyes fall shut again to give them a little bit of privacy.

Eventually, Shepard said something loud enough to catch my attention and I opened my eyes to look at them.

"With the both of you holed up here and Miranda badgering me about a check up, we're going to hold a briefing in here," she said. Her tone was bemused.

"What is it with you and hospitals?" Garrus asked with a shake of his head. "You've always had to be dragged in by the fringe... ear. Remember Doctor Chakwas?"

"Hardy-har-har," Shepard said with a smile. She gave his shoulder a light punch and sat down on the bed next to him. "Not my fault hospitals smell like anti-septics. The expression of frustration on her face was always hilarious though."

"Ah..." I started softly, catching their attention. "You're the kind that likes to mess with people..."

"Oh?" she grinned. "How do you figure?"

"The shit-eating grin for one," I responded with a laugh.

"You wound me madame," Shepard said in an exaggerated tone, placing a hand to her chest. "Truly, I am hurt by your words."

I raised a brow at her and a few seconds later we all dissolved into laughter. Miranda, Jacob and Professor Solus all entered the med-bay just as we calmed down. The expression on Miranda's face was one of pure relief.

"Oh thank goodness..." she muttered. "You actually did head straight here."

Jacob snickered, Solus raised a brow-ridge and the rest of us fell right back into another fit of laughter. Shepard took a seat on one of the other beds and waved Miranda over.

"Might as well get this over with while I debrief the others on our plans," she said in a bemused tone.

"This would have been done sooner had you listened to me the first time," Miranda snapped back, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she walked over.

"Before we start...?" I piped up in a hesitant tone.

"Go ahead 'Raine," Shepard flashed me a small smile.

"You three are fine right?" I asked. "I thought a spider was pinning me down and... well... I'm arachnophobia and just panicked. I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"Not really," Miranda said in answer, drawing my attention to her. "You managed to slash open my suit, but the blow failed to cut into my skin."

"Miranda's got damned good reflexes," Jacob said. "And you seemed to come out of the panic quickly enough before you passed out. We're all good here."

"Good," I said as I relaxed. "That's good."

"What is 'good' is your recovery," Professor Solus said as he walked over to me with a data-pad in hand. "Blood pressure, EEG, heart rate. Everything is within normal parameters. You were very lucky that the Normandy was docked. With the illness that was running rampant on Omega, we did not have the supplies on station necessary to treat you. And the plague was halted, if you are curious. Shepard and Mr. Taylor were able to get the cure into the ventilation system while Miranda and I worked to treat you."

"Yeah, I figured that. You wouldn't be here if they hadn't succeeded," I forced myself into a sitting position. Now was the time. "Professor? How are the kids holding up?"

His face darkened visibly and I braced myself for bad news...


	28. Chapter 27: The Pain of Loss

Right, for some reason that last chapter's audio log didn't save. I'll have to go back and fix it but for now, since I have only a vague idea of the blurb I put there, here is the next chapter!

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 27: The Pain of Loss

'Raine's POV.

-Begin Audio Log-

'Losing a patient is never an easy thing.'

'No, it's not. It's especially hard when the patient was a child that had been through a horrible amount of suffering.'

'The only consolation at that point... is that they are no longer in pain.'

'Still isn't much of a consolation...'

'I know my Light. I know.'

-End Audio Log-

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

"We lost the Batarian and the Turian children," he said. Mordin's voice was soft as he delivered the news but that didn't stop the pang of pain that flared in my heart. "The Drell and the two Asari are expected to make a full recovery."

"Damn," Garrus said. "Plague caught up the little ones too huh?"

"Not the plague," I snarled, unable to help the sudden flare-up of grief-born rage.

I hated it, absolutely hated it, when kids were hurt. When we couldn't save them. It showed. He looked at me in shock.

"Um..." he was wary on how to continue.

Shepard placed a hand on his arm and then turned to me.

"Would you be willing to explain what you two are talking about?" she asked in a soft voice.

I shared a dark look with the Professor before pushing myself up so that I was sitting. My voice was stiff as I went over the bare bones of the incident. A Turian male arriving, looking desperate and begging for help. The kids inside, all different species and the states that they'd been in. The Turan's attempts at help and his break-down...

The way the Human boy had called him 'Lantar' and had thanked him for coming for them...

Garrus... about lost his shit at that. Which was understandable. He jumped to his feet, cursing in his native tongue far too fast for my VI translator to catch more then a few words. Even with my learning some of the language from Lieta and Inri, I still couldn't follow everything he said. Most of it was centered around accusations that I was either lying, that what I said was impossible or at the very least that I had to be mistake in what I'd heard. Not fun things all the way around really. Shepard had to force him back onto the bed, hands planted firmly on his shoulders and her Cerberus granted enhancements to her strength shining through clear as day. With her height and build, she shouldn't have been able to restrain the irate Turian. She finally had to resort to smacking him across the face to get him to snap out of his rage.

The good side of his face that is.

"Stand down Vakarian!" she shouted in a boot-camp bellow that sent almost everyone standing to attention reflexively.

Even the Professor straightened up.

"Right! Fine! Order received!" he snapped back as he calmed under her hands. "Skak... SKAK!"

"The hell was that about?" I snapped abruptly as if pissed. I mean, I -was- upset, but not for the reasons they might expect. "You looked like you were about to go for my fucking throat or something!"

"I..." he started with a growl that was felt more than heard.

"Shut up Garrus," Shepard snapped. He quieted and she turned to me. "Lantar is the name of an affiliate of Archangel."

"And?" I asked with a raised brow. Her own brow arched at my tone. "I caught a vision from him while we were helping the kids. I know that the Turian's name was Lantar Sidonis and that he had to betray Archangel to help the kids. I Saw that much. The fuck does that have to do with -him- though?"

I continued to play clueless and pointed at Garrus. His mouth dropped and he covered face with his hands a second later, letting out a little, half-hysterical laugh. Shepard face-palmed a moment later and then let out a soft sigh. The rest of the group seemed to have a 'light bulb' moment at the same time.

"Right... you've been unconscious and don't know yet..." she muttered under her breath.

"Don't know -what- yet?" I said, a small growl back in my tone.

I'd been hanging around Turian's and Krogan's for too long... and it showed.

"'Raine vas Omega," Shepard started in a formal-ish tone. "May I introduce you to Garrus Vakarian, also know as; Archangel."

"The hel-wait," I blinked at Garrus and he gave me a small, pained wave. I looked back to Shepard. Damnit, but it was annoying playing clueless.

"What?" I asked.

"He -is- Archangel," Jacob pipped up in a too-helpful tone.

"And I'm the Queen of England," I said in a dry, disbelieving tone.

"Good to meet you then, Your Majesty," Shepard responded with a pained smile. "England hasn't had a Queen for a long time now though, so I wonder how you'll do as a monarch."

"Riiight..." I looked back at Garrus. I waited for a moment before speaking. "Okay. Well then... No wonder you were so pissed."

"Yeah... " he rubbed at the back of his fringe. "So... you said you had a 'vision' and that's... supposed to be how you saw things in such detail? Shepard and Miranda had mentioned something about you having some pretty weird abilities... but skak, I didn't think it would do much to help our mission. Visions and spooky stuff normally don't help with dangerous and potentially suicidal missions against an unknown foe, you know?"

I narrowed my eyes on him and then relaxed a few seconds later. He was obviously still upset, a fact that could easily be seen in the tension along the line of his shoulders and the slight raise of his fringe, but he was rational -and- cracking wise-ass remarks rather than snapping and making outrageous accusations. This was better. Easier to deal with in all honesty. He'd had his moment of 'take it out on the messenger' and was trying to apologize, in as much as any Turian might; with wary little verbal pokes and good-natured prods about a squad-mate's skills.

Lieta and Inri were the same whenever they offended someone without meaning to. When it came to Turians, if you couldn't banter with someone good-naturedly then you'd -really- messed something up.

"Oh my," I started with a roll of my eyes, tone still dry, "you really do know how to make a gal feel special, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, well..." he smirked, a lopsided thing thanks to his mandible being out of sorts. "If this ability of yours can actually be used to see things on such a detailed scale... well... maybe it'll actually be useful."

He rolled his shoulders, some of the tension draining from them and he looked back and forth between me and Shepard.

"I... I would like to offer my formal apologies for snapping like that Miss, Shepard," he said. "That was unprofessional of me."

Well, color me surprised, I thought with a raised brow. A full on apology.

Given that Garrus was no longer military and, hell even our own little mission would be considered a 'black ops' or off the book sort of thing, I hadn't expected him to actually issue a formal apology like that. Or maybe I should have. This was -Garrus- after all. Even if I knew quite a bit about him, he didn't know -me-. Not only that, but it had been years now since I had last played any of the Mass Effect games. Details like an individual's personality tended to fade over time.

I realized that they were waiting on me to respond and I waved a hand.

"Apology accepted," I said. "Just try not to kill the messenger next time, yeah?"

That earned a few chuckles and an embarrassed yet pensive expression from Garrus. Yeah... he was probably going to talk to me at some point about what I'd 'seen'. I could only hope that this knowledge would mean that he wouldn't go tearing off after Lanter later on, but I couldn't count on it. Even if his actions had managed to save a handful of kids, Lanter had still betrayed the group. Had still cleared his accounts and fled from Omega, either running from Garrus' retaliation or just running from what had happened. He had the deaths of ten people on his hands as a result after all. I could only imagine as well that the original death's of the children had compounded Lantar's fall into a drunken state. His eventual desire for suicide after Shepard initially got... would get... in the way of Garrus' shot.

He would turn himself into C-sec after all, even if nothing came of it in the games.

Who knew what would happen this time around? Even if only Lantar and Garrus were the only survivors of the Archangel team, some of the kids had survived this time around. Perhaps that would be enough for, if not reconciliation, then at least some kind of grudging respect between the two males.

My head snapped up when I heard Shepard say my name. Shit. I hadn't been paying attention...

"... 'Raine will be staying here in the meantime," she was saying as she turned to look at me. "I agree with the Professor's assessment. You need more time to recover."

"Fair enough," I offered with a small shrug of my shoulders. I didn't feel at my best anyway. Taking me into a fight right now would not have been advisable.

"Right, recap," Shepard said as she clapped her hands together. "First stop is Purgatory where we pick up a fellow named Jack. Jacob and Zaeed will accompany me. Should be a quick in and out mission. From there we will be going to Korlus to pick up another potential crew member; a Krogan named Dr. Okeer and lastly to the Citadel to pick up a woman named Kasumi who comes highly recommended by our 'dear' patron.

The last was said sarcastically and I almost winced. My Darkness had yet to endear himself to Shepard it seemed. Then again, it would probably take some time to earn her trust after all the BS the original TIM had put her and the others through. Hell, Jack was going to be fun to talk to...

"Right, any questions then?"

The others were all shaking their heads no to her question but I raised my hand.

"One question; who is Zaeed?" I asked with what I hoped was a passable amount confusion.

"Mercenary," Mordin pipped up with a half-smile. "Respectable. Good shot. Already on Normandy when Shepard arrived at the Clinic."

"Ah," I said thoughtfully. "No wonder I don't remember seeing him."

"Like the Professor said, he's a good shot and comes with a decent recommendation," Shepard said. "He's got a wicked sense of humor, if a little on the dry side. Reminds me of a grumpy old grandpa. Hell, his exact words to my saying there was going to be a meeting were 'Don't care. You paid me to shoot things, not to discuss shit. Just point and I'll shoot.' Felt like he was scolding me.

That earned a number of disbelieving snorts and agreeable laughter from the rest of the group. Mordin puttered about next to me and I frowned at him when I noticed what he was readying in a syringe.

"Ah come on," I whined with a pout. "I just woke up!"

"You are also recovering and have gone through a significant amount of stress since waking," he said in firm, no non-sense tone. The smile on his face made it clear that he knew I wasn't seriously complaining. I -was- a nurse after all. "I would like for you to rest and will need to do additional blood-work to make sure that your immune system has not been compromised."

"Ugh... fine," I said playfully as he started to administer the shot. "I'll behave."

"A moment first?" Shepard asked. Mordin frowned at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think it will compromise her further if we test her abilities?" she asked carefully. "I've got a bad feeling about Purgatory to be honest."

"It -is- a mercenary run prison," he hummed softly. He set the syringe down and tapped away at his omni-tool. A small light glanced over my form briefly before he looked at me. "'Raine, your opinion? You know how your abilities affect you and I trust you to make the right call."

High praise coming from the Professor and from the expressions on the other's faces, they knew it. I smiled at him.

"I should be able to handle it," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "It's been years since one of the visions has out and out left me paralyzed. Just keep an eye on my heart-rate and break skin contact if it jumps any higher."

Not that it would. Mordin nodded and turned to Shepard, who in turn faced me.

"So... how does this work?" she asked hesitantly.

"Skin-to-skin contact," I said as I held out my hand to her. "Fair warning, I might see your past and not the future, if anything at all. I can't just flip a switch and get a vision, alright? If I do see something though, it's usually very reliable."

"Fair enough," she said and her bare hand closed around mine.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, meditating briefly. What should I say? I knew how things were supposed to go with regards to both Purgatory and Korlus. At least the basics. I was super happy about Grunt, but then again I was partial to that baby Krogan. Not only that, but this time -I- wasn't -playing- Shepard. If anyone was going to be his Ka'a then that would be her, not me. Maybe I could be a big sister instead?

Jack though... Jack was... sad. I would never pity the woman, she'd beat my skull in if I did, but at the same time I could understand some of what she went through. Adults were supposed to protect the children in their care, not abuse them. My own history might help me get along with her, at least a little bit, but to face her in real life and not through the protection of a computer screen or a TV?

She was one scary-ass bitch.

I pulled my hand back and let out a soft groan of sound. Mordin's omni-tool light flashed over me again and I frowned at him. He looked worried.

"I'm fine," I said firmly. "Just saw some things that made me worried for everyone else."

"Make it quick please," Mordin said firmly. "Your blood-pressure has elevated."

Odd, I thought to myself as I turned to Shepard.

"Purgatory is going to go south, fast," I said firmly.

"How so?" Jacob asked.

"They want to catch Shepard," I nodded to the Commander. "They're going to try to catch you around an empty cell. Play it cool, be prepare for the trap, and you guys should get out fine. Also, Jack is a woman. A human woman."

"Oh?" Shepard blinked. "Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Maybe?" I tilted my head and glanced at the ceiling. "An image... I want to say 'congratulations Ka'a' for some reason."

"'Ka'a'?" Miranda asked with a confused look.

"That's Krogan for 'mother'," Garrus said with a laugh. "Why the hell do you want to say that?"

"Not... entirely sure," I said with a shrug. "Something about Korlus."

"I can use the stuff about Purgatory and Jack," Shepard started with a frown. "But I'll admit I am not certain about that last part."

"Like I said, things are fuzzy sometimes," I responded with a shrug. Mordin picked up the syringe again and moved to administer the medication within.

"Soooo... your immune system?" Garrus asked. Already his voice sounded fuzzy to my ears.

"Yeah... I'm tha' Huma' who stayed on the Flo'lla for a while," I frowned at the slurring of my tone. "Oi... ya ha' t' use th' s'rong s'uff Prof'ss'r?"

"Your blood-pressure -has- remained abnormally high since Garrus' outburst," came the dim response. "This did not help matters."

Took me a second to realize that I'd closed my eyes. I managed to force one open to glare at Garrus.

"Yer faul'," I managed to mutter before my eye slid shut again.

"Oops...?" came the response. "She going to be alright?"

"Of course," came Mordin's confidant tone. "I'm here, am I not?"

Smart ass... I thought to myself fondly.

I suddenly wanted to cry, knowing what was to happen, but the darkness claimed my thoughts too quickly for me to be sad for more than a second...

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

A rough British voice cursing up a storm greeted me when I next opened my eyes. I stared blearily at the ceiling for a long moment before turning my head to look at the commotion going on three beds over.

Honestly... the Normandy was bigger than what they showed in the game...

Shepard and Jacob were holding down a tall-ish human male as Mordin and Miranda worked to cut said male out of his armor. Garrus was gone from the room, likely cleared for duty. I jumped when the guy's fist hit the wall above the bed hard enough to leave a small dent.

The walls of the Normandy were made of some of the best materials out there. That he left a damned dent in the wall meant that he had an equally decent set of armor on him.

"Fuckin' cunt!" he shouted. "Outta throw that daft girl out the window! The hell does she think she's doing launching those god-damned biotics around like a fuckin' maniac!?"

"She didn't know that we were on her side," Shepard responded in a bemused tone. "If you got caught up like that, you'd probably have shot first and asked questions later too Old Man."

"Fuck you!" Zaeed said with a pained laugh which was rapidly followed up by a snarl. "Either get me out of this fuckin' thing or stop yankin' me around like a rag doll you son-of-a-bitch Salarian prick!"

"Perhaps if the patient would remain still instead of lashing out at the walls, we would be progressing faster in this process," Mordin said drily.

"Ain't my damned fault that crazy bitch decided to launch a fuckin' mech at my face!" Zaeed snarled.

"And here I thought you were a tough as nails merc that could handle anything?" Shepard said with a teasing laugh. I could see her straining to hold Zaeed in place. "Hold still soldier!"

"Ain't a fuckin' soldier you damned bitch!" he roared as the distinct sound of metal pulling away from... and with... flesh sounded in the air.

That definitly sounded like the metal hadn't just been buried into his flesh but -melted- into him as well. Shit. I winced and moved to sit up with a shake of my head. Sure enough, I saw burned skin on the metal plate that Miranda set aside. I looked at Zaeed, somewhat impressed.

How the hell was he still awake?!

"That's Commander Bitch to you buddy," Shepard said as she shoved him back against the bed, blocking a flailing arm as she did so. "Seriously, do I need to have Miranda hold you down again?"

"Fuck you! I said no Biotics!" he roared.

"Then stop acting like a pussy and man up!" Shepard barked back.

"Fuck!" he growled as he slumped back. "Bullshit."

I almost stood to make my way over to the group. It was easy to see that the worst of the process was over now that they'd gotten his ruined armor off of him. Still, I glanced over at the Professor.

"Hey boss, am I cleared for duty yet?" I asked.

"Not for duty 'Raine," came the response. "And do not worry so about our crew-mate. Now that the bulk of the area that was fused into Mr. Massani's skin has been removed, there should be no further problems. Feel free to go to the mess hall to eat. You are cleared for daily activities. No heavy lifting!"

The last was said as an after-thought.

"If you see that bald-headed bitch running around, tell her I owe her one!" Zaeed snapped out, voice ending in another snarl as Miranda applied med-gel to the wound.

"Sure..." I said slowly as I left the room. As the door shut, I shook my head in bemusement. "How about no...?"

I made my way into the mess hall and found Garrus and Jack staring each other down while Joker warily sipped at his drink. The pair stood between him and the door, otherwise he would have already bolted given the almost visible sparks shooting between their eyes.

The hell did I just walk into...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 28: Cooling tempers

Thank you again all for the reviews, views and favorites! love ya!

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 28: Cooling tempers

'Raine's POV.

-Begin Audio Log-

'There are the times that you realize that the only thing keeping a crew, team or even a family together as one cohesive unit is a single person,' a male voice says in a dry tone. 'Sometimes that person is you, yourself...'

'And then other times you are drawn into the orbit of a powerful person and you know, just know, that everything is going to work out,' a female voice says wistfully.

'We were pulled into this realm to help it survive DH's machinations and then make our own path,' a dry chuckle. 'To protect those here from an Otherworlder who likes to play cruel games.'

'And we were protected in turn...'

-End Audio Log-

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

"You are a loose cannon! You could have gotten the others killed with all that biotic -flailing-!" Garrus snarled.

I winced faintly at the Turian male's tone. When you knew what to listen for, what to -feel- for, you could tell when a Turian was well and truly pissed off. Not only did the dual-flang become more prominent, but a subtle growl filled the air too low to be heard by the human ear. Joker and I shared a brief look before our combined attention was grabbed up once more by the arguing pair.

"Look here 'Archangel'," Jack started with a sneer, "I got jumped and stuffed in a damned freezer. I wake up, find myself still stuck with the people who jumped me? I'm gonna fry 'em. I see a Cerberus ship? Gonna knock 'em flying or crush their little ship in."

"We came as allies to -help- you!" he snarled in a low voice.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to tell that?" she snapped back. "Only reason I didn't kill you lot is because Shepard had a bunch of non-humans with her and the fact that she offered up intel on Cereberus!"

"Don't forget about Orthrus," Joker pipped up in a wary tone.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" came the dual shout as both of them turned to glare at the pilot.

He held up his free hand defensively and quietly went back to drinking his coffee. I started to take a step back toward the doors, intent on going to get Shepard before these two seriously blew up, but banged my foot against the door frame. I winced when they both turned to look at me, Garrus wary and Jack... Jack looked to be full on hostile. Sometimes my situational awareness was shit...

"Oh look at this," Jack said with a roll of her eyes. "Another pet of Cerberus? Orthus? Whatever the hell you all want to call yourself?"

"Leave her out of this," Garrus growled.

"I'll do as I damn well please!" she growled back, getting into his face.

I coughed into my hand and muttered just barely above a whisper.

"EDI, call Shepard down here. Stat," I spoke in a louder voice, specifically to Jack. "Look, I don't know you. You don't know me. That's plain as day. Please do me the courtesy of not assuming whom I do, or -don't-, work for."

"So you're saying your not one of their little lap dogs?" she asked with a sneer.

"-Jack-..."

Garrus made to grab at her arm and I flicked my fingers his way in a subtle gesture that -did not- go unnoticed by the other human female by the way she stiffened. Still, the Turian heeded my signal with surprised eyes and he let his hand drop away. His growling did not stop though. Skak, but that noise always sent shivers down my spine. A threat-growl was no small thing to simply ignore in the hopes that it would go away.

"I work for Professor Solus," I said in as even and firm a tone that I could manage.

"The Salarian?" she asked with a huff as she crossed her arms.

"Yes," I responded with a nod. "I'm essentially a field-medic. The Prof. and I got notice that -entire colonies worth of people have gone missing-. Neither of us were going to just sit back if we could do something about it. I want to help save lives. That's it. I don't work for Cerberus or this 'Orthus' Joker mentioned. Never have."

"People go missing all the f'in time," she growled and stepped closer to me. Not enough to put Garrus at her back, she was too damned smart to do something that foolish, but close enough that she could attack, or dodge, either of us if it came down to it. "What's so special about -this- incident that your precious Professor had to get involved?"

"Several hundred to thousand people disappearing all at once doesn't worry you?" I asked with a raised brow.

She eyed me for a long moment and then let out a rough-sounding snort.

"Fine. You're 'noble'. Save the day, patch people up, cure the ill's of the universe. I get it. Sure. But what about that super-special gift of yours that the Cerberus Bitch and the Commander mentioned?" she asked with a sneer. "Like hell Cerberus didn't grab you up for -that- reason alone. They always nab the 'special people' so they can 'train them up'. Turn them into mindless weapons."

I shrugged, not feeling particularly upset by her words or tone. Figured that the other's would have been informed about my 'skill already'. Why else have another medic/sniper on the team after all? What had me on edge was the potential of violence that sang in the air and over her skin.

"They might have, had the Asari not gotten to me first," I told her, my tone honestly bemused. Everything I'd told her so far was the truth as far as my 'history' went. "The ability is rare, but still known to the Asari, so my parents went to them for help. -They- were the one's who 'trained me up' as you so eloquently put it."

"Blue tits got to you first eh?" another snort. "Hard to believe -that-."

"Does it really matter?" I asked her with a raised brow and a frown. "Look, I've explained why I'm here and what my end goal is. Believe me, or don't, that's your choice."

Not even a second later she was in my face. Jack was taller than I was, so I had to look up to meet those angry eyes. Garrus' growl reached a new height and I signaled him a second time to -hold- using that Turian gesture. She was just doing that whole 'I'm the taller predator here! Fear me!' thing. Too bad for her I'd already had plenty of practice with Durge when it came to withstanding such a presence. Too many Krogan on Omega to do otherwise.

"Little Bit not gonna keep telling me how righteous she is? Noble little -healer- saving the day?" she whisper-snarled in my face. "Not gonna try to make me 'see the light' or something? How Cerberus is really the 'good dog' or some stupid shit like that?"

I took in a slow breath through my nose and eased forward, just enough so that our noses touched.

"The only person I need to convince of anything or -prove- anything to," I started in a calm-soft tone, "is -myself-. Believe what you will. Act as you will. Curse Cerberus to the deepest pits of hell if that's how you feel for all that I care."

Her eyes narrowed and before she could say anything I raised my hand and lightly pressed it against her chest. Not threatening, not pushing, just -there- as a soft pressure. My heart had started pounding in my ears from the adrenaline coursing through me. Jack only appreciated strength. She'd run rough-shod over me if I gave her even a single inch. I easily bring to mind the injuries that Zaeed had sustained and I could understand Jack's point of view when she'd caused those injuries, I really could. Still... one thing needed to be made perfectly clear. Something that I knew the Prof. would agree with.

"But know this; if you hurt someone on our team -intentionally-, when -knowing- that they are not an immediate threat to your person, then neither I, nor the Professor, will let it slide," my own voice lowered to a threat-whisper. "As long as we are all on this ship, following Commander Shepard's orders, then we are a -team-. Act like it."

She sneered at my words, but -something- flickered in her eyes.

"Not afraid to get your white clothes dirty Little Bit?" she asked.

"I am a field-medic and have lived on Omega a while now," I responded with a huff of breath, still nose-to-nose with the other woman. "I -expect- to get dirty in the line of duty."

"Hn," she huffed and leaned back. "Don't they say something about healers and bloody hands?"

"Yes," I said with a faint, mirthless chuckle. "'The healer has the bloodiest hands'. I know how to patch up and heal most wounds. The Professor can deal with most pathogens. That also means we know how to kill without leaving any evidence behind..."

I let my eyes harden, in as much as I could at any rate. It never worked all the way. I didn't -like- killing, even in self-defense or in the defense of others, but I'd do it if need be. Given what I knew was ahead of us... Still, hopefully my look would be enough to get my point across. I didn't care if Jack didn't like me, and I knew that I couldn't be buddy-buddy with everyone, but dammit all if I didn't want her to at least respect me.

Even if that meant that I was stuck with yet a new nickname...

The doors opened behind me and I tensed faintly, not taking my eyes off of Jack. The click-clank of metal boots against the metal flooring filled the air and I saw Shepard come to a halt a few paces to the side. She was visible to both myself and to Jack, but still far enough away not to trigger either of us into thinking she was an immediate threat. The Commander had damned good instincts.

"There a problem here?" she asked in a low, casual tone.

"Nope," Jack said, rolling the 'p' on her tongue so that the word popped. "Just surprised by the Little Bit. She has a spine on her despite being such a mousy little thing."

My lips twitched faintly. Yeah, I was shorter than everyone in the room. Usually was at five foot four. Her comment amused me more than anything else though and the brief frown on her face revealed that she was expecting me to blow up at her about 'not being short' or something along those lines.

"Just a small talk about teamwork Shepard," I said calmly and I half-gestured at Garrus. "I think the three of us worked something out."

"That's good. Always glad to see a team come together to work towards a goal," she said with a lazy smile and she held out a data-pad to Jack. "This should be all the information that you wanted. Names, dates, etc.."

Jack's face went from tense, to shocked, to blank in the blink of an eye. She took the data-pad with a scowl and glared at Shepard.

"Something on my face?" Shepard asked with a small grin. "I could have sworn I washed all the blood off."

"Pfft, no... that's not... You're not... No... never mind. Fuck off," Jack huffed and turned away.

She stalked over to the table where a plate of food lay cooling and plopped down into a chair that was facing the wrong way before she buried her nose in the data-pad. Shepard watched her for a second before she moved to get her own grub. Garrus and I followed at a sedate pace. Once we were loaded up, Shepard looked at us both and then indicated the lift with a glance of her eyes. Joker had taken the time earlier to re-fill his drink and head back to the cockpit, so Jack would have the room all to herself. We followed without a word and she led us to the bar that Kasumi would eventually take over. We sat around a single table and Shepard let out a faint sigh.

"EDI was kind enough to let me know what was going on," she tapped her omni-tool, "and show me what happened."

"Had her stop the lift?" Garrus said with a huffing laugh. "Ready to play mada?"

She jabbed him in the side with her elbow and echoed his laugh.

"Pretty much," she looked at me with a proud look in her eyes and I could feel the blush threaten to spread over my cheeks. "You held your own very well. Didn't even need to step in. Nice job."

"Well," I said as I rubbed at the back of my neck. "When you have Krogan friends and a son just hitting adulthood and trying to play 'big man on campus', you have to learn how to put your foot down."

"Didn't think human boys got -that- bad," Garrus said. He went to take a bite of food.

Shepard's eyes flickered with amusement as she glance at me and I waited a few seconds for him to chew at the meat he was eating.

"Inri's adopted, but he's my boy," I said and I let a proud little smile show. "Going through boot as we speak..."

Garrus nodded thoughtfully and made to swallow.

"On Palaven," Shepard finished for me.

His reaction was -perfect-. That wonderful spit-take moment where food goes flying and someone's coughing and sputtering and trying to talk and think all at the same time. Shepard burst into laughter and I snickered my mirth into a gloved hand to try to muffle the noise. A few sharp pats to the back later and Garrus was able to voice a coherent thought.

"Dammit Leone," he started in a cough-roughened voice, "you have shit timing with things like that."

"No," she huffed back, "I have -wonderful- timing thank you very much. You alright?"

"I'll be fine," he coughed into his hand again and then squinted my direction. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait a sec... You work for Solus at that Clinic..."

"Yes... we established that the first time we met," I said in a bemused tone.

"Skak," he shook his head ruefully. "Me and... and my team... we used to talk about the human medic at that clinic taking in a Turian kid. Why the hell didn't I put things together sooner?"

"You were kind of stressed out about our little conversation at the time," I said comfortingly.

"Yeah..." he snorted. "Now I look even more like an ass."

"Love ya anyway," Shepard said even as she nudged him with her elbow.

The easy camaraderie between the two was heart-warming. I made to take a bite of my own food when my hand spasmed violently, dropping both spoon and food into my lap. I frowned down at the mess and when I looked up, I noticed that the other two were looking at me with honest concern in their eyes.

"'Raine... are you alright?" Shepard asked. "Should I get Solus?"

"No," I said as I opened and closed my still shaking hands.

I tried to touch thumb to each finger, a small dexterity exercise, and couldn't control my movements for more than a few seconds. A sigh escaped me and I managed to pick up the spoon and set it next to my plate. Shepard's hand closed over my own a moment later, the worried look still in her eyes. I smiled at her and then started to shakily clean up the mess.

"I'll be fine. This is something that I expected given the damned red-sand," I responded with a sigh. "I'm only fit for light duty right now."

"Fair enough," Shepard said as she leaned back. "We're on the way to Korlus now."

"Mmmm," I nodded and picked up the spoon after the shaking had eased somewhat. This time I was able to eat a bite without spilling it all over myself. "I think I remember. Something about a Krogan?"

"Right," Shepard smile and downed some of her own drink.

"Good to know," I nibbled at another bite of food and then smiled teasingly. "I'll make sure the Professor and I are prepped for more injuries."

Garrus huffed in mock offense.

"This crew isn't that bad!" he said.

Shepard snorted at his words.

"'Raine here was injured during the mission to pick her up," she started as she lifted one finger at a time, "you ate a rocket. Zaeed was injured by Jack. Jack got a minor arm injury thanks to a rogue explosion while she -was going- rogue..."

"Alright alright!" he raised his taloned hands. "Point made. Our current track record while recruitng is skak. Next thing that happens i-mmph!"

Shepard's hand slapped over the Turian's mouth.

"You jinx us and I'm tossing you in the hold," she said with a smirk.

He flashed her a thumbs up and fell silent, though there was plenty of humor in his eyes.

I chuckled as they suddenly fell into a small scuffle when he licked her hand. The two obviously got along great and it looks like they'd already paired off. Not something that happened in the story I knew, but it was clear that they were good for each other. A small pang filled me.

I missed Lucian... My Darkness.

I could only hope that things were going well on his end.


	30. Chapter 29: Growing Pains

Thank you again everyone for the views, reviews and/or kudos' while I have been gone. Updates have been sporadic, or non-existent recent, despite my best efforts to try to write. My dad passed away on 04/27/2018 and then my husband's cousin had a stroke just a week or so ago. I have been more scatter-brained then usual because of everything going on, things with my mom's health, Dad's estate and home hunting. Thank you everyone for your patience and your time through my impromptu hiatus. I believe things have finally settled down enough for me to start posting again.

As a side note, I am also looking for an editor to help me go through some of my previous chapters to help spot/fix spelling and grammar errors if anyone wants to help. Please PM me if you do. Thank you.

Love you all! Please read and I hope you enjoy :)

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 29: Growing Pains

Lucian's POV.

-Begin Audio Log-

"Surviving a nest of Bugs wasn't easy," the male started in an amused tone, "surviving a Biotic kid having a tantrum is a hell of a lot harder..."

"I still say you make a wonderful father for her," the female's voice says with a laugh.

"Yeah... sure my Light, sure," there's a soft chuckle. "Kid's likely to outlive us all."

"And take over the Universe in the process?"

"Hey now..."

"Be honest."

"...Maybe a portion of the Universe."

-End Audio Log-

-=-=-=-=/*/*/**-*-*-=-=-=-=-

Having separated from my team-mates and boarded my own personal shuttle, I was finally able to get out of my suit of armor. I groaned and rolled my shoulders. Even though I wasn't in as bad a shape as Thompson, I'd still gotten knocked around a fair bit without realizing it. Sinking into the pilot seat with another groan, I set course for the main base.

There's this wonderful thing called 'automated technology' and with it I would be able to catch a well deserved nap. Sometimes a moment of rest could be the best thing in the Universe...

A series of off-tune beeps sounded and jolted me out of said nap an hour later. Yawning, I reached out and tapped on the screen. Good. Only ten minutes till the last jump. Honestly, trying to make sure that I wasn't followed back to base could be a real chore sometimes and... what was this? A message from Alani? I skimmed through it and couldn't help but let out a low growl of annoyance. Asari kids could really be too clever by far...

Given that we had info-melded a few times before, she could sometimes predict what I would do or even my current mood. In this case, she'd admitted in a rather round-about fashion that she'd figured out at least two of my passwords for the base systems. This meant she had access to some surface level documents and messages... and had seen my alter ego's report to 'myself' and the shape that the team had been in upon mission completion. She was obviously worried about me and wanted to make sure I was alright. There was also an odd note about her and her tutor not feeling well over the past few days. Not sick per se, but definitely 'off' from what she was writing.

I let out a heavy sigh. I would need to have a conversation with her about this. Her actions had caused a security breach. A minor one to be sure, but still a breach that needed to be checked and thoroughly so.

It also meant that I was going to need to check on her current grade-levels. If she was distracted from her (rather impressive) desire to learn, then she was not being engaged properly by her current studying materials. At least she still wanted to work on becoming a Gemologist. A human child would have changed their minds multiple times by now. And that meant that I had the perfect punishment as well for such a studious, bibliophile of a child.

I'd still up her normal work-load to a grade level above her current standards, but I'd also be taking away all the extra-curricular data pads that she had for a week or two. She'd not do something so risky again merely because she'd want her 'books' back. Groaning, I rubbed at my face and readied for that last jump. Not only did I have to worry about that, but I needed to review some of the last bits of information for a program that the Lore Keeper had foisted on me at seeming random; 'Andromeda'. By her own words, and the D-hopper's, this was an 'Ideal Time-line'... why in the nine hell's did we need to develop a 'back up' for the various Sentient species of our galaxy?

The lack of information, simply because it was not something that I needed to know about nor be able to affect directly, was galling. In some aspects, I understood why it didn't matter if I didn't know why these things needed to be done. The events that would follow the programs' creation would happen roughly six- to seven-hundred years from now. A daunting thought given that, by then, 'Raine and I would both be long dead. It had no effect on the immediate problem that faced us. None what-so-ever.

Still... I didn't like it. 'Do this'. 'Do that'. 'Don't ask questions because you don't need to know the answers'.

I hated that kind of mind-set. The 'greater good' that the LK wanted to protect could only be properly maintained if people were accurately informed. I understood the concept of the Greater Good quite well, hence my being the 'Necessary' of mine and 'Raine's pairing, but the lack of information with regards to some of the things requested of me was...

...worrying.

There was a thought pinging around in my mind. A very, very disturbing one. One that I dared not put voice to at this time. If I was right, then I did not want to tip my hand ahead of time. Never knew when, or if, the D-Hopper was hanging around. If I was wrong, then I didn't want to give our enemy reason to cause 'doubt amongst the ranks' if you will. He was enough of a trouble-maker without giving the Bastard ideas to expand on. Especially given the fact that he had become far more active recently in his attacking both 'Raine and myself while we were on the job.

I shook my head and dismissed that line of thought. It was something that could be dealt with later. There were other problems that needed to be dealt with. Namely, a trouble-making adoptive daughter.

Only that discussion to was going to have to wait. The moment I stepped off of my ship, garbed not in my alter-ego's outfit but my TIMmy suit and tie, I was immediately approached by one of my bases' now top lab assistants; Scientist Mason. He looked nervous as hell for some reason. Point in fact, he was frantically looking down at his data-pad and then back to me with a 'please don't shoot the messenger' look on his face that immediately raised my guard.

"What happened?" I asked as I closed the distance between us, holding my hand out for the data-pad. He immediately passed it over and took a deep breath.

"Sir. Welcome back sir," he coughed when I shot him a brief 'get to the point' look. "Sorry sir, it's just... Doctor Lieberston... Sir, I know you have protocols against allowing any Reaper Technology and Artifacts on board any of our ships or bases outside of specific and strictly monitored projects..."

I stopped in place, frozen in shock both from Mason's words and the words I was reading on the data-pad. Lieberston had somehow managed to bring an inactive Reaper Artifact onto the main base. A small one, but a Reaper Artifact all the same. The experiments run on site for the main base were usually top-tier for improving health, weapons, armor or ship modification. Reaper based experiments were done Off-site. In secure, isolated locations! I looked over the details on the experiments he was running with it, Human Sight Modification and Improvement as well as Memory Improvement. His test subject? Himself. I looked up at Mason, who was listed as the only assistant for the good Doctor.

"The information here if very careful to conceal the origins of the artifact," I said, my tone cold and deadly. "I take it however that you recognized the Artifact?"

"I recognized the origins sir, at least once I got a proper look at it," Mason said with a gulp. "As soon as I did, and I heard that you were returning, I came to meet you as the docks. I know I'm technically going over Dr. Lieberston's head..."

"No, you did good Assistant Mason," I said with a shake of my head. I looked took a closer look at Lieberston's recent work. "At least he's only experimented on himself from the look of things. Has he had you help him directly?"

"No sir, lab analysis and test result review only," he responded. "Any grafting he has done on his own after ordering me to start the recordings and dismissing me from the room. He's gotten paranoid sir, extremely so. I... Sir, this may have nothing to do with the situation, but he's been talking more and more about his wife."

"And?" I raised a brow at Mason. Lieberston had lost his wife to one of the more complex illnesses that came about after First Contact.

Slow to kill, the illness took a victim's sight first and then their memory before slowly shutting down the bodies system over the course of five years. The illness itself could be misdiagnosed in older humans. It made sense for him to want to work on a cure and he had, with Cerberus' help, made leaps and bounds on his research. Treatments now could partially if not completely restore someone's sight if caught in time, and life expectancy had jumped from five to ten years.

"I... perhaps I should rephrase that sir," Mason coughed into his hand. "He's been talking to his wife. As if she's in the room with him."

He reached over and tapped on the data-pad, allowing me to hear the audio he was referring to. I frowned.

"How long has the Artifact been on the base?" I asked.

"Only a few days," Mason said quickly. "I confirmed myself that the Artifact was inactive the moment that I realized precisely what it was. When I asked him where he found it... he said his wife found it for him several weeks ago."

"She's been dead for over a year and he did go on a vacation recently," I said with a frown. This felt very much like it was the D-hopper's work. "Has anyone else come into contact with the Artifact?"

"I... I don't know sir," he responded. "I didn't want to start a panic, so I came straight to you."

"We need to know how far the influence has spread as well as put the facility on lock-down," I muttered softly as I started walking again. "PAAR. Access the main-frame. I need a remote Level-One lock down. Need to know only. Treat it like an unconfirmed incident for now. Send Esteban and Shuri'a my way."

"As you say sir," PAAR said in my ear. Esteban and Shuri'a, Human and Asari respectively, were the top two security officers that I had on board. Shuri'a was pretty much my version of Kai Leng. And a damn sight better at the job.

Thankfully everyone was used to Level-One tier lock-downs. All it really meant for the crew was that no one was allowed to board or leave the facility and that any experiments on-site were to be put on hold while clean-up was done. It happened, while not frequently, often enough that no one would panic. Spill a drop of solution in an experiment onto the floor instead of its' proper container in one of the non-lethal biological, non-acidic experiments? Level-One Lock-down. Burn the popcorn using the old fashioned Bunsen burner as a heat source? Level-One Lock-down. The crew actually had a friendly betting pool as to who would set the thing off next and what the reason would be. Sometimes it would be mundane, but occasionally there would be a pretty wonky cause that would net someone a few credits.

What I needed right now was that level of annoyed comradery to permeate the facility. At least for the next hour. As long as Dr. Lieberston thought it was a normal incident, he'd remain relaxed enough for me and a security team to properly lock the damn Artifact away. Speaking of...

"Mason, I need you to make a Faraday Cage large enough to house the Artifact and I need it Yesterday," I ordered, forwarding the Doctor's research and findings to a secure server. I passed the Data-pad back to him.

"A... Faraday Cage?" he sputtered in confusion. "Why...? I mean, I actually have a small one for a project of my own that I can rig to hold the Artifact but... why would it help? How would it help?"

"Research results recovered from one of the other Projects supports the possibility that it might limit if not halt the affects of Artifacts," I said as a group of five, three Human, one Salarian and one Turian, bolted past me with concerned looks on their faces. One of them clearly muttering 'I told you we shouldn't have left the newbie alone! We're going to lose the pot at this rate!'. I snorted faintly and glanced back at Mason. "Bring the Faraday Cage directly to the Doctor's lab. After that, we need to find out how far out the influence has spread. PAAR, see if you can check the exterior labs for any obvious memory problems similar to the Doctor's and... shit."

I froze in place once more, practically feeling the blood drain from my face.

"S-sir...?" Mason's voice echoed in my ears. "Illusive Man, what's wrong?"

"He's had it on the ship for a few days you said?" I muttered faintly under my breath.

Alani's letter. She'd said that she had been feeling off for the past few days. Her and her Tutor. Our quarters were practically on the other side of the base from the Doctor's labs. Too far for an Inactive Reaper Artifact to reach based on our previous findings. That and she suddenly decides that hacking into my computer systems was a somehow a 'good idea'?

"Y-yes sir," Mason almost squeaked when my hand closed on his shoulder.

"Faraday Cage," I barked out before moving down the hall towards the labs at a faster clip. Esteban and Shuri'a rounded the corner and, on seeing the look on my face, immediately moved to follow me. "Now Mason! PAAR, I need you to lock down all the computers in my quarters remotely. Switch server access Gamma-level only. Where is Alani currently located?"

"A moment sir. I've found her. She is currently in the cafeteria grabbing her lunch with her tutor Tsukimori," he responded, a hint of concern in his voice. "Sir, perhaps we should make this a Level-Seven lock-down?"

"Agreed, get the alerts going PAAR. Have Alani go to her rooms and stay there. Tell me if she deviates from those instructions at all," I rounded the corner as lights started flashing, my shoes skidding on the with a shape noise that make a few employees nearby wince and jump out of my way. They could tell that I was pissed the hell and wanted nothing to do with finding out 'why'. Combined with the alarms now blaring... getting in my way wouldn't be wise. "Make sure that Dr. Lieberston doesn't get to any of the emergency po-"

"Sir!" PAAR's tone was frantic. "Alani and Tsukimori are now sealed in the hall leaving the cafeteria. I am unable to access the systems to open the doors. Mason is in his quarters with the make-shift Faraday Cage he spoke of. Dr. Lieberston is with him and trying to take the cage. I am running into the same problem with the systems on his doors. I can't open them. In fact... disconnecting from main servers!"

"PAAR?" I went still, hands closing into fists as I stared at a flashing terminal. My two guards cursed softly behind me. "What in the hell just happened? Are you alright?"

"I am well Sir, but... I am afraid that I will be unable to access the systems again without encountering a rather invasive virus that could potentially corrupt my systems," he said slowly, almost mournfully. "I have isolated myself to your suit and omni-tool communication only. I am unable to assist beyond that."

"That's fine PAAR. Power up the suit and make your way to me," I growled low in my voice as I stared at the screen on the wall. The words 'Welcome Home TIMmy!' were flashing, bright happy and oh-so-cheerfully at me in purple, green and white. Below was a spilt screen showing Mason in his room trying to hold off his immediate superior on the left and Alani and her tutor in the cafeteria hallway on the right. Both were holding their heads as if in pain. Beneath that... was a timer with a jagged red smiley face next to it.

"We've got bigger situation than I thought."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
